El Gran Desafío del Este
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Ash fue invitado a probar el Desafío Este, con la afán de que se convirtiera en el Campeón de aquel lugar. Pero no todo es tan fácil como tenía planeado, sus sentimientos por Misty, la sorprendente Angelical Master Aqua, la Organización X-terminadora y las batallas más épicas de su vida... le complicaran un poco el asunto. 31/52.
1. ¡El destino de la amistad!

_Bueno, ¡Me decidí! Este ha sido uno de mis mejores fics, pero al ver la calidad de escritura que tengo ahora, con la de hace cuatro años atrás me dio la necesidad de volver a reescribir Desafio Este. No solo mejorará la escritura del fic, mi idea también es mejorar las batallas que Ash tiene que son horribles de malas jeje. Enriquecer los diálogos, la historia y muchas cosas más que encontrarán en esta nueva versión... Sin más los dejo con el primero capitulo de cincuenta y dos. Esto es..._

* * *

><p><strong>Remake de Desafío Este<strong>

"**El Gran Desafío del Este"**

**Capítulo 01: ¡El destino de la amistad!**

Pueblo Paleta era un pequeño, pero importante, pueblo de la región Kanto. Era mundialmente famoso por tres motivos; El primero, era el lugar en donde vivía el célebre Profesor Samuel Oak, un hombre mayor, catalogado como el más grande representante en cuanto a investigación y estudio de los Pokémon se refiere, él también era el responsable del segundo motivo del pueblo. Allí año a año se iniciaban entrenadores Pokémon en compañía, de Bulbasaur, un extraño Pokémon celeste con un bulbo cerrado sobre su espalda, del tipo hierba; de Charmander, un lagarto naranja, que llevaba una larga cola terminada en una pequeña llama, representando a los Pokémon del tipo fuego; O bien, podían elegir a una pequeña tortuguita de color celeste con una extraña cola de ardilla, Squirtle, representante de los Pokémons de agua…

Aunque este suceso, tuvo su excepción hace más de diez años, cuando un niño sin opción a elegir, obtuvó un Pikachu de manos del profesor, Pikachu era un Pokémon amarillo de la variedad eléctrica de orejas puntiagudas terminadas en un color negro, mejillas rojas y una cola que recordaba la silueta de los rayos.

Si bien, en un inicio, Pokémon y entrenador no lograban entenderse, eso mejoró muchísimo con el tiempo, dándole a Pueblo Paleta, el origen del tercer motivo de su fama…

Ash Ketchum, un entrenador Pokémon muy respetado en la actualidad. Cabello corto oscuro pero aún así alborotado oculto debajo de una gorra roja, ojos café, y al fin con una altura respetable, se veía parado en la colina de su adorado pueblo. Campeonatos regionales y competencias locales, lo habían catapultado como un gran y experimentado entrenador. Era casi lo que siempre soñó… era prácticamente, un auténtico Maestro Pokémon.

-Échale una última mirada al pueblo, Pikachu – le sugirió el joven a su Pokémon – No volveremos a casa hasta que no me haga de ese desafío – inició su caminata, con sus manos ocultas en su chaqueta y el Pokémon en su hombro – Es hora de comenzar... – había dado pocos pasos cuando una voz a sus espaldas, lo hace detener. _-¡Ash!_ – escuchó, extrañado giró sobre sus pies. - ¿Quién será? – se preguntó colocando su mano derecha sobre sus ojos. Una joven mujer se le acercaba corriendo cuesta arriba. Su cabello suelto, se mecía en el viento.

-¡Hola Ash! – saludó apenas llegó frente a él, agitada apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, tomó aire y luego continuó - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… - respondió aún inseguro de quien lo saludaba - ¿Tú? – preguntó observando a la joven de pies a cabeza. La joven frunció su ceño y puso sus manos en la cintura - ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Debería pegarte por esto Ash Ketchum! – Se quejó – No puede ser que no me reconozcas.

-¡Misty! – gritó sorprendido, al momento que su Pokémon saltó a brazos de la chica.

-¡Al fin! – Suspiró – Te salvaste de que estoy de muy buen humor Ash… Porque si no… - apretando su puño derecho frente a ella – Te hubiera dado un buen golpe.

-¡Oye! – Exclamó molesto – No es mi culpa – Continuó tras observarla de pies a cabeza – Quien te manda a vestirte como una chica normal ahora. – Pese al símbolo de furia que se creó en la frente de la muchacha, no contesto nada, su amigo no detenía su habla - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

-Pues estoy en un viaje, necesito entrenar más y más a mis pokémons – respondió con una sonrisa – Como estaba cerca de pueblo Paleta, decidí venir a ver a tu mamá. Fue ella la que me avisó que estabas a punto de salir del pueblo.

-Ah… - acomodó su gorra – Ya veo…

-¿Y tú? – Preguntó ella inclinando un poco su cabeza para buscar la mirada de su amigo - ¿A dónde vas?

-Yo voy a iniciar un nuevo viaje – elevó su mentón con aires de grandeza – Soy el invitado del Desafío Este – tomó de adentro de su chaqueta una credencial, la cual Misty recorría de punta a punta con sus ojos verdes.

-Increíble… - comentó sorprendida - ¡Felicidades Ash!... Pero bueno, ya no te entretengo más… - le sonrió acomodando el bolso que traía en el hombro derecho - ¡Éxito!

-¡Espera! – La detuvo - ¿A dónde vas tú?

-A seguir entrenando sin rumbo fijo – respondió quitando parte del cabello que cayó a su rostro – Solo busco donde entrenar.

-¡Tengo una idea! – Propuso Ash luego de pensar un poco, sólo un poco; lo que causó sorpresa en su amiga

-¿Cuál?

-¿Por qué no vienes con Pikachu y conmigo al Este?

-¿Qué? – reaccionó espantada, la propuesta dejó mucho más sorprendida a la joven

-Bueno… - suspiró desanimado –Era solo una idea…

-¡Acepto! – Soltó sin pensarlo mucho, Ash la miró – Dije que Acepto Ash – Sonrió – Hace tiempo que tú y yo no viajamos juntos… - comentó algo nostálgica – Sería divertido… - le extendió la mano.

-Bienvenida de nuevo – Agregó con una sonrisa, al momento que estrechó la mano de su amiga, ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente y soltaron de golpe sus manos – Bueno… entonces sigamos – continuó Ash algo nervioso, comenzando la caminata. – Misty sonrió, miró a Pikachu que subió a su hombro y salieron tras Ash.

Al punto donde debían llegar para partir hacia la región del Este, era ciudad Celeste; Como en los viejos tiempos, escuchar ese nombre desanimó mucho a Misty. Ash si bien se percató de esto, no dijo nada hasta que estaba cerca de la estación, y los ánimos de Misty estaban, por decir de alguna forma, por el suelo.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó.

-Hace tiempo que no voy a ciudad Celeste…

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas fuera? – se extrañó, se supone que era la líder local.

-Meses Ash… - respondió mirando el cielo – Muchos meses.

-Impresionante – el rostro del entrenador se vio invadido por un gesto, mezcla de asombro y confusión.

-Bueno, aunque no es para tanto – sonrió aún mirando hacia el cielo – Aún no es lo suficiente…

-Misty… - por un momento, sintió un escalofrío. Algo raro se notaba en el ambiente desde que se encaminaron a la ciudad. Nervioso pero seguro, decidió preguntarle de una vez por todas, algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo… ¡Oye Misty! – se detuvo.

-¿Qué? – bajó su mirada y la dirigió a su amigo, deteniendo su marcha.

-¿Tú… – la señaló, parpadeando sucesivamente – Viajas así? – observaba su actual vestimenta y las comparaba con las que él recordaba

-Sí… ¿Qué tiene? – comentó de manera molesta, tenía una blusa amarilla con mangas acampanadas azules hasta el codo. Una falta tableada también amarilla. Botas largas de color blanco; su cabello naranja estaba suelto, y le llegaba por debajo de los hombros.

-Es que – respondió con miedo, sabía que una palabra de más o una palabra incorrecta haría que su pelirroja acompañante se enojara – Es muy diferente a la despreocupada Misty que yo conocí…

-¡Jaja! – Rió nerviosa – Si lo sé… ahora – dio un giro – Creo que entiendo porque mis hermanas lo hacen todo el tiempo, te hace sentir un poco mejor contigo misma.

-Bueno… - giró sus ojos hacia otro lado – Si tú lo dices…

-Si – puso sus puños cerrados en su cintura – Lo digo yo – levantó un dedo hacia Ash – Solo te voy a advertir una cosa Ash Ketchum – el joven aún la miraba confundido – No puedes enamorarte de mí ¿Ok?

-¿Qué? – Ash la miró aún más perturbado que antes, sin entender la frase de Misty

-¡Ay Ash! – Lo chocó con su cuerpo – Veo que sigues igualito a cómo te dejé hace años…

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices ¿A qué te refieres? – interrogó molesto.

-A nada Ash – apoyó la mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de su amigo – Mejor sigamos viaje… ¿Vale?

-_Yo si cambié_ – se dijo para sí mismo indignado – _Te lo voy a demostrar_…

Ash siguió molesto hasta la estación, actualmente la región Kanto se comunicaba fácilmente gracias a una red de metros, en minutos podías llegar a la ciudad que deseabas…

Cuando llegaron a ciudad Celeste, lo hicieron en total silencio. Misty dio el primer paso para salir de la estación, pero una vez afuera su rostro se puso pálido… Ash había comentado que quería ir al gimnasio Pokémon a saludar a sus hermanas…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no quieres que vayamos al gimnasio? – Se preocupó bastante, pero Misty solo le tomó las manos

-Por favor Ash… - su mirada lucía muy triste, y no le quedo de otra, más que contarle lo que estaba sucediendo… - Ya entiendo – Comentó Ash al terminar de escucharla - ¿por eso viajas?

-Así es, necesito recuperar mi gimnasio Pokémon – con rabia en sus palabras – Mis hermanas me pagaran caro su descuido.

-¿Y ahora dónde están? – preguntó tratando de calmarla

-En Isla Espuma, tenemos una casa allá… - suspiró – Bueno, mejor sigamos…

-Misty – dijo serio, por lo que detuvo la marcha de su amiga. – Acabo de pensar en algo…

-¿En algo?

-Si… Pero necesito tu ayuda primero.

-¿Qué necesitas de mí?

-Ayúdame a derrotar los ochos gimnasio y la élite del este…

-¿Y cómo me ayudara eso a mí? – arqueó ambas cejas confundida

-Si venzo el desafío este, me darán el título de campeón; según me informaron el titulo tiene cierto poder sobre Johto y Kanto.

-¿En serio? – la sorpresa de Misty fue total.

-Claro… Entonces – golpeó su nariz con el dedo pulgar – Siendo el campeón, vendré a desafiar a esos que cometieron el error de quitarte el gimnasio familiar.

-Ash… - estaba emocionada, no podía contenerse - ¿De verdad harías eso por mí?

-Por supuesto Amiga – le sonrió – Claro está, que primero me tienes que ayudar tú a mí.

-Que no te quepa la menor duda… - amagó abrazarlo, pero le volvió a extender su mano – Muchas gracias

-De nada… - quedándose con las ganas del frustrado abrazo

-Entonces… - comentó la pelirroja poniéndose en marcha – ¡Sigamos!

-De acuerdo…

Pasaron aún así por delante del gimnasio Pokémon, estaba cerrado, descolorido y se notaba que no estaba bien cuidado, Misty no soporto lo que vio y salió corriendo hacia el puerto. Ash hecho una última mirada al lugar, sin poder creer lo que había pasado, miró a su amiga alejarse y se prometió a si mismo ayudarla.

Cuando Ash llegó al puerto, Misty estaba sentada en uno de los bancos, con su mirada en el piso, lágrimas brotaban sin control de sus ojos. Ash se le paró enfrente con sus manos en su cintura

-¡Misty! – gritó llamando la atención completa de la chica

-¿Qué? – Levantó su mirada hacia él - ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Arriba el ánimo!

-¿Qué?

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos! – Con su puño en alto - ¡Tú no eres así, debes pelear!

-Si lo sé… - volvió a bajar su mirada

-Parece que no… - comentó irónicamente

-Ash… - el joven puso su puño cerca del rostro de Misty - ¿Qué?

-Vamos a hacer una promesa…

-¿Sobre qué?

-Vamos a prometer, pelear por recuperar el gimnasio Celeste

-Pero… Ash…

-¡Promételo! – Le volvió a gritar - ¡Anda!

-Está bien… - mirándolo de reojo, mas le sonrió y chocó su puño con el de Ash – Te lo prometo… Lo haremos juntos.

-Así me gusta Misty – tomó la mano de su amiga y la jaló – Ven, vamos llegó el barco

-Está bien… ya voy, ya voy… - poniéndose de pie.

-Una nueva aventura nos está esperando en el horizonte – señalando hacia delante – ¡Es hora de comenzar!

_**¿Qué aventuras les espera a nuestros amigos? ¿Podrá Ash cumplir con su misión en la región del Este? ¿Qué le habrá pasado al gimnasio de Misty?**_

_**Todas las respuestas y más interrogante en el próximo capítulo de "El Gran Desafío Este"**_

_**Esta historia continuará**_


	2. ¡Amigos, enemigos, ó qué!

_Antes que nada, quiero agradecer la dedicación y el animo de Kidelgato y de heira por hacer que este Remake de Desafio Este se lea tan genial *·* Gracias Chicos!_

* * *

><p><em>Nuevos horizontes esperaban a Ash en el desafío que le habían encargado, estaba tan emocionado, que ni bien recibió la noticia, tomó sus cosas y partió hacia la región del Este. Pero las novedades no acabaron ahí; Misty, su vieja amiga, reapareció en su vida con una tragedia familiar, había perdido el gimnasio y viajaba para mejorar sus aptitudes como entrenadora Pokémon. Con su espíritu de ayudar a los demás latiendo fuerte, le prometió a su amiga que iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarla.<em>

_Así, con Misty como su nueva acompañante de aventuras, se embarcaron en el "Sta. Rita", uno de los más lujosos barcos del puerto Celeste con dirección al Este._

**Remake de Desafío Este**

"**El Gran Desafío del Este"**

**Capítulo 02: ¡¿Amigos, enemigos, ó qué?**

El segundo día sobre la embarcación, los recibió con fuertes rayos de sol que entibiaban el viento, esa cálida brisa marina pegaba de lleno en el rostro del moreno, que esperaba ansioso poder pisar aquellas tierras. Mientras, su joven compañera tomaba el sol en la cubierta del barco, acompañada del Pokémon amarillo. La pelirroja disfrutaba de los rayos vestida con un bikini azul y gafas oscuras, parecía que nada podría arruinarle la tranquilidad hasta que algo se interpuso entre el sol y ella…

-¡Ash! – Dijo molesta tras levantar sus gafas - ¡Nos tapas el sol! – Protestó.

-¿De verdad? – Respondió de forma irónica – No me di cuenta…

-¡Quítate o te quito! – Amenazó Misty, sentándose en la silla.

-¡A ver! – Puso sus dos manos en su cintura y bajó su cuerpo hacia Misty - ¡Quiero ver cómo me quitas!

-Bueno – Respondió frunciendo sus hombros, dando a entender que ella se lo había advertido. Movió un poco su pierna, la elevó, tomó impulso y la arremetió tan rápido contra el muchacho que salió disparado hacia el lado izquierdo del barco sin saber qué lo atropelló. – Ahora sí… Sol de nuevo - Volvió a recostarse colocando sus manos tras su cabeza.

-¡Oye! – Se quejó Ash, parándose mientras sobaba su cabeza - ¡Eso me dolió y mucho!

-Discúlpeme usted – Pidió irónicamente disculpas con un gesto circular de su mano derecha – Solo cumplía vuestra orden… - Sonrió mostrando sus dientes - Lo quité – Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba.

-¡Ay, sí!- Se le acercó – ¡Tengo mi merecido! – Comentó burlesco.

-Pues sí… - Respondió la pelirroja, pero la actitud de Ash la preocupaba, sentía que algo en el muchacho no estaba bien – "_¿Qué le pasara?"_– Se preguntó bajando su mirada.

Él la miraba de soslayo, sólo deseaba mostrarle que no era un niño, y estaba seguro de que lograría que ella se diera cuenta.

-¡Misty! – Le dijo de nuevo a su amiga.

-Parece que definitivamente no voy a poder tomar el sol tranquila… - Bufó levantando sus gafas para mirarlo - ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-¡Vamos a comer! – Le extendió su mano - ¡Ven!

-¡No quiero! – Le pegó con el revés de la suya - ¡Ve tú solo!

-¡No! – Se quejó – Solo no es divertido comer.

-Acaso… ¿Necesitas mi boca para comer? – Le preguntó bajando sus gafas para acomodarse nuevamente en la reposera.

-Bueno… - Respondió algo nervioso – En realidad no…

-Entonces… ¡Anda solo!

-¡No Misty! – La tomó del brazo - ¡Vamos!

-¡Qué no! – Se soltó con un movimiento brusco.

-¡Qué sí! – Volvió a tomarla del brazo con una sonrisa - ¡Vamos!

Empezaron un forcejeo entre los dos, ninguno se dejaba vencer ante la fuerza del otro, hasta que Misty se cayó de la reposera y Ash sobre ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron sin querer, intentaron apartarlas pero les era imposible, sus ojos estaban conectados; se generó entre ellos un silencio escalofriante, sólo sus palpitaciones y el sonido de su respiración agitada por el movimiento brusco se escuchaban en el ambiente. Lentamente sus mejillas se tornaron de un suave color rosado

-Ash… - Dijo la joven pelirroja.

-Dime – Preguntó casi en un susurro, cerró sus ojos tomando impulso para besarla.

-Hazme el favor de… - Ash abrió de golpes sus ojos, al momento que Misty cerró los suyos, aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo – Saca tu mano de ahí.

-¿Eh? – Buscó con su mirada donde tenía su mano y se percató que estaba apoyado sobre una parte voluptuosa de su amiga. - ¡Ah! – Saltó hacia atrás para evitar algún nuevo golpe por parte de Misty, pero no lo hubo, la pelirroja solo se levantó del suelo, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

Ash se miró confundido con su Pokémon, al ver como ésta se alejaba - ¿Qué le pasó ahora? Ni siquiera me gritó… - Suspiró – ¡En fin… vayamos a comer Pikachu!

Luego de comer y sin rastros de Misty, Ash comenzó a preocuparse por su amiga así que la buscó por todo el barco, sin mucho éxito

-Quizás la ofendí… - Dialogaba consigo mismo – Pero no fué mi intención…, yo no quise tocar su pecho – Suspiró llevando ambas manos a su cabello y se lo alborotó – ¡Rayos! Actuó como si la hubiese besado… - Con aquellas palabras se quedó pensativo – Aunque estuve a punto de hacerlo… - Llevó el puño derecho a su mentón – Casi beso a Misty – Arqueó sorprendido ambas cejas – ¡Por favor, Ash! – Golpeó su rostro con ambas manos - ¡Misty es tu amiga, tu mejor amiga y ya! – Aspiró profundo y exhaló – Canaliza tus emociones a la amistad - Y siguió la búsqueda de la pelirroja aún sin poder quitar la escena de su mente.

Cuando finalmente la encontró, Misty estaba practicando con sus Pokémons. Ash sólo la observaba desde lejos, hipnotizado por la destreza que mostraban compitiendo entre ellos.

-Bien Azumarill – Concluyó, tenía su codo derecho apoyado en su mano izquierda, y con su dedo índice golpeaba su nariz, pensante – Probemos otra cosa… ¡Rayo burbujas! – Ahora miró al Pokémon rosado que tenía a su derecha – Corsola ¡Cañón de picos! – El ataque del Pokémon de agua, acertó cada púa en las burbujas que lanzó el conejo acuático. - ¡Eso! – Saltó para festejar, llevaba su cabello atado en alto y se movía conforme ella festejaba – Al fin eso ya no será un problema para enfrentar a… - Hizo silencio al notar que Ash estaba allí.

-¡Que buen equipo de trabajo! – Comentó con un aplauso mientras se acercaba – Te felicito…

-Gracias – Contestó no muy segura – Ellos hacen todo el trabajo – Se agachó y acarició tanto a Corsola como a Azumarill – Ellos son los únicos capaces de regresarme el gimnasio Pokémon… Lo sé…

-¡Y yo! – Completó la frase molestándose un poco – No olvides eso – levantó su dedo índice – Todos juntos.

-Si… - Bajó su mirada – Lo sé también.

-¿Y has atrapado algo nuevo en este tiempo? – Preguntó cambiando de tema algo nervioso.

-Si – Sonrió al pararse – Empecé a especializarme en los Pokémons de doble características.

-Es decir…

-Sumé a mi colección de Pokémons, un tipo eléctrico como Lanturn, un tipo tierra como Swampert, un tipo Psíquico como Slowking y… un…

-¿Un qué? – Curioso por el titubeó de la chica.

-Veras, es que… - Tomó su bolso y buscó dentro una Pokébola buceo - ¿Supongo que oíste las noticias?

-¡¿De qué? – Le gritó desesperado ante las frases incompletas.

-¡Ahora no te digo nada! – Guardando con rabia la Pokébola en su bolso - ¡Quédate con la espina! – Hizo un gesto de indiferencia con su rostro - ¿Para qué me buscabas?

-Para… - Rascó su sien con algo de pena – Pedirte disculpas…

-¿Disculpas? – Se cruzó de brazos mirándolo despectivamente, pero la situación cambió cuando lo vio hacerle una reverencia - ¿Qué haces?

-Discúlpame Misty, lamento lo que sucedió hace un momento – Se paró tras suspirar – No quise tocar… - Se apenó un poco – tú sabes…

-Está bien Ash – Le dijo – No hay problema…

-¿En serio? – Se exaltó al oír eso - ¡Qué bien! Porque aparte pude sacarme una gran duda que tenía.

-¿Cuál? – Preguntó la joven, al instante que el latido de una vena en su cabeza iba en aumento. Teniendo la leve sospecha de saber que se traía entre manos - ¡Habla!

-Es que… - Ríe con nerviosismo – Ese cuerpazo que tienes ahora… es algo increíble- Hasta dude que fuera tuyo.

-Ah… - Soltó tratando de contar hasta diez para no caerle de golpe

-Ahora – Comenzó a reírse aún más – Sé que es muy natural – haciendo hincapié en el "muy". Ambos comenzaron a reírse haciendo que Ash se suelte de lengua un poquito más – Buen cuerpo Misty… - La entrenadora cesó su risa y fue rodeada por un aura de fuego.

-Mis… - Asustado retrocedió un paso – Misty… tranquila…

-Maldito – Se acercó a él, con los dientes apretados - ¡Te odio Ash Ketchum! – Iba acercándose al muchacho a medida que este retrocedía, cuando chocó contra las barandillas del barco se dio cuenta que no tenía escapatoria.

-Misty…

-Ahora verás – Lo golpeó con un gancho alto haciendo que cayera fuera del barco. Éste cae al agua y luego de salir a flote sacudió su cabeza buscando a la chica.

-¡Misty! ¡Sácame! – Misty lo veía desde la barandilla del barco negando con su cabeza - ¡Eres un desgraciado Ash Ketchum! ¡Ve Gyarados! – Lanzó su Pokébola al aire dejando salir a su serpiente marina.

-Este... – Miró algo desconfiado al Pokémon acuático - Gracias por ayudarme con Gyarados – Agradeció aún más desconfiado viendo el rostro de la chica.

-¿Quién dijo que lo envié para salvarte? – Preguntó entre sonrisas cínicas, sorprendiendo a Ash – ¡Vamos Gyarados, comételo! – El Pokémon obedece y lo encierra en su boca, luego de ver la cara de pánico de Ash, afirmó con su cabeza – Bien… - Miró a su Pokémon – ¡Amigo, escúpelo! – El Pokémon dejó a Ash sobre la cubierta.

-Sabía… - algo asustado, nervioso y de color azul - Sabía que en realidad ibas a salvarme – Se desliza por el suelo riendo como si fuera un tic.

-¡No lo hice por ti! – Con indiferencia – Lo hice porque mi Gyarados no puede comer porquerías.

-¡Qué tierna! – Exclamó tratando de pararse, pero resbalaba en cada intento.

-Si… Sobretodo contigo – Se cruzó de brazos cerrando sus ojos enfadada.

-Ya Misty… - Logró ponerse de pie, así que le extendió su mano – No sé qué me pasa ¿Me perdonas?

-Yo sé lo que te pasa, te convertiste en un depravado – Giró dándole la espalda.

-¡No lo soy! – Negó tajantemente el moreno.

-Sí lo eres – Replicó aún molesta Misty.

-Ya… Misty por favor, discúlpame ¿Si? – Misty volteó a verlo, éste la miraba con sus manos frente a él ¿Cómo negársele ante esa cara?

-Bueno, está bien… Pero solo porque tienes que ayudarme…

-¡Qué bien! – La abrazó dejándola tiesa como roca, el joven volvió a reírse

-¿Y ahora?

-Te acabo de llenar de saliva de Gyarados – Riéndose a más no poder, salió corriendo.

-¡Ash Ketchum! – Gritó furiosa saliendo detrás de él - ¡Regresa, Gyarados! – Lo ingresó a su Pokébola – Espera a que te ponga mis manos encima… No llegarás al desafío… - Cuando lo alcanza, estaba embelesado, mirando el paisaje al que poco a poco se acercaban - ¿Qué te pasa? – Consultó al verlo así.

-¡Mira! – Le señaló las tierras que se veían a lo lejos - ¡Es la región del Este!

-Se ve bellísimo... – Sé veía una especie de campo florido de distintos colores

-Sí… como tú – Susurró sin quitar la vista del paisaje.

-Ya Ash – Lo golpeó con un movimiento de su cuerpo – Ya deja tus bromas…

-Está bien – Bajó su mirada, suspiró y le dio la espalda – Como quieras… pero es verdad…

-¿Eh? – Su rostro se veía sorprendido y un ligero color rosa apareció en sus mejillas – Ash… - balbuceó.

-¡Anda, vamos! – Insistió – Debemos prepararnos…

-Sí, ya voy… - Y lo miró alejarse de ella, pensativa – _"¿Qué quieres Ash? ¿Volverme loca?..."_ – bajó su mirada, y luego la elevó para ver el paisaje – _"Lo estás consiguiendo…"_ - Y se encaminó a su camarote.

Ash que ya estaba dentro del suyo se reía para sí mismo, sin pronunciar palabra – "_Bien Misty… te dije que iba a demostrarte que no soy un niño"_ – Terminó de guardar sus cosas en su mochila – "_Vamos a ver cuánto te resistes…"._

**¿Qué tendrá planeado Ash? ¿Qué ocultaba Misty dentro de la pokébola Buceo? Todas las soluciones a estas preguntas y más, en el próximo capítulo.**

**Esta historia continuará…**


	3. ¡Estación Oscura! Primera Insignia

Aquí estamos con el capitulo tres de Desafío Este. Espero que les agrade como quedo, al final del capitulo, inserte un link para que vean quien aparecerá en el capitulo 4 de este Fic.

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche cuando el barco, Santa Rita, ancló en el puerto de la región del Este. Ash estaba en su camarote terminando de juntar sus cosas algo pensativo por los hechos que habían pasado en el día. No entendía su juego, ni porque de la nada había sentido ansias de besarla cuando estuvieron muy juntos. Sacudió su cabeza, tomó su mochila y le extendió el brazo a su Pokémon.<p>

La chica, mientras tanto, ya estaba lista, con su espalda apoyada al lado de la puerta del camarote de Ash, también pensativa, dudando si seguir el viaje era una buena idea. Después de todo, ella tenía un gran secreto que aún no había sido capaz de confesarle. Abrazó su bolso con fuerza al momento que el chico salió de su habitación.

Ambos se miraron y sin decirse nada, se dirigieron a la escalera para descender de la embarcación.

**El Gran Desafío Este**

**Capítulo 03: Estación Oscura, La primer insignia**

Llegaron al centro Pokémon de Estación Oscura, el gran edificio con la "P" rosada, se alzaba majestuosamente entre las casas oscuras que lo rodeaba.

— ¡Bienvenidos! - Saludó una dulce enfermera de cabellos rosados y ojos azules. La cruz de su cofia era de un tono negro azulado – Soy la enfermera Joy de Estación Oscura.

— Hola enfermera – Ash metió su mano a su chaqueta para buscar su Pokédex – Soy Ash, y soy el invitado de la región del Este.

—Encantada – Tomó la Pokédex – Te estábamos esperando. – Ingresó el Dexter a una computadora que escaneó la información de Ash.

"_Nombre: Ash Ketchum.  
>Residencia: Pueblo Paleta. <em>

_Región: Kanto._

_Edad: 20 años._

_Pokémon Inicial: Pikachu."_

La computadora mencionaba la información a medida que ésta aparecía en pantalla

— ¡Bienvenido a la Región del Este Ash Ketchum! – Concluyó la máquina regresando la pokédex que Joy tomó y entregó a su dueño.

—El primer combate lo tendrás en esta ciudad, Ash – Esté la miró confundido – El gimnasio Estación Oscura pertenece a este lugar – Con un sonrisa se despidió del joven.

— ¡Bien! – Exclamó cuando proceso la información recibida – Mañana ganaré mi primer medalla – Festejó buscando a su amiga que no estaba con él - ¿A dónde se habrá metido? – Bostezó y estiró sus brazos – Ya estoy cansado… seguro ya se fue acostar.

Mientras, la enfermera Joy ahora se encontraba con Misty. La chica pelirroja cargaba en su mano la Pokébola buceo.

—Comprendo – La enfermera tomó dicha pokébola – No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de él.

—Gracias enfermera – Misty hizo una reverencia – Es muy importante mantener este secreto, es una gran responsabilidad.

—Me imagino – Le sonrió – Como ya te dije, no te preocupes, confía en mí – Misty la miró y sonrió también – Ve a descansar.

—Si… - Y se alejó de la enfermera con dirección a las habitaciones. La joven de cabello rosado miró la pokébola y se preocupó un poco.

—Pobre… - Susurró mirando la esfera - ¿Cuántas dificultades habrá pasado?

Misty entró en la habitación con su mirada baja, aún no sabía qué hacer con el tema de Ash. Suspiró, elevó su mirada y notó que el entrenador ya dormía. Por alguna razón, ya no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde que estaban a bordo del barco. Se sentía molesta, pero a su vez comprendía que era lo mejor en ese momento, mantener distancia.

Se sentó en la que sería su cama y lo observó, su rostro moreno, su cabello alborotado, los mismos gesto, seguía siendo el mismo niño que ella conoció, sin embargo le era muy difícil contarle su secreto.

—"_¿Por qué?"_ – Se preguntó dejándose caer hacia atrás – "¿_Por qué no puedo confiar en ti, Ash_?"

La mañana llegó rápidamente, los sonidos de los pequeños Pokémon polluelos adornaban el ambiente de verano. En el centro Pokémon todo estaba listo para desayunar.

Misty miraba con su mano apoyada en su mejilla, al joven que devoraba como si no hubiera un mañana su desayuno. Le pasó una servilleta y suspiró.

—Vas a atragantarte…, come despacio – Regañó la pelirroja al chico que sólo la miro de reojo - ¿Qué?

—Eg qje qjreo – Respondió con la boca llena y soltando saliva hacia todos lados

— ¡Por todos los cielos, Ash…! - Se quejó la chica alejándose lo suficiente para no ser salpicada – ¡Traga y luego contestas! – Ofendido el entrenador la miró y tragó.

—Es que quiero ir al gimnasio lo más rápido posible – Terminó de comer y rápidamente salió del comedor - ¡Vamos! – Alejándose del lugar.

— ¡Ash, espérame! – Se levantó, pero la enfermera le cortó el paso - ¿Qué pasa?

—Ten – Le entregó la pokébola – Está muy bien.

— ¡Qué bueno! – Suspiró – Ya me tenía preocupada la falta de ejercicio. – Miró a la enfermera angustiada – Necesito que…

—Tranquila… – Dijo la enfermera con una gran sonrisa – Mantendré el secreto.

—Muchas Gracias… – Guardó en su bolso la pokébola e hizo una reverencia – Enfermera. – Salió del comedor hacia el hall para irse. Afuera Ash la esperaba cruzado de brazos y con una ceja en alto - ¿Qué?

— ¿Vamos a ir juntos o no? – Preguntó guardando sus manos en su chaqueta.

— ¡Sí! – Afirmó con su cabeza y una sonrisa – Vamos.

Caminaron muy pocas cuadras, hasta llegar a un gran edificio azul marino. La estructura era extraña y se encontraba adornada por pequeños detalles en un tono muy oscuro. Ash observaba el lugar, en la puerta dos grandes pilares dejaban ver lo que parecía ser una garra de Sneasel.

—Este lugar me da escalofríos – Comentó Misty abrazándose al brazo derecho de Ash

—No seas miedosa – La miró de reojo y se soltó de la chica – Misty, por favor…

—Claro… - Se incorporó de su posición y se cruzó de brazos - ¿Tú eres muy valiente, verdad?

—Te tengo como amiga – Adelantó unos pasos hacia la puerta – Eso ya demuestra mi valentía – Se detuvo en la puerta del gimnasio.

—Así que… - Se molestó mirándolo con un ojo cerrado, manteniendo la misma posición que antes – Eso crees de mi… - Se dio media vuelta – No entrare a ver tu bendita batalla – Se alejó del lugar apretando sus puños – "_Ash no me está dando argumentos para confiar en él_".

— ¿Y ahora qué le pasó? – Comentó Ash al notar que la pelirroja ya no estaba a sus espaldas y suspiró – Cada día la entiendo menos… - Miró a su Pokémon que se veía preocupado por la partida de la chica – Ganemos la medalla y luego hablamos con ella.

Apoyó ambas manos en la puerta del gimnasio y las empujó para entrar. El sitio estaba completamente a oscuras, pero, gracias a que en el piso había pequeñas luces iluminando levemente el lugar, Ash avanzó por el sendero iluminado.

— ¡Bienvenido al gimnasio de estación oscura! – Una voz gruesa retumbó en todo el lugar, haciendo que el entrenador retrocediera un paso, algo asustado – Te estaba esperando, Ash.

— ¿Cómo? – Se sorprendió - ¿A mí?

—Así es – El lugar oscuro se iluminó al sonido de un chasquido, dejando ver el campo de batalla frente a Ash. Del otro lado, un hombre de cabello largo y oscuro como la noche lo miraba desafiante – Soy Neo, el líder del primer gimnasio del Desafío Este. – Declaró el líder que vestía una camisa azul y pantalones oscuros - ¿Preparado para iniciar este viaje?

— ¡Por supuesto! – Ash rápidamente se colocó en el lugar del retador – No tengo que presentarme, sabes quién soy y a lo que vine. – Pikachu saltó de su hombro al campo de batalla – Así que no perdamos tiempo.

—Buen ánimo – Comentó el líder buscando algo en su bolsillo para luego enseñárselo – Veamos si tienes los requisitos para ganar esta medalla. La medalla Garra – La medalla tenía la forma de las garras de Sneasel, la misma figura de la entrada. – En una batalla uno a uno.

—Por mí, está bien – Pikachu miró a Ash y se colocó en posición para iniciar la batalla. – Pikachu será mi Pokémon.

—Con que Pikachu, ¿Eh? – Neo tomó una pokébola – Esto será emocionante – Lanza su pokébola al aire – ¡Weavile! – Un Pokémon oscuro salió a pelear, sus detalles en color rojo le daban apariencia de faraón. – Empecemos.

— ¡Pikachu, Ataque rápido! – El roedor amarillo comenzó a moverse rápidamente por todo el lugar.

— ¡Tú también Weavile! – El Pokémon oscuro también comienzo a moverse rápidamente.

Aunque eran muy ágiles, ninguno de los dos acertaba un golpe al otro.

—"Es rápido" – Pensó Ash apretando sus puños - ¡Pikachu, Rayo! – Ordenó e inmediatamente el Pokémon obedeció.

-¡Esquívalo! ¡Golpes Furia! – Weavile logró esquivar el ataque eléctrico y llegó muy rápido a Pikachu, atacándolo tres veces con sus golpes furias - ¡Eso! – Festejó el líder.

—¡Arriba Pikachu! – Gritó Ash a su Pokémon que logró pararse sacudiendo su cabeza - ¡Bien!

Pero al pararse, volvió a recibir otra tanda de golpes furias. Ash estaba desesperado, Pikachu seguía levantándose una y otra vez para ser recibido por otra serie de golpes furias. La última vez que se levantó, miró al Weavile furioso, se podía notar como en sus pequeños ojos ardía la misma llama de su entrenador. Se terminó de levantar y se lanzó en picada contra el Pokémon.

— ¡Pikachu, no te dije que…! – El Pokémon lanzó un grito que hizo retroceder a Ash, pero a su vez lo comprendió – Está bien, Pikachu… Confío en ti – Respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Preguntó confundido, observando como Pikachu actuaba sin recibir indicaciones.

—No es un acto de desobediencia – Respondió antes de que sacara sus propias conclusiones – Es el poder de una muy buena amistad, ¡Electro bola!

—¡Esquívalo! – El Pokémon logró a último momento evitar el ataque

—¡Pikachu! – El Pokémon tomó velocidad, reboto contra la pared y con el impulso giró en el aire para armar rápidamente otra electro bola, acertando está vez en su rival. - ¡Perfecto! – Ash estaba demasiado emocionado, pero Neo estaba muy aturdido – Es nuestra oportunidad, ¡Ataque Rápido! – Pikachu acertó una gran cantidad de ataques rápidos hasta que logró que el Pokémon quedara paralizado.

—¡Weavile! – El Pokémon siniestro apenas si podía mantenerse en pie, rodeado de una soga eléctrica que lo recorría completamente

—Terminemos con esto – Elevó su brazo derecho – ¡Cola de Acero! – La cola del ratón brilló en un tono plateado y con un giró pegó de lleno en el medio de la cabeza de su rival dejándolo fuera de combate. Pikachu llegó al suelo del campo de batalla, agitado.

Ash dio un salto de la emoción para posteriormente extenderle los brazos a su Pokémon, saltando éste último a ellos. Neo suspirando regresó a su Pokémon y se le acercó a Ash con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¡Tú nunca me fallas! – Comentaba Ash abrazando a su Pokémon – Eres el mejor.

—Buen combate Ash… - Le extendió la mano con la medalla en su palma – Esta es la medalla Garra prueba de tu paso victorioso por la estación Oscura.

—Gracias – Tomó la medalla - ¡Qué bien! ¡Tenemos la medalla Garra!

—También – Se alejó un momento, y volvió con dos cosas – Esto Ash – Le dio un estuche ovalado – Es para que coloques las medallas, es un porta medallas. Y no puedo olvidar lo más importante – Le entregó ahora, una especie de Smartphone de color amarillo – Tu Poké-Com.

— ¿Poké-Com? – Preguntó confundido al tomarlo.

—Esto, Ash, es un comunicador Pokémon, con este aparato, vas a poder tener una guía de los gimnasios del Desafío Este, rutas, centro Pokémon, de todo. También se va a ir actualizando al tomarle una foto a la medalla. – Volvió a tomar el Poké-Com y le tomó una foto a la medalla entregada – Mira – Se lo acercó para enseñárselo – Ahí salió toda mi información. Y ese número de ahí abajo es para que te comuniques conmigo para entrenar.

-¿Entrenar? – Preguntó inclinando confuso su cabeza

-Tu objetivo es el Alto Mando. Cuando venzas a los otros líderes, vamos a poder ayudarte a entrenar. Si es que lo crees necesario.

-¡Qué bien! – Festejó emocionado – Muchas Gracias.

-A ti Ash, por aceptar el desafío – Le estrechó la mano, retrocedió tres pasos y el lugar de combate volvió a oscurecerse. Con mucho cuidado Ash salió del gimnasio.

-¡Esto es genial! – Guardó el estuche y el Poké-Com en su mochila – Ya tengo una medalla… - Se puso camino al centro Pokémon, creyendo que algo se le olvidaba.

Cerca del centro Pokémon, una conocida voz hizo recordarle lo que había olvidado — ¡Misty! – Se dijo alarmado, corriendo hacia donde escucho la voz.

En los jardines del centro Pokémon, Misty peleaba contra un hombre de edad avanzada, él tenía en batalla a Raichu, un gran roedor eléctrico anaranjado, forma evolucionada de Pikachu contra el Swampert de la pelirroja; Swampert era la etapa final de Mudkip, uno de los Pokémon iniciales de la región Hoenn.

—¡Ahora terremoto! – Ordenó la chica, y sin titubear el Pokémon obedeció, haciendo que la tierra temblara por unos segundos provocando que el Raichu cayera debilitado.

—¡Raichu ya no puede continuar! – Declaró la enfermera Joy, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo hacia Misty – ¡Misty es la ganadora!

— ¡Felicitaciones Swampert! – Agradeció Misty, regresándolo a la pokébola – Buen trabajo amigo.

—Esta ha sido una gran batalla Misty – El señor regresó a Raichu a su pokébola – Ha sido una batalla muy entretenida.

—Hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo – Respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios

—Y se nota – Se alejó de ella, hacia la enfermera Joy para revitalizar a Raichu.

La chica suspiró, enroscó su cabello para armar un rodete, luego estiró sus brazos hacia arriba.

— ¡Buena batalla Misty! – Comentó Ash y ésta volteó a verlo.

— ¿Cómo te fue? – Preguntó haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Ash

—Aunque no te quedaste a ver mi batalla, temo decirte que – Le enseña el estuche – tengo la medalla Garra.

—Entonces, ¿A dónde tenemos que ir ahora?

—Déjame ver – Buscó en su mochila el Poké-Com – Aquí debe salir – Mostrándole el dispositivo que, en un parpadeo, paso a manos de la chica - ¡Oye!

—Siempre quise una de estas – Comenzó a inspeccionarla - ¡Genial!

—¡Misty, es mío! - Se quejó el entrenador tratando de quitárselo, sin éxito, de las manos de la chica.

—Tú no sabes usarlo, solo vas a romperlo.

—¡Dámelo!

-¡Te la regresare al final de la liga! – Afirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza - ¿Dale?

—No es gracioso… - Volvió a quejarse en vano, sabía que no podía contra ella – Ya, está bien…

—Gracias – Comenzó a inspeccionarlo – Deja ir por mis cosas y nos vamos. – Se regresó al centro Pokémon.

— ¡Ok! Aquí te espero. – Se quedó observando aquella medalla, era su primer paso para llegar a la elite del Desafío Este, y a su vez, era un paso más para poder ayudar a esa chica que por alguna rara razón, no podía ver como la niña con la que él viajo hace tantos años atrás.

—¡Listo! – Dijo la pelirroja para llamar la atención de Ash que estaba pegada en la medalla -¡Ash! – Éste se sobresaltó y tras sacudir la cabeza la miró - ¿Vamos?

-Este… - Guardó la medalla – Vamos.

**Ash ya consiguió su primera medalla, mientras aún sigue el misterio de la pokébola buceo de Misty.**

**Ninguno de los dos podía verse como los antiguos niños que fueron.**

**¿Podrán seguir confiando el uno en el otro?**

**Esta historia Continuará.**

**N/A: Como Electro Ball no tiene traducción para Latinoamérica le he colocado Electro Bola xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Review o no continuo ò.ó<strong>

**jajjaja**

**Ya aqui les dejo el link, gracias a mi querida Kathuntress por el dibujo. Quiten los espacios jajaja**

**i198. photobucket. com/ albums /aa186/Sirena-Misty/ama. jpg**


	4. ¡Angelical Master Aqua!

Bueno, los tres lectores que supervisaban mis historias como que se tomaron vacaciones y ya no los veo xD Motivo por el cual, si ven algún error en la escritura de estos fics, ya saben porque jajaja. Este es un capítulo muy importante, si conocen la versión Original saben a lo que me refiero, si no la has leído, este capitulo resuelve algunas duditas. Los dejo con el capítulo Cuatro.

* * *

><p>El barco que los llevaba hacia la región del Este, había cumplido con su misión. Los dejo en Estación oscura, la primera sede de un gimnasio en la región. Ahí Ash enfrentó al líder, Neo, en una batalla uno a uno, resultando victorioso. Obteniendo así la medalla Garra, su primera medalla.<p>

Neo, además de darle la medalla, le entregó a Ash un Poké-Com, un aparato muy similar a un celular de última tecnología, que le permitirá orientarse dentro de la región, como también mantenerse en contacto con los demás lideres.

El Poké-Com, quedo en manos, obligadas, de Misty.

Así, con la primera prueba vencida, Ash junto con Misty, inició su camino hacia la próxima estación, hacia el próximo gimnasio Pokémon.

**El Gran Desafío del Este**

**Capítulo 04: Angelical Master Aqua.**

—No desesperes, Ash – Le pidió la joven pelirroja, observando la pantalla del Poké-Com mientras caminaban por un pequeño bosque – Según esto, estamos saliendo del bosque, por lo cual, debe haber un centro Pokémon muy cerca.

— ¡Al fin! – Respondió con un suspiro, el joven morocho que lo acompañaba — ¡Mis pies no dan más!

— ¿A poco ya estás cansado? – Preguntó deteniendo sus pasos - ¿Eh Ash? – Levantó su ceja derecha

—Si… - Aspiró profundo – Quiero descansar, comer y luego dormir. – En ese momento, el Poké-Com comenzó a emitir un sonido - ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Me esta avisando que el centro Pokémon está muy cerca de aquí!

— ¿Por dónde? – Preguntó Ash emocionándose - ¿Por dónde?

—Por ahí – La chica señaló hacia su derecha – Está el Centro Pokémon.

—¡Qué bien! – Recuperando todo su ánimo - ¡Vamos! – Y salió corriendo hacia el sitio señalado por su compañera

— ¿Por qué la prisa? – Estiró su brazo tratando de detenerlo pero fue inútil — Mejor lo sigo antes de que se pierda – Suspiró y salió tras el chico.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—Muy bien – La enfermera de cabellos rosados, con una cofia de cruz verde, tenía las pokébolas de Ash en una bandeja – Yo te los cuido. – Cuando la enfermera se alejó, Ash cayó al sillón.

— ¡Rayos! – Estirando sus piernas – Mis pies no daban más – Suspiró y sacó del estuche la medalla Garra — ¡No puedo creerlo! – La medalla dio un gran brillo en su superficie – Ya tengo una, si son tan fáciles como ésta, este desafío es más que mio – Rio con un gran énfasis de superioridad.

—No permitas que el ego se te suba a la cabeza – Dijo la muchacha cruzada de brazos

— ¿A que te refieres? – Le preguntó molesto, mientras guardaba la medalla en su correspondiente sitio.

— ¡Vamos Ash! Siempre haces lo mismo – Le recalcó – Te confías, crees que eres invencible, y pierdes.

— ¡Ay por favor! – Se paró para verla a los ojos - ¿Cuándo entenderás que ya no soy el niño que dejaste al finalizar Johto?

—Bueno… - Misty se intimidó un poco ante la reacción de Ash

—Han pasado muchos años, y no sólo tú – Volvió a caer sobre el sillón – has cambiado. – Se cruzó de brazos y desvió su atención hacia la televisión que estaba prendida.

—"_Ultimo momento_" - La mirada de Misty se cruzó con la de Ash, y luego miraron hacia la pantalla – "_La gran Angelical Master Aqua, ha ¿Desaparecido_?"

—¡¿Qué? – Gritó Ash levantándose de su asiento, sorprendido - ¡No puede ser!

— ¿Qué? – Preguntó asustada Misty ante el comportamiento de su amigo — ¿Qué sucede?

—Shhh – Le pidió silencio, sólo le importaba oír las noticias – Déjame oír que dicen…

—"_La última vez que se ha tenido noticias de ella, fue hace tres semanas luego de que venciera a la grandiosa Lorelei del Alto Mando de Kanto. ¿Será que esa era su meta? ¿Y por eso desapareció? Esta joven misteriosa ha dejado a casi todo el mundo enloquecido por su forma de batalla… Hay gente que incluso pagaría por saber quien se esconde detrás de esas gafas oscuras"_

—¿Qué le habrá pasado? – Se preguntó Ash llevando el puño apretado a su mentón – Es extraño – Lucía muy preocupado, ante la extraña Angelical Master Aqua.

Misty estaba confundida, no entendía el comportamiento de Ash - ¿La conoces? – Preguntó tratando de obtener algo de información.

—Claro que si, Misty – Respondió extrañado ante la pregunta — ¿Cómo no la conoces? — Parecía indignado ante su amiga — Ella venció a tu heroína, venció a Lorelei con una técnica espectacular.

—Bueno – Rio algo nerviosa – Creo que si, algo oí. Pero tú, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso la querías para una batalla?

— ¡No! – Negó Ash tajantemente – Para nada de lo que se te ocurra – La respuesta sorprendió a Misty, por lo general Ash sólo quería conocer gente fuerte para enfrentarla en batalla – Me encantaría enfrentar a su extraño Pokémon, pero no tiene nada que ver con ellos.

— ¿Ah no? – La sorpresa en el rostro de Misty, era cada vez mayor - ¿Y entonces?

—Mírala Misty – Pidió Ash con un tono de voz serio, una tonada que Misty nunca había escuchado, señalando la televisión. En aquella pantalla, repetían escenas de la batalla contra Lorelei – Su cabello turquesa, su ropa ajustada al cuerpo… - Ash parecía hipnotizado ante aquella joven.

—Ash, ¿Te sientes bien? – Misty pasó de la sorpresa al miedo.

—Me siento de maravillas – Volvió a señalarla – Ella despertó mi amor por las mujeres.

—¡¿Qué? – Gritó espantada, pero enseguida cubrió con ambas manos su boca, recordando donde estaba.

Ash se acercó sonriente a la pelirroja, colocando su mano derecha en el hombro izquierda de ésta – Descuida Misty – Esta lo miró de soslayo – Aún así, tú tienes un lugar privilegiado en mi corazón.

—No sé como interpretarlo… - Comentó molestándose

—Tranquila mujer – Ash se alejó algo asustado – Si tú no te quedas atrás – La vena de la frente de la chica creció rápidamente y cuando el moreno quiso darse cuenta, estaba tumbado en el piso.

—¡Púdrete Ash Ketchum! – Salió del centro Pokémon hecha una fiera.

—¡Auch! – Se quejó levantándose – Se pone fácilmente celosa – Volvió a mirar la televisión, sentándose en el sillón para contemplar aquella anatomía – Pero, ¿qué hago?... – Suspiró – Angelical, me encanta…

Misty iba hecha una llama por las calles, sus puños apretados, su ceño fruncido y su paso apretado dejaban a la vista su estado.

—Estúpido Ash… ¿Qué se cree que soy? ¿Su títere? Acaso… ¿Mis sentimientos no valen? – Detuvo su andar con una sonrisa – Creo que es hora de, darte una buena dosis de tu propia medicina – Arqueando una ceja llevó su mano derecha a su cabello – Vamos a ver como reaccionas…

Con el reportaje terminado y sus pokémons en su cinturón, Ash comenzó a preocuparse por Misty, iba y venia en la sala sin saber que hacer. ¿Iba o no por ella?

— ¿La busco o no? – Llevó sus manos a su cabello y se los alborotó desesperado - ¡Porque eres tan complicada, Misty! – Se quejó, suspirando – Pero… - Se quedó quieto en su lugar – Realmente, ¿Qué me pasa a mí? – Dejándose caer sobre el sillón - ¿Qué es lo qué me pasa? – Miró sus manos – Nunca me había sentido así de extraño.

Un exagerado número de gente se aglomeró de pronto en la puerta del centro Pokémon, llamando su atención. Estirándole el brazo a su Pokémon, se levantó hacia el grupo de gente, lleno de curiosidad.

Llegó hacia la entrada del centro Pokémon, donde el grupo rodeaba una persona. Ash se abrió paso entre las personas, para llegar al centro y ver a quien rodeaban.

—No… - Tartamudeó sorprendido el muchacho – No puede ser…

En el centro del grupo, había una joven mujer de cabellera turquesa, que traía una gran boina azul sobre su cabello; Vestía un vestido corto al cuerpo color cielo, un chaleco de mangas cortas blanco. Botas de tacón bajo también azules y sobre sus ojos, lentes oscuros.

—¡Angelical! – Sonó a su alrededor — ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Tendremos una batalla? – Preguntaban muchos niños entusiasmados ante la mística entrenadora. Ella sólo les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a los pequeños, y saludó con un gesto de su cabeza a los mayores.

—Lo lamento – Contestó con una voz seria y aguda – Vine por una batalla, pero estoy buscando a alguien – Firmó unos cuantos autógrafos – Sólo estoy de paso por este centro Pokémon – Como pudo se acercó hacia Joy – Enfermera, buenas tardes, estoy buscando a un joven. Me dijeron que es el invitado de esta competencia. ¿Lo ha visto?

—Es su día de suerte – Respondió con una sonrisa — El entrenador esta en el centro Pokémon, su nombre es Ash – Lo señaló, al momento que la gente se va corriendo dejando frente a ella, al mencionado. — Él es.

—¿Yo qué? – Preguntó señalándose confundido y apenado al ver como Angelical Master Aqua se le acercaba con un movimiento sensual de caderas — "¡Diablos!" – Pensó, evitando que sus ojos se desviaran hacia el escote en forma de corazón o las piernas tan perfectamente tonificadas.

—¿Tú… - Se acercó a él, agachándose un poco para buscar la mirada del muchacho que estaba en el piso — eres Ash?

—Yo… – Estaba en estado de shock, pues la joven había colocado su mano derecha en la barbilla del muchacho para levantarle la mirada. – Soy… - Comenzó a tartamudear al verla tan cerca – Soy A… a a… Ash Ketchum – Soltó apresurado, liberando a su vez todos, sus nervios.

—Ya veo – Extendió su mano hacia él – Bueno, Ash Ketchum, soy Angelical Master Aqua y quiero una batalla contra tí.

—¿Contra mí? – Miró la mano extendida con mucha sorpresa

—Así es – Le sonrió – Quiero ver de que estas hecho.

—¡Qué bien! – Festejó tomándole la mano y luego miró a su amigo amarillo – Ganaremos, Pikachu.

Todos salieron al campo de batallas, los espectadores estaban emocionados, no todos los días podían ver en acción a tan talentosa maestra, y por su parte, Ash también lo estaba, no podía con sus emociones de haber sido escogido por ella para una batalla, era genial — ¡Pikachu! – Le ordenó a su amigo – Es hora de ganar.

—¿Así que Pikachu, eh? – Tomó de su bolsillo una pokébola azul, celeste y blanca. La pokébola buceo se activó y fue lanzada al aire - ¡Dragonair! – Gritó al momento que la silueta del Pokémon empezó a aparecer en el campo de batallas - ¡Sal Amigo!

Cuando la imagen del Pokémon estaba completa, un gran silencio se generó en el lugar, el gran brillo que acompañó al Pokémon tras salir de su encierro, quedo opacado por su brillante color rosado y detalles en naranja.

Ash sin dudarlo mucho, tomó su Pokédex para comparar las diferencias de colores entre los Dragonair comunes y este Shiny. – Es increíble.

—¡No es hora de Admirar mi Pokémon, Ash Ketchum! – Comentó la chica – Es hora de la batalla.

—¡De acuerdo! – Miró a su Pokémon – Adelante Pikachu.

—¡Lanzallamas! – Ordenó cruzándose de brazos.

—¡¿Qué? – Gritó sorprendido de la velocidad - ¡Esquívalo!

—¡Ventisca! – Una gran corriente helada salió de la boca del Pokémon dragón, logrando darle en todo el cuerpo al pequeño ratón eléctrico.

—¡Oh no! – Se quejó Ash al ver a su Pokémon — ¡Pikachu!

La enfermera Joy, que observaba la batalla como la juez del combate, vio como Pikachu se convierte en un cubo de hielo, y decide terminar el encuentro — ¡No hay caso! Pikachu no puede continuar, la batalla es para Angelical Master Aqua.

—¡Pikachu! – Gritó Ash acercándose a su Pokémon - ¡Lo siento! – Cayó arrodillado a su lado y comenzó a golpear el campo de hielo. Los pasos de Angelical se oían cada vez más cerca, Ash elevó su mirada y se encontró con el rostro de la chica, un poco apenado corrió la vista - ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Me permites? – Desconfiado, se alejó de su Pokémon. La chica se agachó cuidadosamente y puso sus manos a los lados del bloque de hielo - ¡Dragonair, lanzallamas! – Ash iba a detenerla, pero vio como el lanzallamas era de muy baja potencia, sólo quería derretir el hielo.

—Pikachu… - Susurró su entrenador apenado por el estado del Pokémon.

Con el hielo completamente derretido, Pikachu volvió en sí y sacudió su cabeza. La joven apoyó su mano entre las orejas del roedor – Lo siento Pikachu… - El Pokémon se acercó extrañado ante la chica, ésta le sonrió y le guiño el ojo derecho, logrando que Pikachu se asustara y retrocediera un paso.

—¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó confundido por la escena, pero no recibió respuesta. Angelical se paró, se acercó y besó su mejilla – Yo… yo… - Murmuró sonrojado a más no poder.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte Ash – Comentó sentándose en su Dragonair – Espero poder volver a verte – Y con una caricia en la cabeza de su Pokémon, se alejó de ahí.

Ash estaba más congelado que Pikachu hace un rato. Miraba atentamente como la mujer se alejaba del lugar, no podía creer lo que había pasado. — Increíble… - Apoyó su mano en la mejilla donde había recibido el beso – Perdí, sin atacar.

La noche, con sus brillantes estrellas, había llegado pero la pelirroja amiga de Ash, todavía no. La preocupación ya era desesperación, así que salió del centro Pokémon para buscarla.

—¡Misty! – Gritaba por las calles vacías del pequeño pueblo, sin éxito - ¿Dónde estará? – Caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta – Ya me esta preocupando – Susurró con un suspiro. Llegó a un pasaje donde había tiendas de videojuegos – Es el último lugar que me falta por revisar.

—¡Si! – Escuchó de pronto.

—¿Es Misty? – Comenzó a correr hacia donde había escuchado la voz, y sí, era ella. Estaba jugando contra unos muchachos a lo que parecía ser un juego de peleas. – Sí eras tú – Dio un suspiro de aliento al verla. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No viste qué hora es?

—¡Ash! ¡Vete! – Le pidió sin quitar su vista del video juego - ¡Eres mi mufa!

—¿Tú, qué? – Preguntó confundido

—¡Me harás perder! . Comentó mientras se movía acompañando con su cuerpo, el movimiento del personaje con el que jugaba. Hasta que perdió —¡Rayos! – Gritó golpeando la máquina, mientras su competidor festejaba con un grupo de hombres de más o menos la misma edad — Te dije que eras mi mufa… mi mala suerte – Suspiró triste – Llevaba más de veinte rondas invicta, y con una sola ficha.

—¿Tanto? – dijo sorprendido.

—Así es, es una buena forma de descargar tensiones, llevo toda la tarde aquí. Gané, gané – Se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia otro lado – Hasta que llegaste tú y perdí. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Te cansaste de babear por esa tal angelical que viniste a buscarme?

—Eres tan celosa Misty – Río irónicamente

—Yo no estoy celosa, y menos de alguien como tú – Siguió hablando sin mirarlo.

—Bueno, entonces – Miró a Pikachu sonriendo – No creo que te moleste si te digo – Entrecerró sus ojos – Que ella me besó.

—¡¿Qué? – El rostro de Misty se tornó asustado — ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? – Preguntó sumamente molesta casi a punto de estallar, mirándolo.

—Jajajaja – Rio triunfante, Ash – Menos mal que no te pones celosa por mí…

—Ash… — Volvió a quitar su vista - Piérdete de mi vista

—Ay Misty – Dijo Ash con tonada dulce

—¿Qué te pasa? – Misty lo miró de reojo

—Sabes que siempre regreso a tí – Le guiñó el ojo – considérate afortunada

—Ash… —El joven se cubrió esperando algún golpe por parte de su compañera, pero ella solamente sonrió, extrañado la miró nervioso – Eso es cierto…

—¿Qué?

—Lo que dijiste… es verdad….- Susurró pero el chico nuevamente no entendió, bajó la cabeza con negación y respondió —Nada Ash, nada – volvió a sonreír – ¡Vamos que tengo hambre! – Tomó a Pikachu y se adelantó

—Parece ser… - La vio alejarse — Que sí siento algo por esa niña pesada… - Suspiró y gritó —¡Oye Misty, espera! – Saliendo a perseguirla.

**¿Qué relación hay entre la Pokébola Buceo, Misty y Angelical Master Aqua?**

**Y, ¿Qué esta pasando por el corazoncito del pequeño Ash?**

**Todas las respuestas y más en los próximos capitulos.**

**Esta historia continuara.**

* * *

><p>Este es el último capitulo que subo hasta el próximo año, salgo de vacaciones :P<p>

Sire~

PD: Para los que preguntaban, la primera vez que subí este fic, llegó a los 175 Reviews y Viviendo con el enemigo a 120 Reviews. Pero esa cuenta fue hackeada y hasta ahí llegó nomas. xD

Y Mi "Nick" Si es por ella xD Es que es un personaje que cree, y amo *·*


	5. ¡Ocultos en el bosque!

Hi! Hi! Feliz año a todos mis bellos lectores! Voy a iniciar el año con este fic, Desafío Este, mi querido fic en su capítulo número cinco. Bueno espero que ni la ley SOPA ni el fin del mundo me impidan acabar con este y mis demás fics xD. Así que por las dudas a ponernos las pilas para escribir... Aquí los dejo con...

* * *

><p>Angelical Master Aqua, era una misteriosa entrenadora con un extraño Pokémon en su haber, todos deseaban retarla a un combate, pero para sorpresa de los presentes en aquel centro Pokémon, había aparecido frente a Ash, para retarlo a él a una batalla Pokémon.<p>

La suerte estaba echada y Pikachu poco y nada pudo hacer ante el Dragonair Shiny de la chica de cabellos turquesas. La joven se despidió de Ash, con un beso en la mejilla, deseando volver a verlo.

Luego del evento con Angelical, Ash salió en busca de Misty, su compañera que "misteriosamente" había desaparecido durante todo el día. Mientras la buscaba, descubrió algo dentro de él, un sentimiento que desconocía y que ahora lo atormentaba.

**Remake de Desafío Este**

"**El Gran Desafío del Este"**

**Capítulo 05: ¡Ocultos en el bosque! ¡Los Sentimientos florecen!**

Su camino hacia el punto número dos del desafío, los condujo a lo que parecía ser un peligroso bosque, grandes árboles que apenas dejaban ver un trozo de cielo azul, lo hacía muy oscuro y silencioso. Como ustedes sabrán, la chica pelirroja no es muy amiga de estos lugares…

—¡Ah! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas abrazando a su amigo del brazo derecho.

—¡Por todos los cielos, Misty! – Exclamó molesto, llevando su mano libre a su pecho tratando de calmar las palpitaciones de su acelerado corazón — Aún no se te ha quitado lo miedosa…

—¡Pues no! – Respondió ofendida, soltando bruscamente el brazo masculino – ¡Te quejas y quejas, pero bien que te brillan los ojos cada vez que te abrazo!

—Bueno es que yo… - Contestó nervioso y llevó sus manos a su nuca – Yo…

—Mejor, no digas nada – Le sugirió volteando su mirada hacia otro lado y tomando de su bolso una pokébola.

—¿Qué haces? – Preguntó intrigado, observando como su amiga revisaba los arbustos que habían a su alrededor — ¿Buscas insectos? – Trató de hacer una broma, pero sólo se ganó la mirada de reojo de la pelirroja.

—Por supuesto que no – Respondió mientras seguía investigando – Vamos a usar el Poder secreto de Slowking para hacer una base secreta.

—Ah, ya veo… - Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, el Pokémon que dormitaba en su hombro izquierdo, cayó a sus manos inconsciente. - ¡Pikachu! – Gritó Ash desesperado.

—¿Qué le paso? – Misty se acercó rápidamente y acomodó al roedor entre sus brazos — ¿Ash?

—Otra vez – Se lamentó, sacándose la mochila con una negación de su cabeza

—¿Otra vez? – Se preocupó acercando unos pasos hacia Ash - ¿Ya le ha pasado antes?

—Si, quedo así luego de la batalla con Angelical Master Aqua

—Pobrecito – El rostro de Misty se apenó por la impotencia — Discúlpame Pikachu – Lo abrazó contra ella.

Ash la miró sin comprender que sucedía, sólo estaba seguro de algo, envidiaba la posición de su Pokémon, y mucho. Sacudió su cabeza para, de una vez por todas, sacar de su mochila el anticongelante que la enfermera le había entregado antes de salir del centro Pokémon. Misty lo miró con una sonrisa, y tomó de sus manos la medicina para ella entregársela al pequeño.

Luego de entregarle el remedio, se lo regresó a su entrenador — Realmente deseo que se mejore pronto – Susurró al depositar en los brazos de Ash, a Pikachu –Volvió a tomar su pokébola y llamó al Pokémon rosado que no tardó en posarse frente a ella. — Hola amigo.

—Bonito Slowking – Exclamó sorprendido Ash ante el tamaño del Pokémon

—Slowking, usa Poder Secreto - El Pokémon obedeció y creo una esfera de energía rosada que invadió un gran arbusto, abriendo ante él un agujero que serviría de puerta. Ash casi no parpadeaba viendo la hazaña del Pokémon de agua; había visto bases ocultas pero nunca como se creaban —¡Muy bien hecho! ¡Regresa! – Una luz roja salió de la pokébola invadiendo al Pokémon para introducirlo en ella. — Bueno Ash, listo – Volteó a ver a su amigo, que estaba paralizado — ¿Qué pasa?

—Esto es increíble… - Se adelantó hacia ella – Base secreta para dormir, no se ve todos los días

—Bueno ahora lo veras – Entra ella primero al lugar, dejando a Ash observando como se desaparecía en el arbusto.

—Increíble – Exclamó de nuevo, antes de seguirla. Una vez en el interior - ¡Esto es realmente increíble! – Volvió a repetir por tercera vez al notar el pequeño cuarto que se formó dentro de un pequeño arbusto de no más de medio metro.

—Sí, y maravilloso también – Tomó su bolsa de dormir de su bolso y la colocó en el suelo – Y justo a tiempo – Hizo un silencio para que Ash escuchará las gotas de lluvia que azotaba en el bosque – Comenzó a llover…

—Verdad… - Contestó Ash sentándose al lado de ella – Pikachu esta muy frío – Comentó sacándose la mochila y luego la chaqueta para envolver a su Pokémon en ella. Misty miraba todo en silencio, su mirada se fijó en el pequeño roedor que dormía cubierto por la chaqueta y los brazos de su entrenador — Siempre tienen que pasarle estas cosas a él – Suspiró triste cerrando sus ojos, la chica que lo observaba bajó la mirada y se corrió un poco más hacia él, para quedar casi pegada. — ¿Uh?

—Ash… - Él la miró — Pikachu es fuerte, sabe que cuenta contigo, que siempre salen adelante pese a todo – Misty apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de izquierdo de Ash, logrando que éste se apenara levemente – Si tú te dejas, si bajas los ánimos, él también lo hará. Sabes que todo al final termina bien, y ya verás como al final de la semana, Pikachu va a volver a estar bien, y listo para la siguiente batalla.

—Eso espero Misty… - Apoyó su cabeza sobre la de su amiga – Gracias…

—¿Por qué? – Preguntó sorprendida alejándose un poco de él.

—Por acompañarme, no sé si hubiera soportado esto solo. Además, mis disculpas son por como me he comportado contigo en este tiempo… - Cerró sus ojos – Misty, yo no quiero que creas que…

—Ash… - Lo interrumpió negando con su cabeza – Tranquilo… No te preocupes por cosas pasadas… Solo me hacen pensar que quieres que te pegue – Dejó escapar una carcajada de su boca.

—No soy masoquista, Misty – Respondió de reojo, ella solo lo miró sonriendo

—Lo sé – Afirmó – Pero… - Cerró sus ojos y soltó una nueva carcajada

—¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó exaltado

—Tu comportamiento – Elevó su mentón y abrió los ojos – Es raro y gracioso a la vez.

—¿A qué te refieres? – Dejó a Pikachu sobre la bolsa de dormir - ¿Por qué es chistoso?

—Es que no sé porque será, considérame una loca si quieres pero… - Buscó su mirada

—¿Más de lo normal? – Preguntó interrumpiéndola con la ceja derecha en alto y una sonrisa burlona.

—Si, Ash. Más de lo normal – Contestó cruzándose de brazos – Pero, en lo que estaba era… - Aspiró profundo y sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco – Yo creo que tú… - sus palpitaciones comenzaron a acelerarse – Que tú quieres demostrarme que ya no eres ese niño que yo conocí… ¿Verdad?

Ash la miró sonriendo para si mismo, y haciéndose el desentendido preguntó — ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Los nervios invadían a Misty, así que decidió levantarse y caminar un poco por el lugar — Realmente no le encuentro otro sentido a tus cambios de personalidades.

—Pero, siempre soy Ash…

—Si, lo sé – Le negó con un movimiento de su cabeza – Pero aún así, yo me re encontré hace un tiempo con mi amigo Ash, el que me agradaba. Después conocí al depravado, al molesto, al baboso, al…

—¡Bueno basta! – Le gritó ofendido para interrumpirla, también parándose — Ya no quiero escuchar nada más de lo que vas a decir, y ya deja de decir que el Ash amigo es el que te agrada porque eso no te lo voy a creer jamás.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque siempre te quejaste de él

—Lo sé pero si tengo que elegir, me quedo con él que conocí…

—No Misty – Ash negó con su cabeza sonriendo - Yo sé…

—¿Qué? – Lo vio acercársele y retrocedió –

—Yo sé cuál es el Ash que quieres conocer…

Misty estaba asustada, pero a su vez con mucha provocación dijo – ¿Ah sí? – No podía creer como reaccionaba ante Ash, aunque estaba nerviosa se sentía segura de lo que decía, sabía que Ash no se atrevería a nada — ¿Qué Ash quiero ver?

—Tu quieres ver… al Ash dulce – Se acercó totalmente a ella y Misty ya no retrocedió – Al Ash cariñoso… – Acercó su rostro al de Misty y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse entre ellos, Misty lo empujó para alejarlo de ella - ¡Oye! – Le gritó molesto.

—No lo intentes de nuevo, Ash – Le suplicó muy nerviosa – Por favor

—Pero adivine – Le recalcó – Se te nota en la cara Misty, mírate estás totalmente sonrojada – Efectivamente, el rostro de la muchacha estaba totalmente rojo, él se acercó nuevamente a ella, chocándose sin querer con su mochila que saltó las cosas que guardaba adentro, Misty no lo notó ya que estaba con sus ojos cerrados muy molesta.

—Pero tú, Ash – Continuó ella enojada – No te quedas atrás tampoco, tienes de seguro el rostro más rojo que yo. Seguramente tienes más ganas de besarme que yo de besarte a ti.

— ¿Y si te digo que sí? – Le preguntó acercándose aun más tomándola de sorpresa – Te lo admito, no me da vergüenza como a tí.

—¡Me he dado cuenta que vergüenza no tienes hace tiempo! – Ella se sentía irritada, pero sabía que lo que Ash decía era cierto…

—Sí, por eso puedo hacer lo que quiero sin que mi mente me detenga – Volvió a quedar a dos pasos de ella.

—¡Ash! – Le dijo poniendo sus manos juntas sobre su pecho – Dejemos de gritar o despertaremos a Pikachu, él no tiene la culpa…

—Tienes razón – Estiró su brazo hacia ella y se la acercó a él

—Ash… - El envión hizo que ambos cuerpos quedaran pegados uno contra el otro, sus mejillas lentamente fueron sonrojándose totalmente, los ojos verdes de la pelirroja estaban fijos sobre los ojos castaños del chico que tenia frente a ella — ¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero que hagamos un poco de silencio – Ambos por atracción acercaron sus rostros al del otro cerrando sus ojos, sus labios comenzaron a rozarse hasta que llegó el beso.

La pareja de amigos que habían iniciado un beso como parte de un juego entre ambos, estaban ahora atrapados en la pasión que éste desató en ellos.

Misty se separó de él, al sentir algo sobre su pie.

—¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Ash algo distraído por el hecho recién concluido.

—¿Qué es eso? – Le señaló algo verde, muy similar a lo que ella tanto odia, sobre su pie

—Ah, ¿Esto? – Ash levantó del pie de Misty, lo que parecía ser un pequeño Caterpie – Es solo un muñeco – Rió contagiando a Misty, ambos se reían hasta que ésta se detuvo mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Cómo llego ese muñeco aquí? – Interrogó cerrando sus ojos, furiosa.

—Es que Misty – Cerró sus ojos y rio apenado – Era para hacerte una bromita

—¡Ash!– Vociferó furiosa la entrenadora acuática, rodeada por un aura de fuego

—Misty, Misty – Repitió asustado con sus manos frente a él – Cálmate, recuerda que Pikachu está dormido – Él miró a su Pokémon, al igual que Misty y ambos lo ven despierto, sentado observándolos – ¡Pikachu despertaste!

—Sí, despertó – Exclamó Misty poniendo sus manos en la cintura, acercándosele – Y tú – Lo empujó hacia la puerta – Pasaras la noche bajo la lluvia.

—No, Misty – Ash intentó volver a entrar pero la entrada fue bloqueada por un gran Pokémon rosado

—No entraras – Respondió ofendida — Sabía que era demasiado bueno, viniendo de tí

—Pero lo tenía desde antes, mucho antes de que pasara esto…

—No me vas a convencer

—Está bien – Depuso resignado y molesto – Me voy – Sus pisadas en la crujiente hierba mojada se oían cada vez más lejos.

—Estúpido Ash – Se quejó Misty y se acercó a Pikachu – ¡Hola amigo! Discúlpame por lo del otro día – Le acarició la cabeza – Es que me olvidé de que peleaba contra uno de mis mejores amigos. Realmente no soy yo cuando me visto como Angelical Master Aqua – Le dio un beso al Pokémon y éste se apenó – Lo siento Pikachu… - Éste saltó a sus brazos – Prometo que en el próximo centro Pokémon haré un remedio que me enseñaron para contrarrestar los efectos nocivos del Dragonair, te lo juro…

El Pokémon amarillo lucía contento pero se bajó de los brazos de la muchacha señalándole la puerta…

—¿Quieres ir por él? – Le preguntó entre un par de suspiros, Pikachu le afirmó con la cabeza, ella puso su mano en su frente – ¡Ok, Vamos!

El roedor eléctrico se puso feliz y saltó al hombro de Misty – Pero sólo voy porque tú quieres ¿Ok? – Tomó la pokébola de su Pokémon – Regresa Slowking – El Pokémon Real regresó a su pokébola, guardó su bolsa de dormir, tomó su bolso, la mochila del entrenador y salió de la base con Pikachu en busca de Ash.

No tardaron mucho en encontrarlo, estaba oculto dentro del hueco de un gran árbol que encontró – Misty… – Se dijo para si mismo – ¡Qué extraño fue eso! – Estaba abrazado a sus piernas, muy pensante, hasta que vio las piernas de la chica.

—¿Hay lugar para mí? – Le preguntó

—¿Misty? – La miró sorprendido, tras tomar a Pikachu que se abalanzo sobre él, se corrió un poco y sin mirarla respondió – Ahí tienes

—Gracias – Respondió sentándose a su lado y un gran silencio se generó entre ellos, tanto que sólo se oía la lluvia que empezaba a cesar — Ash…

—¿Qué? – Pregunto aún sin mirarla

—Quiero que hagamos de cuenta que esto no pasó entre nosotros – Suspiró mientras veía la lluvia caer.

—¿Por qué no? – La miró y vio en su mejilla el recorrido de una lágrima.

—Porque te lo dije el día que nos re encontramos. No… – Frunció sus hombros – debes enamorarte de mí. No puedes.

—Misty – Apoyó la mano en el hombro de su amiga, ella lo miró – Escúchame… lo que yo siento… — La palabra "siento" sorprendió un poco a Misty – Es de antes que me dijeras eso…

—Ash… — Sus ojos se vieron invadidos por un extraño brillo - ¿Por qué me dices esto?

-No sé… es que – Miró la lluvia – Estas semanas que llevamos juntos… me han hecho sentir por ti, algo extraño, algo que nunca antes había experimentado… y quisiera… explorarlo contigo – La volvió a mirar pero ella corrió la mirada – Misty sólo piénsalo – Le sonrió – Si aceptas bien y si no – Ella lo miró nuevamente – Nada nos afectará… te lo juro… - Se levantó y salió del hueco – Mira dejó de llover, sigamos a la Estación Eléctrica – Estirándole la mano.

-Está bien – Tomó su mano y se levantó – Sigamos… y luego vemos que pasa.

**Ya está confirmado, Misty es Angelical Master Aqua.**

**¿Cómo reaccionará Ash al saber la verdad ahora que le ha confesado sus sentimientos a Misty?**

**¿Podrá Misty manejar la situación?**

**No te pierdas los próximos capítulos**

**Esta historia continuara.**

**Próximo capítulo****: "Cargas y Descargas en Estación Eléctrica"**

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Aquí les dejo unos Reviews que quise responder:

Sakurita15: Pues van a pasar muchas cosas, y muchas cosas sorprendentes.

Alex: Tranquilo amigo, este fic yo fue escrito, solo lo estoy rescribiendo para mejorarlo. Así que no me demoró mucho es subirlo, solo es ajustes, mejorar escenas, acomodar una que otra idea y esas cosas.


	6. ¡Cargas y Descargas!

Hi! Aquí les traigo el capitulo 6 de 52 de este fic que me encanta *·*

* * *

><p>Aquella confesión en los bosques de la región del Este había originado un perturbador silencio entre dos amigos, un silencio que era muy doloroso para el chico de cabellos oscuros. Aunque habían pasado ya varios días desde que le reveló a su amiga lo que sentía, ésta aun no le daba una respuesta. Esperar por aquella contestación, parecía estar consumiéndolo por dentro, le dolía algo en su pecho, y no sabia que era.<p>

—Misty —pronunció con miedo, mientras veía el caminar de su compañera, al oír su nombre, la mencionada se detuvo, colocó ambas manos en la correa de su bolso y volteó preocupada a mirarlo.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó acercándose al muchacho, que también se había detenido, pues se mostraba bastante nervioso.

—Aún hay algo que no logro entender —llevó su mano a su mentón frunciendo un poco el ceño. Ante aquella actitud, la pelirroja sólo se cruzó de brazos y esperaba que continuara — ¿Por qué aquella vez en Pueblo Paleta… me pediste que no vaya a enamorarme de ti? —la joven retrocedió un paso ruborizándose, esa pregunta era demasiado para ella en ese momento.

—"_¿Qué le digo?"_—pensó mientras observaba cómo los ojos caramelo del moreno se clavaban con mucha curiosidad en los suyos —Verás… —titubeó mucho para lograr encontrar una salida, adquirió una apariencia tranquila y tras llevar sus brazos a su espalda respondió — …fue cuestión de lógica — Elevó su mirada al cielo, dejando que los cálidos rayos de sol rozaran sus mejillas, hasta volverlas de un tono rojizo —. Simple cuestión de lógica…

— ¡No entiendo! —se quejó el joven colocando sus puños en su cintura, realmente estaba confundido.

— ¿No entiendes? —Sonrió aún con su mirada en el cielo azul —Nunca entiendes nada… —bajó la vista y lo observó con todavía sonriendo —. Por eso me gustas tanto… —y volvió a elevar los ojos.

—No le encuentro la gracia Misty —se acercó a ella muy molesto, tomó con ambas manos el rostro de la pelirroja e hizo que ella lo mirará — ¡Ya dime! —Le ordenó irritado por la nueva sonrisa de la chica — ¡Misty!

—Es lógico, porque siempre haces lo contrario a lo que te digo…

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó molesto soltando el rostro de la chica

—Al decirte que no te vayas a enamorar de mí —continuó risueña — creí en la posibilidad de que tal vez algún día me tomaras en cuenta —Ash frunció aún mas su entre cejo — Siempre he querido que me veas como una mujer, no como tu amiga

— ¡Misty! —Le dijo con una tonada tan molesta que produjo que la chica se contrajera un poco — Eso es lo que más odio de ti —la miró con una sonrisa que logró tranquilizarla — ¡Siempre logras que haga lo que tú quieras! —la chica no dijo nada, solo se giró sobre sus pies muy contenta y se puso en marcha hacia la Estación Eléctrica. Ash simplemente la observó con una sonrisa y salió detrás de ella.

**El Gran Desafío Este**

**Capítulo 06: Cargas y Descargas en Estación Eléctrica.**

La ciudad "EstaciónEléctrica" esperaba con ansias de batallas al invitado del desafío. Pero una gran sorpresa se llevaron él y su compañera al llegar a la ciudad.

Paredes, posters, letreros y muchos anuncios, todo era empapelado con imágenes de Angelical Master Aqua con la leyenda "_Se busca por ladrona_". Ambos giraban sobre sus pies observando la obsesión que despertaba la chica en la gente.

—A ver… —Ash buscó un letrero que le permitiera ver todo lo que tenía el cartel, hasta que encontró uno — Vamos a leer que dice: _"Se busca a Angelical Master Aqua por robar el_… —hizo un silencio y tragó saliva un poco confundido. La pelirroja que lo observaba se preocupó así que decidió terminar de leer.

—Veamos… _Se busca… Por robar el corazón del líder del gimnasio Eléctrico_… ¿Qué? —gritó espantada ante aquellos carteles.

— ¡Por favor! —Se quejó Ash cruzándose de brazos — ¿Teimaginas?, dos millones de dólares para quien revele la identidad de la maestra acuática —dicho esto Misty se sintió totalmente ofendida y tras correr su mirada se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí que están locos… —murmuró peleando con su rabia interna — Tanto dinero por una mujer…

—Sí —respondió el chico, así que ella lo miró, para llevarse la noticia de que estaba babeando hipnotizado por las imágenes de Angelical Master Aqua — Pero que mujer… ¡Auch! —Apoyó su mano en la parte derecha de su cintura donde Misty le había propinado un codazo — Tranquila…

—Yo soy una persona pacifica Ash Ketchum… —lo miró de reojo —… pero sabes sacar muy bien mi ira…

—Sí, lo sé —llevó su mano al brazo de Misty y jaló un poco de él — Ya vamos…

Caminaron por la ciudad con dirección al centro Pokémon, tenían que comprobar el estado actual de Pikachu antes de llegar al gimnasio. En el lugar, la joven enfermera de cabellos rosados tranquilizó al entrenador mostrándole, que su examen había salido perfecto, ya no había secuelas del ataque del Dragonair Shiny.

— ¡Qué bueno! —suspiró aliviano al tomar a su Pokémon — Ya estaba demasiado preocupado…

—Viste que todo se solucionó —la pelirroja apoyó animosa su mano en el hombro de su amigo, y para sí misma festejó "sabía que esa fórmula serviría muy bien"

— ¡Bien Pikachu, es hora de irnos! —comentó el entrenador a su Pokémon

Salieron del centro Pokémon con dirección al gimnasio Pokémon, era hora de obtener la siguiente medalla. En el lugar, se encontraron con un edificio similar al de Estación Oscura, sólo los diferenciaba el color, éste era de un brillante amarillo.

—Parece que usaron al mismo arquitecto para todos los gimnasios —comentó la pelirroja algo nerviosa observando el gimnasio frente a ellos.

—Sí… nunca vi dos gimnasios iguales—concluyó Ash e ingresaron los dos al gimnasio.

Adentro del edificio, se encontraron con el líder del gimnasio, un joven de cabello rubio corto y ojos color verde. Vestido con una camisa celeste entreabierta y un pantalón negro.

—Vaya, vaya — dijo el líder acercándoseles

— ¿Qué? —dijo Ash mirando confundido, como el líder se acercó, tomó y besó la mano de su pelirroja acompañante.

—Mi nombre es Dick, ¿puedo saber el nombre de tan bella muchacha? —preguntó con reverencia

—Pues… —titubeó la joven algo cohibida por el repentino actuar del líder— soy Misty

—¡La líder de ciudad celeste! —exclamó emocionado aún con las manos de Misty tomadas

—Sí… —sonrió apenada — Esa misma…

—¡Oye! —Ash se metió en medio de los dos y los separó— ¿Qué haces?

—Ash… cálmate —le pidió la joven a su amigo

—Ya veo —el líder puso su puño en su mentón — eres un novio celoso

—Sí, ¿Y? —respondió molesto y Misty lo miró confundida

— ¿Cuándo aclaramos que éramos novios?

El joven la miró con ojos de venganza, pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó al líder decirle — Ya sé —Ash lo miró— te intercambio la medalla Carga por una cita con Misty

Ash se puso a pensar ante la mirada en shock de la joven no podía creer que lo estuviera pensando— Está bien —dijo, sobresaltando a Misty, la tomó de los brazos y la puso frente a él — Es un trato…

El líder estiró su mano para tomar a Misty —Buen trato —pero a último minuto, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó— ¿eh?

Ash sonrió con una sonrojada Misty en sus brazos —Es broma, no te la cambio ni por las siete medallas que me quedan.

Misty lo miró con ojos de furia —¡Ash… deja de jugar conmigo!— le dio un puñetazo y se liberó de él botándolo al piso — siempre quedo presa de tus bromas

El joven se levantó frotando su mentón — Auch, eso me dolió

Misty se cruzó de brazo —El dolor físico no se compara al dolor espiritual, pero con mi fuerza, te haré sentir el dolor que me causas —bufó

El líder miraba la situación con una gota de sudor y se dirigió a Misty nuevamente —Si gano… ¿tendremos igual la cena?

Ella miró a Ash furiosa y luego le respondió al líder — Está bien

Ash tomó una pokébola—Apuesten lo que quieran, nos les daré el gusto de que cenen juntos —afirmó molesto — y si tú eres el líder, mejor empecemos con la batalla.

El líder caminó hacia su posición en el campo de batallas y tomó una pokébola—Está bien Ash — lanzó la pokébola—Sal Electabuzz

— ¿Un Electabuzz? — Rió con muchas ganas — ¿Es broma?

Misty lo miró confundida — Ash,¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó alarmada por el comportamiento altanero del moreno.

Ash sonrió y soltó la pokébola al aire —¡Esto pasa! —un gran Pokémon tortuga terrestre salió de ella —Saluden a mi Torterra — Misty se vio sorprendida ante tal Pokémon

—¿Y eso? —le preguntó sorprendida

—¡Uno de mis amigos de Sinnoh! —Ahora se dirigió al líder — ¿Empezamos?

—¡Electabuzz, ataca!

—Torterra, ¡semillas drenadoras!— el Pokémon soltó una pequeña semilla que se instaló en Electabuzz y este Pokémon se puso rojo, su energía había empezado a ser succionar —¡Bien!

—¡Electabuzz! ¡Trata de liberarte!—le gritó Dick, desesperado a su Pokémon

Misty no podía creer lo que veía, por lo general era Ash el desesperado, y el líder de gimnasio, el calmado. Pero en esta ocasión, Ash parecía muy concentrado, confiaba plenamente en el poder de su Pokémon. — Al parecer… —pensó ella — ninguno necesita del otro… —suspiró— pero aun así… aquí estamos, recurriendo al otro —apoyó su mano en su rostro — no terminará nada bien esto —se lamentó

Ash seguía viendo a Electabuzz luchar contra las drenadoras — Torterra, ¡Terremoto!— el ataque hizo temblar todo el estadio, y con el temblor, llegó el rápido final de Electabuzz —¡Muy bien!—tomó la pokébola de su amigo —¡Regresa amigo!

Dick también hizo lo mismo con su Pokémon, y se acercó a Ash con algo en su mano para él —¡Bien Ash!—estiró su mano — Ten… — Misty se acercó también — ésta es la medalla Carga

Ash tomó la medalla y festejó —¡Sí, ya tengo dos! —mirando la medalla que parecía un pequeño Elekid — ¡Qué bien!

Dick con un gesto de su mano le dijo a Misty — Lo siento cariño…—Ash lo miró con el ceño fruncido y tomó el brazo de Misty y ella lo miró— no tendremos la cena

Ella le sonrió y respondió —Descuida… — miró a Ash y apoyó sus manos en los hombros del chico—aquí mi "novio" me pagara una cena.

Ash se corrió y se alejó de ella — ¿Qué?

Misty sonrió— Anda Ash, solo bromeaba —el chico suspiró— ¡En lo de novio, la cena me la pagas! — tomó a Ash de la ropa y lo arrastró con ella a fuera del gimnasio.

El líder quedó pensante mirando a Misty alejarse de allí —¿Por qué me hizo recordar a mi amada Angelical?—puso ambas manos en la cintura —¡Qué extraño!…

La feliz pareja de amigos se había detenido frente al gimnasio, Ash ansiaba guardar su segunda medalla en su estuche, estaba tan emocionado. Misty por su parte lucía muy preocupada, y era casi imposible ocultar su estado, motivo por el cual Ash no tardo en darse cuenta

— ¿sucede algo?

— ¿Quién a mí? —se señaló exaltada

— No somos más que nosotros dos… —comentó guardando el estuche en su mochila.

—Ah… es que… tengo hambre —le sonrió muy nerviosa— ¡Vamos a comer algo!

Ash no le creyó mucho a ella, pero sí al ruido de su estomago —Sí, yo también tengo hambre, vamos a comer.

El moreno se adelantó y la chica volvió a darle una última mirada al gimnasio, un cartel de Angelical Master Aqua colgaba de la puerta y suspiró para soltar un poco su preocupación

—Angelical Master Aqua… ¿Cuántos problemas más me darás?

—¡Misty! —exclamó el chico ya muy adelantado — ¡No te quedes atrás!

—¡Lo siento! —se acercó corriendo al entrenador — ¡Vamos!

_**Ash ya tiene dos medallas, y Misty acaba de comprobar que hay muchos locos por Angelical Master Aqua**_

_**¿Qué más pasará? **_

_**Esta historia continuará.**_

**Próximo capitulo****: "El desafío de Misty, ¿obediencia absoluta?"**


	7. Obediencia Absoluta

Hola a todos, aqui les dejo el capitulo 07 de 52. Como siempre supervisado por ~Heira~ ;)

* * *

><p>Estación Eléctrica había quedado atrás y con ello todo lo que había ocurrido también. Ash tenía a su Pokémon nuevamente en buena forma y su medalla número dos en el estuche; por su parte la pelirroja había ganado una preocupación más: La recompensa por su identidad, por la verdadera identidad de Angelical Master Aqua.<p>

Desde que habían salido de la ciudad estaba sin ánimos, desganada y aunque Ash se encontraba preocupado, no decía nada, pues, le dolía mucho que ella no confiara al cien por ciento en él.

**El Gran Desafío del Este**

**Capítulo 07: El desafío de Misty, ¿Obediencia absoluta?**

Esa noche ya no aguantó su pena, acostada en su la bolsa de dormir miraba la pokébola de su Dragonair en silencio, soltando pequeñas lágrimas mientras Ash dormía cerca de ella.

—Sé que lo que vale no es mi personalidad… Si no tú… —guardó la pokébola y se sentó observando a Ash — tal vez no nos necesitemos para nuestras metas Ash, pero yo si te necesito para seguir —apoyó su mano en el rostro — ¡Maldita está mi suerte! —dio un sollozo y Ash se despertó.

—¿Misty? —le preguntó al sentarse refregando su ojo derecho con el puño — ¿pasa algo?

—No —respondió secándose, con el revés de su mano derecha, el rostro — no me pasa nada Ash…

Él puso el rostro de costado — ¿No confías en mí? —el joven se sintió ofendido ante aquellas palabras.

Ella bajó la mirada — No es eso, es difícil —suspiró — y no es que no confié en ti, es que…

—¿Qué? —dijo sentándose a su lado

—Yo… —se quedó en silencio y pensó — "_No puedo decírselo_" —y se apoyó en él

—¿Eh? —el chico se sonrojó al sentir a su amiga apoyada en su el hombro y aprovechando la cercanía la abrazó — ¡Descuida Misty! —le dijo — Yo te ayudaré, recuperaremos el gimnasio como lo prometimos.

Ash pensó que eso era lo que le estaba preocupando, pero sabía que todo saldría bien. La pelirroja sólo sonrió y se acomodó mejor entre los brazos de su amigo.

Esa mañana, Ash estaba muy emocionado viendo las dos medallas que portaba: La medalla Garra, similar a la garra de un Sneasel y la medalla Carga, que parecía como un pequeño Elekid.

Estaba muy entusiasmado mientras preparabapreparando el desayuno cuando Misty despertó por el aroma del mismo.

—Buenos días Ash —le dijo al acercársele mientras ataba su cabello en alto, el joven la miró y le sonrió

—Buenos días Misty… —le respondió — Justo para desayunar

—¡Si! —sonrió — además debemos empezar a practicar

—¿Practicar? —preguntó con una ceja arqueada — ¿Para qué?

—Cómo, ¿para qué? —se molesto molestó y puso las manos en su cintura — Para la siguiente batalla. —emocionada, levantó sus brazos — Ya pasaste el nivel uno, ahora viene el nivel dos. —afirmó con su mano derecha haciendo el símbolo de la victoria, el joven la miraba sin comprender palabra alguna — Es decir, que en el próximo gimnasio, serán dos Pokémons contra dos.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —preguntó sorprendido, ella rió y le enseñó la Poké-Com

—Lo saque de aquí —leyó en la pantalla — El siguiente punto es la Estación de la Ilusión

—¿Dde la ilusión? —consultó confundido ante el nombre del siguiente punto

—Así dice aquí, su líder se llama Marga y por lo que parece, no será más que una batalla, debes competir antes de llegar a la medalla.

—¿En serio? —interrogó aún más sorprendido que antes — ¡Qué bien! —sus ojos lucían con entusiasmo, un gran brillo los invadieron — ¡Genial!

—La medalla Pesadilla es la que ganaras allí —la joven miró a su amigo que se puso pálido — ¿Qué pasa?

Ash agitó su cabeza — No, nada, nada grave —rio rascando su mejilla — recordé algo que paso en Sinnoh hace unos años

—Ah… —respondió la chica no muy convencida de la respuesta.

—Bueno Misty —aún emocionado se dirigió a su amiga — ¿Qué esperas? —agitando sus brazos — ¡Tengamos una batalla, ahora!

—De acuerdo —contestó ella — Pero primero… —él la miró, ella sonrió y puso las manos en su estómago — desayunemos…

—¡Ok! —desayunaron rápidamente, por no decir que hicieron una competencia por ver quien acababa primero. Y Luego se alistaron para comenzar la batalla…

Misty se paró en una piedra que encontró para tomar un poco de altura ante su rival del momento.

—Mira —alertó, tomando una pokébola — que no tendré compasión por ti, Ash Ketchum.

—Descuida —contestó, tomando su pokébola — No quiero que lo hagas.

—¡Ya sé! —dijo la joven pelirroja y el entrenador, la miró — ¿Qué tal si apostamos algo?

—¿Apostar algo? —preguntó confundido

—Siempre peleamos por algo nosotros, nunca es por tener ganas de combatir… — el joven asentó con la cabeza dándole la razón a su amiga — Así que peleemos por algo también ahora —el joven se cruzó de brazos no muy convencido — No voy a morderte, Ash —comentó con una gran sonrisa

—¿Cómo, qué podríamos apostar?

—Dos meses de obediencia —respondió sonriendo, el joven se espantó ante la propuesta.

—¿Dos… dos meses de obediencia? —tartamudeó — ¿A qué te refieres?

—El que gana, tiene poder absoluto sobre el otro —explicó con los ojos brillanbrillándole,tes asustando aún más al moreno.

—Misty… —murmuró pero enseguida su rostro volvió a mostrar emoción — serías mi esclava… solo imagínate lo que haría — la joven pelirroja saltó de la roca y se acercó al muchachito

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Imaginación de Ash :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Misty abrazada a él, dándole besos, apantallándolo mientras él tomaba sol, cargándole la mochila, lavándole la ropa…

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Fin de la Imaginación de Ash:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Ash estaba algo embobado en su imaginación — Eso sería genial —movía sus manos como si apretara algo.

La pelirroja que estaba a su lado, estaba al borde de la ira, sacó su mazo y le gritó — ¡Ash! Eres un… —le dio con el mazo en la cabeza — idiota…

Ash con su gorra en una mano y con la otra flotando su chichón, reclamó — Oye Misty —ella lo miró de reojo y continuó — ¿Qué ganas tú con eso? —ella lo miró confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es que —se cruzó de brazos, cerró sus ojos y asentó con la cabeza — No sé, cual sería la diferencia, a como me tratas ahora…

Ella sonrió con una gran sonrisa y la tapo con sus dedos — Ya lo sabrás… ya lo sabrás — el joven se asustó, pero Misty le extendió la mano — ¿Aceptas?

Él extendió también su mano y respondió — Pues claro, ¿qué reglas?

Misty se cruzó de brazos — Elígelas tú.

— ¡Qué bien! —festejó con sus puños frente a él — ¡Batalla Tres a Tres! Tres rondas, el que gana dos de tres gana

Misty se paró en la misma roca que antes y dijo — Por mí, está bien

— Misty… —preguntó algo dudoso.

— ¿Ahora qué? —suspiró molesta

— Y si empatamos… —consultó pensante, mirando a su amiga

Misty pensó un poco la respuesta y dijo — Si empatamos, será un mes cada uno, depende quien gane primero esta ronda. ¿Qué te parece?

—Está bien, empecemos —miró a su Pokémon amarillo para que se pusiera en posición de combate.

Misty lanzó una pokébola — ¡Azumarill sal!

El Pokémon azul con orejas de conejo salió al campo a enfrentar al Pokémon eléctrico de Ash. Ash tenía en su mente, sobre todo, asegurarse esta primer ronda. — Pikachu —le ordenó — Sabes que hacer

Misty tenía en mente lo mismo que Ash — ¡Azumarill esquiva, cola de acero!

Pikachu contraataca con el mismo ataque, evitando el Azumarill y dando con el suyo, Misty se sobresaltó y Ash se alegró, y sólo fue cuestión de una esfera voltios para que Ash se hiciera con la primera ronda.

El Pokémon saltó a brazos de su entrenador — Bien hecho, Pikachu —sonrió y miró a Misty — Voy uno a cero…

La pelirroja regresó a su Azumarill tentada por sacar su equipo pesado y mostrarle su verdadero poder, pero sería revelarse como Angelical Master Aqua, así que suspiró y tomó otra pokébola — Sólo por esta ronda Ash, ¡Corsola sal! —lanzando la pokébola al aire.

Ash tomó una pokébola — Con que… juegas el material que conozco, bueno, yo te voy a presentar a un amiguito de Unova, ¡Oshawott a pelear!

—¡Qué lindo! —comentó la chica al ver al Pokémon principal de esa lejana región — ¡Pero no porque seas de agua voy a dejarte ganar! —miró al Pokémon guiñando su ojo derecho — Sigamos Ash… ¡Corsola Gema de poder! —el pequeño Pokémon coral crea creó un poderoso rayo rosado que envía hacia Oshawott

—¡EvitaloEvítalo! —pidió

—¡Caño de picos! —ordenó inmediatamente, casi sin darle tiempo a Ash de reaccionar

—¿Desde cuando eres tan rápida Misty? —pensó para si mismo el entrenador — ¡Acua Jet! —exclamó apretando sus puños

—¡Te tengo! —festejó estirando su brazo derecho hacia la derecha —¡Rayo hielo! —el ataque es certero y congeló completamente a Oshawott

—¡Sigue avanzando! —le suplicó a su Pokémon

—¡A mí no me ganarás con esos trucos de concursos! —comentó — ¡Bola de Sombra! —la energía de color violeta intensa se formó frente al pequeño rosado — ¡Ya! —ésta se estrelló contra el bloque de hielo en que se había convertido Oshawott, destruyéndolo al mismo tiempo que dejaba en el campo al pequeño debilitado.

Esta ronda había sido para Misty, ambos regresaron a sus Pokémons y se miraron decididos. No podían perder, no querían cederle el poder al otro.

Así que decidieron jugar sus cartas fuertes, Misty llamó a Gyarados, la serpiente marina y Ash a Torterra, la tortuga terrestre que le valió su medalla Carga.

La batalla era bastante reñida, sobretodo Ash parecía sorprendido de que un Pokémon como Gyarados peleara fuera del agua. Sus Pokémons ya lucían algo exhaustos luego de golpear y esquivar ataques…

Ash y Misty, se miraron decididos a ganar; Ash él ordenó un ataque solar y Misty ella aprovechó para usar el lanzallamas de su serpiente, cuando ambos ataques hicieron colisión, generaron una gran explosión con humo, que impedía la visión de la escena, los combatientes se cubrían con sus brazos de la tierra levantada.

Cuando la polvadera se calmó y el humo se disipó, ambos notaron a sus Pokémons debilitados — ¡Regresa! —dijeron los dos al unisonó a sus respectivos Pokémons…

Misty cayó arrodillada, sintiendo como una derrota aquella batalla, Ash había ganado la primera ronda por lo cual… — ¿Eh? —vio la mano de Ash que le extendía para levantarla — Ash…

Ash le sonrió — Buena batalla, descuida, no seré malo contigo —rio nervioso, ella lo miró

—¿Por qué no? —le dijo con mucha desconfianza.

—Porque después —le sonrió con una enorme sonrisa — te toca a ti y no quiero que te vengues ese tiempo

—Me lo imagine —suspiró, Ash apoyó su mano en el hombro de Misty y ella lo miró

—Ya tengo lo primero que vas a hacer —le dijo sonriendo, Misty se vio espantada ante la risa maliciosa de Ash, nerviosa no quería ni pensar en que le pediría, pero igual preguntó

—¿Qué?

Ash se vio iluminado y tomó las manos de su amiga, la cual tenía una expresión de miedo y pánico en su rostro — Por este mes…

—¿Qué? —preguntó aún con pánico

—¡Serás mi novia y no me puedes decir que no!

Misty dió un gran suspiro — Sabía que me pedirías eso —volvió a suspirar — Nunca te das por vencido, ¿no?

Ash sonrió — No, sabes que no. —la acerca a él colocando su mano en la cintura de ella — Nunca me rindo —y la besó — ¡Bueno! —se separó de ella con mucha emoción — ¡Sigamos hasta Estación de la Ilusión!

**Ash tiene en su poder a Misty por un mes.**

**¿Qué locuras se le ocurrirán?**

**Entérate en los próximos capítulos.**

**Esta historia continuara**.

**Próximo capitulo: ****La prueba de valentía, la casa embrujada**


	8. La prueba de valentía

Quiero aclararles algo, porque parece que no se entiende, éste fic tiene 52 capítulos en su versión original, y yo lo estoy reescribiendo, no es lo mismo que editar, pues prácticamente les estoy sacando más provecho a las situaciones. Es por eso que no actualizó tan rápido, si no ya estaría el fic arriba completo.

Como siempre gracias a Heira por la supervisor de la gramática y ortografía.

* * *

><p>Ash y Misty estaban llegando a la estación Ilusión, sede del gimnasio de Pokémon fantasmas. Ash estaba muy feliz, una hermosa y radiante sonrisa invadía la mayor parte de su rostro, en cambio la chica caminaba con cara de cansancio, prácticamente las manos estaban a la altura de sus rodillas; habían pasado ya dos días desde que Ash hacía con ella lo que quería…<p>

Ash notó a su actual novia y le preguntó— ¿Qué pasa cariñito? —Misty detuvo sus pasos y lo miró de forma fulminante.

—No me pasa nada —respondió, sin mucha credibilidad — Sólo que estoy algo cansada —Ash sonrió con una mirada picara y respondió ante el ceño fruncido de la pelirroja

—Eso que aún no te pedí nada que requiera desgaste —le guiñó el ojo — físico —Misty se asustó un poco y se alejó de él, Ash sólo se reía de la cara de espanto de ella—¡Ay por favor Misty! Es solo una broma

—Tú y tus bromas —suspiró y bajó la mirada jugando con sus dedos índices— Ya me habías hecho ilusionar…—Ash quedó con la boca abierta sin responder — Y bueno… —movió sus hombros tras suspirar nuevamente — será cuando me toque tenerte a mis ordenes —llevó la mano derecha a su mentón — Sí, eso será lo primero que haré contigo…—Ash la miró recorriendo con su mirada el cuerpo completo de su amiga.

—¿Qué haremos?

—Te haré trabajar en el gimnasio, estás muy debilucho de brazos —Ash quedó duro como piedra — ¿Ash? —ella lo observó y pasó su mano por delante de la mirada petrificada del muchacho— ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada… nada… —respondió completamente azul, agachado, jugando con su dedo en el piso — Pensé que…

Misty con un aura de fuego a su alrededor — Sí, sé lo que pensaste

—Misty, cálmate —comentó alejándose mientras el aura de fuego se acercaba cada vez más a él.

La joven pelirroja muy cerca, cambió la expresión del rostro y sonrió—¿Qué te pareció una probada de tu propia medicina?

Ash la miró confundida — ¿Era una…?

Misty festejaba con su puño frente a ella y llorando de felicidad — Sí, lo logré… ¡qué bien se siente!—lo miró de reojo, arqueando una ceja — Pero, se te notó bien emocionado…

— Y cómo no quieres que lo haga, con ese cuerpo —exclamó señalándola, ella lo miró furiosa para responderle, pero el joven se lo impidió con un beso, pesé a la resistencia de la pelirroja se podía notar fácilmente que ella era la que más lo disfrutaba — Recuerda… que aún estoy a tiempo… Pasaron sólo dos días… así que no me provoques…—la soltó y se alejó llevando sus manos a la nuca— Anda, sigamos

Ahora fue ella quien quedo petrificada por el actuar de Ash— Wow… parece que esto va en serio — rió —qué bien…

**El Gran Desafío del Este**

**Capitulo 08: La prueba de valentía, la casa embrujada**

Ni bien llegaron a la estación, se dirigieron al gimnasio Pokémon que para su sorpresa, era una casa grande y vieja… sin contar, lo tenebrosa que lucía. Bueno, después de todo era el lugar más adecuado para entrenar Pokémon fantasma, según lo que decía el Poké-com.

Ash y Misty se adentraron al lugar, cuando la voz de una chica sonó a su derecha — Mis Pokémons quieren jugar —se oyó una risa que perturbó un poco la armonía de la pareja—¡Al fin llegas Ash Ketchum!

El joven se incorporó a él mismo —¡Así es, muéstrate Marga!

Una joven de largo cabello violeta, vestida con una capa roja sobre su entero bordo apareció—Soy Marga, la líder de este punto del desafío… Ash, ¿estás listo para una prueba de valentía?—el joven la miró confundido —Si pasas, accedemos a la batalla —le dedicó una mirada triunfante y se colocó en la puerta de entrada — sino, de aquí no pasas…

Ash observó a Misty que le señalaba la casa con un movimiento de su cabeza— ¿Lo hago?

Misty suspiró— A poco vas a renunciar ahora

Ash puso su puño frente a él — ¿Renunciar? ¡Nunca!

Misty sonrió y respondió —Entonces hazlo

Ash se dirigió a Marga — Dime las reglas

— Sólo un Pokémon y tú —respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ash tomó a Pikachu y se lo pasó a Misty —Cuídalos— ambos se extrañaron, creían que Ash iría con Pikachu, pero además le dio cuatro pokébolas

Misty tomó las pokébolas y Pikachu subió a su hombro — Claro, pero ten cuidado

Ash sonrió —Lo haré—le mostró una pokébola a Marga —Iré con el Pokémon que esta aquí adentro

Marga le señalo el camino —Todo tuyo.

Ash entró como un gran valiente a la casa… Misty tras verlo entrar, le deseo buena suerte.

Dentro de la casa, el sentido de valentía se perdió, y Ash se acobardó en dos segundos — Noctowl —una lechuza de brillantes colores salió de su pokébola en un destello — ¿Qué tal amigo? —el Pokémon aleteó y dio una vuelta —¡qué bien! —festejó— Necesitamos salir vivos de aquí…

Ash empezó a caminar, objetos, como platos y sillas, empezaron a rondar sobre Ash —¡Noctowl! ¡Visión! (es lo conocido como Profecía) —pequeños Gastly se reían de Ash — Sólo son Gastly—siguió su camino y cayó— Auch —pasando su mano por su espalda — eso dolió —el Pokémon bajó hacia donde estaba su entrenador, al momento que una chica pelirroja se le apareció a Ash —¡Misty! —festejó— ¿Qué haces aquí? —la joven rio y Ash salió tras ella — Espera no te vayas… Misty —chocó contra una pared — Bendita ilusión —comentó cayendo de espaldas

—¿Estás bien? —le dijo una voz seria, Ash abrió sus ojos y vio a Angelical Master Aqua.

—¡Si! —se levantó y ella lo abrazó; la cara de Ash quedó asfixiada por los pechos de la joven —An… angelical

—¡Ops! —puso la mano sobre su boca — Discúlpame Ash, soy muy impulsiva

—Ya lo creo —se extrañó— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Angelical sólo se rio — Ash, yo estoy siempre cerca de ti —y le sonrió cerrando los ojos.

Ash se sintió confundido — ¿Cómo dices? —ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, justo cuando Noctowl uso visión, era un Misdreavus quien intentaba besar a Ash — ¡Ah! —gritó espantado… —¡Gracias Noctowl!—suspiró y siguió caminando, con una gran duda en su mente —¿Está cerca de mí?—puso su mano en el mentón cuando le apareció otra pared y al piso de nuevo — Auch… otra vez…

—¡Ya casi llegas!—le dijeron las voces de Angelical y de Misty levantándolo.

—¿Qué? —por un segundo le pareció que las voces eran la misma — ¿Qué hacen las dos aquí?

—No lo sabemos Ash —le respondieron las dos abrazándose una de cada brazo de Ash — Parece que tú nos quieres a las dos

—No —agitó su cabeza —¡Yo quiero a Misty!

—Pero…—le insinuó angelical pasando la mano seductoramente por su silueta — no puedes negar que quieres esto

Ash con sus ojos perdidos en las curvas dijo— Sí… —agitó de nuevo su cabeza — ¡No!

Misty sonrió — Descuida Ash, yo no soy celosa — Ash quedó sorprendido, sabía muy bien que era todo lo contrario— puedo compartirte con ella —levantó un dedo amenazante— pero sólo con ella —el moreno vio a Angelical y a Misty sonreírse entre ellas y nuevamente se extraño.

Ash se soltó —¡Basta ya! —acomodó su chaleco—¿Qué piensan que soy yo? Está bien que les sea irresistible, pero tampoco para ponerse a así de pesadas…

Ambas muchachas se acercaron a Ash, tomaron una cada una de las manos de él joven y la pasaron por sus siluetas— Ash…

Ash estaba con sus ojos llorosos —¡No me hagan esto! — ella sólo se reían —¡NOCTOWL! —gritó Ash —¡Usa tu visión! — Y cayó al piso.

El Pokémon obedeció a su entrenador y uso el ataque en toda la casa, el lugar terminó transformándose en el gimnasio, y él se encontraba en el campo de batallas.

Cuando Ash abrió sus ojos, se paró de golpe, Pikachu y Misty estaba junto a Marga en ese lugar. Pensó que era una ilusión pero la líder respondió

—Felicidades Ash… accediste a la batalla — sonrió— Misdreavus elevó la mano hacia arriba, y el Pokémon apareció sobre ella — Haunter—dijo ahora levantando su mano izquierda hacia arriba y el Pokémon gaseoso apareció— Bienvenido al gimnasio de los Pokémons fantasmas Ash Ketchum… Si quieres la medalla tres, que representa las pesadillas, tendrás que derrotarme.

Misty se acercó hacia Ash y se paró junto a él, la miró, sonrió y tomó a Pikachu — Bien Marga —comentó el joven entrenador — Ellos son Noctowl y Pikachu, y¡vencerán aquí!

Marga sonrió — Muy bien, entonces…¡Qué la batalla doble Pokémon comience!

**¿Ganará Ash su tercera medalla?**

**¿Y esa gran duda que le ha quedado a Ash, AMA está cerca de él o sólo fue producto de su imaginacion?**

**Entérate en el capítulo 09 de El Gran Desafio del Este**

**"La batalla doble contra Fantasmas"**


	9. La batalla doble contra Fantasmas

Despues de miles de año les traigo actualización de este fic. Gracias a Heira por supervisarlo )

* * *

><p>En el capitulo anterior, Ash y Misty habían llegado a Estación Ilusión, donde Ash tuvo que pasar una prueba de valentía ante Marga para que ella aceptara su batalla Pokémon.<p>

Gracias a su Noctowl logró vencer la prueba sin muchas dificultades, aunque dicho reto le dejó una intriga muy grande…¿Angelical Master Aqua, está cerca de él?

Cuando Ash rompió finalmente la ilusión se vio en el campo de batalla, donde la competencia por su tercera medalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

**Remake de Desafío Este**

"**El Gran Desafío del Este"**

**Capítulo 09: ****¡****La batalla doble contra Fantasmas****!**

Ash mandó al campo de batalla a sus Pokémon— Cuento con ustedes —ambos Pokémons emitieron sus sonidos característicos y se prepararon.

— Bien Ash… comencemos —comentó Marga sonriendo de lado.

El juez de batalla, era una mujer igual a Marga pero llevaba el cabello corto, levantó los banderines rojo y verde — Bien, estás son las reglas de batalla: Ambos usarán dos Pokémons sin límite de tiempo, será una doble batalla Pokémon. El retador Ash Ketchum pelea por la medalla pesadilla ante Marga líder del gimnasio. ¿Están preparados?

Ambos se miraron entre sí y respondieron— ¡Por supuesto!

—Entonces—concluyó el juez bajando los banderines—, ¡Comiencen!

—Bien chicos —dijo Marga a sus Pokémons— ya saben qué hacer.

Ambos Pokémons desaparecieron del campo de batalla…

Ash lucía muy tranquilo y miró a Pikachu haciéndole una señal con los ojos, el Pokémon se sentó pacíficamente a escuchar, moviendo sus orejas y percatándose de las posiciones de los otros dos. Noctowl fue alertado por Pikachu y usó su visión, localizando de inmediato a los Pokémon fantasmas— ¡Eso es chicos! —festejó Ash elevando su puño derecho— Ya no sé podrán ocultar más —dibujó una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—Vaya —exclamó más que sorprendida, la líder — Ahora sé como escapaste de mis ilusiones

—Así es —siguió sonriendo— Vine preparado para esto.

— ¿Cuándo lograste esa sensibilidad auditiva con Pikachu? — le preguntó Misty atónita.

Ash volvió a concentrarse en la batalla— Con entrenamiento Misty… ¿Con qué más que eso? —la respuesta dejó en silencio a la joven—¡Bien! Ahora es sólo cuestión de atacar…

Marga ordenó bola de sombra con Haunter e Hipnosis con Misdreavus; Noctowl elevó a Pikachu para que lograra evitar la hipnosis, usando tajo aéreo en dirección a Misdreavus, y el trueno de Pikachu en Haunter

La líder ordenó esquivarlo pero sorpresivamente Haunter fue golpeado con el tajo aéreo y Misdreavus por el trueno, dejando en completo estado de shock a la mujer.

— ¡Eso! —festejóAsh chasqueando los dedos de su mano derecha— ¡Justo como lo planeamos!

— ¿Cómo…? —la chica de cabellos violeta lucía más que confundida — ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Digamos que, —comentó algo apenado, llevando su mano a la nuca antes de reír producto de los nervios— fue cuestión de suerte.¡Bien amigos! —Dirigiéndoles nuevamente la mirada— ¡Acabemos con ellos ahora que están aturdidos! ¡Tajo Aéreo y Trueno ya!

Los ataques que Ash ordenó, dieron de lleno en los Pokémon, que cayeron uno sobre el otro en el campo de batalla, ante la mirada atónita de Marga.

El juez levantó el banderín verde — ¡Los Pokémons de la líder no pueden continuar, la victoria es para Ash Ketchum!

— ¡Qué bien! —Festejó el chico, cuando su Pokémon lechuza cayó en sus brazos—¡Noctowl!

Misty se le acercó con una sonrisa— Tranquilo, debe estar cansado después de usar su visión tantas veces— cerró sus ojos con los brazos extendidos tras ella—Fue una buena batalla.

—Así es —afirmó Marga acercándose— Ten Ash —le extendió la mano—ésta es la medalla Pesadilla —la medalla que sostenía, parecía un pequeño Gastly de color violeta— Felicidades

—Gracias — la tomó con alegría—¡Qué bien! ¡Ya tengo tres medallas!

Ash guardó la gema en su estuche, y tras hacer una reverencia salieron del gimnasio; la pelirroja se le adelantó y le cortó el paso con sus manos juntas frente a ella, el moreno la miró algo confundido por su reacción.

— ¿Qué pasa? —ella le sonrió

—Descubrí que si tomamos el tren, es muy probable que mañana a la mañana lleguemos a la próxima ciudad con gimnasio —le contó emocionada.

— ¿Ah sí? — preguntó el joven, tratando de averiguar cuando descubrió eso, para después recordar: El Poké-Com.

—Sí, gracias a eso, podemos ir tranquilamente al centro Pokémon para que le den un tratamiento eficaz a nuestros Pokémon.

— ¡Ok! —respondió el muchacho poniéndose en camino nuevamente— Después de todo, Noctowl lo necesita y se lo merece. ¡Vamos!

La pareja se encaminó hacia el centro en total silencio, Ash había pasado su mano por la espalda de Misty y la sostenía de la cintura, apegándola a él. A pesar de ser una ilusión, no había podido quitarse de su mente las palabras de AMA.

Cuando entraron al centro Pokémon, escucharon un sonido que sobresaltó a Ash y asustó a Misty, la cual abrió enormes sus ojos verdes esmeraldas— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el joven a su amiga.

—Pues… —soltó con una sonrisa, mientras trataba de ocultar sus nervios— nada… —Ash se alejó no muy convencido e ingresó al centro, la líder suspiró y se fue del centro Pokémon, tomando su pokégear —¡Aquí Misty! ¿Qué sucede chicas?

—_¡Misty!_—sonóla voz de Daisy por el pokégear—_¡Por Dios!_

— ¿Qué sucede? — su tono de voz se oía muy preocupada.

— ¡_Tienes una conferencia en la región del Este!_—le gritó Daisy

— ¿Qué? — la joven pelirroja se sobresaltó.

—_Si, ¡Ya se está comenzando a sospechar donde es que te estas escondiendo! ¿Qué estupidez hiciste?_

—Yo… —apoyó la mano en su rostro con arrepentimiento— Aparecí aquí… para hacerle una broma a Ash.

— _¿Cómo pudiste Misty?_—le preguntó la rubia aun más furiosa—_Sabes que…_

—Lo sé Daisy —respondió con un suspiro—, lo siento… ¿Dónde es?

—_Dijeron que es en Estación Frente… a las dos de la tarde en el hall de prensa del lugar_

— ¡Está bien! —Volvió a suspirar cerrando sus ojos, tendría que encontrar una forma de salir de esta— Haré lo que pueda.

—_Ten mucho cuidado Misty_— le sugirió la mayor del cuarteto—_Debes cuidarte y mucho_

—Sí Daisy… —guardó el pokégear —¡En que gran problema estoy metida! —exclamó con tristeza sacudiendo sus manos empuñadas.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? —Le dijo la voz de Ash acercándosele, haciendo que Misty se sobresaltara exageradamente— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó intrigado por la reacción de su novia.

—Nada —trató de sonreír pero la sonrisa no le salió provocando que la frustración que sentía Ash se transformara en una gran ira con su compañera, la tomó de la mano y la ingresócon él al centro Pokémon— ¿Ash? —murmuró con miedo.

— Tú y yo tenemos que hablar —le ordenó mientras jalaba de ella con un evidente enojo en sus palabras.

La pelirroja sintió el terror en su piel, su amigo ¿habría descubierto la verdad? … No, no podía ser verdad, así que le preguntó — ¿Pasa algo malo? —Ash la introdujo dentro de una de las habitaciones del centro Pokémon, ella estaba muy nerviosa y él extremadamente serio, la soltó para poder cerrar la puerta— ¿Ash? —volvió a insistir con ambas manos sobre su pecho.

— ¿Qué escondes? —preguntó acercándosele con la mirada fija en la de ella.

— ¿Qué? —se sobresaltó, no podía aguantar la mirada, así que la corrió hacia otro lado— Pues bueno yo… ¡No! —Respondió— ¿Por qué habría de ocultarte algo?

—No sé… —dijo el joven poniendo sus manos tras él mientras la rodeaba— Algo no me cierra completamente en tu actitud —se detuvo tras ella, y apoyó sus manos en los brazos femeninos— Realmente —le susurró al oído— ¿no hay nada que quieras decirme?

—No Ash —cerró sus ojos al oír el susurro y el aliento del moreno en su nuca, provocando que sus piernas le temblaran, él tomó un envión con sus manos y la volteó— Ash…

—Misty — suspiró—, yo te quiero —tomó sus manos entre las suyas, la chica miró las manos y después a él — ¿Por qué no confías en mí? ¿Por qué?...

—Ash yo —lo miró, bajó la mirada y lo volvió a mirar— No me preguntes, por favor —lo besó— Sólo dame un poco de tiempo —volviéndolo a besar.

—Está bien —le respondió y se separó de ella, nuevamente con la mirada seria— Voy por mis Pokémon y nos vamos —salió de la habitación.

Misty cayó de rodillas al piso y apoyó su mano derecha en su rostro

— ¿Por qué? —Golpeó el suelo con el puño izquierdo—¿Por qué no puedo decirle? ¿Cómo le digo que soy Angelical Master Aqua? —Golpeó otra vez — ¿Cómo?

Ash había llegado al hall del centro Pokémon, se dirigió a la sala de espera con las manos en sus bolsillos y se dejó caer sobre en uno de los sillones con un gran suspiro.

—Es ella… no tengo dudas… pero ¿porqué no me lo admite?… —volvió a susurrar— ¿O acaso, será otra persona? —Sacudió la cabeza — ¡No! Tiene que ser ella… —llevó las manos al rostro y se desquitó la frustración contra sus cabellos— ¿ó será que realmente deseo eso?… qué ellas sean la misma persona…

— ¡Ash! —la enfermera de cabellos rosados, se acercó a él con sus pokébolas y Pikachu en su hombro, él cual saltó a brazos de su entrenador.

—Pikachu —lo abrazó y miró a la enfermera que tomó la palabra.

—Tus Pokémon están perfecto Ash —éste tomó las pokebolas— Noctowl esta en perfectas condiciones, lo que facilitó su recuperación.

— ¡Qué bueno!—suspiró y se paró al ver que Misty se acercaba a él con la mirada en el piso.

—Ash —pronunció levemente la joven cuando la enfermera se retiro.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó al mirarla

—Es que…

—Misty —la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada, sinceramente sentía miedo en ese momento, mucho miedo— tengo una nueva orden para ti —comentó dando un nuevo suspiro.

— ¿Cuál? —le preguntó preocupada.

—Quiero un abrazo —pidió extendiéndole los brazos, la joven se sintió aliviada y lo abrazó, Ash también lo hizo y fuerte, como si no quisiera que se fuera de su lado nunca. Misty lo notó, lo conocía muy bien y aunque pareciera ser despistado y un poco tonto, se daba cuenta cuando las cosas no estaban bien, y sobretodo le dolía que no demostraran confianza en él. Ash besó a Misty colocando su mano en la mejilla, brindándole un cariño con ésta y se alejó con la mirada baja— Vamos —le dijo saliendo del centro Pokémon.

—Si Ash —suspiró apenada, sus ojos lucían opacos por la tristeza que emanaban— Creo que lo mejor será… de una vez por todas confesarle la verdad… Decirle que lo que le oculto, que en realidad soy Angelical Master Aqua…

**¿Podrá confesarle la verdad?**

**Entérate en el próximo capitulo.**

**Continuará**


	10. El Poder Caótico del Dragonair Shiny

Bien, aquí les traigo un capítulo más de este fic supervisado por Heira =D

* * *

><p>Las cosas no estaban bien entre los dos y se podría notar a simple vista. La chica pelirroja de ojos verdes caminaba abrazada a sí misma con la mirada al piso y en total silencio, mientras que su acompañante, el chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos cafés, iba adelante con el ceño fruncido.<p>

Las dudas parecían carcomerle las entrañas, y no saber cuando tendría una respuesta sólo lo enfurecía más y más. Aspiró profundamente y se percató que su compañera ya no estaba a su lado, volteó sobre sus pies y vio a la joven preocupada, al oír un ahogado suspiro salir de sus labios.

Se detuvo y esperó que el caminar de ella la dejara frente a él, ésta levantó su mirada — ¿Qué pasa Ash? —preguntó al ver como el moreno la examinaba de pies a cabeza.

—Tus mejillas lucen rojas, ¿estás bien? —apoyó la mano en la frente de Misty— Tienes fiebre… será mejor que descanses en el centro Pokémon.

—Está bien, Ash —afirmó con una sonrisa— Realmente no me siento muy bien.

—Déjame ayudarte —le comentó pasando su brazo por la espalda para ayudarla a avanzar.

—Gracias —dijo apenada, él no respondió sólo la miró y afirmó con su cabeza.

**Remake de Desafío Este**

"**El Gran Desafío del Este"**

**Capítulo 10: ****¡****El Poder Caótico del Dragonair Shiny****!**

Llegaron al centro Pokémon, Ash pidió una habitación para poder dejar descansando a Misty. La ayudó a acostarse y luego la tapó.

—Misty —le dijo tomándole la mano, sentándose a su lado— voy a ir al gimnasio para desocuparme cuanto antes, así podemos tomarnos unos días de descanso para que te recuperes bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien.

—Me tienes preocupado, no luces nada bien.

— ¡Gracias! —se quejó molesta.

— ¡No Misty! —La regañó— No estoy bromeando, en verdad no luces bien —le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó—Nos vemos en un par de horas, descansa —le pidió acercándose a la puerta.

—Está bien—le sonrió y se fue—. Descuida Ash, esta noche voy a decirte toda la verdad.

Ash llegó hasta la enfermera Joy para recoger a sus Pokémon.

—Aquí están Ash, suerte en tu batalla de gimnasio. —deseó la mujer de cabellos rosados.

—Gracias enfermera Joy —guardó las capsulas de transporte— necesito un favor.

—Dime —accedió con una sonrisa.

—Misty, la chica pelirroja con la que llegué no se siente bien, podrías si no es mucha molestia estar al pendiente.

—No te preocupes Ash, la cuidaré —afirmó la muchacha aún con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —le dio una reverencia y salió del centro Pokémon…

—Así que ella es Misty —se dijo la joven mientras iba de camino hacia las habitaciones.

El entrenador Pokémon iba muy feliz y entusiasmado por las calles de ciudad Estación Frente viendo en el Poké-Com que el siguiente gimnasio era de tipo Pelea.

—Este gimnasio será muy fácil —se decía muy confiado— Nada que mis pokémons voladores no puedan arreglar…

Mientras en el centro Pokémon, Misty terminaba de enroscar su cabello pelirrojo para colocarse la peluca turquesa y sobre ella una boina azul cuando la enfermera golpeó la puerta e ingresó a la habitación.

—Disculpa —pidió avergonzada la enfermera.

—Por favor Joy —le suplicó colocándose las gafas oscuras— No digas nada.

—Descuida, el profesor Oak nos pidió a todas las enfermeras que cuidáramos del Dragonair Shiny y de su entrenadora. Tu secreto está a salvo con nosotras.

—Muchas gracias —hizo una reverencia y salió del centro Pokémon con dirección al hall de conferencias de Estación Frente.

Ash, por su parte, ya había llegado al gimnasio Pokémon. Frente a él había una joven de cabello verde, vestida por un conjunto deportivo color rosa.

—Soy Ámbar, líder del gimnasio Luchador, dueña de la medalla Puño. Si la quieres tendrás que vencerme en un combate dos contra dos. ¿Entendiste?

—Por supuesto —afirmó confiado el entrenador.

La primera ronda comenzó, estaba dada por el Pokémon escarabajo de color azul, llamado Heracross, por parte de la líder contra el halcón de Sinnoh, Staraptor, por el lado de Ash.

A decir verdad, no era un gran reto para Ash, la velocidad de su Pokémon volador tenía arrinconado al escarabajo que parecía aturdido.

Mientras tanto la pelirroja estaba sentada tras una larga mesa, llena de micrófonos, Angelical Master Aqua estaba sola y la fiebre no había disminuido, se sentía nerviosa frente a la sala llena de periodistas pero eran las consecuencias de su imprudencia, aspiró profundamente e inició la conferencia.

—Buenas tardes a todos, soy Angelical Master Aqua y el día de hoy responderé sus preguntas —afirmó la chica de cabellos turquesas con una sonrisa forzada.

— ¿Cómo es que llegó este Pokémon a sus manos? —le preguntó un hombre de cabello rizado

Misty aspiró profundamente una vez más y comenzó la narración— Hace unos dos años, yo salí de… —se detuvo para pensar las palabras correctas y luego continuó— mi casa para entrenar a mis Pokémon, era un día tormentoso pero no me importó, necesitaba ir a las islas Espuma, mi lugar de entrenamiento. Fue allí donde lo encontré. Era un pequeño Dratini abandonado, estaba herido, yo lo sane y él decidió seguirme por voluntad propia, no lo obligue ni nada por el estilo…

—Señorita Angelical —ahora sonó la voz de una mujer—, ¿sabe que el Pokémon que tiene, es originario de la leyenda de la furia de la naturaleza? Su poder es caótico si cae en malas manos.

— ¿Cree que está en malas manos? —La miró fijamente— Pues se equivoca, yo amo a mi Pokémon, jamás lo usaría para términos tan sucioscomo para mi beneficio, sí lo uso en batalla, lo admito, pero no lo hago por querer matar al enemigo, lo hago por el hecho de que él adquiera experiencia nada más…

—Señorita Angelical Master Aqua —la voz de un hombre de anteojos llamó su atención— Cree que si su Pokémon cae en malas manos… ¿podría ser peligroso?

—Según —dijo acomodando sus gafas— lo que el profesor Oak me ha contado, sí, es probable que así sea.

— ¿Quiere decir—saltaron muchas voces a la vez— qué el profesor Oak la conoce? ¿Cómo explica eso?

—Al profesor Oak lo conozco desde pequeña, y sí, él me apoya en esto, muchos de mis amigos saben que está en buenas manos… Y así es, se los aseguro.

Mientras en el gimnasio Pokémon, Ash aún estaba en batalla, Staraptor había terminado por derrotar a Heracross.

—¡Bien hecho! —exclamó, tomando su pokébola— Regresa.

—Bueno Heracross —dijo la líder con un suspiro— Regresa —lo introdujo dentro de su capsula y tomó otra— ¡Es hora de girar, Hitmontop! —ordenó lanzando la pokébola al aire.

—Así que Hitmontop —comentó el entrenador tomando una nueva pokébola —Muy bien —la lanzó dejando salir a la golondrina azul— ¡Hola Swellow, es hora de ganar!

El ave de Hoenn se enfrenta al Pokémon kapoera en la segunda ronda del gimnasio. Qué ambos fueran Pokémon rápidos, estaba complicando la batalla.

—¡Swellow, usa As Aéreo! —el pájaro preparó su ataque.

—¡Esquívalo! —el Pokémon peleador seguía girando sobre su cabeza como una perinola sin parar, creando a su vez una buena defensa.

—¡Ya sé! —dijo chasqueando sus dedos— ¡As aéreo de nuevo!

—¿Otra vez? —suspiró la líder ante la insistencia del chico— ¡Esquiva de nuevo!

Swellow usó el mismo ataque nuevamente, pero cuando desapareció del campo de batalla, ash sonrió y gritó— ¡Ataque ala!

El Pokémon al rose del piso, usó sus alas para golpear la punta de la cabeza de Hitmontop haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

—¡Así se hace! —festejó— Combina ataque rápido con ataque ala —pidió y su compañero obedeció, fue sólo cuestión de segundos para que el Pokémon de la líder de gimnasio cayera debilitado al campo de batalla.

—¡Hitmontop! —gritó la líder llevando sus manos al rostro— ¡Qué derrota más humillante! —se quejó regresando a su Pokémon.

Ash regresó a su Pokémon y se acercó a la líder para recoger su medalla, estaba ansioso por volver cuanto antes al centro Pokémon. Y ver el estado en que se encontraba Misty.

—Felicitaciones Ash —dijo Ámbar entregándole su premio—. Ésta es tu cuarta medalla del desafío Este, la medalla Puño. Con ella, ya estas a la mitad del reto.

—¡Lo sé! —exclamó feliz— Ya tengo mi cuarta medalla.

—El siguiente punto se activará en dos horas —le extendió la mano— Suerte en lo que te resta del desafío.

—Gracias —estrechó la mano de la líder y tras hacer una reverencia salió del lugar. Estaba realmente emocionado y contento— Espera Pikachu a que Misty vea esta medalla —le decía a su Pokémon mostrándole la insignia que parecía la mano de un Hariyama— ¡Vamos a la mitad, amigo! —la guardó en su estuche— Ya casi podremos ayudar a Misty en la recuperación de su gimnasio —sonrió y se puso de camino al centro Pokémon.

Iba tan emocionado que no se percato de dos personas que venían en sentido contrario y se las llevó por delante.

—¡Oye idiota ten cuidado! —le dijeron con un tono de superioridad que al moreno no le gusto nada— ¡Mira bien por donde caminas!

—Disculpen —dijo con un poco de sarcasmo, se alejó de ellos y siguió su camino, algo frustrado por aquellos dos.

Uno de los hombres le comentó al otro con una sonrisa siniestra dibujada en sus labios

—¿Este es el sitio, verdad?

—Así es… aquí esta nuestra mina de oro —se acercó al cartel que colgaba en una pared— "_Conferencia de Angelical Master Aqua. Auditorio de Conferencias Estación Frente: sala número_ 2"

—Entremos entonces.

Mientras dentro del auditorio de estación Frente, Misty narraba su situación con Dragonair, los periodistas parecían entender por fin su elección de ocultar su verdadera identidad, debía proteger al Pokémon tanto así como a su familia y amigos.

—Bueno, si no tienen más preguntas doy por terminada la conferencia —dijo con una sonrisa, debía apurarse antes de que Ash llegará al centro Pokémon, pero en ese momento entraron dos hombres vestidos completamente de negro que se pararon frente a la mesa— ¿Quiénes son?

Mientras en el centro Pokémon, el moreno estaba que echaba humo por las orejas al enterarse que su amiga no estaba haciendo reposo como se lo había pedido.

—Pero, ¿cómo que no esta? —le gritó a la enfermera que parecía nerviosa— ¡Está enferma, debería estar descansado! ¿Dónde demonios esta?

—Ash —la chica puso sus manos en los hombros de él para que se tranquilizara— Cálmate Ash, por favor… —su mirada se desvió hacia la televisión y dejó escapar un suspiro desgarrador.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó confundido al ver como la mujer de cabellos rosados lo soltaba para llevar las manos a su boca horrorizada — ¿Qué? —volteó hacia la televisión, vio a un par de periodistas salir corriendo de la conferencia dejando a Angelical Master Aqua sola frente a dos hombres — ¿Angelical? —exclamó sorprendido.

"_El Auditorio de Conferencias de Estación Frente, ha sido atacado y nos han pedido que salgamos dejando sola a Angelical Master Aqua en el interior con dos maleantes…"_

La voz de la periodista que narraba los sucesos dejaron paralizado a Ash momentáneamente, esos hombres eran los mismos con los que él se había chocado antes de llegar al centro.

—¡Ash! —la Joy lo empujó sutilmente para que reaccionara— ¡Ve a ayudarla, por favor! —el entrenador miró a la joven de ojos azules, luego miró la televisión y afirmó con la cabeza— Está bien, iré. Si vuelve Misty, dile que tenemos que hablar. ¡Vamos Pikachu! —le dijo a su amigo saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

La enfermera suspiró — Lo haré Ash —colocó sus manos en el pecho— Si es que vuelve bien de esta situación —afirmó mirando nuevamente la pantalla de la televisión.

Ash corrió hasta el Auditorio de conferencias de Estación Frente, sentía una gran angustia en su pecho, pero no lograba entender a que se debía — Creo que es el lugar donde chocamos con los tipos esos —le comentó al Pokémon amarillo que se afirmaba de su hombro por la velocidad con la que caminaba. Llegó hasta el lugar e ingresó en él.

Angelical estaba tras su Slowking, regresando a su Gyarados que yacía debilitado en el suelo, por su aspecto había recibido un potente ataque eléctrico del cual había sido victima ella también. Su ropa estaban algo perjudicada y su cuerpo titilaba como si estuviera afectada por la onda eléctrica del Manectric que estaba frente a uno de los hombres.

—Regresa Gyarados —dijo con la voz entrecortada, tratando de estirar su brazo hacia su Pokémon y ponerlo a salvo, estaba demasiado agitada.

—Bien Ángel acuático, Sirena del Mar, como diablos quieras llamarte. ¡No nos hagas atacarte de nuevo!, danos de una vez al Dragonair.

—¡Nunca! —les gritó— ¡Antes muerta que dárselos a ustedes!

—Bueno, si esas tenemos —Respondió— Manectric, Jolteon, Luxray —los tres Pokémons eléctricos se acercaron a su victima preparando una potente descarga eléctrica — ¡Rayo triple, ahora!

—¡Trueno! —se escuchó de golpe en la sala, chocando contra el ataque eléctrico de los otros Pokémon creando una cortina de humo. El moreno se acercó rápidamente hasta donde estaba Angelical — ¿Estás bien?

—Ash —balbuceó al verlo, no podría creerlo, se sintió feliz por un momento pero sabía que hasta ahí había llegado su mentira. —Sí —le dijo corriendo su mirada— algo paralizada por los ataques, pero estoy bien.

Un pequeño Pidgey fue llamado por el dúo, despejando la barrera de humo que se había levantado. Cuando la escena estaba limpia nuevamente, Ash estaba parado delante de Angelical y de Slowking con sus brazos extendidos.

—Pero miren, llegó alguien más a jugar con nosotros —se burlaron entre risas.

—Oye —exclamó uno de ellos— ¿No es el idiota que nos chocó antes?

—Sí…

—¡Oigan ustedes dos! —les gritó Ash furioso— No estoy de ánimos, estoy muy frustrado así que mejor la dejan en paz o me veré en la necesidad de descargar mi ira contra ustedes.

—Jajaja —rieron los sujetos Llos sujetos lanzaron una risotada— ¿Crees que te tenemos miedo?

—No, pero créeme que si me lo tuvieran, estarían muy bien —afirmó de forma altanera causando que sus adversarios se irritaran mucho más.

—Este mocoso —exclamaron mirando a sus tres Pokémon— No ganaras…

—Bien —Ash lanzó al aire la pokébola de Torterra, mandó a Pikachu y por último apareció Infernape frente a ellos— Estos son mis amiguitos que quieren jugar…

—¿Eh? —ante la ferocidad que emitían estos tres Pokémon, ya no lucían tan confiados— ¿Podemos hablar, no?

—Preparen Rayo solar, Bombardeo, Electro Bola —susurró a susPokémon— Creí que los malos no usaban las reglas, ¿o sí?

—Bueno siempre hay una excepción a la regla…

—Claro… —comentó Ash con una sonrisa mientras Angelical guardaba a su Slowking— ¿Cómo esta?... ¡Ataquen!

Bajó esa palabra, los tres Pokémon soltaron los ataques que su entrenador les había ordenado. El Bombardeo atacó a Manectric, Electro Bola atacó a Luxray e Rayo Solar a Jolteon y a los dos maleantes.

Aunque los tres ataques también produjeron una explosión, que los mandó a volar lejos de ahí.

—¡Perfecto! —festejó el muchacho regresando a los Pokémon que lo habían ayudado a deshacerse de esos dos. Ash oyó a Pikachu y volteó sobre sus pies — ¿Angelical?

La chica lucía muy agitada tenía su brazo derecho sosteniendo el izquierdo— Ash, gracias —suspiró con eminentes lagrimas en sus ojos.

Ash se acercó a ella — De nada, pero… ¿por qué?

—Quieren… —comenzó a agitarte aún más— a mi Dragonair, es por eso —volvió a respirar profundo para poder seguir hablando— que uso un seudónimos o mi vida sería una pesadilla —él la miraba confundido, pero atento a cada palabra que ella decía, dio un paso y antes de que cayera Ash la tomó en brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —le gritó asustado, viendo como lagrimas lágrimas caían sin parar de sus ojos verdes, esos ojos verdes que le recordaban tanto a los de Misty…

—Lo siento Ash, yo nunca quise mentirte… yo sólo quería prote… —sus ojos se fueron entrecerrando hasta que cayó inconsciente en sus brazos.

—¡Angelical! —apoyó su mano en el rostro de la mujer y comprobó que tenía fiebre— ¿Tienes fiebre? —se vio invadido por la desesperación, empezó a sacudirla para que recobrara la conciencia, pero no logró más que se le caiga cayese la boina y con ella, la peluca turquesa. — Oh cielos —exclamó perplejo, cerró sus ojos, levantó la mirada y volvió a mirarla — Si eras tú Misty… siempre fuiste tú.

**Está historia continuará.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno como verán este capítulo revelo un poco del misterio que envuelve la historia.<strong>_

_**La aparición de los enemigos y el secreto de Misty al fin es revelado ante Ash de una manera poco ortódoxa **_

_**¿Qué más pasará?**_

_**Entérate**** en el próximo Capitulo llamado "El Origen de una doble Identidad"**_


	11. El Origen de una Doble Personalidad

_Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, si eres un lector antiguo y conoces la historia de antes. Atención he cambiado algunas partes de este capitulo jajaja Espero que les agrade._

_Sire~_

* * *

><p>Las cosas estaban así, Ash había ganado su cuarta medalla en estación Frente, mientras Misty, pese a la fiebre que la invadía, apareció como Angelical Master Aqua en la conferencia de prensa que debía dar.<p>

Todo iba muy bien, hasta que dos maleantes aparecieron para atacarla y quitarle a la fuerza al famoso Dragonair Shiny del cual era dueña. Pero las cosas no iban a pasar como ellos querían, pues Ash, que había visto lo que pasaba por la televisión, apareció justo a tiempo para defenderla.

Aunque lo había logrado y Angelical Master Aqua estaba fuera de peligro, aún le faltaba una sorpresa mayor.

Angelical cayó desmayada en sus brazos, lo que causó que descubriera que tras esa imagen de mujer fatal e invencible, estaba su amiga, nada más ni nada menos que Misty. Ash estaba en shock, su rostro no mostraba más que asombro y mucha confusión, al momento que perdió la fortaleza de las piernas y cayó con ella al suelo. Suspiró sin pronunciar palabra alguna, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, tomó la peluca con la mano temblorosa, se la colocó— Vamos Pikachu —le dijo a su Pokémon poniéndose de pie y alzándose de brazos—. Tenemos que llevarla al centro Pokémon.

**Remake de Desafío Este**

"**El Gran Desafío del Este"**

**Capítulo 11: El Origen de una Doble Personalidad**

Cuando Ash salió de allí, los reporteros, que aún esperaban a las afueras, lo llenaron de preguntas, que sólo avivaron la ira interna de la que era víctima el entrenador— ¿Me dejan pasar? ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA USTEDES!

Se abrió paso entre ellos y la llevó hasta el centro Pokémon. La Joy se hizo cargo de ella, pues una llamada esperaba por él.

—¿Una llamada? —se extrañó pero fue a responder—. Habla Ash, ¿quién?

—¡Ash cariño! —sonó la voz preocupada de una mujer.

—¡Mamá! —se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su madre, pues cuando apareció su imagen lucia muy preocupada.

—¿Cómo está Misty? —cuando la señora de cabellos castaño preguntó eso, Ash se miró con su Pokémon y luego volvió la mirada hacia su madre.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Si —bajó la mirada y luego lo miró con una sonrisa—, yo le confeccioné el traje que usa, ¿no se ve bonita?

—Mamá… —exclamó con negación apoyando la mano en su rostro—. No es el momento…

—Escúchame Ash —ahora sonó la voz de un hombre, por lo que volvió su mirada al teléfono.

—¿Profesor? —se extrañó—. ¿Qué paso?

—Sabíamos de la doble personalidad de Misty, porque se la aconsejamos nosotros —le confesó con la mirada seria.

—¿Ustedes? —Lucía cada vez más confundido, su cabeza aún no procesaba lo de Misty—. ¿Por qué?

—Desde que Misty tiene a ese Pokémon, su vida se vio envuelta en un total caos. Es algo así, como una maldición sobre ella.

—No entiendo —se dijo a sí mismo—. ¿Por qué lo tiene si es su maldición?

—¡Ash! —le contestó su mamá molesta—. ¿Oíste bien lo que dijiste? ¡Eso seria abandonar al Pokémon! Sabes cómo es ella.

—No lo sé —respondió algo inseguro—, creía que la conocía…

—¡Ash Ketchum! —su madre estaba, ahora, muy enojada—Sé que estas molesto con Misty, pero si ella no hacia esto, nadie te aseguraría que la volvieras a ver.

—¿Qué?

—Así es —el profesor volvió a tomar el habla para que Delia se calmará—. Misty como Angelical Master Aqua, venció a Lorelei del Alto Mando. Eso causó que decidieran quitarle el gimnasio Pokémon.

—¿La propia élite? —preguntó asustado.

—No, ellos no saben que es Misty. Pero los que tomaron el gimnasio lo hicieron porque dedujeron que Misty podría ser la dueña de esa identidad.

—Es por eso que Misty decidió viajar como ella misma para no levantar sospechas.

—Entiendo —dijo el moreno llevando la mano a su mentón—. Misty está en peligro por culpa de ese Pokémon extraño. Por eso ella inventó a Angelical Master Aqua.

—Así es hijo —respondió Delia angustiada—. Debes prometerme que la cuidaras. Por favor.

—Sabemos que en estos momentos tienen sus diferencias muchacho —comentó el hombre de cabello gris—. Pero esperamos que puedas hacerlo.

—Lo intentaré —contestó en medio de un largo suspiro.

—Ash, sé que quieres a Misty —afirmó con las manos frente a ella—. Por favor hijo, no la dejes sola, ella es tan terca como tú, andan por la vida como si no necesitaran ayuda, pero en el fondo sí la necesitan.

—Descuida mamá, no la dejaré…pero… ¿Por qué? —cerró sus ojos con la misma fuerza con la que apretaba sus puños—. ¿Por qué no confió en mí?

—Porque te quiere, eso es todo.

—¿Por qué me quiere me mintió?

—Ella no quería meterte en este problema Ash, recuerda, tú solito te quisiste meter en él.

—Lo recuerdo, yo me ofrecí a ayudarla.

—Ves Ash. Aunque no puedas perdonarla fácilmente, vas a tener que aguantarte y no dejarla.

—Veré que hago con eso mamá.

—Ash —sonó el profesor—. Necesitamos que…

—Lo siento —los interrumpió—. Ya no puedo seguir hablando con ustedes… —frunció los hombros—. Ya no quiero —cortó la comunicación, bajó la mirada y suspiró —. ¿Qué hago?

Ash estaba ahogado en sus pensamientos cuando la enfermera apareció frente a él.

—¿Qué tiene? —preguntó aún sin mirarla.

—Ella estará bien —respondió tras suspirar y cerrar sus ojos—. Tiene heridas menores, nada de cuidado —Ash levantó la mirada llena de preocupación ante la palabra «heridas»—. Tranquilo, puedes entrar a verla si quieres, ella aún no despertó.

—Está bien —afirmó levantándose para dirigirse a la habitación. En eso, escuchó a la enfermera gritarle a un grupo de periodistas que habían entrado al centro Pokémon, Joy junto con tres Chansey empezaron a sacarlos del lugar. Ash negó con la cabeza y desapareció tras la puerta.

Llegó hasta donde la joven dormía, se acercó y la miró, aún llevaba puesto el traje de Angelical Master Aqua, su rostro estaba pálido, sus mejillas ya no demostraban fiebre y eso lo hizo suspirar de alivio. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos por pequeños vendajes, al igual que su rodilla derecha.

—Misty —susurró, aún con ira, pero no de bronca, si no de impotencia. Se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano—. ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí, Misty, por qué?

Cuando la chica despertó, Ash sintió ganas de abrazarla pero se limitó a levantarse de la silla y alejarse de ella.

—Qué bueno que despertó señorita Angelical —comentó con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios—. ¿Cómo se siente?

—Bien, gracias —respondió sorprendida, estaba más que segura que Ash había descubierto su secreto pero ahora… lo comenzaba a dudar.

—Me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo, un minuto más y vaya saber que le hubiera pasado. A decir verdad, usted me debe la vida.

—Sí —afirmó sentándose—. Gracias.

—Mmmm —dudó el entrenador yendo y viniendo delante de la cama de la chica—. Un simple, "Gracias" no es suficiente. Creo que no es el precio correcto por haberle salvado la vida.

—¿Y qué es lo que quiere? —preguntó asustada al ver un brillo siniestro en los ojos del moreno.

—Verá, tengo una novia que no me da mucha atención —se acercó hasta donde estaba sentada la chica de cabellos turquesa y se sentó a su lado—. Y uno es hombre, necesita… —le guiñó el ojo—, usted entiende…

—¡Ash! —gritó molesta por el coqueteo descarado con el que le hablaba.

—¿Ash, qué? —colocó la mano derecha en la mejilla de la mujer—. Si no nos hagamos tontos, usted también lo desea —y sin más, la besó. Aunque Angelical puso resistencia, no fue la suficiente como para no dejarse llevar, ella también lo besaba. Cuando el entrenador sintió las manos de la chica en sus hombros, sonrió para sus adentros. Subió la mano que tenía en la mejilla hasta hacer que la peluca y la boina cayeran a la cama.

Misty se separó de golpe al ver su identidad al descubierto.

—Ash… yo… —trató hecha un mar de nervios buscar una explicación.

—Ya lo sabía —afirmó alejándose con los brazos cruzados—, ya sabía yo que eran la misma persona. Ahora todo tiene sentido, el que Angelical quisiera pelear conmigo, la medicina que le diste a Pikachu por el ataque del Dragonair —ante eso la pelirroja levantó su mirada sorprendida— Sí, me di cuenta, sólo que fingí no verte. Las ilusiones en la mansión de Magda… ahora todo es tan claro. ¡Te burlaste de mí y de mi fanatismo por Angelical Master Aqua!

Ella apretó las sabanas entre sus puños.

—Cómo que tú no lo hiciste conmigo… —murmuró molesta—. ¿Sabes? No me arrepiento de no decirte la verdad.

— ¡Gracias! —le dijo con ironía.

La joven lo miró molesta— No me agradezcas mi falta de confianza, ya tengo suficiente con mi propia mente.

Ash profundizó su cruzada de brazos, corriendo la mirada— Me imagino lo que debe ser tu mente.

Misty cerró sus ojos— Ash, no quiero que me perdones, porque sé que cometí un error y lo hice consciente —el muchacho la miró sorprendido—, y la verdad… creo que es mejor que siga sola mi recorrido, olvida todo…

Ash ahora se sintió más ofendido, no sólo no lo confiaba en él, sino que también quería abandonarlo— ¿Qué dices? —ella se extraño por su tono de voz—. No te voy a dejar Misty —estaba seguro de ello pero aún así, tenía en su mente la falta de confianza, mas las palabras de su mamá fueron más fuertes que su orgullo.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo resignada—Ash, te mentí, te oculté cosas, y aun así…

—Misty —habló seriamente— no te voy a perdonar ésta tan fácilmente —la mencionada volvió a mirarlo—, pero no quiero que nadie te lastime —no lucía sorprendida, si no contenta.

—¿Por qué Ash? —suspiró—. Ya sé, seguro tu mama y el profesor Oak te lo pidieron, ¿no? —Ash respondió con la cabeza—. Si es por eso… déjalo Ash, no te necesito.

—¿No me necesitas? —el joven rió al pronunciar eso, dejo la risa y acercó su rostro al de ella—. No te lo creo…

—Sería el colmo que me creyeras diciendo que ya no confías en mí…

—Ja —volvió a reír pero esta vez irónicamente—. Aún estás bajo mi orden, señorita maestra acuática.

—¿Y qué con eso? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

—Que harás lo que yo quiera, y si quiero que sigas conmigo, vas a tener que hacerlo quieras o no.

—Ash…

—Al menos hasta que termine mi mes, si después de estas dos semanas quieres irte, puedes hacerlo. Pero ahora sí te detendré.

—Ash… —volvió a pronunciar, tratando de disimular su emoción.

—Ahora te dejo descansar, salimos mañana —salió de la habitación, dejando a Misty en shock, y él se apoyó tras la puerta—. No te iras sin que sepa antes, si sientes algo verdadero por mí, o no…

Misty se recostó, sonriendo para sí misma—. Me encanta este Ash…

Al otro día, muy temprano en la mañana Misty se acercó a un Ash que parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos sentado en la sala del centro Pokémon.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó tratando de llamar su atención, inclinando un poco su cuerpo frente a él.

—Aún no —respondió con una sonrisa que desencajo a la líder de Celeste— tenemos que esperar a alguien.

—¿A alguien? —se sentó a su lado curiosa.

—Eso dije —dijo mirándola de reojo—. ¿O no me escuchaste? —continuó en un tono tosco.

Aquel tono de voz hizo que la mujer se contrajera —Sí Ash, es que…

Él se levantó fastidioso, no soportaba tenerla al lado. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que no quería lastimarla.

—Ahora no quiero hablar contigo —se alejó al ver a la enfermera de cabellos rosados entrar al lugar.

—Supongo que esto será más difícil de lo que creí —se lamentó bajando la mirada.

Ash se acercó a la enfermera que lucía en pánico — ¿Joy? —En ese momento, vio a un joven moreno de cabello castaño puntiagudo tomar arrodillado la mano de la enfermera—. ¡¿Brock?

El joven se incorporo enseguida a sí mismo y exclamó— ¡Hermano! —chocando el puño contra el de Ash. — ¿Qué tal todo Ash?

— Mejor ni te lo cuento —se lamentó con un largo suspiro. Esa reacción en él no era normal, el mayor lo miró ladeando un poco la cabeza tratando de entender.

—¿Estás con alguien?

—¿Con quién más podría estar yo? —seguía lamentándose hasta que escucho tras él, la voz de su tormento.

—¿Brock? —estaba sorprendida por la presencia de su viejo amigo, así que se acercó sin pensarlo.

—Ash, ¿y ese monumento a la belleza? —preguntó por lo bajo el moreno de ojos rascados viendo a la joven que se acercaba a ellos.

—Brock —no podía creer aquellas palabras, y un brote de celos floreció en él rápidamente—, es Misty.

— ¿Qué?... —exclamó más que sorprendido.

— ¡Hola Brock! —saludó con una sonrisa cuando estuvo al fin frente a sus amigos—. Los tres juntos como en los viejos tiempos.

—Sí, claro Misty… —el doctor Pokémon parecía escanearla con la vista, ante la mirada fulminante de Ash—, como en los viejos tiempos.

Ash adelantó sus pasos, chocando intencionalmente con su codo a Brock, y éste se toma el estomago incrédulo de la situación— Ahora que estamos todos, sigamos viaje.

—¡Está bien! —afirmaron los otros dos, tras el entrenador.

Así con el regreso de Brock al equipo, partieron a iniciar la segunda mitad del Desafío Este.

Cuatro medallas aún aguardan por Ash, pero no sólo eso le espera en su viaje para ser el mejor... Ahora que sabe que su amiga es la famosa Angelical Master Aqua, misterios, batallas y enemigos lo acuerdan más allá de lo imaginable…

**Está historia Continuará…**

Próximo Capítulo: "**La Reunión del Viejo Equipo".**


	12. La Reunión del Viejo Equipo

Gomene por la demora. Prometo ya no tardar.

* * *

><p>Lo había descubierto, Ash no sólo había descubierto que Misty, su querida amiga-novia Misty era nada más ni nada menos que la famosísima "<em>Angelical Master Aqua<em>" Sino que además… lo sabían su madre y el profesor Oak quienes eran cómplices de la pelirroja. ¡Se sentía traicionado, furioso! Pero sobretodo… preocupado.

Sí ella era la entrenadora del Pokémon Shiny… la vida de ésta corría más peligro que nunca.

¡RAYOS!

Sin saber qué hacer, decidió recurrir a su viejo amigo, Brock. Estaba más que seguro que entre ellos dos iban a poder ayudar a Misty, defenderla de esos extraños sujetos que quieren verla muerta. De esa forma, Ash, Misty, Brock y Pikachu como hace diez años atrás iniciaban una nueva aventura.

* * *

><p><strong>Remake de Desafío Este<strong>

"**El Gran Desafío del Este"**

**Capítulo 12: La Reunión del Viejo Equipo**

* * *

><p>Aunque el viejo grupo volvía a las andadas, no eran los tres del inicio de sus viajes. El trio creció, no se veían iguales. Ni mucho menos, los jóvenes muchachos con respeto a su amiga.<p>

Ash notó de inmediato el interés molesto de Brock para con Misty, a cada rato, o le recordaba que era Misty, o le ponía algo en su vista para que viera, como en esta ocasión…

—Así que ya tienes cuatro medallas —preguntó Brock a Ash, mirando el estuche que su amigo había puesto frente a él.

—Así es —respondió con gran ego—, aún no encuentro el desafío —rio con un tono de grandeza que irritó a Misty.

—¡Has tenido más suerte de lo habitual! —soltó la joven atándose su cabello, y se extrañó cuando vio a Brock acercársele—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Me sorprendes… —mirándola de pie a cabeza—. Bueno, realmente no —Misty estaba llena de gotas de nervios—, sabía que los genes de las Waterflower es el mejor de todos… y en ti… creo que se desarrolló mejor que en tus hermanas

—¡Brock! — sonó Ash atrás de él—. ¡Es Misty, ¿recuerdas?!

Pero el hipnotizado moreno, no hacía caso de Ash—. Misty… no puedo creer que estés tan bella, es casi imposible reconocerte —la chica tenía sus ojos abierto al máximo casi no creía lo que oía.

Ash se le acercó a Brock con un gesto de sabio y comentó— Y te aseguro que todo lo que se ve es de ella… es todo natural comprobado por esta —afirmó, mostrando su mano derecha.

Misty ahora si se enfureció

—¡ Ash! —le dio un golpe que lo tumbó tanto a él como a Brock— ¡Déjenme en paz! —adelantó un paso.

—Veo que su fuerza bruta también cambió —comentó Brock.

—Sí, y eso empeoró, no cambió como su cuerpo…

—Es verdad… Diablos, ¿por qué no la note antes?

—¡Brock! —Ash se enfureció ante el comentario—. Ella es mía.

—No tiene tu nombre —Ash le dio un codazo—. Oye…

—Tú quédate con Joy y Jenny —comentó el azabache, señalándolo con su dedo—. Que de ella —señaló el camino por donde la pelirroja se alejó—, me encargo yo.

—¡Ja! ¡Ja! — rio Brock con sorna—¡Como quieras pero no pienso hacértela fácil! —y riéndose salió corriendo tras Misty.

—¡Brock! ¡No seas un traidor! ¡Regresa aquí! —él también salió a correrlo.

El extraño grupo de disque amigos llegó -a las corridas- rápidamente a la siguiente ciudad… Estación Neblina… ¿El porqué del nombre?… Una ciudad fantasma…

—Cielo —exclamó Ash, observando cada rincón de la ciudad—. ¿Estás segura que ésta es la estación correcta, Misty?

—Si Ash —respondió viendo el Poké-com—. Así es…

—¡Qué extraño! —continuó, mirando cada vez con más con espanto el lugar.

—¡Según esto, el líder entrena Pokémon veneno!

—¡Qué bien! —festejó dejando de lado la sensación incomoda que le producía el lugar—. ¡Nuevamente será pan comido!

—Ash — dijo Misty, quitando la mirada del dispositivo para ver a su amigo—. Estas consiguiendo todo demasiado fácil.

—¿y qué? —preguntó altanero, el joven—. Es por mi grandiosa habilidad.

— ¡No Ash! —protestó, algo molesta—. Es de verdad… no es raro, que solo tú compitas — con su mano en el mentón

—Pues no Misty —contestó él de brazos cruzados—. Estoy probando el desafío por eso no hay nadie más aquí…

—Ah… —comentó la joven pelirroja, aún con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

—Amor mío —le dijo Ash tomando las manos de Misty, ella abrió grande sus ojos y Brock los miró confundido—. Descuida… lograremos lo que nos propusimos.

—¿Amor mío? —preguntó Brock confundido.

—¡Ay sí! —festejó Ash con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro—. ¿No te contamos? —apoyó su mano en su cara—. ¡Disculpa, amigo mío! Con Misty llevamos ya unas…. Dos semanas de novios.

Misty suspiró al mirar a Ash, y Brock parecía demasiado sorprendido— ¿En verdad? —la verdad, el mayor del trio, no creía lo que oía.

—Así es Brock… —respondió la líder—, aunque es porque yo debo obedecerlo…

— Es mi esclava —declaró frotándose las manos, mientras se reía con grandeza y la abrazaba.

Brock lucia cada vez más sorprendido… — Vaya…

Misty codeó a Ash para que la soltará .

— Lo que pasó —contó, mirando de reojo a Ash— fue que hicimos una apuesta, empatamos, Ash como ganó la primera ronda —miró a Brock— le toco un mes de que yo lo obedezca, y por eso me ves aquí también.

Brock levantó una ceja— ¿Por qué?

Misty cruzó sus brazos—. Luego viene mi mes de que Ash haga lo que quiera… Pero me voy a regresar a Kanto.

Ash no dijo nada, se limitó a moverse con dirección al gimnasio…

La pelirroja cerró sus ojos y Brock se le acercó.

— Misty… —ella abrió sus ojos—, ¿lo dices en serio?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Misty lo miró confundida mientras Brock ponía su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su amiga.

—Te conozco… dudo que quieras irte realmente

—Bueno es que realmente… —dudo la pelirroja—, la situación es rara Brock…

— Si ya creo que si… —afirmó, cruzándose de brazos.

—En estos casi dos meses que llevo con él, he visto casi todas las facetas de Ash… —suspiró—. Estoy muy confundida… no sé si lo hace para molestarme… o es que realmente siente algo por mí.

—Yo creo que si —comentó Brock—, digo, pues eso es lo que parece.

—Sí, eso me dijo él… —bajó el rostro con frustración—. Pero siempre en medio de risas, o bromas, nada serio…

—¿Sabes que pedir algo serio en Ash es…?

—Sé que es difícil Brock… pero créeme que me gustaría saberlo —volvió a suspirar—. Mejor, vamos con él al gimnasio.

Misty y Brock se dirigieron al gimnasio al cual Ash se había adelantado, el joven entrenador estaba algo triste con el comentario de Misty. Pero, ¡ya que va!… Si ella quería irse, no había nada que él pudiera hacer para detenerla… ¿o sí?

Estaba ya en batalla cuando sus dos amigos llegaron, enfrentaba un Venomoth con Pikachu.

Pikachu atacaba a Venomoth quien usaba sus polvos para imposibilitar el movimiento de éste.

Ash lucía muy concentrado

— ¡Esfera Voltio! —ordenó a su Pokémon acabando con Venomoth—. ¡Bien Pikachu!

El líder del gimnasio, un hombre algo mayor de cabello blanco, sonrió.

— Bien, regresa Venomoth —tomó otra pokébola—. Ahora Muk sal.

Ash tomó también otra pokébola

— Así que Muk —sonrió—. Pikachu vuelve —Pikachu salió del campo de batalla y se dirigió a brazos de la joven entrenadora, Ash volteó y los observó a los dos.

— Yo lo cuido —le comentó con una sonrisa, pero el joven no mostró gesto de felicidad, si no de molestia y le volteó la cara ante el deje de tristeza de la pelirroja que suspiró.

Ash seguía en su batalla, tiró la pokébola y su Torterra apareció cuando el dispositivo regresó a su mano—. Cuento contigo —el Pokémon se preparó para atacar…

Muk usó bomba lodo contra el Pokémon pero un terremoto provocado por el otro, dejó de un ataque inmovilizado al Pokémon lodoso…

Ash aprovechó eso para regresar a Torterra y mandar a Pikachu de nuevo que salió de brazos de la pelirroja a la orden del entrenador—. ¡Trueno!

Listo, fin del juego para Muk, el líder lucia sorprendido

— Ya veo porque Lucio te pidió venir a competir…

Ash con mucho ego respondió con un chasquido a su gorra, al pegarle con el dedo índice

— Así es… él me dijo que el desafío era algo inestable que querían ver si era realmente un desafío…

—¿Y lo es? —interrogó, tirando la tercera pokébola al aire.

—Esto es un juego de niños respondió ante el Seviper que salió ahora—. ¡Más rápido que vencer al equipo Rocket! ¡Cola de Acero, Pikachu!

—Seviper, tú también —ambas colas chocaron, sin producir daños—. ¡Cambia a Cola Veneno!

—¡Pikachu! — el Pokémon voló, estrellándose contra el suelo de batalla, pero se levantó algo exhausto.

—Está envenenado — comentó Misty horrorizada, con sus manos sobre su rostro.

—¡Pikachu regresa! —ordenó Ash, pero la pequeña rata amarilla no quiere—. Pikachu no seas terco, regresa.

—Mira quien dice de terco — comentó irónica, Misty

—¡No te pregunte! — le gritó de una manera que Misty quedó sorprendida—. Pikachu si no quieres, entonces, terminemos rápido —el Pokémon asentó con la cabeza—. ¡Esfera voltios!

El pequeño roedor amarillo logró su ataque pero el Seviper lo esquivó, logrando que Pikachu fallara, pero se sujeta aún así a la cola de Seviper.

—Trueno ordenó Ash, dejando debilitado a ambos Pokémon— ¡Oh cielos Pikachu! — exclamó Ash corriendo por su Pokémon.

El líder regresó a su Pokémon a la pokébola—. Bien hecho —se acercó a Ash que lucía preocupado por su Pokémon—. Debes llevar a Pikachu al centro Pokémon —le extiende la mano—. Ésta es la medalla Polución —Ash la tomó entre sus dedos y la observó con detenimiento, su forma se asemejaba a la cabeza de Seviper.

—Gracias — y con Pikachu salió corriendo del gimnasio al centro Pokémon—. Descuida Pikachu —le dijo, acomodándolo en sus brazos—. Joy sanara tus heridas…

Efectivamente, la Joy tranquilizó a Ash una vez en el centro Pokémon, la enfermera había colocado al Pokémon en una camilla y lo entró a la sala de observación.

— ¿Pikachu? —preguntó Brock al acercarse.

— Estará bien… —suspiró y notó la ausencia de la pelirroja—. ¿Misty?

—Pues —volteó sobre sus pies y no la vio—, venia atrás de mí…

Ash suspiró y observó la puerta de la sala de observaciones una vez más—. Creo que me pase… —cerró sus ojos y apretó el puño derecho.

**Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capitulo: <strong>

**El creador del Desafío Este**


	13. El Creador del Desafío Este

_Ehhh! 13 de 52 xD Al menos vamos ya una cuarta parte del fic!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Gran Desafío del Este<strong>

**Remake**

**Capítulo 13: El creador del Desafío Este**

* * *

><p>La medalla Polución estaba en manos de Ash, su quinta medalla relucía en su estuche mientras esperaba que Pikachu saliera de terapia. Al ver a Brock regresar solo del gimnasio –ya que él se había adelantado, decidió salir a buscar a Misty, pero la Enfermera Joy lo detuvo.<p>

—¿Qué? —preguntó deteniéndose.

—Necesito que cuides a Pikachu, Ash…

—Pero… —mirando hacia la puerta.

—Son solo cinco minutos, es que tengo que ir a buscar la medicina para tu Pokémon.

—Está bien —suspiró e ingresó a la sala de cuidados con su pokémon.

Brock se sentó en la sala de espera, mirando alternativamente la puerta de entrada y la puerta de cuidados intensivos esperando por cuál de sus amigos regresaba primero. Para su suerte, la primera que regresó fue Misty. Su pose derrotada, su mirada baja cubierta por su flequillo preocupó muchísimo al moreno de cabellos castaños quien se levantó preocupado para acercarse a su amiga.

—¡Misty! —ella lo miró con una sonrisa falsa.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Me preocupaste, ¿dónde estabas?

—Necesitaba unos minutos a sola… —suspiró— eso es todo.

—¿Segura?… —le preguntó desconfiado, conocía a su amiga, y algo no andaba bien en ella.

— Sabes Brock… en este tiempo… —suspiró—, he conocido muchas facetas de Ash… no sé qué es lo que me sorprende… pero…

—¿Sabes? —Brock apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la chica—, es que el sentimiento de ustedes anda a flote, por eso ahora te duele lo que te dice… Supuestamente es tu novio pero me temó que no es todo como lo tienes imaginado. A él le afectó que le recordaras que te iras…

—¿Tú crees? —dijo apenada—, ¿por eso se molestó seguramente?

—Tranquila —la abrazó—, veras que saldrán bien.

Misty estaba algo tiesa, en todos los años que conocía a Brock, nunca habían tenido esa cercanía, pero era uno de sus mejores amigos quien le estaba prestando el hombro para llorar, y lo hizó.

Pero justo en ese momento, Ash salía de la sala con Pikachu en su hombro—. Qué bueno que… — miró a los chicos y su cara de alegría por su recuperado Pokémon cambió rotundamente—. ¡Bueno! —dijo y los otros se separaron de golpe—, terminó la hora de consolarse… ¡Hay que seguir! —pasó por al lado de ellos, sin mirarlos y salió del centro Pokémon.

Misty bajó la mirada y Brock se la levantó sumamente molesto—. ¡No Misty!… Ash lo está haciendo solo para llamar tu atención.

— ¿tú crees? —ella lo miró y él le sonrió.

—Pues si me baso en lo que los conozco a ambos, si… eso creo… —le indicó con la cabeza la puerta—. Mejor vamos.

—Si…

Los dos una vez que alcanzaron a Ash, siguieron su camino hacia estación Costera, el siguiente punto. Iban en total silencio hasta que Ash por ir con los ojos cerrados -por simular estar ofendido- terminó cayéndose

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Misty acercándosele para ayudarlo, pero éste corrió el hombro donde la joven iba a poner su mano y respondió:

—Si lo estoy —se levantó y siguió el camino; el enojo de Misty apenas si estaba comenzando—. Estoy cansado de caminar… —exclamó elevando los brazos para después colocar las manos en su nuca—, la próxima vez, me compró un auto.

—¿Con que dinero si no tienes ni una moneda partida a la mitad? —respondió Misty muy molesta.

—¿No daban —la miró de reojo— ahora cinco millones por quien revele la identidad de Angelical Master Aqua?

—Si —comentó Brock—, pero —sorprendido inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha—, ¿la conoces Ash?

—Si… tú también —afirmándole con la cabeza— es ella —la señaló, provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelirroja.

—¿E… ella? — exclamó Brock.

—Si —dijo Ash— por… —pero en eso vio como Brock se arrodillaba frente a Misty con un gran ramo de flores.

— ¡Oh Misty!… He estado perdidamente enamorado de tú otro yo… ¡Dios!… Misty nos conocemos tanto que… ¿te parece, cásate conmigo? —Misty quedó con ojos enormes y Ash fue cubierto por un manto de fuego hasta que explotó.

—¡Oye Brock! —se puso frente a Misty y los separó—, ¡Ya!… Como broma estuvo bien, ya cálmate…

—No es broma —comentó Brock—. Estoy enamorado de angelical… saber que es ella… pues…

—¡Dije que no! —le gritó Ash— No te la dejaré

—Pues yo —sonrió con un brillo en sus dientes—, no la trataría como tú lo haces… —Ash quedo petrificado, Brock le dio justo donde sabía que le dolería—. Ja… — rio.

Ash miró a Misty con un sentimiento encontrado, pero ésta ofendida se cruzó de brazos, corrió su rostro hacia otro lado, con los ojos cerrados y el mentón hacia arriba…

—Misty… —susurró.

—No quiero hablar con usted señor Ash Ketchum…

—Está bien… —dijo Ash siguiendo su marcha—. Entonces caminen.

El camino se volvió silencioso salvó por el sonido de las pisadas del grupo, Ash caminaba unos cuantos pasos adelante como de costumbre y los otros dos tras él…

Fue en ese momento que una persona de cabello oscuro corto, ojos color café, la cual vestía un traje deportivo de color verde oscuro apareció sobre un árbol, y cayó con un salto con reverencia frente a Ash…

—Lucio —exclamó Ash deteniéndose ante el hombre que se le apareció enfrente—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Amigo Ash —nuevamente le hizo la reverencia— te estuve buscando desde que me han dicho que ya obtuviste cinco medallas del desafío…

—Así es —respondió, mostrándole el estuche de medallas.

—Que bien —afirmó con la cabeza— ¿Por qué no me acompañas a mi casa? —le propuso— No está muy lejos de aquí… oh…oh —notó a los otros dos que estaban mirándolos atónitos a los dos —, ¿y ellos?

—Un par de amigos, Brock que se podría considerar mi hermano… —susurró— hasta hace unas horas —suspiró—. Misty… mi… supuesta novia…

—Vaya, vaya —exclamó—. Bueno, vengan, vengan —señalándoles un camino entre los arboles—, por aquí es mi casa

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó Ash—. Me duelen los pies —se adelantó seguido por Brock pero Lucio detuvo a Misty…

—¿Qué? —dijo ésta, al ver al hombre tomarle del brazo.

—¿Misty Waterflower, no?…

—Si —contestó con algo de nervios, Lucio sonrió, tomó su mano y la besó—. ¿Eh?

—¡Que honor para mis ojos! —le sonrió— Llevo años queriéndola conocer… Ash me ha hablado de usted.

—Se conocen —preguntó confundida.

—Claro, además de haber hecho este desafío, conocí a Ash hace tiempo.

—Ah… —contestó la joven.

—Pero nunca me comentó tal belleza —Misty se apenó—. Bueno… vamos

—Si… —el joven le sonrió y Misty quedó perpleja—. ¿Por qué… —pensó la joven— creo que ya lo he visto en algún lado?

En la casa de este sujeto, estaban descansando en la sala tomando té con unas masas dulces. Lucio parecía estar muy contento con la presencia de Ash ahí, aunque aún así, su mirada se desviaba hacia la joven entrenadora.

Ash -que actualmente tiene un sexto sentido para estas cosas- se percató de la situación y hablaba con Lucio, tratando de llenar por completo su campo visual.

Lucio le sonrió a Ash y le comentó— Se viene el gimnasio Acero, veo que se te hizo fácil los gimnasios pasados, no tendrás problema con ellos…

Misty acordándose de su duda preguntó— Pero, ¿no es demasiado fácil? —Ash la miró y Lucio también.

—¿A qué se refiere jovencita? —comentó Lucio suavemente.

— Es decir, hasta un novato podía ganar… ¡Es muy fácil!… Ya el solo hecho de que Ash, sea el calmado y el líder el nervioso da para sospechar que algo no anda bien.

—En si, Misty —le respondió— estamos en etapa Beta, Ash está probando los gimnasios: si gana, vemos que error tuvo cada líder, y tratamos de corregirlo… Imagínate el día que vengan millones de entrenadores, si esto estuviera así, sería una burla…

—O sea —dijo poniendo su mano en el mentón— Ash es tu conejillo de india —el mencionado solo la miró de reojo.

—No tanto así… queremos que Ash, sea el representante del Desafío Este —Ash al oír eso escupió todo el té que estaba bebiendo.

—¿Qué?! —se sobresaltó— Sabía que tendría la invitación, no que deseaban eso.

—Pues así es Ash —respondió con una nueva sonrisa Lucio, entrecruzando sus dedos—, queremos que seas nuestro líder supremo. Claro, pero para eso, debes vencer los tres gimnasios restantes y nuestra pequeña elite…

—Vaya —Ash lucía sorprendido.

—Ash Campeón, de la región Este —comentó Brock—. Eso es genial —Ash lo miró y asentó con la cabeza.

—Si… —respondió feliz.

—Aunque… Matilde, la líder de los aceros, vuelve en dos semanas

—¿Qué? —se paró sorprendido Ash— ¿tendré que esperar dos semanas?

—Sí, pero descuida, estamos lejos la Estación Costera, así que tardaras ese tiempo en llegar —Ash miró a Misty, y luego bajó la mirada para volver a tomar asiento.

—¿Ash? —comentó Lucio, ante el rostro preocupado de Ash—, ¿estás bien?

—Si —levantó la mirada sonriendo—, mejor que nunca —con sus puños frente a él—. ¡Descuida! Seré el Campeón que eligieron los representantes del Este.

—¡Qué bien! —sonrió— Eso me alegra oír… Bueno… —se paró—, quédense esta noche aquí… Mañana pueden salir… les daré ropa limpia así pueden incluso tomar un baño

—¡Genial! —festejó Misty— ¡Un baño de agua caliente!

Ash la miró y no dijo nada…

Hacia la noche, Ash estaba en el balcón de la habitación que le dio Lucio en la gran casa -apoyado en él- observaba las estrellas de esa hermosa noche de verano—. Dos semanas… y Misty se ira… me he comportado tan estúpidamente, que ni siquiera se bien en claro que es lo que sucede… —suspiró—. Pero de algo estoy seguro… —bajó su mirada y Pikachu saltó a su hombro derecho, el entrenador apoyó la mano izquierda entre las orejas de su Pokémon— no quiero perderla… Pikachu, no quiero volver a separarme de Misty otra vez… y menos sabiendo que puede estar en peligro.

Elevó su mirada de nuevo al cielo estrellado, y suspiró.


	14. El Problema con el Dragonair

Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p>Descansar en una cómoda cama había hecho que nuestros aventureros se despertaran con todo el ánimo para emprender su camino hacia Estación Costera, sede de la sexta insignia para Ash. Tras un buen desayuno y despedirse de Lucio, se pusieron una vez más en marcha.<p>

**El Gran Desafío Este**

**Capítulo 14: El problema con el Dragonair Shiny**

Nuevamente el ambiente estaba algo tenso entre Ash y Misty, ambos jóvenes caminaban demasiado separados uno del otro y Brock en el medio trataba de crear cosas para que se acercaran, pero todo era inútil y ya se estaba aburriendo.

A pesar de todo, Ash lucía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, saber que estaba destinado a ser el líder supremo de la región le hacía evitar pensar en el problema que traía con Misty.

Ésta –mientras tanto- iba muy preocupada, aún no podía recordar de donde conocía a Lucio y eso la extrañaba, la sensación que tuvo cuando pronunció su nombre el día anterior la había dejado intranquila. Y además le preocupaba que su Dragonair llevaba tiempo sin hacer ejercicio.

En si… Llevaban la vida de dos extraños, bueno de tres extraños, atrás quedaron las risas, atrás quedaron sus lazos de amistad y todo rastro de los mejores amigos que eran. ¿Acaso era el fin de su amistad?

Era claro que eso no podía pasar… Se necesitaban aunque sus malditos egos les prohibieran dar el brazo a torcer. Fue cuando al fin uno de los tres pidió el «basta»

—¡Bueno basta ya! —gritó Brock molesto y los otros dos lo miraron—. Ya estoy cansado de esta situación —su rostro lucía furioso.

—¿Qué pasa Brock? —preguntaron Ash y Misty al mismo momento, se miraron y voltearon para otro lado.

—Eso pasa… —los señaló—. Basta ya… ¿Cuánto más van a estar peleados?

—No voy a hablar de eso —declaró Ash cruzándose de brazos—. Ella faltó a mi confianza, no la pienso perdonar fácilmente.

—Igualmente —ella respondió de la misma manera molesta—, ¿quién quiere tu perdón?

—¡Pues tú! —le gritó Ash mirándola enojado.

—¡Claro que no! —le gritó.

—¡Claro que sí, y no lo tendrás!

—¡Claro que no, porque no lo quiero!

Una típica pelea se generó, Brock suspiró y miró a la pequeña rata amarilla que también suspiraba— Pikachu… —el Pokémon se puso entre Ash y Misty, ambos miraban a la mascota nerviosos dejando de gritarle al otro, cuando Brock dijo— ¡Impactrueno!

El Pokémon, atacó a su entrenador y a la pelirroja joven, dejándolos semi carbonados en el piso.

—Hasta que no se disculpen —comentó Brock a sus amigos poniéndose en camino nuevamente— los mandare a atacar con Pikachu…

Ambos se miraron, pero no respondieron solo siguieron su marcha.

Ash estaba desesperado, solo le quedaba una semana para que Misty volviera a Kanto, y aún no sabía qué hacer para frenar su partida… fue cuando Misty detuvo su marcha, los otros dos, pararon también y la miraron.

—Ya recordé —dijo de pronto, sorprendiendo a sus amigos—, Lucio peleó conmigo siendo Angelical —comentó.

— Lucio, ¿peleó contra ti, o en coordinación? —preguntó Ash acercándosele.

—Fue en coordinación —respondió—, él y yo, contra una dupla…

— ¿Cuándo fue eso? —Brock se cruzó de brazos.

Misty tomó la bola buceo de su Pokémon— Cuando Dragonair era un Dratini — de pronto soltó la pokébola— ¡Auch! —exclamó sacudiendo su mano—, la pokébola está caliente…

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ash, se le acercó y tomó su mano con la suya—, ¿no te quemaste?

— Estoy bien —respondió con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Brock buscó un termómetro entre sus cosas para luego apoyarlo en la pokébola y efectivamente el dispositivo tenía casi 40 grados de temperatura. Ante aquella información, Misty se desesperó, se arrodilló y abrió la pokébola

— Dragonair —el Pokémon salió de la pokébola algo cansado, agitado— Dragonair resiste —pero el Pokémon sudaba demasiado—, necesitamos agua —comentó en pánico Misty.

— Tranquilízate —le pidió Ash tomando el Poké-com—, estamos cerca de una laguna.

— ¡¿por dónde? —preguntó tomando la pokébola y regresando a su pokémon. La pokébola le ardía en su mano pero no le importaba, tenía que salvar a su pokémon.

Ash le señaló el camino y Misty se echó a correr, ambos hombres se miraron y salieron tras ella. Cuando la alcanzaron, estaba arrodillada en el borde del lago, su mano estaba roja…

— Misty… —susurró Ash acercándosele, la pelirroja tenía la mirada baja.

— No sirvo —balbuceó.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó éste.

—Dije que no sirvo… —repitió levantando el tono de voz—, no puedo con él…

—Misty —suspiró—, sí que puedes…

—No Ash… —comentó— es demasiado para mí, soy una tonta… no puedo.

—¡Oye tonta! —le gritó Ash y ella lo miró sorprendida—, si no quieres que te de un cachetazo deja de decir que no sirves.

—Ash —dijo aún más sorprendida— no te atreverías.

—No… pero no me provoques… —bufó—. Sí que sirves, por algo eres tú su responsable, porque puedes… y ese Pokémon te eligió a ti, no lo abandones con ese comportamiento —Ash estaba molesto pero le sonrió.

— ¿Dónde está ahora? — preguntó Brock.

—En el lago, está nadando ahí…

—Eso es bueno —comentó Ash feliz—. No te sientas mal —pero al ver la mano de Misty, su alegría pasó a un segundo plano—. Pero ¡cielos Misty! —le dijo al tomarle la mano—. Brock pásame la pomada —le pidió sin soltar la mano.

—Si —contestó el moreno tomando la caja de primeros auxilios, tras buscarla se la entregó—, toma.

—A ver Misty —dijo Ash abriendo la pomada—, sí que eres de terca —puso pomada en dos de sus dedos y se la untó en su mano—. Con cuidado —se susurró, Misty lo miraba en silencio, sus mejillas se tornaron repentinamente rojas—, no queremos que empeoren estas ampollas…

—No me importan Ash —le dijo ella—, solo quiero ver a mi Pokémon bien.

—Lo sé Misty… lo has cuidado mucho así que es… —se cayó y luego solo dijo—. Te entiendo —tomó la venda que Brock le extendió y se la colocó—, ambos hacemos muchas locuras cuando de Pokémon se tratan —le sonrió, pero Misty corrió su mirada con el corazón latiendo al máximo.

— Si… eso lo sé…

—Bueno —comentó anudando la venda—, esto ya está, aunque no podrás usar la mano en unos días…

—No importa —comentó mirando al lago— mientras él este bien…

—Llámalo Misty —le pidió Brock—, démosle algún antídoto

—¡Ok! —se levantó— ¡Dragonair! —lo llamó, el Pokémon dragón asomó su cabeza entre el agua y se apoyó en Misty—. Perdóname… —el Pokémon movía contento su cabeza en el hombro de Misty— yo también te quiero —le dijo dándole un beso—. Bueno ahora, mira, él es Brock… ¡es mi amigo! —señaló al joven y después a ella—. Te dará algo para que te cures y te sientas mejor, ¿está bien? —el Pokémon asentó con su cabeza—. Bien… Brock…

— Ok —Brock se acercó al Pokémon que lo miraba con precaución—, hola… mira —le extendió su mano con unas pastillas—, esto te hará sentir mejor —el Pokémon las tomó tras mirar a su entrenadora—. Buen chico

Acamparon cerca del lago para pasar la noche ahí, para observar la evolución de la salud de Dragonair quien -según la guía de Brock- tenía que poseer una temperatura de treinta y cuatro a treinta y cinco grados cuando actualmente tenía treinta y ocho; la joven pelirroja estaba muy aterrada y preocupada por su Pokémon.

Era de noche cuando Brock se puso a cocinar, Misty había atado su cabello en alto y estaba sentada al borde del lago con la cabeza del Pokémon apoyada en sus piernas—. Tranquilo amigo —le dijo mientras lo acariciaba—, saldremos adelante, ya lo veras…

— Se ve tan hermosa —susurró Ash mirándola desde la mesa, Brock lo miró con una ceja arqueada y tosió, Ash lo miró y le preguntó—. ¿Qué?

— No te niego que Misty se ve bonita —se sentó a su lado—, pero… ¿Qué pasa aquí? No los entiendo —comentó algo desesperado, por lo que Ash suspiró.

— Cuando volví a verla, pasó algo extraño en mi Brock… —el joven moreno lo miró atento— ella me ignoraba de lleno, entonces empecé a llamar su atención comportándome como un bufón.

— ¿Y eso te ayudo de algo? —preguntó asustado Brock, porque conociendo a su amiga...

—No sé, un poco, pero… ella es…

—Ella te quiere Ash, sé bien eso…

—¿Y por qué me rechazo al pedirle que fuera mi novia? —suspiró—, si es que me quiere —Brock quedó paralizado ante esas palabras.

—Pero… si…

—Ya te lo dije, es por la apuesta que hicimos, la tengo obligada a ser mi novia y no me gusta esta situación.

— ¿Y lo de confianza? ¿Qué es eso?

—Ella no me quiso decir que era Angelical Master Aqua, se entretuvo jugando conmigo sabiendo que Angelical me gustaba. Se disfrazó, me retó a una batalla, y yo tan tonto que soy no me di cuenta de nada… —apretó sus manos— terminé cayendo en la broma de ella…

—Vaya… —Brock parecía sorprendido, pero tras pensarlo un par de segundos prefirió decir lo que pensaba—. Ash… mira… ella no sé qué te dijo, pero por ahí… no te quiere consigo por el Pokémon…

—Si… eso pienso. Pero en vez de dejarse ayudar… me huye como si estuviera loco, enfermo, no sé… —exclamó desconcertado.

—Bueno, Ash, tal vez la asustas con tu comportamiento

— ¿Qué? —el joven se sobresaltó— ¿Por qué?

—No eres tú actuando así… Aunque yo creo que lo hace de orgullosa, en si quiere que tú la ayudes…

—¿Tú… crees? —le preguntó bajando la mirada.

—Si… —se levantó— ¿Por qué no vas con ella? —Ash la miró en la distancia y suspiró

—Me va a echar —respondió con miedo y volvió a suspirar.

—No lo hará… —le sonrió—, ve con ella

Ash se acercó a Misty, la cual parecía temblar por la brisa del lago, el entrenador se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros haciéndola sobresaltar—. Ash…

— Vas a resfriarte si no te abrigas —le comentó sentándose a su lado.

—Gracias… —dijo acomodándose la chaqueta sobre los hombros—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a hacerte compañía —le dijo con una sonrisa, la muchacha se apenó.

—Puedes irte… no necesito que nadie me cuide —dijo con una tonada de frialdad, pero Ash no se movió ni un centímetro así que lo miró—. Ash…

—No me iré —le volvió a sonreír— no puedes echarme, me quedaré.

—Haz lo que quieras —le dijo con énfasis de despreocupación.

—Bueno, si insistes —dijo poniendo su mano en el rostro de Misty, la joven se sonrojó pero él besó la mejilla—, déjame olvidar por un segundo el problema que tenemos. ¿Sí?

—Ash… —susurró.

—Solo un minuto por favor —le suplicó abrazándola—, no te pido más nada.

—Está bien —le respondió abrazándolo con lágrimas en sus ojos—, en si… si necesito un abrazo.

* * *

><p>Proximo capitulo:<p>

**Tres viejos conocidos al servicio de AMA**


	15. Tres viejos conocidos al servicio de AMA

En el capítulo anterior el Dragonair de Misty –misteriosamente- se enfermó, y nuestros héroes se vieron obligados en hacer una parada al borde de un lago para intentar calmar la fiebre del Pokémon Shiny.

Misty estaba muy preocupada por su Pokémon por lo que Ash decidió -aún pese a la situación de había entre ambos- brindarle su apoyo y compañía… Uno en los brazos del otro se reconfortaron en algo simple como un abrazo.

**Remake de Desafío Este**

"**El Gran Desafío del Este"**

**Capítulo 15: Tres viejos conocidos al servicio de AMA**

El cielo comenzó a aclararse mientras el sol iba asomándose en el horizonte acompañado de pequeñas nubes rosas. Los primeros rayos de claridad dieron de lleno en el rostro de la pelirroja haciendo que ésta sacudiera un poco su cabeza antes de despertarse.

—¿Dragonair? —preguntó somnolienta mientras lo buscaba, el pokémon había dormido sobre sus piernas y ahora no estaba. De la preocupación, se levantó de golpe haciendo que Ash quien dormía apoyado a ella, se diera contra el césped y por ende, se despertara sobresaltado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó entre dormido—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Dragonair no está —informó Misty desesperada con las manos sobre su pecho.

—Pero… —él se paró de golpe— ¿Cómo es eso posible?

— ¿Qué pasa? —se acercó Brock, refregándose el ojo.

— ¡Dragonair no está! —le dijeron ambos al moreno que salió rápidamente de su estado sonámbulo para ponerse de la misma manera que sus amigos.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó.

—Tal vez… esté en el lago —comentó Ash mirándolo.

—Pues no me quedaré solo a verlo —comentó la pelirroja quitándose la chaqueta de Ash y las botas, para sumergirse en él.

—¡Misty! —exclamaron los dos, ambos se quedaron observando el lago esperando por novedades cuando Misty salió asustada de dicho lugar—. ¿Qué paso? —volvieron a alzar la voz.

—Hay algo en el lago —dijo asustada, nerviosa y con la voz entrecortada— pero no es mi Pokémon —se acercó y se escondió tras Ash—. No sé qué es…

En eso un Pokémon salió a flote, era oscuro -la mezcla de verde y negro- con forma de un dragón alado…

—¡DRAGONITE! —exclamaron los tres sorprendidos, cuando el Pokémon se acercó a la pelirroja y sonrió, ella se acercó también al Pokémon, y puso con miedo su mano sobre él.

—Evolucionaste a Dragonite… —suspiró—. Eso era tu fiebre… el paso a la última fase —volvió a suspirar.

Con Misty más tranquila, los chicos se dispusieron a disfrutar de un desayuno de la mano de su amigo Brock… Ash tenía su cara apoyada en su puño y el codo sobre la mesa, mientras veía a Misty hablar con su actual Dragonite… En silencio, solo la observaba…

— ¿En qué piensas? —la voz de Brock lo sacó de su mente.

— ¿eh? —dijo mirando a su amigo—. ¿Qué pasa Brock?

— ¿Cuándo hablaras con ella? —Ash suspiró— Ya se te acaba el tiempo

—Si lo sé —volvió a mirarla—, pero no sé cómo….

—Ash… en estos caso, no lo pienses… —le aconsejó poniendo un plato frente a Ash— solo deja que tu corazón ponga en tu boca las palabras y no la mente —Ash suspiró y fijó su mirada en el plato— ya veré que hago.

—¡Misty! —sonó la voz de Brock y la joven lo miró— ¡la comida!

—¡Ya voy! —respondió pasando la mano por la cabeza de su Pokémon—. Regresa —guardó la pokébola y se sentó frente a Ash, éste la miró y bajó la mirada nuevamente—. ¿Eh? —Brock le puso su plato en frente.

—Tu comida Misty

—Ah… ok… —responde preparándose para comer, cuando se oyó un ¡beep!—. Es el mío —abrió su pokégear—. Misty al habla…

—¡AMA! —sonó a dos voces, las cuales le resultaron muy conocidas a Ash y a Brock.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Misty asustada por el grito.

—Estamos yendo a verla, tenemos noticias urgentes…

—Ok… los espero… —respondió tras un suspiro.

—Nos vemos AMA —Misty cortó y guardó el pokégear, para nuevamente empezar a comer, pero el trayecto del plato a la boca se vio interrumpido por Ash.

— ¿AMA? —preguntó confundido Ash, ella lo miró y le sonrió.

—Son mis iníciales — Brock y Ash se miraron y la miraron, ella suspiró—… Cielos… A de Angelical, M de Master y A de Aqua… —les indicó asentando cada palabra con el dedo índice—, Angelical Master Aqua.

—Ah… —Ash se miró nuevamente con Brock y siguió su interrogatorio—. ¿Quiénes eran? —ella sonrió con misterio.

—¿No se… dieron cuenta? —preguntó.

—Pues no… —comentó Ash irónico—, sino no te preguntaría

—Bueno… hablaba con —se mordió su lengua para pensar que responder— con viejos conocidos…

— ¿Viejos conocidos?

—Si —sonrió y siguió comiendo.

Un par de horas más tarde, una mujer de cabello bordo, un joven de cabello celeste y un chico de cabello verde, acompañados de un gato algo extraño, con un amuleto en su frente, se acercaron a nuestros héroes… Ash y Brock lucían algo sorprendidos, pero más aún, cuando el chico de cabello verde abrazó a Misty.

—Misty… — Ash los miró con los ojos con llamas.

—Tracey —comentó la pelirroja— ¡qué alegría verte!

—¡AMA! —exclamaron los conocidos por ser del equipo Rocket—. ¿Cómo está?

—Bien —respondió alejándose del Tracey—, ¿ustedes?

—También —Ash y Brock no entendían nada, Misty miró a sus amigos, y sonrió una vez más.

—Déjenme explicarles —comento ella, luego de que Tracey y los otros dos, saludaran al grupo—. Ellos son mis asistentes como Angelical —el observador pokémon puso sus manos en los hombros de Misty y le dio un masaje— ¡Ay Tracey! —comentó—… extrañaba tus manos.

Ash se molestó mucho por el comentario y por lo que pensó «seguro que es él… el motivo de todo… por algo en el confió lo de "AMA"» —la miró, cuando ella tomó la manos de Tracey, pero se sorprendió al oír…

—Soy novia de Ash —Ash no podía creer lo que oía, ni mucho menos los demás…

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Tracey.

—¡Si! —soltó Ash a afirmarlo.

—Pero solo por esta semana —comentó— cuando se acabe la apuesta —Ash la miró de reojo —. Bueno… ¿Qué pasó?

—El profesor descubrió —siguió Tracey, de manera seria ahora— que tu Dragonair no debe evolucionar.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó desesperada.

—Porque —comentó la chica de cabello bordo— el caos total está en manos del Dragonite oscuro…

—Así como dijo Jessie —continúo Tracey—. Muéstrale los informes James.

—Ok —el hombre de cabello celeste, sacó de su bolso unos cuadernos que Misty tomó, al momento que Ash y Brock se paraban tras ella.

Misty veía lo que allí decía cada cuaderno con cara de espanto, tenía en sus manos un arma mortal…

— Debes —le sugirió Tracey— cuidar que no evolucione.

— Ya lo hizo… —soltó con la mirada triste.

— ¿Qué? —exclamaron con un grito, y el pánico en sus rostros— ¡Oh no!

—Si anoche —acotó Ash—, luego de estar todo el día enfermo.

—Rayos —se quejó Tracey apretando los puños— no llegamos a tiempo…

—Pero igual —comentó la pelirroja aún con la mirada baja— no le podía impedir que evolucionara… ¿Qué clase de entrenadora piensan que soy? —se notaba que estaba llorando así que Ash intentó acercársele, cuando notó como su amiga se apoyaba en el hombro de Tracey para llorar.

_Rayos_, estaba tan celoso que con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados se alejó del grupo por un momento— Ya vuelvo —dijo yéndose, pasó por entre los árboles, y cuando se sintió lejos, golpeó con toda sus fuerzas un árbol—. ¿Por qué? —golpeó una vez más— ¿Por qué no puedo? —golpeó ahora con la derecha y luego con la izquierda— ¿Por qué —cayó arrodillado— no puedo decirle lo que siento con claridad? —estaba confuso, sus pensamiento corrían en su mente sin control— Ash —se dijo a si mismo cuando cayó ahora hacia atrás, quedando recostado sobre el suelo—, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Mientras tanto los otros, le contaron a Brock como dejaron el equipo Rocket y se unieron a AMA…

—Así que… Traen ese Pokémon, o… dejamos el equipo… Dejamos el equipo —respondieron Jessie y james con un suspiro.

—Vaya — Brock parecía sorprendido.

—Oigan —comentó Misty preocupada—, Ash se tardó demasiado —miró hacia el lugar por donde se había desaparecido Ash y acarició a Pikachu que estaba en sentado en su regazo.

— ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo? —le insistió Tracey y ella se sobresaltó.

— ¿eh?

—Dijiste, que eres su novia —ella afirmó con su cabeza—, pues eso hacen las novias, así que vas y lo traes de nuevo.

— ok… —Misty suspiró y se levantó—, nos vemos… —se alejó del grupo con los hombros caídos.

— Me mataran de un infarto estos dos —dijo Brock con un suspiro.

— ¿Llevan tiempo así? —preguntó Tracey.

— Sí —afirmó Brock—, bueno, al menos cuando yo llegué se llevaban peor que lo acostumbrado, algo pasó ese tiempo que viajaron juntos solos.

— ¿Ella apareció como AMA frente a él? —Jessie y James se miraron algo cómplices.

— Según lo que Ash me dijo, si eso hizo —afirmó Brock.

— Awww —exclamó Meowth—, aún hay algo de amor en el ambiente, ¿no?

Jessie y James se miraron y afirmaron.

— ¿Qué? —exclamaron sorprendidos Brock y Tracey mirando por donde se había ido la chica.

Mientras tanto, Misty había encontrado a Ash dormido en el suelo del bosque, se acercó a él y tras suspirar se agachó a su altura.

— Te quiero Ash —susurró—. ¿Por qué no puedo decírtelo normalmente? —se reprochó—. No quiero irme… —suspiró

Ash se despertó de golpe y se paró, Misty confundida se levantó y retrocedió ante la mirada de reojo que le dio el entrenador—. ¿Ash? —él se le acercó y la apoyó contra un árbol— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó aterrada cuando quedo inmovilizada por las manos de su amigo.

Ash no dijo nada, solo la besó, ella trataba de salir de esa situación cuando la voz de Ash sonó de manera extraña—. No lo harás —Misty lo miró, sus ojos había adquirido un extraño color amarillo.

—¡¿Ash que te pasa?! —logró dándole un empujón, y éste sacudió su cabeza como si estuviera mareado.

— ¡Ay! —apoyó ambas manos en la cabeza—, ¿Qué pasa? —gruñó entre dientes.

—Ash… —se acercó a él preocupada—, nada, ven… volvamos —le propusó dándole el hombro derecho para que el moreno se afirmara de ella.

Volvieron en total silencio, Ash siguió de largo y se fue a remojar la cara en agua, y Misty se sentó preocupada con los chicos…

— ¿Creen… —dijo sin quitar su mirada de Ash y todos la miraron— que mi maldición, se personifique en alguien?

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Tracey intrigado.

—Por Ash… —miró a Tracey y apretó sus labios—, recién actuó raro… —volvió a mirar al joven que hundía su cabeza en el lago—. Sus ojos se pusieron amarillos…

—¡Misty! —exclamaron todos preocupados

— ¿Podrían averiguarme? —les rogó Misty a Jessie y a James.

—¡Claro! —afirmaron estos.

—Yo me quedo contigo — le informó decidido, Tracey. Ésta solo lo miró, extrañada—, no quiero que Ash te ataque si… —también observó el lago— es que eso es verdad…

—Gracias… —suspiró. En su mente giraba la imagen de Ash con ojos amarillos, y un pensamiento vago, la inundó—. La maldición del Dragonite Shiny…. me atacara mediante Ash…


	16. ¡Arena Playa y confesión!

**_Jajaja para que Lala ya no se trate de matar o matarme... aquí hay conti xDDD _**

* * *

><p>En el capítulo anterior, Tracey decidió incorporarse al equipo de viajantes compuesto por Ash, Misty y Brock, luego de enterarse que el Pokémon de Misty podría causar algo tremendo, ya que según Misty, esa maldición estaría manifestando en Ash…<p>

Tracey estaba preocupado, he aquí el motivo para quedarse… ¡_Si eso quieren creer ustedes!_… Ahora los tres están tras la pista de nuestra heroína, aunque dos de ellos están confiados de que es lo que ella quiere…

* * *

><p><strong>El Gran Desafío del Este<strong>

**Capítulo 16: Playa, Arena… y al fin confesión**

* * *

><p>Misty estaba realmente preocupada por los últimos acontecimientos, es por ese hecho que iba pegada al brazo de Ash y caminaba a su lado con la cabeza sobre el hombre del moreno; claro, éste iba muy contento pero a su vez confundido por el cambio de actitud de la pelirroja.<p>

—¿Qué sucede Misty? —le preguntó en tono preocupado— ¿no tendrás fiebre, no?

—No —le dijo apenada y lo detuvo para abrazarlo, Ash quedó petrificado, al igual que los otros dos—Ash…

—¿Qué pasa? —le dijo aprovechando y abrazándola.

—Nada… solo abrázame… ¿quieres?

—Claro que si —le respondió con alegría en su rostro.

Tracey se cruzó de brazos y pensó «Misty está actuando así porque tiene miedo que a Ash le pase algo» —puso su mano en el mentón— «o al menos eso pienso»

—¡Muchachos! —interrumpió Brock— ¡Llegamos a la estación Costera!

El olor a mar se sentía apenas llegaron al límite de la estación, eso puso muy contentos a todos, bueno a casi todos. Ash vio como sus tres amigos se adelantaban y bajó su mirada. Mañana se acababa su mes, mañana… Misty iba a dejarlo, se iba a ir y no sabía cómo hacer para detenerla.

Una vez en el centro Pokémon, dejaron sus pokébola con la enfermera Joy para ir a despejarse un poco en la playa, cuando los tres hombres se retiraron, Misty se acercó a los teléfonos para llamar a Pueblo Paleta y hablar con el profesor Oak de sus dudas.

El profesor estaba serio, le habían llegado los informes que ella y Tracey mandaron por medio de Jessie y James, y estaba muy preocupado.

Misty tenía en sus manos lo que podría llegar a ser un arma mortal para los humanos, pero mucho más preocupaba a la pelirroja el tema de la maldición de ese Pokémon pareciera haber ejercido sobre Ash…

Investigando, el profesor habían encontrado unos archivos donde decían que el Dragonite Shiny tomaría a la persona que amaba a su entrenador como un sirviente, una forma para canalizar todo su poder.

La voz de Delia se oyó en ese momento, pidiéndole a Misty que por favor cuidara de Ash, por lo que más quisiera. Ella lucía mal, su cara mostraba dejes de cansancio y tristeza.

—Está bien —respondió la pelirroja —lo cuidaré Delia… pero eso significa que Ash… —apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea.

—Ash siempre te quiso Misty… —respondió Delia con una sonrisa—te lo puedo asegurar…

Misty sintió ganas de llorar, muchas ganas de salir a buscar a Ash, pero mantuvo la calma, se despidió del profesor, de Delia y suspiró-

—Debo ayudar a Ash… por mi culpa… puede pasarle algo grave —se dijo con decisión— y no puedo permitirlo.

Mientras tanto en la playa, los muchachos estaban a la orden del día viendo a las jovencitas que disfrutaban del sol y la arena… con ojos y cara de babosos.

—¿Cuándo llegara Misty? —se preguntaba Ash desesperado.

—No sé… —dijo el moreno de cabello puntiagudo— pero teniendo en mente el cuerpazo que tiene Angelical Master Aqua… ya quiero verla en traje de baño —terminó Brock.

—¡Ja! —se rio Tracey con énfasis de superioridad— Yo ya la vi.

Ambos jóvenes miraron al de cabello verde con ojos de furia, y Tracey estaba algo intimidado cuando la voz de Misty sonó tras ellos— Disculpen la demora

Los tres viraron asombrados pero solo se hallaron con una Misty con largo chaqueta de hilo blanco por lo que las miradas pasaron a ser desanimadas.

—¿Qué? —ella levantó una ceja— ¡Ya sé, trio de babosos, querían verme en traje de baño, ¿no? —los tres afirmaron con sus cabezas— Bueno —empezó a desabrocharse el saco, para mostrarles que debajo tenía una camisa larga -blanca también- sin mangas. Los tres cayeron llorando al piso—Jajaja —rio Misty— ¡Eso les pasa por babosos! —se rio nuevamente.

Ash la miró de reojo— Anda.. Quiero ver el traje de baño que luces ahora.

Misty puso su dedo índice en la boca— Bueno, porque me lo pides tú —tomó su camisa y se la quitó, dejando a lucir un traje de baño color rosado oscuro de dos piezas. Apenada, preguntó— ¿Y… qué les parece?

Ash que se daba viento con la gorra exclamó—Oh cielos… ¿quieres darme un infarto, no?

—Ash… —Misty se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja— recuerdo perfectamente que me viste en traje de baño hace un tiempito atrás.

—Como olvidar eso… —respondió desviando su mirada para cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Qué paso? —preguntó Tracey confundido.

—Es que… —respondió Ash sobresaltado— pues —salió corriendo al mar— ¡Me voy a nadar!

—¡Nosotros también nos vamos! —Brock jaló a Tracey.

—Yo no quiero —protestó el observador pero Brock lo alejó de Misty al arrastre.

Misty quedó ahí, frunció sus hombros y comentó desorientada— Cada día los entiendo menos… —pero ella estaba ahí para disfrutar del sol, buscó una silla y tras sentarse y colocarse una buena cantidad de protector solar, se acostó a recibir la vitamina D que el sol le ofrecía.

Ash y el resto disfrutaban del agua, hasta que una escena lo hizo detenerse y fruncir el ceño tanto que Brock se lo quedó mirando.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Brock.

—Miren —respondió señalando a una muchedumbre de hombres.

—¿Qué pasara? —preguntó Tracey acercándosele a ellos dos.

—¿Ahí… —volvió a comentar Brock—no estaba Misty?

Terminado de hablar, Ash salió como un rayo hasta el lugar, se abrió paso y vio como los jóvenes le tiraban toda la onda a su amada pelirroja.

—¡Misty! —dijo molesto

—¿Qué? —comentó cuando el joven tomó el chaleco blanco y se lo puso.

—¡Oye!—gritaban todos los presentes.

—¿Oye, qué? —preguntó en un gruñido— ¡Ella es propiedad privada!

—¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y de quién? —le preguntó muy molesta mientras se acomodaba el chaleco.

Ash la paró tomándola del brazo y respondió— ¡Mía! ¡Y desde ahora! ¡Ven —se abrió paso de nuevo entre la gente— tenemos que hablar!

—Ash… —susurró Misty algo temblorosa.

Brock y Tracey se acercaron pero Ash prácticamente los echó de un ladrido, ambos retrocedieron, y los vieron alejarse pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en los labios de ambos.

— ¿se acabara el jueguito? —Tracey le susurro a Brock

—Si… —Brock se cruzó de brazos— porque llego el momento del adiós si no lo hace…

Tracey lo miró y también se cruzó de brazos— Tienes razón…

—Bueno… —el moreno suspiró y volteó a observar la playa— aún quedan chicas en la playa… ¿vamos? —le preguntó a Tracey, éste lo miró y afirmó con la cabeza regresando a la playa…

Mientras los otros dos, Misty se sentía viviendo en un deja vú, estaba reviviendo la misma escena en la que Ash empezó a sospechar de Angelical; pero ella sabía muy bien lo que venía ahora, o una de dos, Ash arreglaba su situación -la cual creía lo más probable- después de lo que dijo en la playa «ella era de él» o eso era lo que le hizo dar a entender…

Así que estaban los dos solos en una habitación del centro Pokémon…

—Bien… —preguntó al ver que Ash miraba para todos lados, y no era capaz de mirarla— ¿Qué pasa?

Ash estaba nervioso no sabía por dónde empezar así que le dijo—Misty —cerró sus ojos a presión— no quiero que me dejes.

— ¿No quieres que te deje? — Misty lo miro, sonrió y se cruzó de brazos— ¿solo eso?

Ash la miró con el ceño fruncido— Simple y preciso —volvió a cerrar sus ojos— ¡te quiero a mi lado, te necesito conmigo!

—¿Para qué me necesitas a tu lado Ash? —preguntó risueña—. Todos estos años has vivido sin mí y no te has muerto.

Ash apretó los puños y la miró de reojo.

— ¿Lo haces apropósito, no?

—No sé de que me hablas

—Sabes bien a lo que me refiero —se acercó más a ella— transformas todo lo que digo en lo contrario…

—Sigo sin saber que tratas de decirme.

—Acabo de darme cuenta —dijo cínicamente— que bien te sale el papel de tonta

—¿Viste? —le respondió con una sonrisa irónica— soy todo una actriz… pero es fácil contradecir todo lo que me dices —le dijo de manera osada.

—Veamos, si pondrás en contra de esto —le sonrió de la misma manera osada, alzando una ceja

—A ver —cruzó sus brazos, esperando por lo que pudiera llegar a decir.

—No quiero que me dejes, porque te quiero —la cara de Misty se puso pálida, Ash se sentía triunfante, quería ver como Misty le retrucaba eso pero ella solo dio una carcajada y lo abrazó—¿eh?

— Al fin —dijo en un suspiro— llevo tiempo que quiero oír eso, seriamente, sin tus estúpidas bromas.

—Misty —él también la abrazó—, ¿no te vas? ¡Dime que no!

—Debo pensarlo… —Ash la alejó de él con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues piensa rápido… —le ordenó, Misty sonrió, y apoyó su mano en el mentón— ¿Qué pasa ahora? —le preguntó cuándo vio como ella lo miraba de manera maliciosa

—Mañana empieza mi mes… —Ash retrocedió con gotas de sudor en la sien derecha—casi me olvido que puedo hacerte lo que quiera…

—Este —nervioso colocó su mano en la nuca, pero la picardía cubrieron sus palabras— si claro todo lo que quieras, todito Ash para ti —le guiñó el ojo, Misty se sonrojó y lo golpeó.

—Ya te habías tardado —protestó molesta— ya se me hacía raro que no dijeras nada.

—Pero es verdad… solo —con sus manos frente a él, le suplicó— no seas cruel.

— No sé… tal vez si lo sea… y mucho —le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos para darle la espalda.

Ash con llanto en sus ojos le rogaba por piedad, pero ella empezó a reírse por lo que Ash se paró bien y la miró —¿Así que… osas desafiarme?

—Pues si… —le afirmó y cerró los ojos— me quedaré Ash —ella le guiñó el ojo ahora— Debes cumplir tu promesa de recuperarme el gimnasio… Así que no te libraras de mí, hasta que lo hagas.

— ¿Quién dijo que quiero liberarme de ti? —preguntó Ash la tomo de la cintura.

Misty cerró sus ojos— Ash… necesito que me disculpes por… —Ash la silenció poniendo dos dedos sobre su boca.

—No digas nada Misty… —le sonrió— esa pequeña diferencia la arreglamos más adelante… Ahora… volvamos a la playa… —le pidió, tomándole de la mano— ¡vamos!

—Claro vamos… —afirmó Misty sonriendo.

Cuando regresaron, Tracey y Brock lucían sorprendidos cuando Misty con una enorme sonrisa, exclamó— ¡Me quedo! —los chicos la miraron contentos, ella se les adelantó y con el puño extendido hacia arriba dijo— ¡Vamos a divertirnos! —y salió corriendo al mar.

Ash salió sin pensarlo mucho tras ella al ver a un grupo de hombres que se le acercaban, Brock y Tracey se miraron y salieron tras ellos...

_**¿Qué más puede pasar en esta historia?**_

_**Ya lo sabrán...**_

_**Esta historia aún continuara...**_


	17. Los Guardaespaldas de AMA

**_Otro! xD_**

* * *

><p>Ash Ketchum esa mañana despertó muy temprano, alegre y con las baterías recargadas quitó a todos de la cama, su pelea con Misty era historia, así que ahora solo tenía que concentrarse en su siguiente medalla.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>El Gran Desafío del Este<strong>

**Capítulo 17: Los guardaespaldas de AMA**

* * *

><p>El sol a medio salir, anunciaba un hermoso día, a cielo despejado de nubes. Ash estaba con su gorra volteada, entrenando en la costa, tomo una pokébola y la lanzo al aire, de allí salió un Pokémon, largo, verde y amarillo, con una llama en su cuerpo<p>

—Hola Quilava —saludó Ash— ¿Listo para entrenar? —el Pokémon afirmó, y junto a Pikachu empezaron el entrenamiento de velocidad.

No muy lejos, Misty, Tracey y Brock bajo una sombrilla lo veían con ¿atención?... Misty aún se refregaba su ojo con el puño derecha, Brock estaba dando cabezazos, y Tracey dibujaba a una pareja de Wingull que se habían aparecido sobre el mar… Mejor dicho, ninguno daba mucha atención al entrenamiento de Ash… estaban muy cansados y deseaban poder dormir un poco, envidiaban la posición de Ash, estaba tan activo, y ellos tan dormidos…

De pronto el Poké-Com despertó a Misty, tenía correo de Lucio, lo abrió y leyó lo que salía en pantalla…

"_Amigo Ash, discúlpame, pero la líder del gimnasio no podrá llegar, voy camino a Estación Costera, espérame, y hablamos tranquilos. Lucio_"

Misty guardó el Poké-Com— Hay que decirle a Ash —suspiró, en eso sonó ahora su pokégear— ¡Ay por favor, que no sean malas! —tomó el pokégear— Aquí Misty…

«¡Misty!» sonó la voz de Daisy «Tienes una presentación en Estación Costera, organizada por Lucio, ¿lo recuerdas?»

—Si — respondió con un suspiro

«Misty… ten mucho cuidado con ello, no quiero que nada te pase.»

—Lo sé Daisy, descuida, me cuidare bien

«Jessie y James están por llegar, los envió Delia de nuevo, adiós.»

—Adiós — suspiró y guarda el pokégear.

—Parece que tendrás que aparecer como AMA —le comentó Tracey.

—Si —suspiró— pero mi traje quedó destruido en la conferencia en Estación Frente.

— ¿Y ahora? —preguntó Brock— ¿quieres que te ayude a repararlo?

—Gracias Brock, pero creo que Delia se encargó de eso.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — le preguntó sorprendido.

—No deberías sorprenderte —comentó Tracey— ella trata como a una hija a su actual nuera.

—Tracey —comentó Misty de reojo—, ¿quieres un ojo morado?

—No gracias —miro para otro lado—, ve a decirle lo de Lucio, mejor.

Misty se levantó y sonrió— Si mejor… —se acercó a Ash—. Oye… descansa un poco.

Ash se detiene y para a sus Pokémon — si descanso, no gano

Misty sonrió — No ganaras de todos modos —Ash la miró de reojo, pero su atención fue llamada por una luz blanca proveniente de Quilava.

Ash veía emocionado la evolución de su Pokémon

— Genial… ¡eres un Typhlosion! —lo abrazó— ¡Qué bien!

Misty sacó el Poké-Com — ¡Felicidades! Pero oye Ash —volvió a llamar su atención— mira tienes correo de Lucio.

Ash la miro sorprendido— ¿Qué dice?

—Que Matilde aún no llegara, que lo disculpes, y que está llegando a la ciudad para que hablen.

Ash dio un suspiro — Ok… yo ya quería mi sexta medalla —regresó a Typhlosion a su pokébola y se acercó junto a Misty a los chicos y se desplomo junto a ellos— Uf… me cansé —Brock le pasó un vaso con jugo— Gracias —se tomó el vaso sin respiro y luego se paró—. ¡Bien! Regresemos al centro Pokémon.

Allí esperaban por Misty, una joven de cabello rojo y un joven de cabello azul, con un Pokémon parlante…

—¡AMA! —le dijeron a Misty con reverencia— Les trajimos esto desde pueblo Paleta —informaron entregándole un paquete.

— ¿Es acaso un nuevo traje? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Sí, Delia notó que su último disfraz estaba destruido, así que le confeccionó uno nuevo… —le dijo James mientras ésta tomaba la caja con entusiasmo.

—Que bien —festejó— pero necesito irme…

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó Ash confundido.

—Tengo que presentarme en la ciudad como Angelical Master Aqua, así que mejor me voy, antes de que llegue Lucio, porque quede en verme con él aquí.

—¿Ah… sí? —preguntó Ash algo molesto.

—¡Si… nos vemos! —le dijo Misty desapareciendo rápidamente antes de que Ash pudiera decir algo más, éste la vio alejarse y se tragó su malhumor, volteó hacia el equipo Rocket y decidió quitarse una duda que hace rato rondaba en su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo terminaron haciendo de asistentes de Misty?

— ¿Qué no lo dijimos ya? —preguntó Meowth

—Si lo dijeron no les preste atención— comentó Ash al felino

—Verás —comentó James—, nosotros teníamos que capturar al Pokémon que Misty tiene, pero no pudimos hacernos.

—No sé por qué —continuó Jessie— enterarnos que la boba pelirroja era la tal AMA, nos hizo declinar la misión… así que nos despidieron.

—Misty en agradecimiento por guardar sus secretos, nos puso de asistentes, y pos… —Meowth empezó a refregar sus manos— la paga no nos permite quejarnos.

— ¿Misty les paga? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Si —comentó Tracey— ella por cada aparición que hace, cobra un dinero que lo divide entre los cinco.

— ¿Cómo entre los cinco? —preguntó Ash contando con sus dedos— Misty, james, Jessie, Meowth… son cuatro.

—Y yo —respondió Tracey— soy asistente de AMA también.

—Vaya —apoyó su espalda sobre el sillón en el cayó sentado, y se cruzó de brazos molesto. ¡Misty tenía muchas personas que conocían el juego de la doble identidad!

—Ash, Misty no confió su secreto en nosotros, nosotros guardamos su secreto —le comentó James, para tratar de calmarlo como si hubiera leído lo que pasaba por su cabeza

—Ah… —se cruzó aún más de brazos— igual…

—Oye niño —le gritó Jessie molesta y Ash la miró— no entiendes que lo de su Pokémon, y lo de la organización X, podrían atacarla mediante ti —Ash no entendió a qué se refería.

— No sé lo que me hablan —protestó.

—¡Hombre tenías que ser!

—Cálmate Jess —dijo james tomándola de los brazos para que no le pegara a Ash— La organización X —continuó James— son los que atacaron a Misty en Estación Frente, son los mismos que tomaron el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste —al oír eso Ash se levantó de golpe—. Ash… ellos quieren al Dragonite de Misty para destruir todo, y así lograr controlar el mundo más fácil, te lo digo porque son más peligrosos que los equipos Aqua, Magma, Galactic y Rocket juntos.

—Rayos…

—O sea, puedes juzgarla, puedes pensar que no confía en ti… Pero ese no es el hecho, si no que te está protegiendo.

— ¿protegiendo? ¿Por qué? —se exasperó— Yo debería protegerla no ella a mí.

—Ash —le dijo Tracey bajando la mirada y después lo miró— No debería decirte esto pero necesitas saberlo… Hay una maldición sobre el Dragonite.

—Si eso lo sabía… — comentó Ash algo ofuscado.

—Pero seguro, no sabes que al parecer se personificó en ti.

—¿Qué? —se sobresaltó.

—No… no lo sabías —suspiraron los ex Rocket.

—Ash… —le dijo Tracey tratando de calmarlo— tus ojos se suelen poner amarillos…

—¿Qué, ahora? — se sobresaltó de nuevo

—No ahora, hace unos días —comentó Brock— Intentaste sobrepasarte con Misty.

—¿Qué? —volvió a sorprenderse— ¿Cuándo hice eso?

—En el bosque, cuando estábamos los tres allí —comentó Meowth.

—Rayos —apretó sus puños— eso quiere decir que no tengo noción de lo que hago.

—No Ash —comentó Tracey—, no lo tienes, y Misty siente mucha culpa por ello…

—Comprendo —cayó sobre el sillón— Pobre Misty… lo que debe cargar sobre ella…

—Pues si —comentó Jessie— Ay que admitir que tiene mucho valor, y por eso es que la ayudo.

—¡Ash! —un hombre entró al centro Pokémon, y se acercó al quinteto sin contar el Pokémon — al fin llego, amigo.

—Lucio —Ash sacudió su cabeza, tratando de sacar de su mente -por un momento- de lo que se enteró—. ¿Qué paso?

—Quería disculparme personalmente por Matilde, nos hemos quedado sin líder de esta estación por motivos personales de la líder, así que mis disculpas, accede a esto —dándole la medalla Hierro.

—Pero Lucio…

—Ash —le puso la medalla en la mano—, no te la estoy regalando, solo te la presto para que puedas avanzar, te prometo que cuando termines con las medallas que faltan, podrás pelear con ella… por favor Ash —le suplicó— tómala.

—Está bien —cerró la mano con la medalla en ella.

En eso, una joven de cabellera turquesa entró al centro Pokémon, con una boina azul sobre sus cabellos y su atuendo mezclaba diferentes tonos de azul… un vestido simple de color azul -muy parecido a los que sus hermanas usaban en sus actos- pero con volados celeste, turquesa y blanco en la punta.

—¡Angelical! —Lucio se adelantó a saludarla, tomó su mano y la besó— ¡Me alegra que hayas podido venir!

—De nada —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Ven déjame presentarte a unos amigos —la llevó con Ash, Brock y Tracey. El equipo Rocket solo se limitó a moverse de allí—. Mira ellos son mis amigos, Brock —lo señaló— tú…

—¡Tracey! —comentó el asentando con la cabeza.

—Y mi gran amigo, Ash

—Pero si a él ya lo conozco —dijo con una sonrisa, pero notó que el rostro de Ash no lucía muy bien, pero trató de dejar las dudas para después. Se paró frente a él, lo paro de la ropa y lo besó separándolo de ella con un empujón—, me olvide de agradecerte lo de la última vez.

—Yo… — Ash estaba sumamente rojo y apenas podía pronunciar palabra. Ella se alejó de allí.

—Ya vengo —se acercó a la enfermera Joy.

— ¿de dónde la conoces? —le preguntó con ojos enormes Lucio a Ash por la escena que vio frente a él.

—Por… nos enfrentamos una vez, y luego la salvé de los que la atacaron en Frente.

—¿Fuiste tú? —exclamó emocionado— ¡gracias! —le respondió tomando y sacudiendo las manos de Ash— Estaba feliz de que alguien la había salvado, me hubiera muerto si algo le pasaba… —de pronto se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Y tú… amiga-novia? —dijo buscando a Misty en el centro pokémon.

—Ah —Ash suspiró y apoyó su mano derecha tapando sus ojos— me dejo.

—¿Te dejo?

—Si… termino el mes, y se volvió a su ciudad…

—No pudiste detenerla…

—No, no pude… — se lamentaba en suspiros.

—Uy… lo siento Ash

—Descuida —le sonrió— sobreviviré…

—Si tú lo dices…

En eso ven una comunidad de reporteros que entraron y atacaron a Lucio con preguntas, quejando a todos sorprendidos.

— ¿Es verdad que logró que Angelical Master Aqua aparezca? ¿Es verdad que le propuso trabajar en conjunto? ¿Es verdad qué son parejas?

Las preguntas hicieron reír a Lucio como si le hubieran dicho una broma, claro que la última pregunta irritó un poco al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, uno de los reporteros, lo vio y comentó— ¡El joven que salvó a Angelical!

Y todos los reporteros se lanzaron sobre Ash, mandando al piso a Tracey y a Brock se estaban a sus lados.

— ¿Qué relación tiene con Angelical Master Aqua? ¿Por qué la salvó? ¿Acaso sabe su identidad? ¿No le interesa, revelarlo y cobrar la recompensa?

—Están totalmente locos —comentó Ash con miedo.

—¡Oigan! —una voz seria retumbó y todos los periodistas voltearon— Creo o… ¿me están robando prensa?

Los periodistas se lanzaron sobre ella.

— ¿Cómo está de salud? ¿Se recuperó de ese día? ¿Cómo está su carrera después de eso?

Ella sonrió y respondió— Todo está bien, no se preocupen…

— ¿No tiene miedo que la ataquen?

—Si… pero por eso, contraté un trio de guardaespaldas.

—¿Ah… si? —preguntaron todos— ¿Quieres son?

—Esos —señaló a Ash, Brock y Tracey que se habían dejado caer sobre un sillón de la sala de espera con la nuca pegada al respaldo— tres que están sentados ahí.

—¿Qué? —gritaron los tres, parándose de golpe en perfecta sincronía.

—Sí, uno de ellos, ya me salvó una vez, así que —sonrió— dejaré mi seguridad en sus manos.

La enfermera Joy vio a los periodistas, y los corrió a la calle. Lucio mientras tanto, se acercó a Misty y susurrando le preguntó…

— ¿Confías en ellos? No los conoces.

— ¿Tú confías en ellos?

—Si —comentó Lucio.

—Entonces, yo lo haré… —se acercó y le extendió la mano a los muchachos— ¿Cuento con ustedes?

Ash se miró con Brock y con Tracey y afirmaron con la cabeza— Si AMA —le dijo Ash tomando su mano— la ayudaremos — los otros dos pusieron sus manos sobre la de ellos.

—Te ayudaremos —comentó Brock.

—Como si fueras una de las nuestras —le afirmó Tracey con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Gracias —agradeció con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Ash solo la miró y luego miró a Lucio que los miraba algo molesto. El interés de Lucio en Angelical Master Aqua no le gustaba nada… pero… tenía que confiar en Misty… en su novia. Volvió a mirar a la pelirroja que ahora era peliturquesa y afirmó decidido.

Él iba a defenderla. De todos, incluso de su propio amigo.


	18. Paz Alcanzada?

Conti~ Jajaj me emocioné...

* * *

><p>La oscura noche bañaba de un azul oscuro el edificio blanco del centro Pokémon de Estación Costera, las luces empezaron a ser apagadas por una joven de cabello rosa, con su flequillo enroscado sobre la frente y un extraño peinado.<p>

Había sido un raro día, no solo la batalla de Ash en el gimnasio estaba suspendida, si no que se vieron ahora guardaespaldas de Misty…

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Gran Desafío del Este<strong>

**Capítulo 18: ¿La paz alcanzada?**

* * *

><p>El joven moreno de cabello puntiagudo castaño se sentó en la cama dando un suspiro, otro de cabello oscuro con una gorra, lo imitó pero en otra cama, el tercero de los chicos que entró a la habitación comentó— Sé que no es nada fácil chicos… —ambos lo miraron esperando que terminara la frase pero no lo hizo y subió a la cama que le correspondía a él.<p>

Los otros se miraron en silencio, Brock notó en los ojos de Ash un tono de tristeza así que dijo— Ash… —él lo miro, aunque le dificultaba la conexión visual— esto se está poniendo muy complicado, amigo, demasiado complicado.

—Lo sé Brock —le respondió, su voz se sentía titubearte, y sus ojos se vieron invadidos de un líquido que le empañaron la visión— Me cuesta fingir que nada pasa, que no la conozco, ni mucho menos que —miró sus manos— que puedo llegar a… —no terminó la frase, ya que Tracey lo interrumpió

—Ash —el mencionado se levantó de su cama para buscar al observador— si no puedes, no sigas —Ash se sobresaltó molesto—, recuerda que en juego está la seguridad de Misty.

—Ya lo sé —le respondió apretando sus puños, su sangre hervía en sus venas, no necesitaba saberlo, sabía que su compañera estaba en peligro— no tienes que decírmelo, ¿Sabes?

—Sí, lo sé —le respondió— pero deberías calmarte, recuerda que Misty quiso evitarte esto, y tú no se lo permitiste. Diría que pensaras como ayudarla, pero parece algo imposible; así que mejor ahora aguántate las consecuencias —se dio media vuelta y se acostó, dejando a Ash furioso.

Brock quedó en medio mirando como ellos se peleaban entre sí, miró a Ash, éste le devolvió la mirada y salió de la habitación…

Fuera de ella, respiró profundo, y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación que ahora tenía Misty lejos de la de ellos y golpeó— Ama… —la puerta se abrió, y Ash entró, vio a Misty con su peluca en mano acercarse a la ventana entre abierta y sentarse junto a ella mirando las estrellas y la brillosa luna menguante que las acompañaba, la fresca brisa que entraba por la ventana hacia que el cabello de Misty bailara en ella…

Ash solo la veía como hipnotizado hasta que ella de una manera cortante y fría dijo— ¿Ahora si me entiendes? —el rostro de Ash se puso pálido, como si un golpe de hielo lo hubiera atravesado, ella no lo miraba.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó torpemente, bueno, realmente sabía que trataba de decirle pero no había sido la mejor respuesta, Misty soltó una breve risa, y frunció sus hombros.

—Nunca se te ira lo ingenuo… ¿no? —Ash frunció el ceño, los ojos chocolate se clavaron con ira en su rostro, y no pronunció palabra alguna.

—Bien — suspiró y lo miró— Ash… ahora sabes porque no quise meterte en este asunto…

—Pues si… —respondió con miedo, pasando la mano por la nuca— pero…

Ella lo miró seriamente— Aún estás a tiempo de retractarte Ash —las palabras de Misty le dolieron más que las palabras que minutos atrás le había dicho Tracey—. Silencio —susurró regresando su mirada a la ventana— ¿es esa tu respuesta, Ash?

Él no podía hablar, se había quedado mudo, no entendía como en pocas horas pudo dejar esa feliz sensación de estar con ella, por esta helada y odiosa forma de hablarle. Quería decirle que la apoyaba, pero su voz no salía, así que la voz de ella volvió a sonar.

—Ash… sal de la habitación por favor —le pidió, Ash apretó los labios, dio media vuelta y salió. Cuando sintió el ruido de la puerta Misty volvió a mirar hacia allí— Ash… solo espero que entiendas, que esto es por tu bien… —tomó la pokébola de Dragonite— no quiero arriesgarte, necesito saber que pasa aquí…

Al otro día, Lucio logró regresarle un poco el ánimo con lo que le comento al joven muchacho

— ¿En verdad? — sus ojos lucían entusiasmo.

—Sí, Matilde me dijo que su padre se sentía mejor, así que pudo regresar

—¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! —festejó— ¿puedo ir ahora?

—Si gustas —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Bien! —Ash miró a su amigo sobre su hombro— ¡Vamos Pikachu!

Ash salió a toda prisa del centro Pokémon, cuando los otros despertaron Lucio les conto de que Ash había ido al gimnasio, y simple casualidad se olvidó de la conferencia…

—Discúlpalo Angelical —le comentó Lucio a Misty al ver el gesto de desconcierto que traía en sus ojos verdes— Ash es así…

—Está bien —contestó. Sus ánimos no era lo más altos, pero tenía que seguir.

—¡Vamos AMA! —exclamó Tracey— Estamos mi amigo y yo —le sonrió—. Nosotros dos cuidaremos bien de ti…

—Gracias —susurró…

Mientras, el joven entrenador se encontró con la líder, una joven de cabello recogido rubio, parte de su rostro estaba cubierto con un grueso mechón de cabello, Ash se le acercó y colocó en su mano la medalla Hierro— ¡Quiero ganarla! —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Está bien —comentó la líder, sacando de su pokébola un Skarmory, el Pokémon plateado de largo pico del tipo acero.

—¡Bien! Skarmory —festejó Ash lanzando la pokébola de su Pokémon recién evolucionado— Typhlosion al ataque amigo.

La batalla inició, la velocidad de Skarmory tenía algo desconcertado a Typhlosion, choques de rapidez explotaron entre ellos. Las estrellas generaron una pequeña cortina de humo, de la cual Skarmory aprovecho para atacar con ala de acero, pero cuando estaba cerca del Pokémon de Ash, éste ordenó «puño fuego», causando un golpe directo en el Pokémon.

Skarmory se sacudió las llamas con las alas, pero el viento solo lo avivó más, Ash sonrió y ordenó llamarada. El Pokémon de Matilde, cayó al suelo derrotado.

Ella regresó a su Pokémon y lanzó a Lairon. Un nuevo Pokémon de acero salió a escena, luego de reconocerlo como la evolución de Aron Ash siguió con la batalla. Pero su Pokémon estaba algo agotado por la batalla ágil contra Skarmory.

Typhlosion atacaba pero Lairon lanzó un terremoto que acabo con la estabilidad del pokémon de fuego.

Ash lo regresó y tomó otra pokébola— Usemos a otro viejo amigo —lanzó la pokébola. Un Pokémon celeste con detalles rosas en su espalda y una gran quijada salió del destello— ¡Bienvenido Feraligatr! —dijo Ash, cuando el Pokémon empezó a moverse como cuando era un pequeño Totodile con la diferencia que ahora hacía temblar todo el estadio— ¡cálmate! —le suplicó Ash, el Pokémon hizo una reverencia apenado a su entrenador y miró a su contrincante, al cual se dirigió a atacar con muchas ganas.

Lairon trató de esquivar los chorros de agua de Feraligatr pero se movía muy lento y recibía la mayor cantidad de agua, casi no le podía atacar, así que la líder ordenó que se escondiera bajo tierra.

Ash sonrió cuando su Pokémon dio un salto generando un poderoso terremoto en el estadio, Lairon salió de del túnel que creó aturdido y fue cuestión de un ataque de agua para acabarlo.

La líder regreso a su Pokémon y Ash estaba contentísimo, tenía dos victorias arriba. La líder regresó a su Pokémon y Ash espero ansioso el último Pokémon, un Magnezone -última evolución de Magnemite- apareció en escena.

Ash alertó a su Pokémon pero algo tarde, el trueno que proporcionó el Pokémon le golpeó de forma efectiva dejándolo muy débil y apenas de pie. Maldijo en su mente, habían sido muy lentos…

Ash logró atacarlo con un inútil chorro de agua que Magnezone usó para enviarle un ataque de chispas y cayó debilitado. Éste regreso a su Pokémon y suspiró… solo tenía a Typhlosion mal herido y otro de sus amigos de antes. Probó una vez más con Typhlosion, quien logró usar una llamarada antes de caer de cansancio al campo de batallas…

Estaban dos a dos, Ash tenía un Pokémon al igual que la líder… así que llamó a Torkoal, el Pokémon naranja con apariencia a tortuga salió al campo de batalla humeando por la nariz en señal de que estaba listo.

Magnezone atacó con trueno de nuevo, pero Torkoal se protegió con su coraza de acero. Todo ataque que usaba era bloqueado de esa forma; Ash estaba nervioso, no podía solo defenderse, así que le ordenó a Torkoal Lanzallamas. El Pokémon obedeció y logró golpear a Magnezone, que apenas lograba levitar de manera horizontal, Ash vio su oportunidad y lanzó el ataque ganador…

—¡Ahora Torkoal! ¡Supercalor! —el ataque dio en el centro del Pokémon que cayó debilitado a la arena de batalla— ¡qué bien! —festejó dando un salto.

La líder regresó el Pokémon a la esfera roja y blanca de su mano— Bien hecho —se acercó a Ash regresándole la insignia Hierro—. Realmente te la mereces Ash —le dijo con una sonrisa— ¡Ah! Quiero darte mis disculpas por los problemas que seguro te causé.

Ash estaba apenado y con su mano en la nuca respondió— Descuida, ya me había hecho la idea de que pelearíamos al final.

Matilde lo miró confundida— Pero… ¿no era que estabas molesto? ¿Qué querías la batalla apenas llegara?

Ash alzó una ceja también confundido— Yo nunca dije eso

— ¡Que raro! —Matilde se cruzó de brazos— Porque eso es lo que Lucio me dijo —ella puso el dedo índice al costado de su boca— aunque como esta con su "AMA-da" —haciendo un gesto de comillas—, seguro me dijo cualquier cosa, y lo malinterpreté.

— ¿Amada? — Ash se sintió curioso.

— Es cierto —se mordió el labio y se acercó más a Ash como si le contara un secreto—, tú no nos entiendes. Es un código que usamos con los líderes para referirnos a Angelical Master Aqua… con lo de AMA… Puesto Lucio y Dick están locos por ella, ellos son los que pusieron la recompensa para quien le revele su identidad… ¡Sí que son unos! —protestó.

En eso Ash recordó la conferencia, él agradeció con una reverencia y con Pikachu en su hombro salió corriendo del lugar.

— ¡Rayos! Si no fuera mi amigo, pensaría que me lo hizo apropósito… No me quiere cerca de AMA… pues lo siento —se dijo mientras tomaba la dirección del estadio donde darían la convención—. Porque AMA tiene alguien a quien ama… y ese soy yo…

En el estadio, Misty dio un gran suspiro al ver que Ash no llegaba, no obstante Tracey y Brock vestidos de traje negro cada uno, estaban con ella…

—Bueno… —dijo— ¡salgamos! —pero cuando están por cruzar la puerta que llevaba al escenario llegó Ash, acomodándose la corbata del traje negro que llevaría al igual que sus compañeros.

—¡Mejor tarde que nunca! —gritó llegando junto a ellos.

—Ash — Misty lo miro sin creer que lo estaba viendo frente a ella, él le sonrió.

—Nunca voy a dejarte… nunca…

Tracey y Brock sonrieron y calmaron a la pareja para que pudieran salir a escena…

La convención fue lo más tranquila, Misty exhibió el poder de sus Pokémon en batalla contra entrenadores que la desafiaban, con tanta calma que casi les era imposible creer que esa joven era su amiga…

Luego de dos horas de batallas consecutivas -de las que Misty no perdió ninguna- se terminó la dichosa conferencia. Ash la sacó del estadio y la llevó al camarín que le habían dado a "AMA"

—Discúlpame Misty —le dijo allí adentro, ella solo lo miró— sé qué haces esto para que no me pase nada… pero no me importa —le dijo con negación— porque yo quiero estar contigo pase lo que pase — Misty le sonrió y tomó envión para besarlo pero la frenó.

— ¿eh? — él le sonrió, sacándole los anteojos.

—Yo quiero a Misty —le quitó la boina y Misty movió su cabellera para desenroscarla— ahora si —la besó.

Pero el beso, fui interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta que se abrió…

**Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Proximo cap: <strong><span>El plan del equipo, La partida de Misty<span>****


	19. El Plan del Equipo, la Partida de Misty

_**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic. Disfrutenlo!**_

* * *

><p>Ash Ketchum se había iluminado.<p>

Oh sí.

Al fin había podido entender el porqué de Misty, de su actuar, de sus miedos y de su intentos de protección hacia él.

Había sido un estúpido pero ahora que estaban ambos seguros de sus sentimientos, no podía dejarse llevar por ideas tontas de su cabeza. Él tenía que estar con ella, protegerla aún de si mismo si fuera necesario, pero con ella.

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Gran Desafío del Este<strong>

**Capítulo 19: El plan del equipo, La partida de Misty**

* * *

><p>Terminado el evento, Ash quitó a AMA un momento del estadio, la llevó junto a él al camarín que le dieron a Angelical, y la besó. Pero justamente en ese momento, la puerta del lugar se abrió de pronto…<p>

Ambos estaban asustados, pero la voz que entró dijo— Así lo queríamos encontrar —el corazón de Misty y Ash estaban en sus gargantas, cuando vieron a Tracey y Brock entrando en el lugar.

Ash apoyó las manos en su pecho— Debería —aspiró— matarlos por eso —sus dos amigos se morían de la risa, él se miró con Misty, suspiraron y comenzaron a reírse también…

Tenían que planear como se saldrían de ésta, como lograrían quitar a angelical de su camino, para seguir con Misty… los cuatro empezaron a idear un plan, Misty se colocó su peluca, al oír pasos acercarse a la puerta.

Lucio entró por la puerta— ¡Al fin los encuentro! —comentó aliviado— ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

— Me hablaban de su compañera… —le informó Angelical— de Misty.

Lucio inclinó con curiosidad su rostro— Es verdad, una verdadera pena

— Si, por tonto me paso eso… —Ash apretó ambas manos— debí decírselo… —tapó su rostro con ambas manos— nada puedo hacer ahora —Tracey y Brock se aguantaban las risas del tono dramático en el que hablaba Ash, hasta el mismo, se reía bajo sus manos; pero lo hacía tan bien, que Lucio parecía conmovido.

Misty lanzó una risa furtiva, que extraño a Lucio, ella le comentó al verlo— No puedo creer ver a un hombre sufrir por una mujer.

Ash bajó las manos y la miró de reojo— ¿Por qué no?

Misty tapó su sonrisa con un par de dedos— Eso quiere decir que realmente la querías.

Ash se paró molesto— ¡Pos supuesto! —le gritó— No estaría así, si no me importara que se haya ido.

Misty agitó sus manos frente a ella—. Bueno, bueno, discúlpame Ash —él se volvió a sentar—. Ya sé —chasqueó sus dedos, y los cuatro la miraron—. Debo regresar a Kanto, puedo ir a hablar con ella si quieres Ash.

Ash se emocionó— ¿En serio? —Angelical le afirmó con la cabeza.

—Tómalo como un pago por lo que has hecho por mí…

—Gracias —tomó sus manos—, muchas gracias

—¡Que bien! —aplaudió Lucio e hizo que Ash y Angelical separaran sus manos— O sea que irás a hablar con esta niña…

—Si —afirmó AMA— creo que es lo mejor, ojala pueda convencerla

—Lo lograrás —le dijo Brock con una sonrisa ladeada— Misty es un poco gruñona…

—¿Poco? —lo interrumpió Tracey riéndose—, es extremadamente gruñona.

—¿Qué? — frunció el ceño la chica de cabellera turquesa.

—Es verdad —comentó Ash asentando con los ojos cerrados, cruzados de brazos— es gruñona, poco tolerante, extremadamente fastidiosa —el medidor de ira de Misty iba en aumento— Pero… —dijo con un desaire— así la quiero —con eso la ira de Misty se aplacó, Lucio volvió a tomar la palabra.

— Bueno, Angelical —ella lo miró— el barco a Kanto, sale mañana a las ocho am

—¡Ok! Mañana me iré temprano entonces.

Los cuatro regresaron al centro Pokémon, acordaron que Jessie y James, se encargarían de escoltarla a salvó hasta Pueblo Paleta, y… en busca de Misty…

Comieron comentándose cosas de sus viajes, como si no se conocieran, por lo cual exageraba muchas cosas, ayudados del antiguo Equipo Rocket, ya que Angelical, no podía contradecirlo de esa forma…

Lucio, parecía creer todo lo que Ash decía, y Misty parecía sorprendida de tal hecho.

Ya hacia la noche, cada uno ingresó a sus habitaciones, Lucio es el primero que se retiró junto a los ex Rocket, luego Tracey y Brock, y cuando Ash va a entrar en la suya, Misty lo jaló hacia la de ella, lo hizo entra y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó algo mareado.

—Nada grave, es que casi no pudimos hablar en todo el día —comentó quitándose la peluca— y no voy a irme sin antes despedirme.

—Si es verdad… —dijo cruzándose de brazos— Recuerda saludar a mi mamá y al profesor Oak de mi parte…

—¿Algo más? —preguntó acercándose a él.

—Pues no… ¿debería? —Misty se cruzó de brazos molesta.

—¡Ash! —lo miró de reojo— Voy a ir, pero no voy a volver ni como Misty.

—No Misty — se acercó a ella—, era solo una broma, yo sé que quiere —sonrió—. Pero no me gusta dejártelo todo tan fácil —ella aún lo miraba de reojo, cuando Ash la abrazó—. Sé el sacrificio que haces, y sé que yo también te preocupó, Misty… Pero yo quiero y elijo estar aquí, aunque corra riesgos y peligros… —sonrió ladeado—. La vida sería muy aburrida sin ello…

—Ash… —ella lo abrazó— ¡qué bueno que entiendes, que al fin lo entiendes!

—Quise hacerlo, por eso lo logré —sonrió— no era difícil. Solo que no había hasta ahora necesidad de hacerlo —y la besó.

Al otro día, todos estaban en el puerto para despedir a Angelical Master Aqua, y a sus asistentes Jessie y James.

—Descuida Ash —le dijo James—, traeremos a Misty de nuevo.

—Eso espero —susurró con tristeza.

—¡Confía en AMA! —le ordenó Jessie.

—Está bien —retrocedió con miedo.

—Bueno —Misty sonrió—, nos vemos Lucio —éste tomó su mano derecha y la besó.

—Adiós angelical…

—Ash… — ahora ella se dirigió a ellos — Tracey y Brock, muchas gracias, por demostrar que puedo contar con ustedes…

—De nada —respondieron Tracey y Brock.

—Yo… —susurró Ash y ella le sonrió, verlo así todo triste, le hizo brotar algo tan cálido en su pecho. Tenía que hacer esto, por él.

—Nos volveremos a ver, pero antes, traeré lo que te prometí… —Ash la miró y le sonrió.

—Gracias…

Angelical y sus asistentes, subieron a la embarcación y se despidieron del cuarteto que quedó ahí abajo…

— Espero que puedas convencerla —dijo Ash alzando la mano para despedirse.

— Verás que lo lograré… —le dijo con una sonrisa.

El barco ya se había alejado, cuando Ash, Brock y Tracey se pusieron a hablar de las posibilidades que tenía angelical Master Aqua de traerles a su amiga de nuevo, tras eso se encaminaron al centro Pokémon de nuevo, cuando Lucio los detuvo.

—Ash… — los tres se detuvieron y lo miraron.

—¿Qué pasa? — se adelantó un paso hacia él.

—Veras que Angelical podrá con Misty, te lo aseguro.

—Gracias — le sonrió, aunque por dentro lo que menos quería era sonreírle a Lucio. Sentía sentimientos enfrentado por él. ¿Amigo o rival?

—¡Ah! Tengo algo para ti —Ash alzó una ceja—. Mira el Poké-com, ya tiene la información de Estación Aérea.

Ash abrió el Poké-com, y vio la información en pantalla:

_Gimnasio Pokémon de Estación Aérea _

_Líder: Susan _

_Tipo de Pokémon: Voladores_

_Nivel de Batalla: 4 (4 vs 4)_

Ash emocionado, guardó el Poké-com— ¡Bien, Estación Aérea! Ash Ketchum va a conquistarte —Lucio le estrechó la mano y se despidió.

Cuando Lucio se alejó de ellos, Ash cambió su cara a preocupación, una preocupación que sus amigos notaron de inmediato— ¿Ash? —le preguntaron.

Ash los miró y dijo con su voz entrecortada— Puedo parecer muy valiente, pero tengo miedo.

Los dos se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a Ash— ¿Miedo, por qué?

Ash suspiró antes de hablar— Me dijeron que quise atacar a Misty, ¿recuerdan? —ellos le afirmaron con la cabeza— Tengo mucho miedo por volver a hacerlo —apretó sus puños—. Aunque le dije a Misty que quiero aún así estar con ella… Tengo miedo, yo realmente deseo ayudarla, no quiero sentirme débil y cobarde frente a ella… Me siento un idiota.

Tracey apoyo su mano en el hombro de Ash.

— Ash cálmate, Misty está haciendo lo posible para averiguar porque pasa esto, por eso decidió ir a pueblo Paleta, para que el profesor investigue qué pasa… dejara a Dragonite con ellos

—¿Con ellos? —preguntó confundido.

—Sí, tu mama está ayudando al profesor con la investigación, sorpresivamente, son un gran dúo de investigación.

—Es que mama trabajo con el profesor, fue su alumna

—Sí, eso lo sabía, pero nunca pensé que serían tan buenos…

—¿Me decías?

—Ah —comentó Tracey regresando en sí— disculpa… Ellos están tratando de ver cómo pueden liberarte de "usara a la persona que ame al portador del Pokémon como un posible sirviente"

—¿Y eso? — preguntó Ash sorprendido.

—Es lo que creemos que te pasa.

—¿Mi amor es mi maldición?

—Así parece… Ash… —Tracey se miró con Brock que parecía tan sorprendido como Ash.

—¿Qué harás? —susurró Brock algo sorprendido.

—Pues nada —se defendió Ash poniéndose en camino nuevamente, mientras sentía algo arder en sus venas, algo que le estaba dando el valor que hace unos instantes había perdido— No dejaré que ningún antiguo texto me diga que hacer… —volteó aún caminando y los miró a los dos quienes se veían preocupados— ¡Oigan! ¡Caminen!

—Ash… —dijo Brock, levantando la mano— ten cuidado

—¿con… —cayó al piso hacia adelante, tras chocar una columna— qué?

—Con eso —se adelantaron y lo levantaron.

—Ash… —susurró Tracey— no es algo de lo que no debes darle importancia.

—No voy a vivir —parándose y sacudiéndose— mi vida asustado de lo que debo o no hacer, ahora que conseguir estar con Misty de una forma diferente… ¿Quieren que la deje? ¡No lo haré! —declaró, poniéndose en camino de nuevo, cuando Pikachu llegó a su hombro— No hay profecías, leyendas y ruinas antiguas que puedan contra mí, nunca hay podido, ésta no será la excepción, ya lo verán.

—Ash… —titubearon con miedo, cuando Ash los miró notaron nuevamente esa mirada amarilla dorada, se quedaron tiesos de la impresión, pero rápidamente sacudieron las cabezas y Ash tenía los ojos en su normal marrón.

—¡Nada me detendrá, nada! —afirmó con el puño en alto.

Esta historia continuara…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Próximo capítulo:<strong>_

**Capitulo 20: El apoyo y la ayuda de May, Max y Dawn**


	20. El apoyo y la ayuda de May, Max y Dawn

**¡Vamos veinte faltan treinta y dos! xDDD**

**A leer!**

* * *

><p>Ash ya tenía seis medallas del desafío Este, solo dos más, y podía competir contra la elite del lugar. Viendo su Poké-com, descubrió que ya podía ver la información del último gimnasio. Estaba muy emocionado por eso, aunque Tracey y Brock lucían preocupados por el tema de su dominio sobre sí mismo, y rogaban por una pronta solución…<p>

Es por ese tema, que Misty se alejó del grupo, con dirección a Kanto otra vez, estaba segura de que con ayuda del profesor Oak y Delia, podría hacerlo. Seguida por Jessie y James, Misty entró a Pueblo Paleta…

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Gran Desafío de Este<strong>

**Capítulo 20: El apoyo y la ayuda de May, Max y Dawn**

* * *

><p>Se dirigieron al laboratorio del profesor Oak, montado en una de las colinas del pueblo, se elevaba el edificio de investigación Pokémon. En la puerta, tocaron timbre, y para la sorpresa de Misty, una joven de cabello castaño la atendió— ¿Misty? —exclamó sorprendida al abrir la puerta.<p>

—¡May! —comentó contenta y sonrió— Hola… —pasaron los tres, May señaló al equipo Rocket asustada.

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

—Calma —le pidió Misty moviendo su mano—, ellos ahora son mis asistentes…

—May… ¿Quién…? —un jovencito de gafas y cabello azul apareció— ¡Misty! —exclamó contento y se acercó a la pelirroja— ¡que gusto verte!

—Lo mismo digo Max —le sonrió— ¿y ellos? —señalando a los ex Rocket— Son mis asistentes.

—Ok… —respondió con sorpresa, se miró con su hermana y entraron en la sala.

—¡Hola a todos! —comentó Misty al entrar.

—¡Misty! —la mamá de Ash se levantó del sillón y se acercó a ella— Que alegría verte

—Lo mismo digo —cerró los ojos—… Aunque… ya no puedo permitir eso.

—¿Qué es lo que sucedió? —preguntó el profesor Oak preocupado indicándoles a todos que se sienten

—Verá —Misty se sentó, parecía algo nerviosa, volvió a cerrar sus ojos y soltó— los ojos de Ash se ponen amarillos.

—¿Qué? — exclamaron todos los presentes, menos ella y el ex equipo Rocket.

—Si… —afirmó aterrada— tengo miedo.

—¿Qué le pasa a Ash? —sonó la voz de Dawn, una joven de cabello azul, que en esta ocasión llevaba atado alto.

—Al parecer mi Dragonite, lo está maldiciendo

Max se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su puño en su mentón— A ver Misty, explícanos qué pasa…

Misty se dio cuenta que ellos tres no sabían su historia, así que se los contó— Verán… soy… — suspiró y rápidamente respondió— Angelical Master Aqua —la cara de los tres jóvenes quedo sin gesto alguno, estupefactas…

— ¿En verdad… en verdad eres tú?… —Max se le acercó a ella.

— Pues sí… —Misty sonrió — aunque ahora —suspiró de nuevo— me gustaría no serlo.

— ¿Por qué no? —May se exaltó por lo que Misty la miró— hay muchas personas que admiran a AMA…

— Es verdad… —completó Dawn— eres la sensación del último año… nunca creí que ya te conociéramos —sonrió emocionada— ¡qué emoción!

— Bueno no es para tanto — Misty puso su mano en su nuca.

—Eso quiere decir —comentó May — que ese Pokémon raro que tienes, está atacando a Ash — Misty asintió con la cabeza.

—Si… —tomó la pokébola Buceo— así es…

—Esperen… —exclamó Max— ¿ese Pokémon es peligro?

—Parece que sí, pero no para mí… —cubrió la pokébola con ambas manos— si no para la persona que me ame…

— No me digas —comentaron Dawn y May poniendo sorprendidas las manos sobre sus bocas— que Ash y tu…

—Se podría decir que estamos de novios… —frunció sus hombros— y estoy feliz con eso… pero… ahora…

—El Pokémon ahora los está separando… —Misty miró a May y a Dawn que parecían conmovidas por el relato, y les afirmó.

—Pero, ¿no hay nada que puedan hacer? — preguntaron al profesor Oak.

—Aún —respondió él, cruzados de brazos— no hemos podido encontrar la rareza, está bien, es un Pokémon Shiny, pero por lo general no tienen la fuerza avasallante del Pokémon de Misty.

—Si… —los miró— hace un par de meses, peleé con Ash con mi Dragonair en ese entonces, Pikachu salió muy mal herido de ese combate, me sentí muy mal, pero por suerte pudo superar el ataque ventisca…

—Wow… —exclamaron en un susurro los tres

—Es por eso —le entregó la pokébola al profesor— que decidí dejárselos, ustedes lo conocen desde que era un Dratini, así que podrán manejarlo como yo.

—Claro cariño —le respondió Delia, quien tomó la pokébola— haremos todo lo posible para que mi hijo deje de actuar así…

—Gracias… —sonrió, miró a Max que parecía tener ganas de hablar— ¿Max?

—¿Volverás al viaje con Ash? —ella le asintió con la cabeza— ¡quiero ir! —se levantó del sillón— ¿puedo?

—¡Max! —lo regañó su hermana, pero Misty aceptó la oferta y por ende, no le quedó más que aceptar la oferta de las otras dos también.

—¡Oke! —comentó Misty al pararse en su lugar— Le daremos una sorpresa a Ash, yendo todos al Este…

—¡Sí —levantaron todos sus brazos derechos con mucho ánimo— cuenta con nosotros Misty!

…

Regresando al joven entrenador de pueblo Paleta, Brock y Tracey estaban hablando mientras preparaban algo para comer mientras Ash, parecía como inmóvil, acariciando la cabeza de su Pokémon que estaba sentado en sus piernas, se reía solo y eso asustó a Brock— ¡Ash! —Ash lo miró— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada Brock —dijo sonriendo— solo recordaba lo que viví con Misty este poco tiempo… — Tracey y Brock se miraron— Jajá no les conté lo que pasó los primeros días… Misty me encerró en la boca de su Gyarados

— ¿En verdad? —preguntó Tracey sin poder creerlo—. Eso es extraño en ellas, debiste decir algo que la molesto mucho…

— Sí —respondió Ash con la mano en la nuca— es que anteriormente toque uno de sus pechos por accidente —las caras de Tracey y Brock estaban totalmente sorprendidas— Pues… le dije si eran naturales o implantes y se molestó —seguía riéndose descontroladamente.

Brock puso su mano en la frente de Ash— Ash… ¿estás bien?

— Me siento muy bien chicos, no se preocupen por mi… —seguía riéndose—. Saben, luego ella se vengó de mí, como AMA…

Brock le puso el plato de comida frente a Ash para que se callé un poco — Come Ash —Ash comenzó a comer olvidándose de que hablaba…

Los chicos se miraron entre preocupados y confundidos mas se pusieron a comer ellos también. Terminados de comer, se incorporaron al viaje de nuevo, se hacía todo muy silencioso…

Ash como siempre iba delante de Tracey y de Brock, sus amigos iban detrás de él, conversando de temas de crianza Pokémon y todo lo que Tracey aprendió como asistente del profesor Oak. Cuando tocaron el tema de las chicas, Ash paró sus orejas como si fuera Pikachu, para oír las respuestas de Tracey, su mente le jugaba con que era posible que estuviera interesado por Misty, al oír que titubeó. Ash detuvo su marcha y los miró.

—¿Ash? —preguntó algo confundido.

—Anda Tracey… amigo —dijo de manera irónica— respóndele la pregunta a Brock

—Ash —le respondió con el mismo tono en el que Ash habló—, si estás esperando que diga que me gusta Misty, espera sentado porque no lo oirás… Aunque claro, ahora resulta que eres celoso, y nadie la puede ni mirar, cuando hasta hace unos meses era invisible para ti.

Ash escuchó lo que Tracey le dijo, volteo y siguió su caminada, Brock trató de calmar a Tracey, pero era algo imposible, en si lo que dijo era verdad…

Ash estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, algo lo estaba atormentando y no lo dejaba concentrarse en nada.

…

Regresando a pueblo Paleta, el Dragonite de Misty volaba sobre el cielo del laboratorio… ante los presentes que estaban sorprendidos… Mientras Delia, y el profesor estaban en la computadora analizando los escritos que encontraron en isla Espuma, cerca del lugar donde Misty halló el Pokémon abandonado… Las sospechas de que anteriormente tuvo un entrenador, que le causó algún daño se hacían cada vez más grandes, Misty había sospechado eso desde un principio, alguien que había encontrado al Pokémon, y al enterarse de su maldición decidió abandonarlo…

Misty necesitaba urgente la cura para su Pokémon, no solo por Ash y por ella, si no porque el mismo Pokémon sufría.

Max se había encariñado mucho con el Pokémon, incluso había dejado que lo montara, cosa que a Misty le sorprendió muchísimo, pero se alegró del nuevo amigo de Dragonite…

May estaba mirando a Max muy pensante y Dawn también, Misty las notó y les preguntó— ¿sucede algo?

Dawn sin mirarla le preguntó— ¿Y si lo Shiny es la maldición? —Misty alzó una ceja y May continuó.

—Tal vez… si logras purificarlo o algo por el estilo todo eso se calmé.

—¿Purificarlo? — Misty repitió la palabra algo confusa, y algo pensante— No lo había pensado de esa manera…

—Bueno, por eso nos fuimos para ese lado —comentó May—. Por lo general, las cosas míticas así, de maldiciones y demás se curan con purificación…

—¡Es verdad! — exclamó Dawn— Pero no sé de un lago que sea puro.

—Yo si sé de uno —dijo el profesor apareciendo tras de ellas.

—¿Dónde profesor? — pregunta Misty sorprendida tras voltear a verlo

—En Estación Pureza.

—¿estación pureza? — pronuncian las tres al unisonó.

—Sí, es donde Ash llevara adelante el enfrentamiento contra la elite del Este

—Vaya… —exclamó Misty algo confundida—, entonces tendré que estar ahí, junto a él, para que lleguemos bien.

—Si Misty —contestó la mamá de Ash— quédate junto a él, cuídalo, debes encontrar la forma que calme esa especie de ira interna, que brota en él cuando los ojos se le forman. Debes…

—Tener mucho cuidado — la interrumpió Misty afirmando.

La noche caía en el laboratorio, y todos decidieron ir a casa de Ash, con Delia a comer. La mamá de Ash, emocionada de tener compañía, preparó un banquete como si Ash estuviera en la casa. Se sentía a veces tan sola, que tener compañía le alegraba la existencia…

Cuando todos se retiraron a dormir, Delia detuvo a Misty y decidió hablar con ella.

El tema de Ash le estaba preocupando y demasiado, sabía también que le repetía a Misty las mismas cosas una y otra vez, pero quería que todo se solucionara.

Misty, no la contradijo, le pidió que tenga fe, que esta situación se acabaría, y que cuando el Dragonite dejé de ser peligroso para los dos, serían al fin una feliz pareja, como ella soñaba.

A la mañana siguiente, decidieron partir al Desafío temprano, el profesor Oak, llegó a la casa de Ash, antes que ellas tres junto a Max partieran.

—¿Qué sucede profesor? —preguntó algo preocupada Misty.

— Encontré unas muestras raras en los exámenes de Dragonite —Misty se asustó—, necesito que me lo dejes unos días más, para que lo estudie —Misty afirmó con la cabeza.

— Igual iba a dejárselo, quiero ver si Ash actúa de la misma manera estando lejos del Pokémon.

— Claro es una buena idea —exclamó Delia— lo cuidaremos bien, Misty.

— Cuento con ustedes.

El cuarteto se despidió de pueblo Paleta con destino al Desafío Este. Misty tomó su pokégear y llamó a sus hermanas, darían primero una visita a las tres en isla Espuma…

—Okis Misty —respondió Daisy— nos vemos en unos días…

—Bien, voy con mis amigos, adiós…

—¿Para qué necesitas a tus hermanas? —preguntó con curiosidad, May.

—Para… —sonrió— deshacerme de AMA por un rato…

**Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Próximo capítulo:<strong>

**La falsa Angelical Master Aqua**


	21. ¡La Falsa Angelical Master Aqua!

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! Aquí otro cap. Este es cortito... ;)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Gran Desafío del Este<strong>

**Capítulo 21: La falsa Angelical Master Aqua**

Misty junto a May, Max y Dawn estaban ahora en isla Espuma, la ciudad costera y de gran turismo de la región Kanto. Cerca de la costa, se veía una casa de dos pisos, pintada de un brilloso color azul marino y de grandes ventanales. Misty se acercó junto el grupo, que parecía sorprendido al lugar.

—¿Esa es tu casa, Misty? — exclamaron Dawn y May.

—Sip —afirmó con su cabeza, tomó una llave y abrió la puerta— Pasen —les pidió, los chicos entraron en ella.

La casa estaba adornada simple, pero muy bonita. Misty señaló un amplio sillón para que se sentaran y luego, les pidió que se taparan los oídos, algo confundidos lo hicieron al momento que Misty gritó— ¡HAY REPORTEROS PREGUNTANDO POR DAISY WATERFLOWER! — Misty les hizo un gesto para que destaparan sus oídos cuando…

Daisy, una chica rubia de larga cabellera -adornada con una flor de cerezo en su lado derecho- bajo emocionada las escaleras, pero quedó algo desilusionada cuando vio a su hermana— ¿Por qué te gusta jugar con mis sentimientos, Misty? — suspiró.

Misty sonriendo— Porque necesito que me hagas un favor —Daisy parecía sorprendida cuando la pelirroja se paró a su lado y midió la alturas de ambas, las cuales estaban en la mismas— ¡Perfecto! —Daisy se asustó ante la mirada de su hermana menor quien sonreía mientras colocaba la mano derecha en el hombro de la rubia— Necesitamos una nueva Angelical Master Aqua —informó.

Daisy asentaba confundida con la cabeza— Necesitamos otra… —se sobresaltó— ¿Qué?

Misty emocionada tomó las manos de su hermana— Daisy eres la única que tiene los mismos ojos verdeazulados que yo… Violeta y Lily, o incluso ellas —indicó a Dawn y May— no pueden reemplazarme, tú si…

Daisy sabía que eso era verdad, y siempre había deseado vestirse como AMA, así que accedió.

Misty les contó lo que tiene planeado hacer, su hermana vestida como AMA y Misty tendrían una batalla en la playa, donde justamente hoy, el móvil de noticias estaría. May, Max y Dawn estaban muy sorprendidos del plan, pero quisieron participar de ello.

…

Por la región Este, Ash estaba hablando con Lucio un poco sorprendido, él le había informado, que AMA enfrentaría a Misty en una batalla televisada, eso no le daba mucha seguridad… Pero al ver el énfasis en el que Lucio hablaba de AMA, comentó con un poco de maldad

— Si, ambas peleando por mí — el comentario no fue bien recibido y Lucio cortó casi instantáneamente. Ash se acercó preocupado a Tracey y Brock, los cuales, veían lo que Ash se acabó de enterar… — ¿Qué? Pero…

Tracey veía emocionado la batalla— ¡Que linda luce así vestida! — Ash lo miró con el ceño fruncido, Misty llevaba un vestido amarillo cruzado y bajo él se veía una falda tableada azul, el joven pensó que a eso se refería pero… — Daisy se ve divina — Ash movió su cabeza con sorpresa.

—¿Daisy? —preguntó confundido.

—Si —afirmó con la cabeza—, ella es la que esta vestida como AMA —Brock parecía sorprendido así que preguntó:

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque es la única de las hermanas de Misty que tiene sus mismos ojos —miró a Brock y sonrió— es por eso que Misty sabía a quién usar el día que tuviera que aparecer como ella y como AMA…

Ash lo miró sorprendido— Pero, su voz…

—Son hermanas, Ash, y Daisy es una excelente actriz… —comentó emocionado.

La batalla entre el Slowking de Angelical y el Politoed de Misty fue una batalla muy reñida, pero era obvio que por las diferencias de status entre ambas entrenadoras, tenía que ganar AMA.

—Bueno Misty —comentó AMA—. Ahora hablaremos… ¿no?

—Si — la miró de reojo — vamos a mi casa, está cerca de aquí

Ash lucia sorprendido, Misty actuó de la misma forma que si hubiera perdido una batalla real, pero más aún se sorprendió, al ver a sus amigos al lado de Misty.

—Me pregunto —comentó para si mismo— si Dawn, May y Max vendrán con Misty

—Pues averigüémoslo — Tracey guiñó el ojo y se acercó al teléfono.

—Vaya… —exclamó Brock — tienes su número de teléfono.

—Obvio que si… soy su limpia casas —frunció los hombros resignados.

Tracey se comunicó con la actuar residencia Waterflower y fue atendido por Daisy, la cual se veía muy emocionada, y aún no se había quitado el traje de Angelical…

—Sabía que eras tú — le comentó con un sonrisa, y Daisy se apenó— ¿Misty, está por ahí?

—Sí, pero pidió no ser molestada, anda rara… ¿tú no le hiciste nada, no? —preguntó mirando a Ash.

—Yo no —agitó nervioso su cabeza en negación—, con ella está todo bien.

—Entonces no entiendo —suspiró— no sé qué le pasa…

—Bueno —Ash rascó su mejilla con el dedo índice de su mano derecha—, puedo averiguarte si quieres.

—Está bien —respondió Daisy, cuando dos chicas aparecieron emocionadas en la pantalla.

—¡Ash! — Dawn y May se peleaban en la pantalla para hablar con el joven

—Hola chicas —respondió Ash con una sonrisa— ¿Cómo están?

—¡Bien! —respondieron las dos y se miraron de reojo— ¿tú? — se volvieron a mirar de reojo.

—Pues muy bien —sonrió cerrando sus ojos— ¿vienen para acá con Misty? —les preguntó y ella afirmaron— ¡qué bueno, ya extrañaba verlas!

—¡Si yo también! — contestaron, y se volvieron a mirar de reojo.

—¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó confundido Ash ante las mirada que se regalaban sus amigas.

—Nada —exclamaron, nerviosas—, no nos pasa nada, Ash.

—Si ustedes lo dicen… —de repente, dos manos aparecen entre las chicas y Dawn y May salieron volando, una para la derecha y la otra para la izquierda— ¿eh? —exclamó cuando apareció Max en pantalla— ¡Max!

—Hola Ash —saludó— ¿así que sales con Misty? —lo miró de reojo, Ash se sintió intimidado y afirmó con la cabeza— ¡vaya suerte la que tienes!

—Bueno… adiós — respondió y cortó con un suspiro.

Realmente los tres actuaban muy raros, pero mucha atención Ash no les presto. Decidió salir solo a caminar, a pensar un poco en todo lo que estaba atravesando –tras dejar a Pikachu en el centro Pokémon- subió a la rama de un árbol cercano y se sentó allí… — ¿Por qué pasara todo esto? —suspiró— Angelical Master Aqua primero, el Pokémon poderoso, ahora la maldición… Ya era difícil decir que la quiero, más encima todo esto, me lo pone más difícil… —miró sus manos— Si llego a lastimarla, no me lo perdonaré… Pero —apretó los puños—, no quiero dejarla, no quiero hacerlo… ¡Maldición! —golpeó la rama donde estaba sentado y de ésta se soltaron unas hojas verdes que cayeron planeando sobre el verde césped—. Pensé que al fin me saldrían todas las cosas bien, pero estaba equivocado...

Ash estuvo un rato solo ahí, pensado en el porqué de las cosas, cuando le llegó una nota al Poké-com, Ash la abrió y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, ella siempre era tan oportuna en su vida. ¿Sería por eso que la quería tanto?

"_Ash, estamos pasando momentos muy duros y difícil, créeme que pagaría por quitarme el peso de ser Angelical Master Aqua, por quitarte el peso de mi Pokémon especial… Ash… solo espero que lo soportes, que me aguantes con todo esto, te prometo con todo mi corazón que lograremos sobre pasar todo, y que cuando recuperemos mi gimnasio todo será como antes… Bueno, no todo… porque ahora que sé que me quieres Ash… no te voy a dejar huir Jajaja… nos vemos pronto… Misty_"

—Misty —suspiró— espero que así sea…

…

Mientras en isla Espuma, Misty era interrogada por la hora que se escondió en su habitación, ella respondió que había ido a enviarle un mensaje a Ash con su laptop al Poké-Com de Ash.

—Hubieras hablado con él —comentó Max—, llamaron desde la región del Este.

—Ah… bueno —susurró jugando con sus dedos— igual le escribí cosas privadas —apenada— Entienden, ¿no? —les sonrió— Ash es todo mío —rio con énfasis.

—¿Todo tuyo? —exclamaron asustados los tres.

—No como ustedes piensan —los miró de reojo— ¡Mal pensados! — los tres suspiraron, Misty alzó una ceja — ¿y si decía que si?

— Ya dijiste que no —comentó May

—Así que no te diremos lo que hubiéramos dicho.

—Bah… como quieran… bueno nos espera un largo camino, así que salgamos ahora para allá…

—¡Ok! — levantaron los tres, el puño derecho.

—Misty —Daisy le tomó las manos—, ven un momento —la alejó del resto—. Yo sé dónde estabas… ¿fuiste a ese lugar, no?

—Si —le afirmó con la cabeza— fui a ver el lugar donde encontré a Dratini y encontré algo del antiguo dueño.

—¿Qué? — se sobre exaltó— ¿ya sabes quién es?

—Si —apoyó su mano en el rostro— espero que no tenga nada que ver con los X o será una gran desilusión para AMA y sobre todo para Ash…

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Daisy parecía sorprendida—, ¿lo conocemos?

—Si Daisy… —abrió su mano y observó un dije redondo que tenía ahí encerrado— muy bien… Me pregunto si es por eso los cinco millones que ofrece por mi identidad.

—No me digas que es… —puso la mano sobre su rostro— ¡No!

—Pero, así es hermana… —cerró el dije en su mano nuevamente — no sé si será el dueño o no, pero que tiene algo que ver… estoy tan segura como que me llamó Misty…

—Cuídate Misty… por favor —le suplicó.

—Lo haré, por eso no temas… —se acercó a los chicos tras tomar su bolso— ¿listos? —ellos asentaron con la cabeza— ¡Entonces vamos al Este!

_**¿Qué será eso que descubrió Misty? ¿qué pasa con las actitudes de May, Max y Dawn, complicaran las cosas, o como buenos amigos los ayudaran?**_

_**Ash podrá con lo que Misty le pidió…**_

_**Esta historia continuara…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Próximos Capitulos;<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>22. Batalla sobre la estación Aérea! Batalla en el cielo!<strong>

**23: Misty es Angelical Master Aqua! ¿El plan de Ash?**


	22. ¡¡Batalla en el cielo!

Milagro previo a navidad (?)

Prometo no tardar tanto en la edición de este fic!

* * *

><p>Ash estaba en el centro Pokémon de Estación Aérea, sede del séptimo gimnasio del Desafío Este, junto con Tracey y Brock; el entrenador estaba más que ansioso de salir corriendo hacia el gimnasio, pero no, a Misty y a los otros, se les ocurrió pedirle que los esperaran para ir todos juntos al Gimnasio.<p>

Así que ahí estaba Ash, tan amante de la espera como siempre moviendo el pie de forma tan desesperante que tanto Brock como Tracey estaban empezando irritarse.

—¡Ash! —le pidió Tracey con un grito moderado— ¿Puedes dejar de hacer ese ruido con el pie? —Ash lo miró de manera molesta pero se detuvo— Es molesto.

—Bueno, pero se están tardando demasiado, y yo quiero mi medalla —protestó poniéndose de pie.

—Ya llegaran —comentó Brock acercándose a la dulce enfermera de cabello rosa que cariñosamente estaba atendiendo los Pokémon de los tres muchachos. Pero cuando estaba a punto de soltar su conocido glosario de "don juan" una mano conocida se alojó con fuerza en su oreja derecha alejándolo del lugar.

—¡No puede ser! —bufó Misty alejándolo de la Joy— Me descuido un momento y ya estás acosando a enfermeras una vez más. Ash al escuchar su voz, giró sobre sus pies antes de acercarse a la pelirroja—. Hola Ash.

—Misty… — se acercó a ella y la abrazó—, al fin volviste…

—Si Ash —ella regresó el abrazó con una sonrisa—, ya volví… Y no me iré de nuevo.

—Eso espero —la tomó del rostro con una gran sonrisa y acercó su rostro para besarla.

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Gran Desafío del Este<strong>

**Capítulo 22 **

**¡Batalla sobre la estación Aérea! ¡Batalla en el cielo!**

* * *

><p>Unas tres voces tosieron detrás Ash, logrando que ellos se separan y los miraran, May y Dawn estaban algo molestas por la escena delante de ellas.<p>

— Hagan de cuenta que aquí no estamos —comentaron indignadas, por lo cual, Misty les sonrió tomando en cuenta el comentario, frunció sus hombros y lo volvió a besar a su novio, que aunque estaba desprevenido, no tardó en caer ante el embrujo de los labios de su sirena.

—Era sentido figurado —comentó Max, acomodando sus gafas—, no para que lo hicieran realmente.

—Ah… —exclamaron los dos, fingiendo no haber comprendido las palabras de sus amigos— explíquense mejor —tras ello, Ash adelantó un paso.

—Qué alegría verlos, amigos —dijo emocionado de volver a verlos— ¿Qué los trae por aquí?…

—Estaba preocupada por ti Ash —comentó Dawn acercándose a Ash de manera melosa—, por eso vine a ver como estabas.

—Yo también Ash —ahora fue May, quien se acercó de la misma forma melosa a Ash—. Aún no entiendo, porque decidiste viajar solo… y terminaste siendo novio de Misty.

—Este —Ash se sintió algo intimidado, así que Misty no dudo en ponerse entre él y ellas.

—Oigan… ¿Qué les pasa? — Ash levantó una ceja sorprendido del tono autoritario de Misty a las chicas— Él es mío, yo lo vi antes que ustedes dos…

—En eso tienes suerte —susurraron las dos, cruzándose de brazos molestas— solo por eso…

Misty las miró de reojo y luego miró a Ash dibujando una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios

— Ash, cariño —se acercó mucho a él y apoyó su manos entrelazadas en el hombro derecho de éste, causando de inmediato el sonrojo de las mejillas masculinas— ¿Recuerdas que estamos en mi mes, no Ash? —Ash afirmó con la cabeza, tragando grueso por las nervios— ¿Qué te parece si —apoyó su mejilla derecha sobre las manos enlazadas— tenemos una cena romántica tú y yo luego del gimnasio?

—Me encantaría… —afirmó Ash con una sonrisa.

…

Con la entrega de sus Pokémon, el grupo se encaminó al gimnasio Pokémon, Misty y Ash caminaban adelante, Max, Tracey y Brock los escoltaban, y tras ellos cinco, caminaban May y Dawn muertas de la risa, inventando una que otra travesura sin lugar a dudas.

Cuando llegaron al sitio con forma de un ovalo acostado con el logo de la desafío Este, Ash sonrió encantado, estaba a solo dos pasos de obtener el pase para enfrentarse a la Elite, tres pasos para convertirse en el campeón… Miró a Misty, y sin dudas, para poder luchar por el gimnasio Celeste, su principal motivación para esto.

Sin perder más tiempo, ingresó al edificio y se encontraron con una joven de cabello corto negro y ojos azules, que lucía una camisa beige sin mangas anudada a la cintura y un short del mismo color.

—Hola —saludó extendiendo su mano a Ash—, soy Susan, la líder de esta estación de batalla —sonrió—. Te estaba esperando.

—Gracias, Susan —agradeció el entrenador soltando a la líder para ajustarse su gorra—. ¿Cuáles son las reglas?

—Será una batalla doble de cuatro Pokémon —informó con una sonrisa—, hasta que los dos de algunos de nosotros no caigan, no pueden salir más Pokémon al campo de batalla.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Ash pensando cuál de los Pokémon que traía consigo, mientras Susan los guiaba al campo de batalla a cielo descubierto.

—Te dejaré unos minutos para que te prepares, voy por mis Pokémon —le informó entrando a una de las tantas puertas del recinto.

Mientras todos se acomodaban en unos bancos a un lado del campo de batalla, Max notó que ni su hermana ni Dawn estaban con ellos.

—¿Dónde estarán? —se preguntó al momento que tanto Dawn como May aparecían en el campo de batalla vestidas como porritas, una de rosado y la otra de rojo, respectivamente.

—¡Ash! —gritaron elevando sus porras al aire, ganándose la mirada fulminante de la pelirroja y la gratitud inocente del moreno, quien solo quería empezar su batalla.

Susan no tardó en reaparecer con pokébolas colgando de un cinturón a la cadera junto a una chica que serviría de juez.

—Muy bien Ash —dijo Susan mientras tomaba sus Pokébolas—, comenzaré la batalla con Pelliper y Fearow —afirmó lanzándolas al campo de batalla.

—¡De acuerdo, entonces Pikachu, es la hora de pelear —exclamó, para después lanzar una Pokébola— tú también, Staraptor!

—¡Entonces será Pikachu y Staraptor de Ash contra el Pelliper y Fearow de Susan, comiencen!

—¡Pelliper, chorro de agua, Fearow, Pico taladro! —ordenó la líder muy rápido.

—¡Pikachu, sobre el lomo de Staraptor, esquiven los ataques! —al segundo, Pikachu subió a Staraptor, quien comenzó a surcar el espacio aéreo del gimnasio.

—¡Pelliper, detén sus movimientos, usa supersónico! —el supersónico dio en Staraptor, quedando totalmente confundido— ¡muy bien, terminen con esto, Pelliper, hidrobomba, Fearow, taladradora!

—¡Rápido, Staraptor, esquívalos, Pikachu, baja del lomo de Staraptor! —rápidamente, Pikachu bajó del lomo y aunque ambos pudieron resistir la taladradora, no pudieron evitar la hidrobomba— ¡Pikachu, termina a Fearow con rayo! —el rayo acertó en Fearow, pero por efecto de la hidrobomba, Staraptor también recibió el ataque, y aunque el daño fue leve, resultó paralizado.

—¡Fearow ya no puede continuar! —anunció la juez, indicando la primera victoria de Ash.

Mientras de fondo se oían las voces de May y Dawn dando porras felices por la primera victoria de Ash.

Misty cansada de sus amigas traicioneras, se acercó a la puerta del gimnasio, sacó la pokébola de Slowking, y utilizó su anulación; ambas jóvenes quedaron incapacitadas, y como Ash, Brock, Tracey y Max estaban ocupados por la batalla pues no lo notaron.

—¡Bien Pikachu! —festejó Ash, mientras Misty se paró detrás de sus amigas, las movió un poco y con un chasquido les quitó la anulación.

Sin saber que les pasó, Dawn y May se bien en una posición tan rara que terminan cayendo una sobre la otra ante la risa a labios apretados de la pelirroja que ya se encontraba al lado de Ash una vez más no saben que les pasó, dan un mal movimiento y se cae una sobre otra, Misty se ríe acercándose a Ash…

—¡Pelliper, usa rayo hielo en Staraptor! —el ataque se dirigió tan rápido a Staraptor, que nadie pudo reaccionar hasta que cayó sin más contra el piso.

—¡Staraptor ya no puede continuar! —exclamo ahora la juez, proclamando la victoria de la líder de gimnasio.

—¡Ataquemos con rapidez entonces! ¡Pikachu, ataque rápido! —ordenó sin pensar Ash, estaban empatados, pero con el tipo de ventaja a su favor.

—¡Pelliper, cubre el campo con niebla! —Pelliper comenzó a rodear el campo de batalla de una densa niebla, anulando la visión de Pikachu, quien se vio detenido de golpe para buscar por todos lados al Pokémon pelicano— ¡Usa chorro de agua contra Pikachu! —un fuerte chorro de agua golpeó por la espalda a Pikachu.

—¡Pikachu, tranquilo, lee bien los movimientos de Pelliper! —Pikachu solo se sentó, cerró los ojos, y buscó auditivamente, la ubicación del Pokémon de agua; en cuanto lo sintió, saltó con ayuda de su cola fuera de la neblina— ¡Pikachu, electrobola!

—¡Rayo de hielo Pelliper! —antes que llegara la electro esfera, Pelliper trato de rechazarla con su ataque de hielo, pero fue completamente infructuoso, el ataque dio de forma directa, dejándolo debilitado.

—¡Pelliper ya no puede continuar! — indico la juez— ¡el ganador de la primera ronda es Ash!

—¡Muy bien Pikachu, solo un paso más, y tendremos nuestra séptima medalla! — el Pokémon solo asentó—, con este Pokémon, terminaré la batalla —tomó una Pokébola y la lanzó— ¡Snorlax, a pelear!

El Pokémon dormilón apareció listo para la batalla, con su espíritu de lucha inflado como su cuerpo.

—¡Chatot, Noctowl, salga! —de las pokébolas salieron un Pokémon loro y el inteligente Pokémon búho.

—¡Será Pikachu y Snorlax contra Chatot y Noctowl, comiencen! —ordenó la réferi.

—¡Pikachu, rayo, Snorlax, golpe cuerpo! —ambos Pokémon atacaron al unísono.

—¡Buena idea Ash, Noctowl, protege a Chatot! — la protección que activó Noctowl también protegió a Chatot, dejando sin efecto los ataques.

—¡Maldición, esto será difícil! —se dijo Ash— Tiene que haber alguna de eliminar la protección — miró el campo y se dio cuenta de un punto débil— ¡Pikachu, ataque rápido, Snorlax, hiperrayo!

—¡Protección Noctowl! —el Pokémon búho activó de nuevo su protección, deteniendo el hiperrayo, pero Pikachu quedó corriendo en el campo de batalla, esperando lo inevitable, el fin de la protección para atacar con su Electrobola con toda su fuerza a Chatot, pero Chatot lo atacó con una gran respuesta — ¡Chatot, movimiento espejo! —devolviéndole el ataque a Pikachu, golpeándolo duramente al roedor que cayó debilitado.

—¡Pikachu ya no puede continuar! —señaló la réferi, dando a conocer la rapidísima victoria de la líder.

—¡De acuerdo, sé que no estaré en ventaja, pero es todo lo que tengo! —se dijo Ash muy preocupado por cómo iba la batalla mientras iba por Pikachu— Lo siento amigo —lo tomó en brazos y se lo entregó a Misty para volver al campo de batalla— ¡Infernape, yo te elijo! —de la Pokébola lanzada, apareció el simio de fuego.

—¡Muy valiente Ash, usar un Pokémon luchador en un gimnasio volador, quiero ver que hace! — le exclamó muy emocionada Susan.

—¡Ya verás Susan, con esto terminaré la batalla, Infernape, ultrapuño a Chatot! —el mono avanzó tan rápido, que Chatot no tuvo tiempo de reacción, recibiendo el golpe de lleno.

—¡Noctowl, usa confusión, detén a Infernape! —la confusión de Noctowl detuvo los movimientos de Infernape, subiéndolo y estrellándolo contra el suelo — ¡Chatot, usa as aéreo en Infernape!

—¡Infernape, rápido, excava! —a una gran velocidad, Infernape cavó un agujero, logrando esquivar el ataque— ¡Snorlax, golpe de cuerpo en Noctowl!

—¡Protección! —le ordenó a Noctowl, logrando el objetivo ya que mandó a volar al pesado Pokémon.

—¡Qué bien, caíste en mi trampa, Infernape, surge! —le exclamó muy alegre el entrenador.

—¡Ya veo, si quieres eliminar a Noctowl, en verdad esa protección es muy fastidiosa! — le respondió, ya había adivinado sus movimientos— ¡Noctowl, vuela! —apenas emprendió vuelo, Infernape salió del mismo lugar — ¡Noctowl, ataque de ala!

—¡Infernape, lanzallamas a Noctowl! — antes que el lanzallamas impactara, Noctowl esquivó el ataque sin mayores problemas, impactando de forma directa— ¡Snorlax, ya sabes que hacer, puño hielo a Chatot!

Lo que sucedió, fue bastante curioso, antes que Infernape se estrellara en el suelo, Snorlax le sirvió no solo de colchón, sino que también como un impulsor, mandándolo a Infernape a volar a mucha velocidad contra Noctowl, y Snorlax, en dirección contra Chatot.

—¡Chatot, usa tu chachara! —el ataque apenas si impactó en Snorlax, pero eso no impidió que el puño hielo diera directamente.

—¡Infernape, bombardeo! —el impulso que ya llevaba, se duplicó gracias a la poderosa embestida, que dejó debilitado a la ave de Johto— ¡Infernape, sigue con Chatot! —cambio de dirección, y la caída libre aumentó mucho más la velocidad, llegando a Chatot en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cayendo también debilitado.

—¡Noctowl y Chatot ya no pueden continuar, el ganador de la batalla de gimnasio es Ash! — anunció la réferi, dando a conocer el final de la batalla.

Mientras Ash festejaba su victoria, Susan se acercó a él

— Buena victoria Ash, esta es la medalla Ala —le comentó dejando ver en su palma, una insignia parecida a la nota musical que Chatot posee como cabeza— ¡Felicidades! —Ash tomó la medalla emocionado.

—Gracias —festejó— ¡Sí! ¡Qué bien! ¡Tengo mi insignia número siete!

—¡Bien hecho Ash! —festejó Misty con una enorme sonrisa justo cuando Dawn y May la empujaron para ponerse frente a Ash para felicitarlo todas emocionadas.

—Gracias chicas —agradeció Ash los comentarios de sus amigas sumamente nervioso porque sentía la mirada de Misty calársele hasta los huesos, mientras ésta era ayudada por Max para levantarse.

—Gracias Max —dijo con una sonrisa tras soltar la mano del entrenador—. Bien —dio un aplauso—, volvamos al centro Pokémon —miró a Pikachu que descansaba en brazos de Ash—, los Pokémon necesitan reestablecerse.

— Claro —dijo Ash mirándola con una sonrisa— lo que tú me digas —el comentario apenó a Misty, quien enseguida tornó rosadas casi a rojas sus mejillas, Ash se acercó a ella — ¿Estás bien? —Misty le afirmó, Ash volvió a sonreírle parándose a la derecha de Misty y puso su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Misty— Bueno, vamos entonces —sin más, salieron del centro Pokémon y tras ellos, los demás.

May y Dawn estaban muy sonrientes por su actuar durante la batalla hasta el momento que Tracey y Brock las frenaron a ambas sin ser notados por los otros dos que solo se adelantaban.

—No deberían seguir peleando con Misty —le advirtió Tracey seriamente—, no es bueno para la convivencia —ambas coordinadoras se miraron y miraron a sus amigos.

—Nosotras no peleamos con Misty —se defendió May con una de sus manos abiertas sobre el pecho.

—¿Y por qué actúan así con ella, entonces? —preguntó ahora Brock confundido por la respuesta de May— ¡Pareciera que le quieren quitar a Ash! —ésta se miró con Dawn y sonrieron antes de mirar a sus amigos.

—¿Qué —al unísono ambas coordinadoras se miraron, miraron a los chicos y se señalaron—, que nosotras queremos quitarle a Ash? —y casi al instante empezaron a reírse a más no poder.

— Bueno eso parecen… —contestaron nervioso los dos.

—No chicos —Max se paró delante de las chicas negándoles con la cabeza— ¿somos amigos, no? —aún más confundidos, Tracey y Brock afirmaron con sus cabezas— Es obvio que no vamos a querer matarnos entre nosotros por eso, Ash eligió a Misty, Misty eligió a Ash —acomodó sus gafas— eso no se puede cambiar.

—Así es —comentaron las dos con ambos puños en alto—, solo que nos da gracia las caras de Misty… ¡Sí que es celosa! —declararon, mientras afirmaban consecutivamente con su cabeza.

—Bueno… —murmuró Brock—, es verdad… Misty explota enseguida con ese tema

— Nunca aceptó que nadie que le pusiera los ojos, a lo mismo que ella… —afirmó Tracey cruzado de brazos. Y se pusieron camino a seguir a la pareja que ya se había desaparecido de la vista de los cinco.

…

Cuando llegaron al centro Pokémon, se encontraron a Ash arrodillado frente a Misty mientras ésta estaba sentada con la cabeza en alto apoyada a la pared, los chicos al ver la escena se asustaron y se acercaron a ellos.

—¿Qué paso? —exclamaron preocupados los cinco.

—No sé —comentó Ash desesperado mientras tomaba las manos de Misty—, de pronto se puso fría —algo desesperado—. No sé qué le pasó —en eso, Misty movió la cabeza y cayó sobre Ash — ¡Misty! —exclamó aún más desesperado, Brock se acercó y le tomó el pulso.

—Tranquilo Ash, se quedó dormida —éste levantó a Misty y se sentó a su lado para apoyar la cabeza pelirroja sobre sus piernas, mientras Brock lo ayudaba a estirarla sobre el sillón.

—¿Por qué pasa esto? —preguntó Ash con la mirada cubierta con la visera de su gorra, los chicos se miraron entre si— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sabemos Ash —susurraron entre ellos lamentándose y se miraron entre sí, sin ninguna respuesta.

—Pero Ash —exclamó Dawn logrando que Ash la mirara—, para eso estamos acá.

—¿Eh?

— ¡Estación Pureza! —exclamó con un aplauso May— tal vez logremos purificar al Pokémon en ese manantial de agua.

—¿Qué dicen? —Ash las miró muy confundido, así que Max tomó la palabra

— Se cree que se pueda purificar el aura maligna que tiene Dragonite, en esa afluente de agua, Misty dejó al Pokémon con el profesor y tu mamá… —movió sus lentes—. Al parecer encontraron registros de anomalías en él.

— Misty —susurró Ash acariciando su rostro—, espero que todo salga bien…

…

Hacia la noche, Misty despertó de su confuso sueño, algo agitada, transpirada y mirándose las manos con terror, Ash se acercó a ella preocupado

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó— ¿Misty? —ella quitó la mirada de sus manos para mirarlo aterrada.

— El Dragonite fue golpeado, maltratado por ser especial…

—¿Quién Misty? —le preguntó mientras la abrazaba— ¿Quién es el que maltrato al Pokémon?

—Conoces… tú lo conoces… —le susurró con miedo—. Él causó la ira de Dratini, y como yo lo curé, lo amé, como no lo hizo su dueño legitimo… —comenzó a temblar entre los brazos de Ash—. Su ira cayó sobre él que quiere quitarle mi amor…

—¿Es eso lo que me pasa? —Ash la tomó de los brazos, ya que Misty parecía fuera de sí misma.

—Si Ash… —lo miró con los ojos lleno de lágrimas derramadas y por derramar—, no me dejes —lo abrazó—. Por favor Ash, quiéreme un poco más cada día, no dejes que nos separen…

— Tranquila, no te dejaré Misty… —le dijo suavemente para que se tranquilizara, y tranquilizarse él también— Pero, ¿quién quiere separarnos? —le preguntó apretándola más contra él, abrazándola fuerte para que se sintiera segura de hablar— ¿Quién era el dueño del Dratini?

—Lu… —Ash abrió enormes sus ojos marrones ante aquella silaba— Lucio… —Ash la miró impresionado—. Mira lo que encontré en el lugar donde encontré al Dratini —se separó de Ash hacia su mochila, de éste sacó un dije, con el símbolo de una L hecha con un Seviper. Ash miró su Poké-Com y era el mismo logo que aparecía en el lomo inferior del aparato comunicador—. El símbolo es un Seviper porque es su Pokémon favorito, lo sabes Ash…

—Si —contestó anonadado—, ama las serpientes o Pokémon largos… Pero, ¿por qué lo hizo? —apretó sus puños— Él es el causante de todo, debe ser por eso que quiere tu identidad para quitártelo, ahora que tú le diste todos tus cuidados y tu cariño.

—Cálmate Ash, por favor —le rogó tomándole la mano derecha—. Si tú te enojas, la ira de Dragonite se apoderara de ti, y yo no quiero eso —lo volvió a abrazar— No lo quiero…

—Está bien Misty — suspiró—, no lo haré—tomó aire para tranquilizarse se tranquilizó— ¿tú te sientes mejor? —ella afirmó con los ojos cerrados.

—Si Ash… mucho mejor

—Entonces cámbiate — le sonrió — tenemos un cena, ¿no lo olvidaste, no?

—No —respondió levantándose de la cama— ¡Claro que no!

—Bueno, nos vemos al rato —salió de la habitación y se apoyó en la puerta tras cerrarla— Lucio… ¿Por qué justo él?

**¿Qué hará Ash ahora que sabe que Lucio está detrás de la ira del Dragonite de Misty?**

**¡Entérate en el próximo capítulo!**

**Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo Capitulo:<strong>

**23**: **¡Misty es Angelical Master Aqua! ¿El loco plan de Ash?**


	23. Misty es Angelical Master Aqua

_¡Hi! Aquí les dejo otro capitulo! Faltan Tres para que la historia se torne interesante ^^_

_._

* * *

><p>Hacía la última Estación del Desafío del Este se dirigían Ash y su amplio grupo de acompañantes, aunque la mente de Ash no le daba respiro; pensando en Lucio, en como lo miraría de nuevo. Sin dudas, sentía mucha rabia…<p>

Pero, Lucio no sabía de su conexión con AMA y con el Dragonite, no sabía que estaba lastimando a los dos. Pero a su vez, se preguntaba si al enterarse de lo que pasa… ¿le quitaría el Dragonite a Misty? ¿La quería a ella? ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Ese era un gran misterio…

* * *

><p><strong>El Gran Desafío del Este<strong>

**Capítulo 23**

**Misty es Angelical Master Aqua! ¿El plan de Ash?**

* * *

><p>Se habían detenido a preparar algo para comer cerca de un río, Misty estaba muy relajada recibiendo un masaje en los pies de su amado entrenador Pokémon, él cual lucía muy ¿contento? Algo trababa el moreno mientras deslizaba sus pulgares por la planta del pie de su novio, sonrió de lado cuando Misty cerró sus ojos y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, logrando así, que la joven pelirroja cayera de la silla.<p>

Todos se rieron ante la caída de la muchacha, pero cuando se levantó, las risas cesaron; Misty los miró a todos, miró a Ash -que nervioso le sonreía- y ella también se rio.

Al verla reír, todos la imitaron, pero ella se acercó a Ash y le pegó

—¡Por chistoso! —bramó.

Cuando el almuerzo estuvo sobre la mesa, se sentaron a comer envueltos de un ambiente tenso, Ash estaba metido en sus pensamientos, y poco escuchaba a Max, que le narraba sus aventuras.

En su mente, se preguntaba _¿cuándo habrá sufrido Misty el tiempo que llevaba con Dratini? _La miraba hablar con Tracey y Brock, preguntándose y poniéndose en el lugar de la pelirroja. Ella era fuerte, pero soportar eso debiera ser muy duro. Aunque, lamentándose no lograría nada, así que decidió aprovechar esa energía en algo productivo; ahora ella contaba con él... debía protegerla.

— ¿Quién es la organización X? — preguntó, todos se quedaron en silencio, y Misty lo miró pálida— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada —respondió Misty, y llevó su mirada al río—. Es que… la organización X, son un grupo de personas que querían al Dratini Shiny, un Pokémon que se nombraba en libros de leyendas. Creo que por eso su dueño legítimo, no aguantó la persecución; por eso mismo es que creamos a AMA.

— ¿Son los mismos que robaron tu gimnasio?

— Mi gimnasio es su base —suspiró desganada.

— Crees que Lucio…

— No lo sé, Ash —respondió con pena—. No me gustaría pensar que…

— Creo —se puso pensante, llevando el puño al mentón— qué habría que aceptar la recompensa.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron todo, sumamente aterrados.

— ¡Ash! —lo regañó Misty— ¿Cómo dices eso?

— Es que… es como Miel para un Teddiursa —sonrió ampliamente enseñando sus dientes.

— Ash, explícate mejor —le pidió Brock, antes de que Misty saltara a golpearlo.

— Con eso tendremos a Lucio, en un parpadeo, entre nosotros…. —indicó levantando su dedo índice—. Somos siete contra uno…

— ¡Una emboscada! —exclamó Max, comprendiendo el plan de Ash.

— Así es, Max —respondió Ash mirando al joven de lentes y luego a su novia— Misty, ¿qué opinas?

— Pues… ¿tengo opción? —preguntó con la ceja derecha arqueada.

— Gracias — Ash se alejó de los chicos con su Poké-Com— ¿Lucio?

— _Ash, ¿Qué sucede?_

— Lucio, ¡Misty descubrió quien es AMA! —exclamó.

— _¿Qué? ¿En serio?_

— Si —rascó su cabeza fingiendo una risa nerviosa ante la sorpresa de todos—. Y andamos corto de dinero.

— _¡Oh claro! Por eso no te preocupes_… te llevare el dinero Ash… No te preocupes por eso

— Gracias

— _Nos vemos en lo que puedas decir ¡Angelical Master Aqua!_

— Adiós —dijo cerrando el Poké-Com— Listo, mordió el anzuelo AMA

— Ash —susurró Misty con miedo—, ¿estás seguro de esto?

— Si mi amorcito —le dijo tomándole por las mejillas a la chica, quien lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados— confía en mí —le pidió sonriéndole.

— Descuida Misty —a coro, Dawn y May se acercaron a Ash con una gran sonrisa y los separaron—, si algo te pasa… cuidaremos a Ash por ti, muy bien.

—No gracias —dijo con el ceño fruncido y tomó a Ash del brazo para jalarlo hacia ella una vez más—, si algo me pasa me llevo a Ash conmigo al otro mundo.

—Ay Misty —exclamó Ash aterrado—, eso sonó muy morbo.

— Ash… —Misty cerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué?

— Ven —se alejó con él—, ¿harías lo que fuera por mí, no?

— Sí, claro… aparte que tengo que hacerlo…

— Cierto — sonrió.

— ¿Qué me vas a pedir? — suspiró resignado ante la sonrisa de Misty. Algo tramaba sin duda alguna.

— ¡Quiero que alejes a esas dos de ti!

— ¿Qué? —protestó— ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?

— No sé —apoyó las manos en su cintura como jarrón— ¿Cómo lo harás? Es problema tuyo

— Está bien —suspiró y se acercó a May y a Dawn, ellas se miraron, miraron a Ash— Chicas…

— ¿Qué pasa Ash? —preguntó la chica de cabello azul.

— Pues… ¿pueden evitar acercarse muchos a mí?

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó la castaña mirándose con la coordinadora de Sinnoh.

— Porque Misty me lo pidió —ellas empezaron a reírse a más no poder— ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

— ¿Qué faldero resultaste ser, eh, Ash? —le comentaron, aún riéndose de él.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó molesto.

—Misty te tiene comiendo de su mano —se descostillaban tanto de la risa, que apenas si se mantenían de pie, Ash volteó al oír la risa de Misty.

— ¡Oye! — le grito a la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Ash se acercó a ella, y la arrinconó contra el árbol— Era una broma Ash —susurró ante la mirada del moreno.

—¿Una broma o intentabas demostrar cuánto haría por ti?

—Bueno, realmente sería, "cuánto estás obligado a hacer por mí" —se volvió a reír causando que Ash se molestara aún más, pero de castigo, puso su mano en la espalda de Misty para acercársela y robarle un beso.

Los chicos optaron por no verlos y siguieron con lo suyo hasta que se oyó la voz del ansiado visitante…

— ¡Oh vaya! —Ash y Misty se separaron no muy a gusto— ¡Te has contentado con Misty, que alegría!

— Así es —comentó Ash con un tono helado.

— Bueno, tengo algo para ustedes, si me dicen quién es mi amada AMA —ante el maletín que Lucio mostró, Ash se le acercó casi irritado.

— ¿Sabias —preguntó con una tonada irónica— que tu amada está maldecida?

—No… —Ash estaba ya casi pegado a Lucio y le mostró el dije dejando al pobre hombre blanco de los nervios.

—Entonces, no conoces esto…

—¡Ash! —exclamó Misty, palmeando el bolsillo derecho donde se suponía que lo tenía— ¿cuándo tomaste eso?

—Recién —le respondió sin mirarla y volvió a concentrarse en Lucio— Dime, ¿sabías de la maldición… —los ojos de Ash empezaron a tornarse amarillos— que AMA tiene por culpa del Pokémon que tú maltrataste? — Ash lo tomó del cuello de la camisa blanca del creador del desafío— ¡Contesta! —le exigió sacudiéndolo.

—Como… —titubeaba de los puros nervios— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Por tu culpa —lo zamarreó con rabia—, Misty y yo estamos viviendo un infierno —Lucio parecía temblar y le pedía a Ash que se calmara— ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!

—¡Detente Ash! — le pidió Misty tratando de separarlo, pero solo recibió un empujón de éste, cayendo al piso. May y Dawn corrieron a Misty que se tomaba el brazo y miraba a Ash con tristeza — ¡Hagan algo! —le suplicó a Brock y a Tracey.

Estos se miraron, se acercaron a Ash y lo golpearon por detrás, el moreno cayó inconsciente en brazos de Brock al soltar a Lucio.

Lucio estaba asustado, su rostro estaba tan pálido que parecía un fantasma

— ¿Qué… qué pasa aquí? —preguntó observando las miradas interrogantes de todos.

— Lucio —Misty dio un paso adelante tomándose el brazo con mucho dolor, tanto que mantenía el ojo izquierdo cerrado—, yo son Angelical Master Aqua —el mencionado retrocedió un paso incrédulo de aquellas palabras.

— No… pero si yo vi… —trató de negar aquellas palabras con gestos de su mano.

— Sé lo que viste —le informó con voz seria—, es un despiste para alguien… Pero —miró a Ash—, tenemos que hablar

— ¿Y Ash? —preguntó mirando como Ash era colocado –inconsciente- sobre su bolsa de dormir.

— Descuiden —comentaron los cinco acercándose al dormido—, nosotros lo cuidamos.

— ¡Hasta parece un bebé! —exclamó Dawn y May se rio.

— Ash estará bien —susurró Misty en respuesta a la pregunta de Lucio, cerró sus ojos antes de correr la mirada de Ash a Lucio—. Pero, solo si me explicas, ¿qué paso?

— Esta bien —respondió sentándose al borde del rio—. Mi papá me regaló el Dratini Shiny para un cumpleaños. Ese Pokémon, me causó muchas penas, entre ella, la muerte de mis padres —Misty lo miró exaltada—, a ellos les pasó lo mismo que veo que le pasa ahora a Ash… Por amar al portador del Pokémon…

— No —Misty puso la mano derecha en su rostro—, por favor… —suplicó, pero Lució bajo la mirada y suspiró.

— Estaba furioso, ellos eran lo más importante en este mundo para mí, así que lo deje abandonado en Isla Espuma —le contó—, pero él no quería, me seguía, así que lo golpeé para que me odiara y no quisiera seguirme más…

— Ahora entiendo…

— Cuando apareció AMA… —la observó y al ver los ojos invadidos de lágrimas corrió la vista hacia el rio—, me sentí asustado, temía que ella pasara lo mismo que viví… La de perder a un ser amado, por eso es que trate de contactarte, nos hicimos amigos, quise cuidarla, para que no sufriera lo del Pokémon… Pero —apretó sus puños—, nunca me imaginé, que afectaría otra vez a alguien que estimo mucho

— Lo dices por Ash…

— Si —afirmó con la cabeza—, conocí a Ash en ese momento de mi vida, él me ayudó mucho a superar la perdida de mis padres, me acompañó y todo. Por eso cuando mis asuntos mejoraron, al crear este sitio decidí que sea él, él que lo pruebe…

— Ya entiendo —comentó Misty, pensativa—. Será —lo miró—, ¿Qué él terminara como tus padres?

— ¡No quiero Misty! — volvió a apretar sus puños— No quiero ver morir a alguien que quiero nuevamente por ese Pokémon, Ash fue en este poco tiempo un hermano para mí.

— Yo tampoco quiero —pasó su mano por el brazo izquierdo que aún le dolía—, me parece mentira, que empezáramos este viaje con bromas, risas… Y ahora, terminar así… Lo estoy conduciendo a ese fin…

— ¡Misty! —tanto Dawn como May se acercaron a ella— ¡Te estás olvidando de algo!

— ¿De qué? —preguntó sin comprender a lo que se referirían.

— ¡Estación pureza!

— ¿Qué sucede con esa estación? —preguntó Lucio preocupado.

— Se dice —le informó Misty recordando lo que habían investigado—, que puedo Purificar a Dragonite en ese sitio.

— ¿En verdad? —se paró, y tras llevarse el puño derecho al mentón, se puso pensativo—. Nunca lo pensé así, pero ese lago tiene poderes curativos excepcionales… puede que sea cierto…

— Entonces vayamos allá… —comentó Brock acercándose con una venda, se sentó delante de Misty y se lo colocó en el brazo— Ahí estamos, así no haces fuerza.

— Gracias Brock —agradeció observando su brazo mientras el doctor la ayudaba a levantarse.

— Bueno, entonces, está decidido —dijo Brock levantando el puño— ¡A Estación Pureza! —todos lo apoyaron levantando el puño derecho también.

— Realmente espero que todo se solucione —le dijo Lucio a Misty haciéndole una reverencia.

— Estoy segura que si —le sonrió—, Ash no se dejara morir fácilmente… De eso, puedes estar seguro… —se acercó a Ash y se sentó a su lado— ¿Verdad, Ash? —acarició su rostro con el revés de su mano sana— No dejaremos que nos gane…

* * *

><p>Próximo Capitulo:<p>

**24: La promesa de Misty**


	24. La Promesa de Misty

**_24... faltan 28..._**

**_Les dejo con un nuevo capitulo... creo que saldrán más rápido, ya me demoré mucho en subir este fic xD_**

* * *

><p>Lucio había decidido unírsele al viaje para que pudieran avanzar rápidamente hasta Estación Pureza y poder ayudar a Ash y a Misty; en gran parte se sentía culpable por todo lo que estaba viviendo Ash, era su amigo, casi como un hermano para él y se sentía mal de no hablar antes con Angelical Master Aqua, con Misty.<p>

Mientras pasaron la tarde contándose anécdotas de viaje, Misty estaba aún sentada al lado de Ash esperando porque éste despertara de su sueño profundo, acariciaba su rostro con el revés de sus dedos índice y medio.

_«Ash, si tan solo pudiera destruir esta maldición» _pensó apretándose los ojos con rabia_ «Si tan solo pudiera amarte sin problemas…»_

* * *

><p><strong>El Gran Desafío del Este<strong>

**Capítulo 24 **

**La promesa de Misty**

* * *

><p>Para cuando Ash despertó, casi todos estaban descansando producto de la presente noche. Las estrellas brillaban sobre él y corrió su mirada del firmamento para observar a la chica que estaba junto a él.<p>

— Misty —le susurró al mirarla con una sonrisa.

— Ash —exclamó con los ojos llorosos—, que alegría —susurró realmente aliviada.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos— Me duele mucho la cabeza —se quejó mientras se sentaba.

— Caíste poseído una vez más—respondió con un suspiro y corrió la mirada de su novio.

— ¿Qué le paso a tu brazo? —exclamó preocupado, Misty miró su brazo y elevó su mirada— ¿fui… yo…?

— Ash —lo miró con pena—, estabas poseído, casi lastimas a Lucio, quise separarlos pero…

— ¡Pero Misty! —se acercó a ella y la abrazó muy preocupado— ¡Soy tan idiota! Como pude hacerte daño…

— Descuida Ash… —se separó de él y le acarició la mejilla con su mano sana—, se me pasara solo es un golpe nada de cuidado…

Ash se levantó del lugar para alejarse de Misty, iba protestando con sus manos, rabiando consigo mismo. Ella lo observó un par de segundos antes de decidir levantarse y acercársele.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó preocupada.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —le pidió extendiendo ambas manos delante de él.

—¿Porqué? —lo cuestionó sin entender el cambio repentino en Ash.

— ¿Viste lo que hice? —le señaló el brazo—, te lastimé —protestó bajando la mirada.

— Bueno, no eras tú Ash —trató de justificarlo pero él se enojó.

— Pero lo hice —apretó un par de veces los puños antes de volver a verla a los ojos— ¡Lo hice yo Misty! —se golpeó el pecho con el puño derecho con rabia— ¡No puedo perdonarme esto!

— Pues vas a tener que perdonártelo, porque yo si lo hice… —puso la mano en la cadera, indicándole su decisión irrefutable—. Yo si te lo perdone, no me decepciones.

— Misty… —dejo la molestia de lado y suspiró bajando su mirada— yo…

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! —él la miro de nuevo casi asustado por el tono de voz de su novia— Cuando yo me quise ir, me lo impediste, ahora no me voy a ir Ash… —por la reacción de Ash, lo había adivinado.

— Pero —protestó— puedo, volver a lastimarte

— ¡No me importa Ash! —le gritó y sin que ella quisiera lágrimas empezaron a recorrerle ambas mejillas— Tú tienes que hacer lo que yo quiera, ¿lo sabes?

— Pero no se trata de…

— Se trata de nosotros, Ash —lo interrumpió, ella suspiró antes de volver a mirarlo—, sé que lo dices por protegerme, pero no quiero dejarte solo… —volvió a apoyar la mano en el rostro de Ash —. Me siento muy culpable por todo esto, yo no sabía en el problema que te metía el día que acepte viajar contigo…

— ¿Hubieras preferido no hacerlo? — le preguntó con la ceja derecha arqueada— ¿hubieras preferido no aceptar mi propuesta, olvidarte de nuestra promesa, de esos pequeños momentos que vivimos?

— ¡No! —exclamó derramando las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos verdes— No cambiaría esto por nada del mundo… Pero si cambiaria lo de Dragonite, si cambiaría la de esta maldición, si cambiaria todo lo que me impide ser feliz a tu lado Ash —cayó arrodillada al suelo y luego se sentó agotada—. Daria lo que fuera por poder haber evitado todo esto.

— Bueno —comentó Ash, se quedó un par de segundos pensante y le extendió la mano para que se pusiera de pie—, velo de esta manera

— ¿Cuál? —dijo tomando la mano de Ash.

— Si AMA no existiera, si nada de esto hubiera pasado —le dio un jalón de la mano para levantarla y la dejó bien pegada a él, mirando fijamente esos ojos profundos como el océano que tanto le gustaban—. Tú y yo no nos hubiéramos reencontrado, tú y yo no tendríamos esta promesa de recuperar tu gimnasio. No tenía la oportunidad de… —tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la besó — Besarte —la volvió a besar y luego, la abrazó— Pero es que no quiero verte sufrir Misty…

— Yo tampoco quiero eso Ash —le dijo respondiéndole al abrazo—, estás poseído, tal vez mueras…

— ¿Qué? —se separó de ella asustado— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Ya sabemos el motivo por el que Lucio lo abandono…

— ¿Es el Pokémon que causo la muerte de sus padres?

— Si —apretó los labios para afirmar con la cabeza—, es lo mismo que te pasa a ti.

— Oh cielos —se miró sus manos— ¿me voy a morir?

— No —le negó Misty con la cabeza— no voy a permitir eso, por eso no podemos separarnos, menos ahora.

— Pero Misty…

— Ash, tú me prometiste algo, y sé que lo cumplirás…

— Pero… —retrocedió un par de pasos.

— No —se acercó a él nuevamente y apoyó su dedo índice en la boca de Ash—, no hay peros Ash… Solo quiero decirte algo

— ¿Qué? —balbuceó aún con el dedo de Misty sobre su boca.

— Te juro… por mi amor— ella le sonrió —, que no morirás aquí por esa maldición.

—Misty… — ella le tomó de la mano y Ash puso su mano libre sobre la de Misty.

— No te dejare morir Ash… nunca lo haré— Ash la abrazó.

— Gracias Misty

—Es una promesa de mí para ti, Ash —él la miró—. Venceré esa maldición, te lo prometo —terminó de decir antes de besarlo.

…

A la mañana siguiente -mientras desayunaban- Ash pidió disculpas a Lucio, pero éste apenado, le regresó las disculpas a Ash.

Todo iba en paz y armonía, los chicos le contaron a Ash lo del lago Pureza en Estación Pureza, Lucio aprovechó ese momento, para narrarles el por qué, decidió hacer la liga del Desafío en ese lugar.

—Su poder sanador, su poder tranquilizante y su poder de renovar, son las tres esencias bases de ese lago. El mismo Suicune, lo purifica una vez al año.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó Max emocionado— ¿Suicune, la reencarnación de los vientos del norte?

—Pues sí —le afirmó con una sonrisa—, todos los lagos y lagunas incluso manantiales de agua pura y cristalina están a cargo de Suicune.

— ¡Qué bien! —exclamó aún emocionado Max.

— ¿Veremos a ese Pokémon allí? —se preguntaba May buscando la imagen del pokémon en su pokédex.

—No sé… —dudo Lucio de aquella pregunta—, es difícil tener avistamientos de Suicune.

—Sí —exclamó de forma irónica Misty—, dificilísimo…

— ¿eh? — Lucio la miró completamente confundido.

—Es que —Ash puso la mano en su nuca— tuve unos cuatro encuentro con Suicune, uno en New Back.

—Sin él —exclamó Brock—, seguiríamos perdidos en ese bosque…

—Si… más si Ash guiaba —comentó Misty.

—Sí pero bien que tú tampoco pudiste —acotó dejando sin palabras a la pelirroja hasta que pudo defenderse

—Tú no me dejabas pensar —le dijo con tonada nerviosa.

— ¡Ja! —se rio de forma burlesca elevando la mirada—. ¡Has dicho tu mejor chiste!

—Bueno — Tracey dejo que se mataran y continuó—, luego lo vieron en el bosque del tiempo, en Ecruteak y creo que en Sinnoh también lo vio si no me equivoco.

—Es cierto — exclamó Dawn—, en Sinnoh lo encontró una vez.

—Increíble —Lucio miró a Ash que aún peleaba con Misty—, Ash es algo especial… ¿no?

—Pues si — comentaron May y Dawn—, no todo el mundo tiene avistamiento de Pokémon legendarios, y por lo que él nos contó, y tuvimos la oportunidad de ver con él, creo que vio a casi todos los conocidos…

—Wow… —exclamó Lucio aún más sorprendido que antes—, tener a Ash de su lado, es una gran posibilidad de avistamientos de Pokémon legendarios.

—Pues si… —exclamó Max acomodándose las gafas— es emocionante, pero no es solo ese hecho

— ¿Cuál entonces? — pregunto Lucio, intrigado.

—Tú conoces a Ash, también —respondió Brock— es un poco despistado, un poquito terco, pero es el mejor amigo que puedes encontrar.

—Ya veo el punto —dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Mira, nos juntó a nosotros —contestó Tracey señalándolos a todos—, somos seis personas, las cuales compartimos años junto a él —le informó— y todos somos diferentes entre sí. Misty es líder de gimnasio, Brock es doctor y criador; bueno, ellas dos — señalando a May y a Dawn — son coordinadoras, Max es un entrenador Pokémon y yo, un observador.

—Todos tienen metas diferentes… —susurró aún más intrigado de aquel grupo.

—Pero a Ash eso no le importa —comentó May con una sonrisa— A mí me ayudó mucho en el inicio de mi viaje, le prometió a mis padres que me ayudaría y cuidaría de Max y de mí y así lo hizo. Me ayudó demasiado, era una niñita llorona y todo me daba miedo. Pero —miró la taza que tenía en su mano—, ahora puedo pelear por lo que quiero, sin lágrimas, sin miedo. Pero con mucha voluntad y determinación, y eso es gracias a él…

—Vaya —Lucio se mostraba conmovido—, ¿y ustedes?

—Para mí —Max acomodó de nuevo sus anteojos—, él es solo un rival a vencer…

—A mí —siguió Tracey— me ayudo a conseguir mi sueño de conocer al profesor Oak hace un par de años —se cruzó de brazos y sonrió—. Aunque si lo pienso bien, creo que le molestaba que todo lo que hacía le llamara la atención a Misty —puso la mano derecha en la nuca— Aunque fui yo — les susurró— quien descubrí lo que pasaba entre ellos —sonrió.

— ¿Tú, Brock? — le preguntó, viendo que Ash y Misty tenían para mucho, dándose golpes de palabras.

—Pues… —él puso la mano derecha en su mentón—, bueno no debo pensarlo mucho, Ash es como uno más de mis hermanos. Cuando lo conocí, me hizo darme cuenta de mi verdadera vocación, la crianza de los Pokémon y posteriormente, la medicina Pokémon. Me uní a él, porque estaba cansado de que Misty lo persiguiera… y quería algo de compañía — Lucio se rio por aquel comentario.

— ¿En verdad?

—Si —comentó Dawn toda emocionada mirándolos pelear—, según lo que me contaron a mí, se llevaban como perro y gato, ¿no?

—¡Si! —afirmaron Tracey y Brock.

—Ah —dijo Lucio con un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho—, supongo que como ahora.

—Si —respondió Dawn—, ahora te digo lo que fue para mí —se acomodó el pelo y afirmó emocionada—, yo estoy enamorada de Ash.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritan todos.

— ¿A poco se la creyeron? —preguntó muerta de la risa, aunque todos la miraron con molestia— Bueno —se apenó un poco antes de continuar—, Ash para mí —puso su dedo índice en la mejilla izquierda—, veamos, lo conocí cuando me encontré a su Pikachu, pues él y Brock me invitaron a viajar con ellos, ya que desde el inicio quería ser coordinadora. Pues él me apoyó siempre, y me ayudo a practicar para los concursos… No me puedo quejar —sonrió—, es un amigo en el que siempre puedes confiar…

—Vaya… —Lucio se sentía complacido con los relatos que había escuchado con respecto a Ash—, se ve muy bien el cariño que le tienen a Ash.

—Sí, así es —respondieron los seis a coro.

—Espero que podamos ayudarlo… —susurró volviendo a ver a la pareja que ahora se turnaban para decir cosas y reírse entre ellos.

—Yo creo que sí —afirmó Brock—, cuando de Ash se trata, nunca puedes predecir nada… —le comentó metiéndose a separar a Ash y Misty—. Bueno, ya basta ustedes dos.

Ambos miraron a Brock, se miraron entre si y comenzaron a reírse

— ¡Hace tiempo que no peleábamos así! —dijeron ambos.

—Si ya lo creo —bufó Brock cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿De que hablaban? —preguntó Ash al grupo.

—De qué piensan ellos de ti —le contestó Lucio con una sonrisa,

— ¿Ah… si? —Ash intrigado miró a sus amigos— ¿Qué le dijeron?

— No podemos repetirlo —le negó May con los ojos cerrados—, son cosas que salen en el momento

— Así es… —afirmó Dawn con la cabeza.

— ¿Yo puedo decir que pienso de él? —preguntó Misty elevando el brazo sin venda.

— Ya vas a comenzar de nuevo —gruñó Ash resoplando.

— ¡Si! —Misty lo miró sonriendo y comenzó con su dedo en la mejilla— Ash es un niño terco, tiene pésimo sentido de la moda, sus chistes son más verdes que el cuerpo de un horrible Caterpie, yo solo lo seguía por mi bicicleta que era lo único que quería.

— Solo querías tu bicicleta —el recuerdo hizo sonreír a Ash—, si lo recuerdo eras una pesadilla… —el moreno cerró los ojos y cruzó de brazos—. Debías ser como May y Dawn, son más chicas que tú, pero tomaron el tema de su bicicleta, muy bien.

— ¿Ah… sí? —lo miró de reojo y luego miró a las chicas— ¿él les robó la bicicleta como a mí? —Ash se cubrió con ambos brazos.

— Lo mío fue por culpa del equipo Rocket —dijo pensante May.

— Lo mío fue por querer atrapar a Pikachu —respondió apenada Dawn por aquel acto.

— ¿Ves? —le dijo Misty a Ash— A ellas no les robaste la bicicleta como a mí, eso hace el tema muy diferente entre nosotras.

— Bueno —Ash se rascó la mejilla con algo de miedo—, pero ahora tienes tu bicicleta nueva…

— Si… —lo miró de reojo—, pero no gracias a ti

Lucio levantó la mano para que lo dejaran hablar

— May, dijiste, ¿Equipo Rocket? —preguntó bastante sorprendido, tanto que se paró en su lugar.

—Si… —respondió la castaña.

—Pues… ¿conocen a Nambar? —preguntó sorprendiendo tanto a Ash, como a Misty y a Brock.

— Si… —afirmaron estos tres.

— Pues si no mal recuerdo —Lucio puso el puño derecho en su mentón—, mi papá, le quitó el Dratini a ese profesor… que trabajaba para el equipo Rocket.

Ash miro a Misty, quien le afirmo con la cabeza y saco su pokégear

— ¡Ya sé a quién preguntarle sobre eso! —les informó la pelirroja—. Déjenmelo a mí.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Próximo Capitulo: <strong>

**¡Batalla en el laboratorio Oak! Jessie y James contra… ¡¿Cassidy y Butch?!**


	25. ¡Batalla en el Laboratorio!

Era un día soleado, muy bonito, en los campos del laboratorio del Profesor Oak en Pueblo Paleta, los Pokémon disfrutaban también del día, comiendo muy a gusto las raciones proporcionadas por dos humanos y un pokémon felino.…

Dentro del laboratorio, las investigaciones sobre la extraña sustancia que Dragonite tenía en la sangre mantenían al profesor Oak frente de su computadora junto a Delia Ketchum, investigaciones que estaban a punto de ser reveladas…

—¡Profesor! —tres voces sonaron tras él, una mujer de cabello bordo alargado, y un hombre de cabello celeste, junto a un Pokémon Gato se les acercaron con cara de agotamiento—. Los Pokémon ya fueron alimentados, ¿ahora?

— Ahora —dijo Delia acomodando tres tazas sobre la mesa—, es hora de descansar —ellos tres se miraron sin comprender mucho—. Vamos, deben estar cansados —les insistió con una sonrisa—. Siéntense.

Ante la orden de Delia, los tres se sentaron en el sillón cada uno frente a una taza.

—Muchas Gracias —dijo el profesor Oak acercándoseles y los tres se volvieron a mirar sorprendidos—, gracias a ustedes la tarea de los campos está completa. Pensé que sería todo muy difícil sin Tracey aquí —se miró con Delia— pero han sido de gran ayuda, muchas gracias.

—Pues —James apenado tomó su taza—, de nada…

—Hacemos lo mejor que podemos —contestó Jessie comiendo unas galletas.

— Bueno —comentó Delia abrazando la fuente que llevaba en las manos—, agradézcanle a Misty que estén aquí, comiendo bien, durmiendo bien, y teniendo una vida decente.

—¡Agradecemos a AMA! —exclamaron los dos con emoción. Delia miró al profesor y se alejaron un poco para seguir las investigaciones en la computadora.

— ¿Averiguaron algo? —preguntó Meowth.

—Creo que sí —respondió el profesor—, alguien experimento con este Pokémon, ya que de por si, el legendario Dratini shiny, era conocido como el Pokémon destructor, si caía en malas manos, al parecer, alguien quiso hacer más fuerte sus ataques y…

—Algo muy Giovanni —lo interrumpió James

— ¿Qué? —exclamaron Delia y el profesor sorprendidos.

—Hay un grupo de científicos en la organización Rocket que siempre buscan la forma de aumentar el poder de los Pokémon… —les explicó Jessie

—Vaya —el profesor volvió a mirar la pantalla de su computadora—, esto tiene sentido ahora…

—Bueno — Jessie se levantó—, ¿podemos ir a caminar un rato?

—Pues vayan —contestó Delia—, pero no se alejen mucho.

—No —respondió james con su mano en la nuca—, son muy amables…

Delia miró a Mr. Mime

— Mimey —éste asentó con su cabeza—, ve a mirarlos…

El profesor la miró extrañado por esa orden,

— ¿en qué piensas Delia? —le preguntó.

— Es que tengo un mal presentimiento —le indicó—, pero no por algo que hagan ellos —el profesor Oak frunció el ceño pero enseguida regresó a su computadora.

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Gran Desafío del Este<strong>

**Capítulo 25**

**¡Batalla en el laboratorio Oak! Jessie y James contra… ¡¿Cassidy y Butch?!**

* * *

><p>Los tres salen del lugar, algo misteriosos…<p>

— ¿Creen lo mismo que yo? —preguntó Jessie adelantando a sus amigos y volteando a verlos.

— Esto es obra de Nambar —afirmó James— y de esos dos…

—Es mi oportunidad —rio Jessie emocionada—, mi posibilidad de vengarme de esa Cassidy —James chocó el puño con ella con el mismo entusiasmo que su compañera.

— Claro amiga, le venceremos en su juego, y compensaremos los trato que los bobos — se corrigió— es decir que Misty y sus amigos nos han dado pese a todo.

— Ni que lo hubiéramos llamado —comentó Meowth señalando con su garra.

Jessie y james miraron hacia el lugar, donde señalaba el Pokémon

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron y sus rostros se sorprendieron al ver a una mujer de cabello rubio, peinado como si llevara dos coletas y un hombre de cabello verde llegaban al lugar, disfrazados de reporteros.

Jessie le susurro a james — ¿creen que nos engañan? —le susurró Jessie a James alzando la ceja derecha.

— Le seguimos el juego —le recomendó James con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios que también contagió al pokémon gato.

— A la acción —exclamó éste.

El trio se acercó a los dos "reporteros" que retrocedieron un par de pasos al verlos.

— ¿Desean algo? —preguntó Jessie, gentilmente.

—Pues… —dijo la rubia— buscamos al profesor Oak…

—Oímos —siguió el joven de cabello verde que traía una cámara— que tiene reportes del famoso Dragonair shiny.

—Ay si —respondió James mirándose las uñas—, pero el Pokémon evolucionó a Dragonite.

—Ah… pues —ambos se miraron sorprendidos y luego, la rubia volvió a tomar la palabra— ¿en verdad?

—Sí, su dueña es increíble…

— ¿Podrían decirnos quién es? —preguntó la reportera.

—Claro —respondió Jessie con su mejor sonrisa—, si primero nos responden — e miró con James y sonrió.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? Cassidita y Buchecito —continúo James.

—Que no es Buchecito es Butch… —tras protestar, cayó en cuenta de su error al golpe de Cassidy y las risa de los tres— Ops…

—¡Hable! —les ordenó Jessie.

—Y si no quiero, ¿Qué? —preguntó Cassidy de forma altanera.

—Uy que miedo que me das, bicho rubio —le retruco Jessie.

—¿Bicho rubia? Bah, que se puede esperar de un trio de traidores —comentó Cassidy.

—No somos traidores, el jefe nos echó… conseguimos un mejor trabajo —contestó Jessie sin perder el control.

Ante la batalla de las mujeres de cada bando, no tardaron en sacar a sus Pokémon. Por lo que James y Butch también lo hicieron…

Bulbasaur, un Pokémon celeste con un bulbo verde en la espalda, se posó enfadado frente a Jessie y James.

— ¿Nos ayudarás? —preguntó Jessie sorprendida y el Pokémon asentó con la cabeza.

— Dijo que aquellos que atenten con la tranquilidad de los campos, merecen castigo —tradujo Meowth a las protestas del Pokémon del tipo Planta.

— Podré manejar a Bulbasaur —James festejó emocionado tal acto—, lianas y hojas navaja — el Pokémon de Butch, Raticate, recibió el ataque de Bulbasaur, quedó atado por las ramas y fue golpeado por las hojas, no tardo en caer debilitado— ¡Qué bien!

— ¡Ahora yo! —exclamó Jessie mirando para todos lados esperando a ver que pokémon se le aparecía a ella, quien lo hizo fue el Pokémon rufián— ¿Corphish? —la langosta movió su pinza señalándose— ¿Traducción? —le dijo a Meowth.

—Corphish dice, que él quiere pelear.

— Por mi, está bien —extendió su brazo hacia delante—Rayo burbujas

—¡Esquívalo Houndour, lanzallamas! Comeremos langosta —rio de forma burlesca.

—Coraza Corphish —pidió la mujer de cabello bordo—y Rayo burbuja —los ataques colisionaron y armaron una barrera de humo— Si algo nos sirvió de seguir a Ash, es que conocemos muy bien lo que pueden hacer sus pokémon— ¡Martillazo! —el Pokémon apareció entre el humo, golpeando a Houndour.

—Houndour —se lamentó Cassidy.

—No puedo creerlo, nos ganaron los idiotas —comentó Butch con un deje de tristeza.

—Mejor huyamos —le sugirió la rubia.

—No lo harán —afirmó James, pero cuando iba a ordenar el ataque, Cassidy y Butch son alzados por un aura celeste.

Jessie y James se miraron, miraron a Meowth, éste respondió — Ni que fuera psíquico…

En eso ven a Mr. Mime, acercarse con los ojos celestes, y llevar a los agentes hacia la casa…

—¡Mr. mime! — exclamaron, el Pokémon de Delia solo asentó con su cabeza y se fue.

—Gracias —dijo James dándole la mano a Bulbasaur, el Pokémon lo miró algo desconfiado pero terminó por extenderle una de sus lianas—, amo los Pokémon planta.

Corphish vio aquel gesto de Bulbasaur, y se acercó a Jessie con su Pinza, ésta con miedo solo chocó su puño con la pinza del Pokémon rojo— Gracias.

Los Pokémon se reincorporan a los campos, y Jessie con James seguidos por Meowth salieron tras Mr. Mime,

En la sala del laboratorio, Delia y el profesor miraban confuso a los recién llegados…

—Mire profesor —le sonrió Jessie—, justo encontramos a dos personas que conocen a Nambar

— ¿Quién es Nambar? — preguntó Delia.

—El profesor a cargo de los experimentos con Pokémon del equipo Rocket —respondió Jessie a la pregunta.

—¡Traidores! — le gritaron Cassidy y Butch

—Ellos —le dijo James—, les dirán lo que necesiten saber…

—Por lo que sabemos —comentó Meowth— saben del Dratini

— ¿Qué? —exclamó el profesor y rápidamente se acercó a los dos— Me dirán todo lo que sepan ahora.

—¡No lo haremos! —se negaron los dos.

—Meowth —comentó susurrando Jessie. Al instante, el Pokémon se puso entre Cassidy y Butch mostrando sus garras.

—Miren que me las acabo de afilar — los ojos de Cassidy y Butch se centraron en el brillo del filo de la garra de Meowth

—Está bien —declararon tras suspirar—, hablaremos.

—Bien —el profesor y Delia se sentaron frente a ellos—, hablen.

—Hace tres años, se creó la organización X, supuestamente eran aliados del equipo Rocket — comenzó Cassidy la narración—, en un viaje en conjunto se encontró la leyenda del Dratini shiny y su poder destructivo.

—Giovanni y Stephan, el líder del equipo X, pagaron una expedición a dúo para encontrar al Pokémon —continuó Butch—. Cuando lo hallaron, se armó una disputa entre ellos dos por quien se lo quedaba.

— ¿Quién gano? —preguntó Delia

—Obvio que nuestro jefe —respondió Cassidy—, él ganó y se quedó con el Pokémon. Allí se lo dio a Nambar para que pudiera canalizar el poder del Pokémon, y hacerlo monstruosamente poderoso y lo consiguió. Un día, antes de llevar el Pokémon con el jefe, la policía encontró el laboratorio y nos confiscó todo, incluso a los Pokémon.

—Allí le perdimos el rastro al Pokémon, hasta que…

—Hasta que AMA hizo su aparición —completó Jessie.

—¡Sí! —les balbuceó molesto Butch— Esa era su misión, y terminaron trabajando para ella.

—Bueno —asentaron con la cabeza los tres—, gracias a eso, nos fue mejor

—Ahora el jefe está cayendo por su culpa —los acusó Cassidy.

— ¿Qué? —se pararon los tres sorprendidos ante aquella acusación.

—La organización Rocket está en sus últimos latidos, la mayoría de los miembros abandonaron la organización para unirse a los X, porque hay mejor paga y de más…

—Pero nosotros no traicionaremos a Giovanni —afirmó Cassidy

—Bueno —comentó Jessie con una sonrisa malvada—, lo acabas de hacer.

—La maldición del Dragonite —preguntó Delia preocupada— ¿Qué saben de ello?

—¿La maldición? —tanto Cassidy y Butch se miraron bastante confundidos hasta que encontraron en sus miradas las respuestas— ¿Será qué?...

—Hablen ya —les ordenó Meowth con sus dos garras listas para atacar

— Stephan tiene un extraño don, con el que puede maldecir las cosas, que le caen al portador de dichas cosas. No son maldiciones normales, si no que se adaptan según la mala acción del portador.

— ¿La maldición se adapta al portador del Dragonite? —exclamaron todos poniéndose de pie, Delia por inercia llevó sus manos a su pecho y ahogó un grito en su garganta.

— Así es… —afirmaron.

— Y —preguntó Delia sintiendo que sus piernas empezaban a temblar—, si esa persona es buena…

— Atacara a sus seres queridos —afirmó Cassidy—, eso es obvio

— Debemos decírselo a Ash —susurró Delia a Oak con un titubeo de su mandíbula.

— Si —afirmó éste—, Misty debe tener el Pokémon con ella.

— ¿Ash y Misty? — Cassidy y Butch se miraron entre ellos.

— ¿AMA es la mocosa de ciudad Celeste? —preguntó Cassidy parpadeando.

— Ahora saben la verdad — James tronó sus dedos con una divertida sonrisa macabra.

— Eso no es algo bueno para ustedes… —comentó Jessie contenta.

— ¿Qué harán? —preguntó Butch.

— Si Jessie y James se van para el Este —el profesor Oak sonrió—, necesitaré que alguien me ayude.

— ¿Y si no queremos cooperar? —Cassidy corrió su rostro ofendida por tener que trabajar para ellos.

— Si no cooperan —Delia con una tierna sonrisa, les señaló a su Mr. Mime— lo harán a través de la fuerza psíquica de Mimey.

— Además —el profesor se paseó por delante de los prisioneros—, si no mal recuerdo… Ustedes me tuvieron cautivo en isla Espuma. Así que no hay problema en que le regresé el favorcito —el profesor le sonrió dejando a los prisioneros asustados.

—Este… profesor —Jessie algo intimidada también.

— ¿se siente bien? —le preguntó James que estaba igual que su compañera.

— De maravilla —les informó—, me servirán para terminar de investigar a Dragonite… Creo que —le dio la pokébola buceo a Jessie— deberían ir con AMA y Ash. Decirle esto que nos enteramos, al parecer si o si, necesitan purificar al Pokémon y a Ash sobretodo para que nada le pase.

Jessie tomó la pokébola y la guardó

— Descuide profesor, cuente con nosotros.

— Llegaremos con ellos —James acercándose a Jessie junto a Meowth— y le informaremos de lo que pasa.

— Por favor —suplicó Delia con sus manos frente a ella—, pídanles que se cuiden mucho.

— Descuide señora Ketchum —Meowth con la garra sobre su pecho—, se lo recordaremos —en eso escuchan un sonido proveniente del bolso de Jessie.

—Disculpen — tomó el pokégear y contestó—. ¡Aquí Jessie!

—Jessie, soy Misty —la voz de la pelirroja sonó del otro lado—, necesito que vengan.

—Pues en eso estábamos, tenemos noticias

— ¿eh?

—Salíamos para allá AMA —respondió James—, espérennos

—Ok… aquí los esperamos —cortó la comunicación.

—¡Bien! Equipo AMA —dijo Jessie— en marcha.

—¡Si! — respondieron James y Meowth saliendo del laboratorio.

—Espero que —Delia miró al profesor— todo se arreglé.

—Yo también lo espero Delia…

Mientras tanto por la región del Este… Ash parecía sorprendido por lo que Misty les estaba comunicando

— ¿En serio vienen para acá?

— Si Ash —Misty le afirmó con la cabeza—, dijeron que tenían novedades…

— Pues bueno habrá que esperar —comentó Dawn.

— ¡Si vamos a comer! —exclamó May alzando su tenedor.

— Siempre la comida… — comentó Max mirando a su hermana, con algo de vergüenza.

— ¡Pues sí! —respondió ella— Sin comida, uno no tiene fuerzas para caminar.

— En todo caso —asintió Brock a lo que May decía—, hare algo para comer.

— Eres el mejor — May levantó -de felicidad- su puño al aire.

— ¿En qué piensas Ash? —le preguntó Misty alejándose del lugar con Ash.

— En nada en especial —elevó su mirada al cielo— y en muchas cosas a la vez…

— Verás que todo pasara… —con su brazo sano se tomó del brazo de Ash-

Ash la miró, observó el brazo de Misty que aun de su cuello y le dijo

— Eso espero… porque —apoyó su mano en la mejilla de Misty— no quiero volver a tocarte, si no es para acariciarte… —y volvió a mirar el cielo.

—Ash… —Misty conmovida por las palabras de su novio, se separó de él, con los ojos llorosos — todo saldrá bien… Todo siempre sale bien al final y esta no será la excepción…

—Eso espero Misty —la abrazó— eso espero…

* * *

><p>Próximo capitulo:<p>

26: **El pacto roto, el ataque de los X**


	26. El Pacto Roto

En un lugar alejado de toda civilización, perdido entre las montañas en la región Kanto, se levantaba un gran fuerte con una R en su frente de color roja, este era la central madre de la organización Rocket.

Un grupo de soldados de traje negro, con la misma letra roja en el pecho de su uniforme custodiaban el edificio. Iban y venían frente a su entrada, como si estuvieran esperando un ataque en cualquier momento.

— Pero míralos —se oyó una voz de mujer escondida entre los arbustos— están preparados para evitar un ataque.

— No saben que muchos de los miembros que hay dentro, son nuestros —rio ahora la voz de un hombre —, bien Vicky —se dirigió a la mujer— es hora de entrar en acción.

La mujer se puso una boina negra sobre su cabello de rizos Violeta y respondió: — ¡bien!

Ellos salieron de su escondite, y se encaminaron con firmeza hacia los guardias quienes los detuvieron a punta de rifle.

— ¡Preséntense! —les exigieron.

— Soldado de Kanto, Victoria — se paró en posición de soldado.

— Soldado de Kanto, Franco —imitó a su compañera.

— Traemos noticias sobre el Dragonite Shiny y su portadora —completó Victoria mirándose con su compañero.

— ¿De verdad? —ellos le afirmaron con la cabeza— ¡Muy bien! El jefe se pondrá feliz, Pasen — le abrieron la puerta, y ambos entraron… Una vez dentro de la base, Victoria llevó emocionada el puño derecho a su rostro y se cubrió con él la enorme sonrisa de sus labios.

— Esto fue fácil —sonrió— la caída de Giovanni…

— Es un hecho —afirmó Francis quien miró a su compañera y sonrió con una sonrisa diabólica—. ¡Vamos! —y se fueron corriendo camino a la oficina de Giovanni.

Mientras en el gran salón donde estaba Giovanni, éste iba y venía seguido por su elegante gato persa, Persian…

— Esa Angelical Master Aqua… Dos años y ni pista de quien es… —tomó un control remoto, y fue cambiando de una pantalla, imágenes de ella— Ella tiene mis planes de conquistar al mundo en sus manos… —golpeo el escritorio con el puño—. ¡Maldición!

— Señor Giovanni —una voz salió por el comunicador de su oficina.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó de mala manera.

— Hay dos agentes, que dicen saber sobre Dragonite, y su portadora

— ¿Qué? —exclamó impaciente— No los demores, hazlo pasar —ordenó.

— Está bien —afirmó la secretaria.

Victoria y Franco entraron a la sala donde estaba Giovanni…

—Bien… —les indicó que se acercaran— ¿Qué saben?

— Vera… — Victoria dio un paso adelante—. Nuestras fuentes aseguran que Misty, líder del gimnasio Celeste es Angelical Master Aqua.

— ¿Están jugando conmigo? — Giovanni golpeó el escritorio irritado— Yo vi la batalla de AMA, contra esa líder.

— Creemos — Franco adelantó ahora el paso— que pudo haber usado a sus hermanas como distracción.

— No lo sé — Giovanni se cruzó de brazos—. Esa ha destruido muchos planes del profesor Nambar… pero no creo que ahora también interfiera y de esa forma.

— Siempre creímos eso — Victoria tomó la palabra de nuevo—, por algo los X han tomado su gimnasio, aunque… el paradero de la Líder es el mismo misterio que AMA…

— Tal vez… —Giovanni tomó asiento y empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Persian.

— Ella afirmo que el profesor Oak, conoce su identidad —le recordó Franco.

— Ese viejo conoce a mucha gente… —soltó de forma despectiva mirando a su pokémon.

— Bueno —Victoria suspiró al ver que no podía convencerlo—, pero mire, Jessie, James, Cassidy y Butch, cuatro de sus agentes que conocían a esa líder, no aparecieron más ¿casualidad? No lo creo…

— Bueno a los dos primeros los eché yo, le sirven a ella ahora, par de traidores… pero de Cassidy y Butch… —iba a continuar pero Franco lo interrumpió.

—Piénselo Jefe, que Misty sea Angelical Master Aqua, es una de las posibilidades más grandes

— Bueno —Giovanni sacudió su cabeza—, ¿qué quieren por esta información?

Victoria y Franco se miraron, y con un movimiento de sus cabezas apuntaron a Giovanni con dos armas y dos pokébolas — Queremos su cabeza — de las pokébolas salieron, un Pokémon Flor, Vileplume, y un Pokémon amarillo Atrapamoscas, Victreebell.

— ¿Qué es esto? —gritó Giovanni levantándose tan rápido que el sillón en donde estaba retumbó contra el suelo.

— Paralizador —pidió Violeta, Vileplume obedeció y en un par de segundos, tanto Giovanni como Persian quedaron paralizados—. Esto es un…

— Un motín… —completó Franco acercándose a Giovanni— y usted vendrá con nosotros a ciudad Celeste…

— No podrán… salir… —trató de amenazarlos pero a duras penas si le salía la voz.

—Pues —Victoria apoyó el codo derecho en la cabeza de Giovanni—, temo informarle que los agentes Rocket que quedan aquí, son la mayoría, por no decir la totalidad… Agentes X

— Vienen de parte de Stephan… —alcanzó a decir antes de volver a revolcarse del dolor en el suelo.

— Pues si —sonrió Victoria de nuevo—. Nuestra misión… es llevarlo al gimnasio Celeste

**El Gran Desafío del Este**

**Capitulo 26**

**El pacto roto, el ataque de los X**

Mientras tanto en la región del Este… Jessie y James, habían llegado al lugar; gracias al helicóptero confiscado a Cassidy y Butch…

El ambiente estaba algo tenso, y Ash estaba demasiado molesto, no hacía más que apretar y relajar sus puños una y otra vez.

— Siempre es culpa de los Rocket… —gruñó

— Ash, por favor —le suplicó Misty—, cálmate…

— Pero, ¿lo oíste? —le preguntó señalando a Jessie y a James— Realmente, ¿los oíste? ¡Todo es culpa de un estúpido experimento de esos idiotas Rocket!

— Ash —le dijo Lucio con un tono de voz bajo para que él tratara de calmarse también—, si es una maldición, es posible que al purificarlo, se vaya… aunque…

— La fuerza destructiva del Pokémon seguirá —pronunció Misty, mirando la pokébola buceo que Jessie acababa de darle.

— Bueno —exclamó May…

— Ahora más que nunca debemos seguir —completó Dawn.

— Lo sé —respondió Ash— necesitamos ir al lugar ese…

— Pero primero necesitamos la medalla Fisura —al momento que Lucio dijo eso, Ash lo miró sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué?

— Las ocho medallas son la llave para abrir la estación Pureza, nadie al menos que tenga las ocho medallas, puede cruzar esa puerta.

— Ah — Max comentó con un movimiento de sus lentes— es una buena forma de mantener el lago seguro.

— Pues así es — contestó Lucio—, había que preservar el lugar.

— ¡Bueno! — Ash levantó el brazo— Vamos a Estación Rocosa, ganemos la medalla

— Puedes pedir que te la den Ash… —ante aquella sugerencia Ash lo miro de reojo bajando el puño.

— Si esas medallas son llaves, deben tener la energía de una batalla grabada en ellas… —le explicó Ash a Lucio con clara madurez—, y eso de que me la den… no me convence…

— En un tiempo si lo hacían —comentó Misty con una gran sonrisa, Ash la miró de reojo.

— ¿Ya empiezas?

— Solo era un comentario —rio nerviosa— Cálmate…

—¿Quién quedó en el laboratorio ahora? —preguntó Tracey ignorando a la pareja.

—¡Ah! —tomó la palabra Jessie— Dos viejos conocidos…

—¿Dos viejos conocidos?

—Si —sonrió James— Cassidita y Buchecito… —los chicos se miraron sorprendidos.

—Pero… —exclamó Misty dejando de lado su pelea con Ash.

—Tranquila Misty —susurró James—, tu suegrita se encargó de ellos.

—¡¿Mi mamá?! —se sobresaltó Ash.

—Pero si Delia es… —Misty no daba créditos de que Delia sea capaz de enfrentar a alguien siendo tan…

—Sí, ella es una persona muy amable… —respondió Jessie—, pero cuando una madre siente que su hijo está en peligro… Hace cosas que nunca haría…

—Ya lo creo —comentó Ash sorprendido—. No me imagino a mi mamá teniendo batallas Pokémon.

—Tu madre es increíble —exclamó Meowth al borde de las lágrimas—, nos trató tan bien, nos alimentó —los tres estaban emocionados— ¡Que vida llevamos estas semanas!

—Bueno —Ash tosió antes de volver a dirigirse a Lucio—, ¿cuánto falta para la estación Rocosa?

— Si no me equivoco —Lucio se puso a pensar— a dos días de caminata…

— Entonces empecemos amigos —pidió tomando su mochila— mientras más rápido lleguemos, más rápido acabamos con esto.

—¡Sí! — exclamaron todos.

Empezaron a caminar, Ash iba adelante como siempre, tras él, Misty con Jessie y James a sus costados, atrás May y Dawn, y más atrás, Max, Brock y Tracey…

Iban caminando en silencio, hasta que pasaron por un campo de árboles con bayas Pecha… Misty se acercó a uno emocionada.

— ¡Miren! —le señaló uno baya que era el triple de la normal, pero estaba muy alta.

— ¿Quieres que te la alcancemos? —preguntó Meowth mostrando sus garras.

— No —le negó pero miró a Ash—, pero… Ash…

— ¿Qué? —la miró con una ceja alta.

— Quiero eso —le señaló la baya.

— Espera… ¿me viste cara de Aipom? —Misty iba a responderle pero él, la interrumpió— mejor no me contestes —Misty sonrió sin decir nada.

— Anda Ash… Trepa el arbolito, como un Aipom, como un Chimchar o como un Mankey, como quieras. Pero, ¡hazlo!

Ash bufó, se sacó su mochila y se acercó al árbol

— Lo que tengo que hacer —gruñó entre dientes—, más vale que lo tengas en cuenta

— Tú me tuviste un mes de novia y no me queje —le recordó la pelirroja cerrando los ojos.

— Sí —la miró de reojo—, pero creo que tú tenías más ganas que yo… —Misty se le acercó hecha una furia, pero Ash subió al árbol en un salto— jajá ¡No me alcanzas!

— ¡Ya tendrás que bajar algún día! — Misty puso ambas manos en la cintura.

Los chicos miraban la escena en silencio y se miraban entre ellos.

— Si no quiero no bajo, y no te doy la baya… —le dijo tan concentrado en su burla que apenas si se dio cuenta que una piedra pasó rosándole la cara— Mis…

Misty tenía una piedra en su mano, la tiraba y la tomaba de manera consecutiva — La próxima no fallo… —lo amenazó.

—Tranquila Misty —dijo sorprendido del acto—, ya me porto bien… — se acercó a la baya y la tomó, Pikachu bajó primero del árbol, y Ash le pasó la baya a su Pokémon, quien se la entregó a Misty.

— Gracias Pikachu —la pelirroja se agachó y le dio un beso al Pokémon.

— ¡Oye! —protestó Ash desde arriba del árbol— ¡Yo me subí aquí para bajártela!

— Si —tomó una pokébola y sacó al pokémon Rey—, Slowking… Confusión en Ash.

— ¿Qué? — gritó Ash, cuando un aura azul lo rodeó, y lo bajó del árbol de golpe quitando la fuerza psíquica del cuerpo de Ash, pero lo vuelve a tomar antes de que éste se estrellara contra el suelo, y lo apoyó sutilmente, dejando escapar de los labios de Ash un suspiro de alivio— Uf… —tomó aire—, casi tuve miedo

— ¿casi? — rio Max, y Ash lo miró de reojo.

— ¿Pensaste que en verdad te iba a tirar? —Misty se cruzó de brazos molesta— ¡Que bonito lo tuyo Ash!

— ¡Pero — estiró ambas manos señalándola—, si tú eres capaz de todo!

—Gracias… —susurro, pero Ash le dio un beso en la mejilla con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Sigamos —dijo Ash levantando el brazo derecho.

Regresando a la región Kanto… mejor dicho, en ciudad Celeste.

El gimnasio era un asco, ese gimnasio calificado como un bello acuario, tenía sus puertas oscuras y escritos de aerosoles. A la entrada del recinto todo era también oscuro, los acuarios estaban sucios, algunos también escritos, la piscina era lo único que se mantenía en condiciones, ya que la usaban los miembros de la organización X, aunque en esta ocasión, estaba cerrada.

Allí, llevaron a Giovanni, el cual estaba atado de manos algo adormecido por el paralizador y el somnífero que usaron en él… Y lo tiraron frente al trampolín.

Stephan estaba sentado en el trampolín del gimnasio, era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, ojos azules y su rostro de tez clara estaba cubierta por una estilizada barba negra, llevaba el cabello corto del mismo color oscuro. Vestía una chaqueta verde oscura sobre una polera negra, al ver a su visitante, se paró en el trampolín donde estaba sentado.

— Pero, miren a quien tenemos aquí —exclamó dando un aplauso—, mi viejo amigo Giovanni —dio una gran carcajada que retumbó en el estadio—, ¿Contento con la X—terminación del equipo Rocket?

— ¿Que dices? —Giovanni le preguntó en un susurro.

— Míralo tú mismo —le enseñó una pantalla que apareció en la tribuna—, adoro este lugar, como era un teatro —volvió a sonreír mostrando una gran sonrisa blanca—, tengo mucha tecnología… —dio un aplauso y miró a su antigua camarada—. Presentando la caída de los Rocket…

Giovanni miró la pantalla y vio el edificio donde horas antes estaba, destruido por una explosión…

— Te dije que con Stephan no se jugaba… — bajó de allí y se acercó a su viejo amigo—, me robaste al Dratini solo para poder perderlo, para que cayera en manos de una justiciera; que al parecer es una persona que lucha por la paz entre humanos y Pokémon ¡Que pérdida de tiempo! Los Pokémon, son para usarlos —apoyó ambas manos en su cintura— y no para jugar a los amigos.

— Sabes que pienso lo mismo que tú —comentó Giovanni.

— Por eso pensé en salvarte de la explosión —le indicó—, quiero que trabajes para mí.

— ¿Trabajar para ti? — el efecto de las esporas desapareció y pudo pararse erguido—, ¡yo doy ordenes, no recibo ordenes!

— Bueno, si esas tenemos… Estamos buscando a la líder de este gimnasio… ¿la conoces?

— De vista, siempre tuve mala relación con los líderes de gimnasios de la región…

— Ay… vaya… —se cruzó de brazos— ¿puedes saber por dónde andará?

— La última vez que supe de AMA, fue cuando enfrentó a la líder de este gimnasio… estaba en Isla Espuma…

— Si, eso lo sé. No me dices nada nuevo…

— Mande a investigar en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, pero mis agentes no regresaron.

— También lo supe —Stephan suspiró resignado—, todos los Rocket son unos inútiles… sobre todo el que lo dirige.

—¡Oye! —levantó su voz.

— No amigo… no me grites a mí —le advirtió y luego miró a los agentes que llegaron con él—. Enciérrenlo en algún lado —pidió con un gesto de su mano.

— ¡Como usted ordene! —afirmaron Victoria y Franco, y se lo llevaron.

— Las flores acuáticas Daisy, Violeta y Lily y la sirena del lugar, Misty… ¿Por qué presiento que entre este montón de estupideces, está el secreto de AMA? Y lo voy a encontrar… yo sé que en algún lugar está…

* * *

><p>Próximo Capitulo:<p>

**La última voluntad de Misty.**


	27. La Última Voluntad de Misty

**Siento, lo lamento w No tengo palabras para excusarme por el tiempo eterno de la falta de actualización de esto -.-" Me siento horrible de pensar que pasaron ya seis meses de la última vez que subí un capitulo aquí w **

**Sin más, los dejó trataré de subir más seguido un capitulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>El Gran Desafío del Este<strong>

**Capítulo 27: **

**La última voluntad de Misty.**

Ash y su grupo de expedición estaban a punto de llegar a estación Rocosa, sede de la última medalla que necesitaba el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta para poder ingresar al lago Pureza y terminar de una vez por todas con esa energía que se apoderaba de él cuando tenía a Misty cerca, aunque ahora lo invadía una energía negativa con respecto a su novia… aunque poco y nada tenía que ver con la maldición.

—¡No lo haré! —se negó Ash cruzándose de brazos ante la sonrisa de la pelirroja.

—¡Si lo harás! —lo desafió.

—¿Qué parte de no lo haré, no entendiste? —preguntó molesto.

—En la parte en la que se te olvida que tú me sirves…

—¡Maldita apuesta! —elevó las manos hacia el cielo, agradecido— Menos mal que mañana se acaba.

—¡Te escuche! —exclamó Misty mirándolo de reojo— ¡Por eso te pondré un castigo!

—¿Otro más? —protestó el entrenador— ¿Qué me harás hacer ahora? —le enseñó la mano derecha y empezó a enumerar las cosas que le había hecho hacer la chica— ¡Parezco más tu esclavo que tu pareja.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Misty fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta de todas las cosas que le había hecho hacer al pobre joven—. Apenas si me di cuenta las cosas que te he hecho hacer cuando te pones malo conmigo.

—¿Malo yo? —se señaló perplejo con ambas manos—. ¡Por favor!

—¡Si tú! —protestó la líder— ¡Te pido por favor que cargues la leña por mí y no quieres!

—Primero —le indicó el chico—, nunca pediste por favor y segundo —le enseño la cubeta de agua y la canasta de frutas que tenía a sus pies—, llevo el agua y las frutas, no te cuesta nada hacer algo tú también.

—¿Estás insinuando de que yo no hago nada? —consultó arqueando la ceja derecha.

—Déjame pensar… —dijo Ash poniéndose en pose pensativa.

—¿Puedes? —soltó sarcástica haciendo que Ash la mirara de reojo.

—¿A parte de creerte chistosita? Pues no, no haces nada productivo.

Misty lo miró furiosa pero cuando Ash se cubrió para no ser golpeado solo sintió una pokébola abrirse.

—¡Hola Slowking! —saludó al pokémon real—. ¿Puedes usar tu fuerza psíquica en la leña? —Slowking afirmó y con un aura azul rodeo los trozos de madera.

—¿No podías hacer eso desde el principio? —preguntó Ash indignado y sorprendido.

Misty miró a Slowking, el Pokémon movió una rama y le pegó a Ash desde atrás

— ¡Ops! —regañó a Slowking— ¡Pokémon malo! ¿Cómo le haces eso a Ash? —se le acercó y le susurró — "Bien hecho"

— No regañes a Slowking —Ash se sobaba la cabeza apretando los dientes—, si seguramente tú se lo pediste

— Ay Ash —llevó ambas manos a su pecho fingiéndose adolorida—, me insultas…

— No —negó con la cabeza—, te insulto si te digo: bocona, gruñona, torpe, inútil — el icono de furia iba creciendo en la frente de la pelirroja— terca… —le sonrió—. Aunque con decirte, Gyarados humano, se resumen casi todas tus cualidades.

Misty apretó los puños miró a Ash con un aura de fuego a su alrededor…

—¡Oh Pikachu! —Ash tomó la cubeta y la fuente de fruta— ¡Nuestro Gyarados usara furia dragón! ¡Huyamos! —así seguido por Pikachu, el entrenador se adelanta para alejarse de la furiosa chica, Ash se adelanta corriendo con Pikachu

—¡Ash Ketchum! —dio un grito que retumbó en todo el bosque— ¡Ven aquí! —miró a Slowking— ¡Acompáñame amigo!

Misty salió tras Ash, pero cuando llegó a donde estaba el resto del grupo vio el agua y la fruta sobre la mesa que Brock había instalado; todos se quedaron paralizados ante la furiosa joven que parecía querer matar a alguien.

—¿Qué pasa Misty? —Lucio que no conocía tanto a la chica fue el único valiente que se animó a acercársele.

—¿Dónde está ese tonto de gorra?

—¿Tonto de gorra? —preguntó May confundida y se miró con Dawn que tampoco entendía mucho.

—¡Ash! —les gritó y todos quedaron petrificados del susto.

—Se fue por allá —le indicó Max.

Misty dejó momentáneamente su enojo para sonreírle al jovencito de lentes y agradecerle su cooperación, luego, volvió a su rostro enojado y siguió su camino. Slowking dejó la leña en el suelo y salió a la siga de su entrenadora, bastante atrás.

— Misty da miedo — comentó Dawn con gotas de sudor en su cabeza.

— Si —comentó Tracey— y mucho.

Misty dejó de correr cuando se encontró con Ash quien había aprovechado la gran cantidad de árboles y caminaba tranquilamente de árbol en árbol.

— Baja de allí —le ordenó Misty—, deja de esconderte en los árboles.

— Tú dijiste que era un Pokémon mono. De acuerdo —se apoyó contra el tronco y se cruzó de brazos—, ahora no bajo…

Misty estaba de brazos cruzados y su pie derecho se movía como un tic

— Ash bájate o te bajo.

—No —Ash le negó con la cabeza— Ahora, si subes, bajo —le respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Crees que Misty no se sube al árbol? —lo miró desafiante— Ahora veras —cuando Ash reaccionó tenía a Misty frente a él.

— Ho… hola Misty

— Ahora por esto, he aquí mi nuevo mandato —ella le sonrió— me obedecerás hasta la estación Pureza.

— ¿Qué? —se sorprendió tanto que casi pierde el equilibrio, pero Misty lo sostuvo—, ¿eso se vale?

— Yo en mi tiempo, puedo hacer lo que quiero, y si quiero que se alargue, puedo hacerlo.

— Eres una tramposa, yo no sabía eso.

— Si lo hubieras pensado tal vez sí, pero como pensar es algo que haces una vez al año… es difícil

— ¡Oye! —protestó.

— ¡Ahora Ash me obedecerá hasta la estación pureza! —levantó su puño y Ash saltó del árbol, cabizbajo— ¿Qué te pasa? —saltó junto a él.

— Es que lo entendí —él se miraba las manos enojado consigo mismo—, ya entendí, hiciste todo apropósito… —Misty lo miró con la cabeza inclinada sin comprender a que se refería el moreno—. Claro, hiciste que en mi mes me enojara contigo así no podía hacerte nada, si sabía que esto se podría hacer —comenzó a reírse con mucha énfasis con las manos en la cintura—, la de cosas que te hubiera hecho hacer.

— Claro no me hiciste hacer nada —ahora ella se cruzó de brazos molesta—, solo cargar tu mochila, estirar tu bolsa de dormir, guardarla, me hiciste lavarte la ropa, me obligaste a no irme… — levantó una ceja—. Si lo pienso, tú me obligaste a hacer más cosas que yo a ti…

— ¡Pero lo tuyo es más vergonzoso! —protestó girando para poder verla— Al menos cuando hice eso, estábamos los dos solos, podíamos hacer lo que queríamos sin que nos estuvieran viendo a toda hora.

— Sí — Misty apoyó su mano en el mentón—, somos muchos, si fuéramos los dos solos como al inicio, la de cosas que te hubiera hecho.

— ¡Ay Misty me apenas! —comentó el entrenador con las manos en su rostro.

— Ash… — Misty lo miró de reojo y Ash salió corriendo de nuevo — ¡Oye niño no se puede hablar contigo!

— Si, pero no con doble sentido…

Cuando volvieron con los chicos, tuvieron que terminar su rencilla ya que ninguno permitió que discutieran, era hora de almorzar y tenían que llegar a la estación lo más rápido posible.

…

En Kanto, la noticia de la caída del equipo Rocket no tardó en llegar a cada rincón de la región, la policía registraba las ruinas en busca de víctimas o de rastros que le dijeran que fue lo que pasó allí, pero no encontraban nada.

Cerca de la entrada, una de las policías de cabello turquesa que recorrían el lugar, encontró una carta con una R tachada, la volteó para ver que más tenía y se encontró con la imagen de Angelical Master Aqua con la leyenda «próximamente»

Ésta rápidamente fue a informar al profesor Oak.

— ¿Qué el equipo Rocket cayo? — comentó Delia sorprendida.

— Así es —la oficial asentó con su cabeza— necesitamos con suma urgencia que se comuniquen con AMA.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó el profesor.

— Los X son un equipo de exterminadores Pokémon, eliminan todo lo que les molesta, humanos y Pokémon por igual. Por lo que vi — le entregó la carta al profesor— el equipo Rocket era su meta, como ahora lo es AMA.

— Misty —Delia puso la mano sobre la boca hay que…

— Debemos avisarle — completó el profesor— Muchas gracias, oficial.

— De nada profesor —le hizo una reverencia—, señora Ketchum, con su permiso —se retiró dejándolos solos.

— Sam…

— Tranquila Delia —le pidió el profesor, tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga—, haremos lo que nos pidieron, llamemos a Misty.

Éste le informó a Misty del hecho, la cual estaba algo preocupada, ellos ya estaban en estación Rocosa, y se dirigían al gimnasio.

— Pues… está bien profesor, tendré mucho cuidado. Si no se preocupen por mí. —cortó y guardó su pokégear.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ash al verla acercarse lentamente.

— Nada Ash… —le sonrió— ¡Vamos por la medalla fisura!

Lucio presentó a Ash con el líder, un joven de cabello marrón corto y ojos grises llamado Alejandro. Le explicaron a Ash las reglas de batalla.

Apareció una pantalla frente a ellos que decía: 1 a 1; 2 a 2; 3 a 3; 4 a 4; Doble

— Bien Ash —le comentó Lucio—, estas son las distintas formas de pelear en el gimnasio de Estación Rocosa, tú tienes que tocar este botón — le pasó un interruptor— Tocas el azul, cuando quieras que inicie a correr y tocas el rojo, cuando quieras que se detenga, ¿listo?

— ¡Claro! — Ash tomó el interruptor y tocó el botón azul, se agachó y le dio el interruptor a Pikachu— Cuando quieras amigo, tócalo —el Pokémon amarillo, miró la pantalla y tocó el botón rojo. La luz que giraba entre los números, se fue deteniendo lentamente hasta que quedó en batalla 1 a 1

— Bueno —comentó Lucio— será una batalla uno a uno.

— Está bien —Alejandro se puso en su lugar— ¡Cuándo quieras empezamos Ash!

— ¡Por mí, ahora!

— ¡Bien! ¡Golem! — el Pokémon megatón salió al campo de batalla.

— ¿Golem, eh? —tomó una pokébola y la lanzó— Torterra sal…

— Parece que Ash quiere acabar la batalla rápido —comentaron Brock y Misty.

Si bien May y Max se miraron confundidos, Dawn sabía la respuesta por eso sonrió.

—La fuerza de ese Torterra, es increíble —les contó a los hermanos de Hoenn

— Cuando Ash lo dejó unos días en el laboratorio —acotó Tracey—, lo comprobó el mismo profesor Oak.

— Wow… — exclamó May.

—Ya quiero verlo en acción —comentó Max.

— Y lo verán —afirmó Dawn.

…

Mientras tanto, en la casa de las hermanas de Misty en Isla Espuma… Daisy, Violeta y Lily estaban es su casa, observando el mar sumamente aburridas.

— Nunca pensé que diría esto —se quejó la chica de cabello fucsia, Lily— pero extraño el gimnasio.

— Yo también —acompañó Violeta la queja, resoplando.

— Confiemos en que Misty y Ash lo recuperaran —Daisy se acercó a la puerta y la abrió— Hola…

…

Regresando a la región Este, Misty puso su mano en el rostro mareada, aunque los chicos se acercaron a ella preocupados, ésta los calló para que no preocuparan a Ash y se desconcentrara de su batalla de gimnasio en donde tenía prácticamente paralizado a Golem.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento… —susurró.

— Tranquila Misty —le susurraron Dawn y May.

— Saldré a tomar aire — salió del gimnasio algo tambaleante. Afuera empezó a aspira y exhala como si estuviera agitada— ¿Qué me pasa? —en eso, su pokégear empezó a sonar y lo atendió porque la cara de su hermana Daisy salió en pantalla— Hola Daisy….

— ¡Misty! —un gritó de terror salió por el auricular con las tres voces de las hermanas de Misty.

— ¿Chicas? —Misty se alarmó— ¡¿Chicas?!

— Bueno, bueno… —una voz masculina sonó en el pokégear— Hasta que al fin hablamos Misty…

— ¿Quién es usted? —empezó a protestar contra su aparato de comunicación— ¿Por qué tiene a mis hermanas?

— Yo soy Stephan, líder de la organización X

— ¿Qué? —el asombro de Misty fue tanto que se golpeó con la pared exterior del gimnasio— ¿Qué quieres de ellas?

— ¿De ellas? —rio de forma burlesca— No, de ellas yo no quiero nada, lo que quiero es a Angelical Master Aqua.

— No sé dónde está ella —trató de excusarse pero fue interrumpida.

— No me mientas Misty —hubo un silencio y luego se escuchó un grito nuevamente de las tres—. Tengo a tus hermanas, piensa que pueden terminar mal…

— Está bien —suspiró—. No le haga daño, por favor.

— Verás, yo soy una persona de palabra, mientras cumplan lo que me prometen, yo cumplo lo que me piden.

— ¿Qué…? — titubeó pero cerrando los ojos tomó el valor para preguntar— ¿qué es lo que quiere para liberarlas?

— Soy tan amable, que te cambiaré a ellas tres solo por dos cosas.

— ¿Qué quiere?

— Primero, mi Dragonite… —le dijo— Segundo a su dueña.

— ¿Qué?

— Quiero a Dragonite y a Angelical Master Aqua, a cambio de Daisy, Violeta y Lily… Tú decides, te doy setenta y dos horas para que me respondas… Eso sí, no le digas a nadie o recibirás a tus hermanas en trocitos…

— No le hagas nada por favor

—Descuida, ahora estarán bien… si en setenta y dos horas no tengo tu respuesta. Ve armando las coronas de flores para ellas — cortó.

Misty guardo el pokégear en shock, y cayó sentada al suelo

— ¿Cuánto más me quitara?

Dentro del gimnasio, Ash se había llevado a Golem con un rayo solar de Torterra, Alejandro le estaba dando la medalla Fisura.

— ¡Qué bien! —Ash la tomó y la elevó hacia arriba— Medalla ocho… la última llave.

— Así es —festejó Lucio con una sonrisa— y te agradara saber que solo estamos a un día de caminata del lago.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó emocionado y volteó buscando a Misty— ¿Oíste eso Misty? — la buscó pero no la encontró y miró al resto de sus amigos— ¿Dónde está Misty?

— No sé qué le pasó —comentó Tracey—, dijo que se sentía un mal presentimiento y que iba a tomar aire pero ya no no regresó.

—¡¿Qué?! — exclamó Ash y salió del gimnasio; allí la vio junto a la puerta, abrazada a sus piernas flexionadas y con la cabeza hundida entre ellas— Misty —ella no se movió, Ash se agachó a su altura— ¿Qué pasa?

—Ash… —susurro y lo miró, sus ojos soltaban lágrimas sin control

—Misty, ¿Qué te pasa? — Ash sonaba desorientado y terminó cayendo sentado en el suelo por verla en esa condición.

—Necesito darte tres órdenes más…

—¿Eh? —ahora si estaba perdido por el actuar de su novia— ¿Qué?

—Debes pelear por terminar el desafío.

—Claro Misty, pero…

—Déjame terminar —lo interrumpió.

—Está bien —afirmó.

—Debes pelear y vencer este desafío como si yo estuviera aquí —Ash se alarmó pero apretó los labios para no interrumpirla— Segundo, después de purificar a Dragonite, me voy a ir.

—¿Qué? —exclamó acercando su rostro al de ella, exaltado— ¿A dónde?

—Me voy a ir, pero —tomó las manos de Ash— necesito que venzas el desafío mientras tanto. Confió en ti, sé que podrás ayudarme cuando ya seas un reconocido campeón.

—¿Ayudarte a qué Misty?

—Mis hermanas fueron tomadas por los X

— ¿Qué? —Ash se paró de golpe.

— Me las cambiaran por el Dragonite —le contó sin mirarlo—, pero tengo que ir yo.

— No dejaré que vayas sola — Ash se arrodilló y tomó las manos de Misty.

— Si lo harás —cerró los ojos, buscando su voz entre el titubeo de sus cuerdas vocales—, es una orden.

—No quiero obedecerte —Ash negó con la cabeza— ¿Por qué me pides eso?

— Tercero… —le dijo tras ignorar su pregunta, y abrazarlo—, nunca olvides que te quiero con todo mi corazón Ash…

— Misty —Ash le respondió el abrazo— yo también. Y está bien, no te preocupes, me haré el campeón de este lugar, e iré a rescatarte. Cuanta con eso.

— Lamento todo lo que pasa Ash —le dijo, separándose de él.

Ash la tomó del rostro, secó con sus pulgares las mejillas de la pelirroja y acerco su rostro con una sonrisa

— No te lamentes por esas cosas, yo creo que todo eso, nos unió más Misty de lo que cualquier otra cosa lo hubiera hecho.

—Ash…. —Misty se perdió en los ojos profundos de Ash muy asombrada, sus palabras se oían maduras, para el acostumbrado hablar de Ash — Ash…

—Hasta siento que me has ayudado a —acercó su rostro más al de Misty— madurar un poco —la besó y luego la abrazó.

—¿Todo estará bien, verdad?

—Ya verás que sí, te lo juro.


	28. El Fin del una Maldición y un Adiós

**Ahora se pone las cosas emocionantes o/ **

* * *

><p><strong>El Gran Desafío del Este<strong>

**Capítulo 28**

**El fin de la maldición, el adiós no querido**

El viaje de camino a estación Pureza se había convertido en una peregrinación silenciosa de caras largas y angustiadas; Misty caminaba abrazada por Ash, que trataba de animarla constantemente aunque fuera en vano.

Misty tenía la mirada perdida, rara vez pestañeaba. Se sentía tan abrumada por no saber que debía hacer… ¿Realmente podía confiar en Stephan? Todo le daba vueltas en su cabeza y también las palabras de Ash que le prometieron algo que ella sabía muy bien que él no cumpliría… ¿Cómo la dejara ir sola?

—Bueno —la voz de Lucio detuvo a todos—estamos llegando esa es la Estación Pureza.

Frente a ellos, se alzaba un gran fuerte, un aura azulada salía del lugar, se acercaron maravillados por tan belleza, llegaron ante la puerta de hierro, la cual, tenía ocho orificios con la forma de las ocho medallas del desafío.

— Bien Ash —Lucio lo miró y le enseñó la puerta—. Mira, pon las ocho medallas donde corresponde, solo así se abrirá la puerta.

— ¿Las tengo que dejar ahí? —lo miró, éste le asentó con la cabeza —

— Así es Ash, porque si sacas las medallas de allí no podremos salir.

— Está bien —se acercó a la puerta con el porta medallas en su mano y colocó cuidadosamente, primero la medalla Garra, luego la medalla Carga, la medalla Pesadilla, la medalla Puño, la medalla Polución, la medalla Hierro, la medalla Ala y por último, la medalla Fisura.

Cuando las ocho medallas estuvieron en su lugar Ash retrocedió un paso y una luz invadió a las medallas, éstas brillaban en círculo y la puerta se abrió…

La cara de asombro de todos los miembros del equipo era increíble, el paisaje lucia como un hermoso paraíso acuático…

La cara de Misty olvido por unos segundos la angustia que la invadía y fue la primera en entrar, seguida por Ash y el resto. La puerta se cerró tras ellos…

— Mientras nadie saque las medallas, podremos salir

— Pero —Max miró la puerta—, si roban las medallas.

— Tranquilo Max —contestó Lucio con una sonrisa—, pensé en todo… Solo él que las puso puede sacarlas.

— O sea que si Ash no las quita… —comentó May.

— Nadie más podrá —completó Dawn.

— Así es…

Misty miraba el manantial de agua cristalina que tenía en frente de ella maravillada, se arrodilló y puso su mano dentro de él, casi instantáneamente de la mano de Misty comenzó a salir humo blanco.

— Vaya, vaya —comentó Lucio acercándose a Misty—parece que no solo Dragonite y Ash necesitan purificación… —ella levantó su mirada asustada—. Misty todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

— Lo único que quiero es salvar a las personas que amo, quitarle esa maldición a Ash y liberar a mis hermanas.

— Misty —Ash le extendió la mano para levantarla—, lo lograremos, ya lo verás.

— Vamos al centro Pokémon para que puedan cambian antes de entrar al lago —Lucio se cruzó de brazos—Me imagino que no entraran con la ropa.

Misty se levantó con ayuda de Ash y tras aspirar profundamente, se dirigieron al centro Pokémon. Todo el resto del grupo se miraron entre sí, sabiendo que lo único que podían hacer para con sus amigos era darles ánimos.

El grupo descansaban en el centro Pokémon, Misty y Ash estaban cambiándose para introducirse en el lago. Ash tenía un presentimiento raro, no por el tema del Pokémon, si no por lo que Misty pudiera hacer.

Ella por su parte, estaba pensando justamente, en como haría para irse sin que Ash la siguiera…

Ambos salieron al mismo tiempo de las habitaciones, Ash llevaba una bermuda de color azul, Misty tenía una maya enteriza, se miraron, él se acercó a ella, tomó su mano, y la hizo caminar a su lado.

Ellos se fueron solos al manantial, los demás se quedaron en el centro Pokémon. Muy preocupados, pero aceptando el pedido de ambos.

…

Misty y Ash estaban parados en el borde del lago, se miraban entre ellos, miraban la pokébola de Dragonite que Misty traía en su mano y suspiraron

— ¡Bien Dragonite, sal! —el Pokémon dragón salió de de su pokébola y quedó flotando sobre el lago—¡Hola amigo! —el Pokémon se lanzó sobre Misty, lamiéndole la cara— ¡Bueno para, me haces cosquillas! —le reclamó.

— Entra tu primero —le pidió Ash, Misty lo miró y afirmó con la cabeza.

— Está bien —entró junto con Dragonite, ambos al instante, fueron cubiertos por un humo blanco. Misty cerró sus ojos para tratar de resistir, parecía que el agua hervía a su alrededor cuando en realidad, estaba fría. Cuando observó sus manos y notó que ya no salía de aquel humo blanco, se retiró del agua. Observó a su Pokémon, el cual aún tenía mucho humo blanco saliendo de él, lucia cansado y eso le dolió—Por favor resiste —le rogaba a su Pokémon, al momento que Ash entró junto a él.

Del entrenador Pokémon empezó a salir lo que parecía una cortina de humo blanco mucho peor que la de Misty y Dragonite junto, se le notó casi al instante, el cansancio en sus facciones. Misty desde el borde trataba de darle ánimos para que resistiera, ella sabía que era un proceso doloroso pero tenían que hacerlo, tenían que resistir.

Ash apretó sus puños para soportar el calor que sentía en su piel, al igual que Dragonite. Misty de los puros nervios había empezado a llorar por el sufrimiento de esos dos seres que ella amaba tanto.

— ¡Ash por favor resístelo! —le rogó

— ¡Lo haré! —le gritó— ¡Lo haré!

De Dragonite ya no salía más humo, así que salió de un salto del agua

—¡Dragonite! —exclamó Misty cuando el Pokémon se le acercó con la mirada tan tierna que no pudo evitar abrazarlo— Buen chico —acarició a su Pokémon— Ahora solo falta Ash —observándolo— tú puedes…

Solo una línea fina de color blanco salía del cuerpo de Ash para cuando cayó al agua debilitado por completo. Misty mandó a Dragonite por Ash casi al instante.

—Ash… — Misty junto sus manos frente a ella— ¡Confió en ti Dragonite! —exclamó la pelirroja cerrando los ojos.

El Pokémon cumplió con el pedido de Misty y sacó al muchacho en sus brazos, se acercó a Misty y lo coloco en el suelo.

— Ash… —susurró la pelirroja, apretándole el pecho para que respirara—¡Vamos! —en eso Ash tosió y se sentó de golpe para tomar una bocanada de aire y recibir un abrazo de Misty.

—Lo logramos… —susurró con la voz débil.

— Si Ash… —lo miró y le sonrió— Al fin un problema menos. Mira —le señaló al Dragonite que tenía a su lado.

— Dragonite —lo miró sin percibir nada extraño de él— ¿Qué tiene de raro?

— Su color era negro, ahora está verde oscuro —se estiró para acariciarlo— y lo mejor es que sus ojos tienen un brillo que antes no tenía —se levantó y abrazó a su Pokémon— ¡Al fin!

—Bien Misty —Ash se levantó y se tambaleó un poco.

—Ten cuidado —le pidió Misty sujetándolo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Misty — Ash le regresó la sonrisa.

Misty le pidió a Dragonite cargar a Ash y lo hizo hasta el centro Pokémon. Una vez allí, ella lo ayudó a entrar. Los chicos al verlos corrieron a la entrada

— ¿Y? —le preguntaron todos.

— Pues —Ash se paró solo— ¿qué esperaban? ¡Todo salió bien!

— ¡Que fanfarrón! —exclamó Misty— Te recuerdo que te desmayas…

— ¡Misty! —y a su mención, la joven estaba desmayada en brazos de Ash.

—¡Sabía que ella no lo resistiría —Ash suspiró —si yo no lo resistí…

Mientras Tracey observaba al Dragonite que tenía enfrente, Brock se le acercó

— ¿Diferencias?

—A simple vista, el color y sus ojos, ¿no? —acotó Max moviendo sus gafas.

Tracey afirmó con la cabeza y tomó sus binoculares para observarlo con mayor detenimiento

—No solo eso —informó sorprendido—, su tamaño se redujo en uno coma cinco pulgadas.

—Wow…. —May parecía sorprendida— ¿Y todo eso lo sacas de esos lentes?

—May — Max acomodó sus gafas, señalándose—, estos son lentes, lo de Tracey son binoculares de observadores Pokémon.

—¡Ay bueno! —protestó la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

Dawn miró a Misty que estaba en brazos de Ash, el cual se había sentado en un sillón del centro Pokémon

—Ash… — se acercó a él — ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Yo —Ash la miró— no la puedo a dejar ir sola. No lo haré Dawn.

— ¿Y si ella no quiere?

—Si ella no quiere —bajó la mirada hacia Misty y le acarició la mejilla derecha con el revés de su mano— tendré que ir contra su voluntad.

—Pero —Dawn se cruzó de brazos dudosa de la situación—, si acabaron con el equipo Rocket, son realmente peligrosos…

—Lo sé —Ash afirmó con la cabeza— Y es lo que más miedo me da… Podrán decir que quiere a Dragonite, pero algo en el pecho —llevó la mano a su torso y se g golpeó el centro del pecho— algo aquí me dice que en realidad la quieren a ella. Y ella es mía.

—Yo creo lo mismo —Lucio se acercó a Ash y se paró al lado de Dawn—Ellos estaban buscando hace tiempo a Angelical Master Aqua, y por algo tomaron su gimnasio hace un tiempo atrás. Ash —éste lo miró—, deberías ir a acostarla en una cama.

—Sí, creo que si… —la acomodó en sus brazos y se levantó para ir hacia las habitaciones.

—Misty se ira igual —lamentó Lucio cuando Ash salió de su vista, Dawn lo miró confundida por aquellas palabras— Ella no querrá arriesgar la vida de Ash por segunda vez…

Era algo más de media noche, todos dormían en el centro Pokémon cuando Misty despertó llevando ambas manos a su frente por el dolor de cabeza que sentía y también porque era la hora de escapar. Se movió un poco y notó que al lado de la cama Ash se había quedado dormido sentado. Apretó los labios y se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido, notó que sus pokébolas estaban en su mochila, y sacó el traje de Angelical Master Aqua para cambiarse. Cuando estaba lista, miró a Ash por última vez y salió de la habitación y posteriormente del centro Pokémon

Estaba parada en la puerta con los ojos cerrados cuando una voz sonó tras ella.

—Sabía qué harías esto —ella abrió los ojos con miedo a voltear—, te conozco tanto Misty…

—Ash… —susurró volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—No voy a dejar que te vayas sola —éste se le paró frente a ella con los brazos extendidos—, ¿me oíste?

— ¿Qué no entiendes? —Le grito llorando por lo que Ash tuvo que retroceder— Estoy cansada de que todos los seres que quiero sufran por mi culpa…

—Misty —Ash trató de acercarse a ella pero ella fue quien retrocedió ahora.

— Ash, tu maldición ya no está. Puedes tocar el lago y comprobarlo, verás que no pasa nada —cerró los ojos con resignación—. Sé que estarás bien

— No estaré bien lejos de ti Misty —protestó enojado— ¿Qué no entiendes tú a eso?

— Si estarás bien Ash —aspiró y suspiró antes de mirarlo—Siempre estuviste bien aunque yo no esté.

— Tonta —le grito extendiendo su brazo hacia ambos lado de su cuerpo—, eso era antes. Antes de darme cuenta lo que vales para mí

— Te lo agradezco Ash… y mucho… — suspiró— Y aunque estaba molesta con mis hermanas por lo del gimnasio, que sufran esto… es demasiado.

— Hagámoslo juntos

— No —le negó con la cabeza—, si no voy sola las lastimaran…

— Misty… — ella se acercó a él y lo beso, casi como si fuera la última vez, tomo la mano de Ash y la uso para sacar una de las medallas de la puerta y se separó de él— ¿Qué haces?

—No te dejare salir detrás de mí, Ash —le dijo tomando la medalla que cayó al piso. Ash la miró retrocediendo un paso. Misty apoyó la mano derecha sobre su mirada negándose a ver lo que iba a hacer—Lo siento Ash… —llamó a su Slowking.

— No te atreverías —exclamó Ash negándose a creer lo que Misty iba a hacerle.

—Te quiero Ash —susurró antes de ordenarle a su pokémon— ¡Anulación! —el Pokémon obedeció y Ash quedó inmóvil viendo como su novia salía de la fortaleza. La puerta se cerró entre ambos, dejando al grupo encerrados del otro lado— Slowking regresa —el Pokémon terminó el ataque regresando a su pokébola al mismo instante en el que Ash se vio liberado.

Se acercó a la puerta y la golpeó

—¡Basta Misty! ¡Ábreme la puerta!

—No —se negó apretando los ojos por la rabia que sentía contra ella misma por hacerle eso a Ash— No lo haré… Debes seguir Ash, eso es lo único que quiero y que estés fuera de peligro.

—¡Misty! —Ash ignoró las palabras de la pelirroja, solo quería que le abriera la puerta.

—Adiós Ash… —Misty apoyó la mano en la puerta— Ruega porque nos volvamos a ver —lanzó la pokébola de Dragonite.

—No te vayas… — Ash se apoyó en la puerta.

Misty suspiró y colocó en silencio la medalla en su lugar, sonrió y se alejó del lugar…

Ash cayó arrodillado al piso y lo golpeó con toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento

— ¿Por qué me traicionas así Misty? —al momento que la puerta del lugar se abrió sin nadie del otro lado — ¿Por qué?

Misty sobre el Dragonite activó su pokégear para comunicarse con el de Daisy, que claramente contesta el líder de los X.

—Hola...

— Pero si es Angelical Master Aqua! —exclamó del otro lado— ¿Tienes noticias para mí?

— Si, ya voy a ciudad Celeste —respondió con la voz atragantada en la garganta por lo que acababa de hacer.

— Bien, ¿quieres algo que haga por ti?

— Quiero a mis hermanas en pueblo Paleta cuando yo llegué a Ciudad Celeste.

— ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

—Si —Misty cerró los ojos—, puede hacerlo…

— Está bien, tus hermanas estarán en Pueblo Paleta con dos agentes, cuando tú llegues, si es que llegas, mis agentes se retiraran…

— Esta bien, nos vemos —suspiro y acarició a Dragonite cortando la comunicación— Vamos amigo… —y a la orden de su entrenadora, el Pokémon aceleró su vuelo…

Por el lado de Celeste…

—¡Qué bien! —se sonreía Stephan cerrando el pokégear que tenía en su mano— Tendré a mi Dragonite después de tantos años y lo mejor, viene incluida con la fantástica Angelical Master Aqua solo para mí.


	29. El Pacto Cumplido

**Y empieza lo bueno! ^^ **

* * *

><p><strong>El Gran Desafío del Este<strong>

**Capítulo 29: **

**El pacto cumplido**

La tristeza invadía al joven entrenador Pokémon de Pueblo Paleta, que sentado a la orilla del lado Pureza miraba el agua fijamente, ni siquiera se había percatado que el sol comenzaba su salida entre los bosques de árboles que rodeaban el lago.

¿Cómo había pasado todo eso?

Flexionó las piernas para hundir la cabeza entre su pecho y ellas.

¿Cómo había sido traicionado así por la persona que decía amarlo?

Estaba a punto de soltar una maldición en voz alta cuando sintió un par de pasos que lo hicieron detener, después de estos, dos personas se sentaron a su lado, no quería ni saber quiénes eran pero lo supo cuando ellas hablaron.

—¡Ash! —la primera en hablar fue May, y estaba del lado izquierdo de Ash y había puesto ambas manos en el brazo del entrenador—. ¡Nos despertamos y no los vimos, nos asustamos!

—¿Dónde está Misty? —del lado derecho sonó la voz de Dawn, que al igual que May había tomado el brazo del entrenador. Ash no la veía, pero Dawn estaba buscando con la mirada algún gesto de la líder de gimnasio.

—Se fue —susurró Ash sin cambiar de posición y luego suspiró—, ¡Miren cómo me paga! ¡Se fue sola a entregarse a los enemigos!

—¿Y la dejaste ir sola? —preguntó Dawn antes de poner la mano derecha sobre su boca sorprendida.

Aquello causó que Ash levantara su mirada hacia su amiga de Sinnoh indignado porque creyeran eso de él, su rostro lucía demacrado por la cantidad de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos sin intención de detenerse.

— No la deje ir —exclamó—, me paralizó para que no la siga.

—¿Qué hizo qué? —May sorprendida soltó a Ash poniéndose de pie.

—Eso hizo —Ash cerró los ojos a la fuerza—. Se aprovechó de mi poco control mientras me besaba para quitar una de las medallas de la puerta, me paralizó para que la dejara salir y la puerta se cerró —bajó las manos hacia el suelo y lo golpeó con las manos hechas puños—. Me quitó la parálisis y abrió la puerta ya cuando se alejó de la Estación.

— Vaya… —May se miró con Dawn, ambos hicieron una mueca sin saber que hacer o decir para que su amigo se pusiera mejor.

— Ash —Dawn lo miró, éste también lo hizo—, quizás ella no quiere ponerte en peligro nuevamente, estaba mal por todo lo que había pasado.

— ¡Pero ella no entiende que haciéndome esto también me pone mal! —miró el lago y aspiró profundamente— Yo le prometí ayudarla y quiero hacer eso, pero si ella no se deja ayudarla, ¿qué puedo hacer?

—¡Ash Ketchum! —exclamaron enojadas las dos coordinadoras, Ash levantó la mirada hacia ambas que lucían enfadadas.

— Éste no es el Ash que nosotras conocemos —le reclamó Dawn con un gesto negativo de su dedo índice.

— ¿Qué?

— El Ash que nosotros conocemos —le indicó May con una sonrisa cómplice— hubiera ido tras Misty de todas formas, incluso sin saber hacia qué lado se fue…

— Bueno yo… —avergonzado de haberle fallado también a sus amigas bajó la mirada—, soy un desastre… —Dawn y May se observaron cómplices, tomaron a Ash de los brazos y lo levantaron para poder abrazarlo dejando rojo al joven entrenador que no se esperaba ese acto— ¿Chicas? —susurró, ellas se separaron de él con una sonrisa.

— Ash nosotras, y los chicos también ayudaremos con esto — dijo May con decisión.

— Así es —afirmó Dawn—, nosotras queremos mucho a nuestro amigo Ash… —lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados— y no queremos verlo triste porque el amor lo tiene hecho un desastre…

— Chicas —bajó la mirada una vez más pero ellas se la levantaron tomándolo del mentón.

— No Ash… — le negó May.

— Misty te habrá pedido algo —le recordó Dawn—, pero el tiempo de obedecerla ya acabo…

— Es verdad —tras las palabras de ambas logró entrar en sí una vez más—, tenemos que planear algo.

— Pues al salón de la justicia — las dos levantaron el puño y Ash se rio por lo chistoso de la escena.

— ¿Están bien?

— Si Ash —respondieron con una enorme sonrisa—, ahora que logramos que sonrías, estamos muy bien.

Mientras Ash junto con las chicas volvían hacia el centro Pokémon, por el lado de Misty, ésta acababa de llegar a ciudad Celeste, cuando estuvo frente al edificio en el cual era tan feliz, fue golpeada por la angustia.

Se acercó a la puerta y dos guardias la dejaron pasar. El malestar de Misty se fue reflejando en su rostro a medida que entraba al lugar, sus acuarios secos, sus paredes escritas, tantas horas de cuidado y dedicación perdidos totalmente.

Cuando llegó al recinto de batallas, la piscina había sido cerrada completamente y ahora ahí se instalaba la lujosa oficina de Stephan.

— Veo que llegaste —exclamó el hombre poniéndose de pie.

— Siempre cumplo lo que prometo — dijo ella de una manera muy seria.

— Bien —tocó un botón y una pantalla apareció detrás de él—, para que veas que yo también cumplí mi parte.

Misty observó la imagen, sus hermanas estaban con el profesor Oak y Delia en la sala del laboratorio, las tres lucían muy pálidas

— ¡Chicas! —exclamó con un grito al verlas.

— ¡Misty! —exclamaron las tres, apegándose a la cámara que tenía uno de los agentes X— Lo sentimos hermana.

— Descuiden —sonrió pese a la mirada triste—, si ustedes están bien, yo lo estaré…

— Misty, ¿y Ash? — la pregunta de Delia descolocó a Misty, quien cubrió el rostro con su mano derecha.

— Descuide Delia… está bien… —pero ya no supo más de Pueblo Paleta, Stephan cortó abruptamente la comunicación.

— Bien, bien —comentó Stephan— ¿Preguntaba por Ash… Ketchum, no?

— Si —respondió Misty afirmando con la cabeza—, de él preguntaba.

— Veamos —se volvió a sentar para revisar unos datos de su computadora— Ja… Ja… — rio con un énfasis de ironía— ¿Es él? — giro la pantalla de su computadora y Misty vio la imagen afirmándole con la cabeza— El joven tiene un buen repertorio de cosas positivas en su expediente… muy bueno —apoyó la mano en el mentón y se acarició su espesa barba— ¿Tú vivías aquí, no? —Misty volvió a afirmar con la cabeza— ¡Ay mi amor! —exclamó y luego sonrió de lado— ¿Puedes hablar o eres muda?

—Puedo hablar —le contestó—, yo soy Misty Waterflower líder del gimnasio Celeste, en Ciudad Celeste, este lugar ha sido mi hogar desde que nací.

— Que bien… — le lanzó una llave, la cual cayó en sus manos—, esa es la llave de tu habitación, ¿no?

— Si —Misty la reconoció al solo verla—, ésta es…

—Pues puedes entrar y cambiarte. Ahora —entrecruzó los dedos de ambas manos y apoyó sus codos en su escritorio—, quiero ver a Misty no a AMA. Esmérate, quiero verte lo más hermosa posible. Misty hizo una reverencia y salió hacia los acuarios que conducen a las habitaciones. Stephan la observó hasta que desapareció y luego volvió su miraba hacia la pantalla— Así que este jovencito es al que todas las organizaciones tuvieron que enfrentar —se rio con maldad— Acabaré con él también —volvió a buscar información, pero esta vez de Misty— Veamos, ella venció a Lorelei, buena técnica ofensiva, pokémon poderosos —sonrió—. Sí, será una buena guardiana para los X, mientras ella esté aquí, ese niñaco no podrá atacarme —volvió a reír.

Cuando Misty llegó a su habitación, la encontró toda revuelta, sus fotos destruidas, sus libros y cuadernos abiertos en el suelo, parecía que alguien estuvo revisando cada rincón en busca de algo, que claramente encontraron, sino, no sabrían quien estaba bajo su disfraz. Se quitó la peluca turquesa dejándose caer en su cama, recorrió con su mirada una vez más sus cosas. Sentía mucha impotencia y unas ganas enormes de llorar por su mala fortuna.

Sacudió su cabellera anaranjada para que esta se soltara sobre sus hombros y tras aspirar profundamente, se acercó al placard abierto y revisó que vestido no estaba sucio o roto en el atracón que había recibido su privacidad.

Encontró uno celeste, ajustado a la cintura y acampanado hasta por debajo de las rodillas, se quitó el disfraz y se lo cambió por esa prenda, luego buscó entre el desastre de zapatos, algunos azules o celeste que le combinaran, encontró unas sandalias de tiras celestes y azules. Se las colocó y se vio al espejo que tenía una gran fisura, aspiró una vez más para no llorar y tras acomodar su cabello lo mejor que pudo, salió hacia el estadio una vez más.

Cuando llegó, Stephan estaba con unos agentes haciendo planes para atacar la reserva Pokémon de ciudad Fucsia cuando vieron a Misty, tanto los cinco agentes como el líder quedaron con sus ojos bien abiertos.

— Largo — ordenó el líder al pedirle con su mano a Misty que se acerqué, ésta lo hizo con un poco de miedo— Pero miren que bonita es la personalidad real de Angelical Master Aqua, no sé con quién de las dos quedarme —se cuestionó burlesco de sus palabras—. Aunque contigo tengo a las dos en una —Misty solo parpadeó mirándolo con asco, aquel hombre podría ser tranquilamente su padre por la diferencia de edad— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —le preguntó.

— Tengo veinte años — respondió.

— Veinte años… —sonrió ladeado—. Esa edad me gusta, es la plena primavera de la vida —Misty aspiró— Estaba buscando una primera dama para la organización y acabo de encontrarla.

— ¿Qué? —Misty retrocedió un paso asustada.

—Que decidí dejarte el Dragonite para ti

— ¿De verdad?

— Así es… —Stephan le afirmó con la cabeza y Misty se emocionó un poco— Pero solo si tú aceptas quedarte conmigo.

Misty lo miro pensando que era una broma de mal gusto pero solo consiguió una sonrisa aún más grande de parte del hombre—. La siguiente victima en caer en la lista de mis Xterminadores es un joven de pueblo paleta llamado Ash Ketchum.

— No… — Misty volvió a retroceder.

— No, no Misty —Stephan bajo la mirada con negación— es muy malo que frente a mí muestres tanta preocupación por él —la miró con el cejo fruncido— Sé que eran pareja y si es que aún lo amas a él —se apoyó en el respaldo de su sillón y se empezó a mover—, creo que desearas, que nada le pase… ¿no?

— Por supuesto que no —le gritó molesta— no voy a permitir que lo lastimen.

— Vaya — Stephan parecía sorprendido por ese tono y aplaudió— Increíble —su rostro se veía tan emocionado que Misty se sintió aún más preocupada— Tienes un fuerte carácter eso te hace más atractiva para mí —volvió a apoyarse en el sillón— Dime querida, ¿hay algo que quieras dentro del gimnasio?

— Que lo dejen como estaba — pidió indicando con un movimiento de su brazo señalando todo el lugar—, trabaje mucho tiempo en este gimnasio para que me lo destruyan de esta forma.

— ¿Quieres tu gimnasio como estaba cuando lo tomamos?

— Si —afirmó con su cabeza— por favor.

—Algo más —preguntó y Misty apretó los labios sin saber si pedir algo más sin pasarse de la raya.

—Mi habitación.

—¿Qué con ella?

—Estaba toda destruida, ni hablar de mis ropas y demás cosas.

—Mmm —Stephan afirmó con un tambaleó de su cabeza—, si, tienes razón, ni modo que duermas en esa habitación toda dada vuelta. Pero empecemos por lo primero —chasqueó sus dedos y seis agentes aparecieron tras él casi al instante.

— Si señor…

— Quiero que acondicionen el gimnasio como estaba antes, y luego que alguna agente le tome las medidas a la jovencita para que le vayan a comprar ropa.

— Como ordene señor —hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron. Misty miraba todo con mucha sorpresa, los agentes rápidamente comenzaron a limpiar los vidrios, los acuarios, las paredes.

—Son agentes muy eficaces —comentó sonriendo ante la mirada de Misty que lucía asombrada— Si algo quiero, lo cumplen.

—Ya lo creo —comentó dando una vuelta sobre sus pies, para ver el lugar que brillaba de limpio,

—Creo que tenías razón —puso una vez más la mano en el mentón—, se veía muy bien cuando llegamos hace tiempo —la miro y le sonrió— No me he equivocado, eres una buena compañía.

— Bueno — Misty se sintió intimidada—, gracias…

— ¿Te quedaras aquí, verdad?

— Si usted promete que no lastimara a Ash —afirmó ella con la cabeza—, yo me quedare aquí.

— Está bien —le extendió la mano—, te prometo no lastimar al entrenador —Misty tomó la mano mirándolo fijamente.

— Entonces yo le prometo, que aquí me quedaré.

_Por parte del Este…_

Ash estaba hablando con todos, tratando de encontrar alguna forma de actuar bien y que Misty no saliera lastimada estando en manos del enemigo. Lucio que había estado caminando en círculos sin decir una sola palabra, se detuvo frente a Ash y con el dedo índice le dijo.

— Ash, Misty no quiso arriesgarte a que te pasara algo, y pudieras ir a rescatarla.

— Supongo —comentó sin poder creer bien en esas palabras.

— Ash —Brock se miró con Tracey y luego con las chicas—, ¿te das cuenta de algo?

— No chicos —Ash los miro algo ingenuo y les negó con la cabeza—, díganme…

— Haber… —comenzó Max—, ¿A quién tienen de enemigo todas las organizaciones?

— A la policía — respondió Ash.

— No Ash… —negaron todos.

— ¿A quién entonces?

— A ti…

— ¿A mí? — se sobresalto

— Si a ti, Ash — confirmó Brock— Recuerda, siempre tuviste que ver con los planes fallidos de todas las organizaciones.

— Sin contar —comentó Tracey—, que tú fuiste quien impidió que ellos tomaran a Angelical Master Aqua en la estación Frente.

— Es verdad… — Ash puso su puño en el mentón.

La enfermera de cabello rosa se acercó al grupo interrumpiendo la plática de los chicos.

— Ash — le dijo y el entrenador se abrió paso entre sus amigos—, teléfono.

— ¿Teléfono? — se pregunto

— Si, es tu mamá — al oír eso Ash salió corriendo hacia el teléfono.

— ¡Hola! — dijo al sentarse

— Hijo… —Delia tenía la mirada triste pero se recuperó un poco al ver a su hijo—, veo que Misty no mintió, estás bien.

— ¿Hablaste con ella? —Ash se pegó a la pantalla desesperado— ¿Está bien? ¿Y sus hermanas?

— Calma… calma… —Delia colocó las manos delante de ella como si pudiera tomar a su hijo—, ellas están bien, ahora están durmiendo, las liberaron aquí en Pueblo Paleta a pedido de Misty.

— Al menos si cumplieron… —suspiró al saber al menos que las chicas estaban bien.

— Ash, no estás bien, ¿Qué sucedió?

— Ella no me dejó acompañarla, se fue sola.

— Bueno Ash… — ella cerró sus ojos— Deberías darle las gracias

— ¿Por qué? —en ese momento, sintió que su mamá se estaba burlando de él— ¿Por qué debo agradecerle por apuñalarme por la espalda?

— Porque ahora tú gracias a ello tienes una protección —dijo Delia con una sonrisa melancólica.

— ¿Una protección?

— Los agentes X, no pueden hacerte daño, mientras ella esté allí con ellos.

— ¡Se entregó a los X! —Ash exclamó ocultando su rostro tras su rostro sin entender como Misty había hecho eso.

— No sé hijo, solo sé lo que nos dijeron los agentes que liberaron a las hermanas de Misty aquí…

— Rayos —maldijo mientras convertía ambas manos en puños para apretarlos y canalziar un poco la ira que sentía— Necesito hacer algo, no puedo dejarla a merced de ellos.

— Ash… no te voy a pedir que no lo hagas… — Ash la miró—, pero por favor, ten mucho cuidado.

— Gracias mamá — le sonrió—, lo tendré, no te preocupes tanto.

— Adiós cariño, cuídate — cortó la comunicación.

Ash se acercó al grupo de nuevo que parecían algo contento

— ¿Qué les pasa? —les preguntó

— Dime Ash… — Lucio se le acercó

— ¿Qué?

— La liga no se ira a ningún lado, las batallas estarán esperando así te tardes años… —Ash lo miró con una ceja alta— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a pelear contra los X y después terminamos tranquilos el desafío?

— ¿Lo dicen en serio? —Ash miró a sus amigos que asentaban con su cabeza.

— Claro Ash —dijo Brock

— Pelearemos junto a ti —le firmó Tracey.

— Para salvar a Misty —comentó Max

— ¡Así es! — May y Dawn levantaron sus puños— ¡Venceremos!

— Gracias…

— Damos nos gracias —comentó Lucio poniendo la mano en el hombro de Ash— peleando y derrotando a los X

— Claro —miró con decisión a todos—, supongo que las metas han cambiado un poco ahora.

**¿Qué planeará Ash para rescatar a Misty?**

**¡No te lo pierdas! **

**Esta historia continuara…**


	30. Plan de Xterminación

_**A partir de ahora me podrán interesantes los capítulos ^^ **_

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Gran Desafío del Este<strong>

**Capítulo 30**

**Plan de Exterminación X**

Misty ahora estaba con los X para lograr la liberación de sus hermanas y darle protección a Ash. Pero éste, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como Misty arriesgaba su vida por él, no podía permitirse el solo hecho de pensarlo.

Ash había llamado a su casa antes de salir y le pidió a su mamá que tratara de localizar a sus amigos, lo mismo les pidió a las hermanas de Misty que hicieran con los amigos de la pelirroja.

Una vez hecho todos los movimientos iníciales dejaron Estación Pureza, Ash quitó siete de las ocho medallas de la puerta, como Misty colocó una de las medallas, no se podía quitar de allí.

—Descuida Ash —Lucio puso su mano en el hombro de Ash—, la próxima vez que estemos frente a esta puerta, ella podrá quitar esa medalla para que podamos abrir la fortaleza una vez más.

—Así será —comentó Tracey—, conocemos a Misty muy bien.

—Ella no se dejara estar Ash —continuó Brock—. Debe estar esperando en el fondo que tu vayas a salvarla. Aunque finja que no quiere ayuda.

—Seguramente —acotó Max acomodando sus lentes—, son los dos muy orgullosos como para rendirse.

—Gracias Max —respondió Ash con una sonrisa irónica.

— Ya me comunique con amigos nuestros Ash —le informó May con una sonrisa.

— Yo también Ash —exclamó Dawn levantando su mano derecha—, están dirigiéndose a Pueblo Paleta en este momento.

— ¡Perfecto! —Ash festejó estirando la mano frente a él, los seis pusieron sus manos derechas sobre la de Ash— ¿Estamos juntos en esto?

— Por supuesto Ash —afirmó Brock con una sonrisa.

— Siempre estaremos juntos — Dawn miró a Ash y luego al resto del grupo.

—En las buenas y en las malas —agregó May.

—Vamos por Misty —exclamó Max.

—Claro —Ash levantó su mano junto a todas las otras.

Se alejaron rápidamente de estación Pureza para llegar a Kanto lo más rápido posible, no había tiempo que perder. Cada minuto que pasaba, atormentaba a Ash con lo que le pudiera estar pasando a Misty.

Un día después gracias a los medios de Lucio, llegaron a Pueblo Paleta…

Ash junto a sus amigos, se dirigieron una vez en el pueblo al laboratorio del profesor Oak, Delia abrazó fuerte a su hijo cuando se reencontraron en el laboratorio nuevamente.

— Ash —le dijo a su hijo con una sonrisa—, empezamos a llamar a todos sus amigos como nos pediste. Ya llegaron algunos.

— ¿Ah sí? —Ash parecía emocionado— ¿Quién vino?

— Velo tú mismo —condujo a su hijo y a los demás a los campos, donde se encontraron con un chico de cabello castaño, una chica de cabello Violeta, un joven pelirrojo, uno de cabello castaño oscuro y un joven de un extraño marrón claro.

— ¡Richie! Sakura! ¡Morrison! ¡Tyson! ¡Harrison! —exclamó Ash emocionado al verlos ahí — Que alegría verlos…

Los chicos se acercaron a Ash, y éste los puso al corriente sobre lo que estaba pasando. A medida que pasaban las horas, y las cadenas de mensajes se hacían más y más grande, más amigos de Ash, Misty y de los demás, llegaban al lugar.

Ash estaba bastante emocionado al ver como con el correr de las horas, más personas que había conocido en sus viejas empezaban a llenar el área del campo del profesor en donde estaban reuniéndose. Casey, la jovencita de los Electabuzz llegó entonando su canción de su equipo de Béisbol favorito contagiando algo de alegría a Ash quien quedó petrificado cuando una mujer alta de cabellos violetas se presentó ante él. El campo quedó en silencio.

— Lo…Lorelei… —pronunció en un titubeo—, ¿qué haces aquí?

— No dejaré sola a una admiradora que además me ha derrotado —sonrió—. Puedes contar conmigo Ash.

— Gracias… —Ash también le sonrió.

Delia, el ex-equipo Rocket, Dawn y May repartían vasos con jugo a todos los que estaban allí, pero Ash tenía su mirada en un grupo de chicos que estaba algo alejado de los demás.

Ash conocía a casi todos, uno era de cabello azul al que conocía como Andrés, otro de cabello rojo que conocía como Igan, el tercero era de cabello oscuro casi bordo que él conocía como Rudy, y por último un joven de cabello castaño, del cual no tenía información

— Hola —dijo acercándose al grupo.

— Ash… —dijeron todos en un susurro—, hola…

— Conozco a todos, menos a ti… —señaló al joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

— Yo… —dijo el joven.

— ¡Giorgio! —exclamó Casey detrás de Ash, acercándose emocionado al chico desconocido por el entrenador— Hola.

— Hola Casey —contestó el joven.

— ¿Giorgio? —preguntó Ash confundido.

— Ay si —respondió Casey—, Misty fue muy cruel con el pobre de Giorgio.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó más confundido aun.

— Porque Misty no me quiere como yo a ella —le respondió a Ash y éste aunque quedó sorprendido, se cruzó sus brazos y cerró sus ojos.

— Ya entiendo, éste es el grupo de los interesados por Misty pero a su vez rechazados porque ella está conmigo.

— ¿Qué dices? — saltaron todos

— Ay no saben —Ash se rio—, ella y yo somos parejas. Es mía

— A poco tú compraste a la pelirroja —le preguntó Andrés.

— No, pero cuando la rescate, le pondré un cartel para que lo sepan —afirmó con su cabeza tan serio que Casey no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse sin control.

— Ay Ash —Ash la miró de reojo—, nunca pensé que fueras tan celoso.

— Yo no soy celoso, solo cuido lo que es mío —y con esa frase se alejó del grupo.

Un rato después, Ash reunió a todos parándose en una silla para llamar la atención.

—Saben porque están aquí. Misty fue tomada por los X y no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Ellos son muchos, pero nosotros lo somos más. Para aquellos que no saben quién son los X, son una organización que trabaja con Pokémon, los explotan y si tienen que matarlos cuando su utilidad acabó, lo hacen —todos estaban en silencio oyendo a Ash, Delia parecía sorprendida por la forma de expresarse de su hijo— ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Estaban conmigo en esta lucha? ¿Acabaremos con estos que no soportan nuestros lazos de amor y cariño con nuestros Pokémon?

Todos levantaron sus puños al aire

— ¡Si!

— Démosle una probada de que los Pokémon son mejores tratados con cariño que con violencia —continuó Ash con el brazo derecho en alto.

—Si —volvieron a decir todos.

—Muchas gracias —Ash bajó de la silla, se acercó a su mamá y le dio un abrazo.

— Hijo? —preguntó algo sorprendida— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada —le sonrió—, solo quiero darte un abrazo, ¿Qué no puedo?

— No Ash, no es eso, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa.

—Ah… bien —suspiró— voy a ir a rescatar a Misty, mamá…

—Está bien hijo, mientras tengas cuidado, todo saldrá bien.

—Lo sé.

Los grupos se dividen en cuatro para acercarse a ciudad Celeste, sabían que la sede estaba allí. Caído el líder caerían todos los demás fácilmente. Esa era la idea de Ash…

Mientras tanto en ciudad Celeste, Misty estaba en su habitación, sentada en su cama, sin saber qué hacer, se sentía presa de su propia habitación, aunque mucho no podía quejarse, cosa que pedía, cosa que Stephan mandaba a cumplir y eso le gustaba bastante, aunque sabía que no debía abusar de eso.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par y apareció Stephan, el hombre de cabello oscuro corto dio un pasó al costado para permitir que su Pokémon tapir ingresara. Se acercó a Misty y le sonrió

— Necesito a Angelical Master Aqua

—¿Para qué?

—Me informaron de una posible emboscada, necesito que pelees a mi lado.

— ¿Qué? — Misty se paró indignada.

—Así es —miró a su Pokémon—, Drowzee hipnosis —el brillo de los ojos de Misty desapareció y quedaron totalmente verdes— Sé que no querrás pelear, pero yo cumpliré mi palabra. No enfrentaré a Ash pero tú si… —se rio— Cámbiate Misty —ordenó antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras él.

—Si…

Mientras los X eran alertados de la posible emboscada, Stephan hablaba con alguien por teléfono

— Muchas gracias —le sonrió—, son de una gran ayuda ahí adentro…

—Gracias —le susurraron Cassidy y Butch— ¿dejara a nuestro jefe libre?

—Dejaré a Giovanni libre cuando termine la batalla como ya les dije —sonrió con sus dedos entrecruzados— Lo prometí así que lo haré…

—Está bien… —cortaron la comunicación.

—Así que el muchachito, quiere a mi AMA. Okey, tendremos que poner las cosas muy interesantes.

De regreso a pueblo Paleta, todos los grupos habían partido, bueno aun el de Ash no lo había hecho. Estaban ultimando detalles, ya que el objetivo de Ash era llegar con el líder de los X y rescatar a Misty.

—Ash —Sakura se le acercó— yo sé todo lo que Misty vivió —él la miró tratando de encontrarle sentido a sus palabras—, yo también la acompañé siendo Angelical Master Aqua en sus inicios.

—¿Ah sí? — ella le asentó con la cabeza

—¿No, Tracey? —la joven de Ecruteak buscó la corroboración en el observador Pokémon.

—Si Ash —respondió éste—, ella y Misty son muy íntimas amigas

—Bueno —tomó la palabra ella de nuevo—, Misty me dijo que ustedes estaban saliendo, lo de la maldición y me llamó el día que se fue con los X, me dijo que te prohibiera hacer cualquier cosa para rescatarla antes de ser campeón de la liga Este.

—¿Qué? —gritó molesto—, ¿eso te pidió?

—Si —afirmó con su cabeza—, sé que también te lo hizo prometer a ti antes de irse, pero... yo —le sonrió con las manos ocultas tras ella—, no te voy a prohibir nada Ash, yo creo que Misty es demasiado terca para entender que si esto lo hacemos es porque no queremos que ella esté mucho tiempo en estas condiciones.

—Te entiendo Sakura —comentó Ash— Así es ella, pero —cerró su puño frente a él— se olvidó que yo soy más terco.

—Yo creo —comentó nuevamente— que ella sabía qué harías algo como esto —Ash la volvió a mirar— Es decir… se conocen tan bien…

—Pues parece que si —Ash coloco su mano en la nuca.

—Bueno basta de charla — dijo una voz que Ash reconoció instantáneamente— Salgamos de una vez.

—Gary, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Recién —le informó con una enorme sonrisa— no me iba a perder la diversión.

—¡Nosotras también vamos! —las hermanas de Misty se acercaron a Ash— Queremos ayudar.

—Está bien, vamos.

En ciudad Celeste, las batallas habían comenzado, la ciudad era un total pueblo fantasma, donde solo los X y los aliados de Ash se enfrentaban.

Ataques colapsaban, humo, Pokémon debilitados, era todo un caos, pero los X eran derrotados uno a uno, los que se quedaban sin Pokémon eran atados para que no interfieran, y puestos en un lugar donde no molestaran.

El gimnasio de ciudad Celeste estaba rodeado por tres filas de soldados X que protegían por completo la estructura del lugar.

Dentro del lugar, Stephan veía atónito todo lo que pasaba, sus agentes caían sin llevarse a ninguno Pokémon del oponente pero a su vez se reía de tal batalla épica. Miró a Misty que estaba vestida como Angelical Master Aqua

— Parece que te quieren mucho Misty… —sonrió enseñándole imágenes en un televisor— Mira lo que has causado en todos pero —miró la pantalla con curiosidad— Aun no veo a tu valiente héroe o tal vez es de los que manda a que otros para que hagan su trabajo…

Misty no respondió, su mente estaba aún hipnotizada por el Drowzee de Stephan.

—Vaya, vaya… —sonrió apoyando los codos en la pierna derecha que tenía sobre la otra y apoyó sus dedos entre cruzados en sus labios—, hablando del rey de los justicieros, llegó el general con un nuevo grupo.

Ash llegó con Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Brock, Lucio, Richie, Sakura, Morrison, Tyson, Harrison, Gary, Daisy, Lily, Violeta

—Dispérsense —ordenó Ash— y vamos a ganar —puso las manos a ambos lado de él— Y si el gimnasio sufre daños, tenemos con que pagarlo, ¿no Lucio?

Lucio lo miró, le sonrió y le afirmó con la cabeza.

—¡Empecemos!

Los chicos se pusieron alrededor del edificio y sin restricción empezaron el ataque contra los agentes que cubrían con Pokémon el edificio, uno por uno fueron cayendo…

—¡Bien! —festejó May pero se distrajo y casi fue golpeada por un agente, por suerte, fue salvada por una rosa— ¿Eh? ¿Tuxedo Mask? —miró a su alrededor y solo vio a Drew— Ah… eres tú Drew.

— Deberías darme las gracias —él la mira de reojo por la comparación.

—Ah, sí gracias —rio algo nerviosa pero se puso rápidamente seria— Blaziken patada llameante — dijo apuntando a Drew.

—¿Qué? —exclamó éste, pero el Pokémon golpeó a un Golbat que estaba por atacar a Drew.

—Ahora estamos a mano — sonrió May siguiendo con la lucha.

Las barreras fueron disminuyendo, de tres barreras quedaron dos, de dos quedo una y cuando quedo una, uno a uno de los miembros fue cayendo…

—Bien Ash —comentó Gary sacudiendo las manos— ya cumplimos. Ahora depende de ti

—Si… —se acercó a la puerta, pero Angelical Master Aqua le tapo el paso— ¡Misty! —exclamó él pero todos miraron en silencio la aparición de ella.

—No, yo soy Angelical Master Aqua —tomó una pokébola y estiró su brazo desafiando a Ash—, si quieres lastimar a mi querido Stephan, líder de la organización X tendrás que vencerme primero.

—Misty no hablas en serio —Ash retrocedió un paso.

—Si hablo en serio —aseguró—, y no me llames Misty…

Ash busco la mirada de sus amigos pero estaban igual de atónitos que ellos. Más cuando apareció Stephan tras AMA…

—Tú —Ash lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Si, yo soy el líder de la organización, Stephan, y como hombre de palabra, no puedo tocarte, porque así se lo prometí a mí querida AMA. Por lo que no hay nada de malo en que pelees con ella, ¿no?

Ash entendió el juego, él pensaba que no se atrevería a pelear contra Misty, pero sonrió, tomó una pokébola, la lanzo al aire y la volvió a tomar con su mano derecha, y estiró el brazo frente a él— Si quiere que pelee contra ella, para después destruirlo a usted, será un placer.

**Ash deberá enfrentarse a AMA ¿La vencerá? ¿Podrá volverla a la Normalidad?**

**No te pierdas el siguiente Capitulo**

**¿Angelical Master Aqua trabaja para los X?**


	31. AMA trabaja para los X?

**Sin más a leer!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Gran Desafío del Este<strong>

**Capitulo 31**

**¿Angelical Master Aqua trabaja para los X?**

Una verdadera batalla épica había sido desarrollada en Ciudad Celeste, donde amigos de Ash y de Misty de distintas partes del mundo habían acudido a su llamado de ayuda para poder rescatar a Misty y destruir a la organización X de una vez por todas.

Si lo hacían, el mundo Pokémon volvería a estar tranquilo puesto que era la última organización con tráficos y maltrato Pokémon de la que se tenía registros. Motivados por aquel ideal de justicia, fueron acabando con los agentes que osaban desafiarlos. Ataques por doquier, humo y pokémon que caían debilitados por parte de los X, y una vez desarmados, las oficiales de policías se encargaban del resto.

Cuando todo el humo se disipó, y las patrullas se llenaron de agentes, quedo bien en claro que solo faltaba una persona por enfrentar. Stephan, el líder de la organización.

Ash se encaminó a la entrada del gimnasio Celeste para ingresar a enfrentarlo pero no fue necesario puesto que una sorpresa lo estaba esperando.

Angelical Master Aqua estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo para proteger a Stephan.

Ash estaba furioso por dentro por aquella jugada sucia del sujeto, pero no contaba con algo… Para Ash no resultaba un problema pelear contra Misty.

Mientras Stephan se alejaba para ver la batalla, Ash empezó a jugar una vez más con su pokébola.

— Pon las reglas AMA… — le dijo a Misty, lanzando la pokébola al aire para tomarla con la mano izquierda—, tú decides —volvió a tirarla hacia arriba y ahora la tomó con la mano derecha, empezando a irritar a la ven de cabellos turquesa.

— ¡Deja de jugar, vamos a pelear! —lanzó la pokébola buceo de la cual salió su Pokémon alado— Dragonite, derrotemos al niño de pueblo Paleta.

— Al fin —exclamó Ash, volviendo a lanzar su Pokébola pero ahora para dejar salir a su Pokémon— Bienvenido al equipo Charizard… —lo saludó colocando ambas manos en su cintura, el Pokémon gruñó al oír a su entrenador— Bien —cuando Charizard lo observó, él le señaló a AMA—, esa que está ahí es Misty, aunque usted no lo crea —comentó Ash ante la cara de asombro de su Pokémon— No quiero lastimarla, pero si no queda otra opción tendremos que hacerlo.

— ¿Qué dices Ash? — las hermanas de Misty sonaron tras él.

— Ella esta hipnotizada, tengo que romper la hipnosis de alguna forma —le respondió a las tres que parecían algo asustadas…

— Basta de perder el tiempo —gritó Misty— Usa trueno —en los pequeños cuernos de Dragonite se empezó a generar una corriente eléctrica que envió hacia el Pokémon volador.

— ¡Vuela y esquívalo! —el Pokémon de fuego se elevó sobre el lugar, esquivando el ataque— ¡Lanzallamas!

—Tú también —le ordenó AMA a su Pokémon, ambos ataques de fuego colapsaron en medio de ellos dos creando una gran cantidad de humo.

Mientras tanto, el viejo equipo Rocket, es decir Jessie, James y Meowth se acercaron a Stephan sin ser notados. Claro que no contaron con mucha suerte ya que Stephan los vio.

— ¿Qué intentan hacer? —gritó al virar.

— ¡Ahora! —los tres gritaron al unisonó con su mano derecha hacia arriba.

—¡Ok! —los chicos aparecieron rodeándolo

May con Venusaur y Casey con Meganium usaron el somnífero de sus Pokémon, el polvo destellante de color azul celeste salió de ambos Pokémon provocando que Stephan se pusiera a dormir.

—Bien —ambas chocaron palmas.

Todos se acercan a ellas, que festejaban tal hazaña.

— No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho —comentó Max.

— Gracias hermano —le respondió de reojo.

— No seas así Max, ella no hizo mucho pero ayudó —Drew la miró con una sonrisa.

— Si vas a defenderme así, no lo hagas —le pidió May enojada al joven de cabellos verdes.

— Bueno basta de pelear —pidió Dawn, observando la batalla de choques corporales que estaban llevando Charizard y Dragonite—. Tenemos algo más importante que atender ahora, ninguno cede.

— Es que no está en su naturaleza —comentó Brock cruzado de brazos.

— No pararan hasta que alguno de los dos caiga agotado —exclamo Tracey observando la batalla.

— Rayos —Ash notó que su Pokémon estaba algo agotado en cambio Dragonite no—, aún sigue fuerte ese Pokémon…

— ¿Te rindes? — le propuso Angelical.

— Yo nunca me rindo, ira del dragón —Charizard abrió su boca para dejar salir su ira, Dragonite se elevó en el aire, pero aun así, el ataque lo golpeó y cayó.

— ¡Dragonite levántate! — el Pokémon dragón sacudió su cabeza y se paró de nuevo — ¡Gracias! ¡Hidrobomba! —le ordenó ahora, el Pokémon junto en su boca una esfera de color Celeste que lanzó a Charizard con gran poder haciéndole chocar contra el piso— ¡No ganaras Ash!

— Eso lo veremos… —miró a sus amigos, ellos le estaban haciendo señas, y vio como los chicos festejaban por tener amordazado a Stephan, sonrió para sí mismo— Esos son amigos… —se dijo a sí mismo y luego se dirigió a ella— Bien Angelical Master Aqua, prepárate para perder porque yo quiero a Misty de regreso…

— Tu caerás… —estiró el brazo— ¡Dragonite, olvida a Charizard, atácalo a él! —señalando a Ash.

— ¿Qué? —gritó éste espantado, el Dragonite miró a su entrenadora muy confundido.

— ¡Hazme caso ataca a Ash! —le ordenó.

— ¡Ash! — gritaron todos sorprendidos pero luego miraron a AMA enojados— ¡Misty! ¿Cómo pides eso?

— Silencio —les gritó— o después de que acabe con Ash, los atiendo a todos…

Los chicos quedaron en silencio, Charizard se paró frente a su entrenador para protegerlo. Dragonite, aun volaba entre ambos, mirándolos confundido.

— Ahora que —vio a Stephan amordazado y con sus ojos cerrados— me saque al viejo verde ese —dio una escalofriante carcajada— Seré la líder de los X.

— ¡Misty basta! —le gritó Ash— ¡No digas tonterías!

— No son tonterías niño tonto —le grito molesta, y Ash frunció el ceño— ¡Dragonite, te di una orden! ¡Cúmplela! —el Pokémon miró a su entrenadora, miró a Ash y negó con su cabeza — ¡Dragonite! —grito aún más molesta.

El Pokémon comenzó a hablar, Meowth apareció ante ellos, afirmaba con la cabeza.

— Si… okey… bien…

— ¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Ash al gato Pokémon.

— Dijo que su verdadera AMA no dañaría a alguien que quiere, que por más que sea una orden, él no puede atacar a un humano.

— Increíble —comentó Sakura al ver como Espeon se acercó a Dragonite y atrás de Espeon, varios de los Pokémon de los Chicos se fueron acercando.

Ash y Misty miraron la situación muy confusos, todos los Pokémon hablaban entre sí, no se entendía nada de lo que pasaba, luego Meganium y Espeon se acercaron a Misty.

— ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?! —gritó Misty molesta pero fue paralizada con la anulación de Espeon.

— ¿Qué? —comentó Ash al ver a Espeon atacar a AMA y se acercó a los Pokémon que habían arrinconado a Misty.

— Esto ya no lo soporto —comentó la joven de cabello violeta llamada Sakura

— Yo menos —Casey, la niña vestida de amarillo y negro, uso el somnífero de su Pokémon en Misty—, la veo actuar así y me dan ganas de cachetearla…

— Discúlpame por interrumpir su batalla Ash —le dijo Sakura con algo de pena—, pero ya no podía ver a mi amiga así…

Espeon quitó la anulación y Angelical cayó en brazos de Ash.

—Está bien, las entiendo —acomodó a Misty en sus brazos y la alzó—, yo tampoco creía que sería capaz de atacarme a mí…

Los chicos se acercaron a éste cuando dos oficiales Jenny se llevaron a Stephan con ellas.

Dawn se acercó al Dragonite y lo acarició.

— Me pregunto porque no quería atacarte Ash…

— Tal vez porque sabía que no era su intención hacerlo —respondió mirando a la chica que dormía en sus brazos.

— Puede ser que —May levantó su dedo índice— como conoce los verdaderos sentimientos de su entrenadora, y como ustedes pasaron por el tema de la maldición juntos…

Max miró a su hermana sorprendido, bueno todo lo hicieron, pero éste coloco su mano en la frente de May

— Oye May…

— ¿Qué? — preguntó molesta.

— ¿No tendrás fiebre, no? — Ella alzo una ceja — Eso que dijiste es tan inteligente que no parece propio de ti.

— Muy gracioso Max —gruñó la castaña—, muy gracioso.

La disputa entre hermanos fue interrumpido por las hermanas de Misty que le hacían señas con los brazos en alto desde la entrada al gimnasio pokémon para entrar. Fue una sorpresa para todos notar que el gimnasio brillaba de limpio, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada en ese lugar. Claro, salvo por las oficiales que revisaron cada rincón del lugar en busca de algo que pudiera inculpar más a los X de lo que estaban. Fue así que encontraron a varias personas encerradas en el sótano del gimnasio. Giovanni y el profesor Nambar, entre ellas.

Todos los entrenadores y coordinadores que pelearon por la causa se retiraron al centro Pokémon para restaurar la salud de sus compañeros en cuando Ash les dio las gracias por su ayuda. Todo parecía muy perfecto y a Ash eso mucho no le agradaba. Dejó a Misty en su habitación y se reunió con los otros.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Lucio que notó rápidamente la preocupación en el rostro de Ash.

— ¿No creen que fue todo más fácil de lo pensado? —les preguntó un tanto pensante.

— Es que trabajamos en equipo —respondió Dawn creyendo que era la respuesta más aceptable.

— ¿Qué piensas? —Gary se paró al lado de Ash y lo observó tratando de averiguar que pasaba por la cabeza del entrenador.

— Creo que el líder de los X cayó demasiado rápido ante ustedes —Ash apoyó el puño derecho debajo del labio inferior— y se la daba de una gran persona.

— Tal vez solo exageraba —comentó May— y bajo su ego se escondía su debilidad…

Sakura y Casey no comentaron nada, prefirieron ir al cuarto de Misty para ver como seguía. Dawn, Tracey y Brock se pusieron a ayudar a las hermanas de ésta a acomodar algunas cosas que no estaban en sus lugares. Drew decidió ir al centro Pokémon también, así que May lo siguió y Max siguió a May.

Así solo quedaron Ash, Gary y Lucio, los tres estaban pensando en lo mismo, ¿Y si había una emboscada, una trampa en todo esto?

Gary le pidió que mantuviera la guardia alta y se retiró. Ahora solo quedaban Ash y Lucio en el área de batalla del gimnasio…

— Bueno Ash… —Lucio le extendió la mano en señal de felicitaciones—, lograste rescatar a Misty, ese era tu objetivo, se cumplió.

— Sí, eso sí es verdad… —sonrió tratando de dejar a un lado sus pensamientos para tomar la mano de Lucio— Ya tengo a Misty conmigo otra vez.

— Y ahora podremos ir a terminar con el desafío.

— ¡Claro! —afirmó emocionado.

— Entonces —soltó la mano de Ash también emocionado— Iré a preparar la élite.

— Está bien, allí nos vemos —cuando Lucio se retiró del gimnasio, Ash decidió ir con Sakura y Casey.

En la habitación de la pelirroja, ésta ya se encontraba despierta, sentada en su cama riéndose con sus amigas, Ash al verla asi, sintió que su alma le regresaba al cuerpo, fue cuando Misty detuvo su ataque de risas que decidió hacerse presente en la habitación.

— Ops… — comentó Casey con una enorme sonrisa cómplice—, llegó el galán…

— Mejor nos vamos —comentó Sakura mirando a Misty—, luego hablamos.

— Está bien — sonrió de lado y se despidió con un gesto de la mano derecha—, gracias.

— Ya lo sabes —le dijo Sakura mirándola amenazante—, cuando necesites alguien que te ponga es tu lugar, nos llamas…

Ash las miro con una sonrisa

— ¿Puedo llamarlas yo, si eso pasa? —preguntó Ash con una sonrisa e instantáneamente recibió un almohadonazo por parte de Misty.

— ¡Ash! — le gritó molesta-

— Bueno los dejamos —salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

— Hola… — dijo éste acercándose a la cama.

— Hola Ash… —el silencio se adueñó del lugar—, yo… —dijo después de unos largos segundos— Discúlpame Ash…

— Ya te habías tardado —dijo

— No quería arriesgarme a perderte Ash… —ella lo miró con algunas lágrimas en los ojos— no quería hacerlo…

Ash se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó

— ¿Y por eso, yo si debía arriesgarme a perderte?

Ella no respondió, solo se dejó abrazar para luego decirle.

— Gracias Ash…

— Bueno —Ash algo apenado se separó de ella— yo solo no fui, como viste, conseguí que muchos amigos nos ayudaran en batalla incluso muchos de ellos no llegaste a ver…

Misty estaba sorprendida, sabía quiénes estaban por parte de Sakura y Casey pero no pensó que habría más que los del grupo de Ash, éste les conto las personas que estuvieron, y como su heroína además de sus galanes, también pelearon por ella.

— ¿Mis galanes? —preguntó confundida.

— Si —respondió mirándola de reojo— hazte la tonta que te sale muy bien….

— Ah… —exclamó con una sonrisa al ver la expresión de su novio— Te refieres a, ¿Rudy y los demás?

— Si… —gruñó la afirmación—, ellos…

— Ay me imagino lo que hiciste —exclamó risueña y Ash la miró nuevamente de reojo— le dijiste que yo soy tuya, para que ellos reventaran de la bronca, ¿no?

— Ay Misty — se paró haciéndose el ofendido— ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

— Te conozco Ketchum… —sonrió.

— Solo les dije que cuando te rescatara, te pondría un cartel que dijera "Propiedad de Ash Ketchum" — se rio nervioso con la mano en la nuca.

— Ah… bien — cayó en cuenta de las palabras y lo miró sorprendida— ¡¿Qué?!

— Me hicieron enojar…

— Ay Ash… Ven —le extendió sus brazos— Dame un abrazo por favor —le sonrió, éste se acercó y ella lo abrazó— Gracias por ayudarme a recuperar mi gimnasio Ash, muchas gracias

— No agradezcas, fue una promesa y las promesas se hacen para cumplirlas, ¿no?

— Si —sonrió y Ash la besó poniendo su mano en la espalda de la pelirroja.

— ¿Ahora cumplirás tú, no? —le dijo Ash al separar su rostro del de ella.

— Pues claro, ahora yo te ayudare a ser el campeón del Desafío Este…

— Bien y ahí quedamos a mano —respondió Ash volviéndola a abrazar.

**¿Todo termino aquí? ¿Y después de la élite del Este? ¿La historia tendrá un final feliz?**

**Si me conocen… no se pierdan ningún detalle**

**Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Próximo Capitulo: ¡El Desafío Este Comienza!<strong>_


End file.
